Simply Absurd!
by Lu82
Summary: Watching ‘School Hard’ for the umpteenth time, I wondered ‘What if things went a little bit differently?’ And title says everything.Yeah, I know, lots of people have already wrote about it, but believe me, this one is kinda different... so if I were you
1. Looking for you

_SIMPLY ABSURD!_

Author: Lu

Pairings: Spike/Buffy (Obvious!), and..

Disclaimer: I know, I know, they're not mine ( sigh) Joss owns everything and everyone. Plus, thank you to the writer of ' School Hard', and a big part of Season 2, too ( and also a bit of Season 1 and other stuff, too).. Anyway, let me give you an advice, before you begin reading... forget Joss' Season 2!

Thanks to: my wonderful beta Maribel, as always!

Setting: This is an AU fic. In this story Angel didn't arrive to Sunnydale on the beginning and he had never watched over Buffy at L.A., so he doesn't know her; and although Buffy is the Slayer, in certain aspects she is more like the cheering and a little bit flighty girl she was before becoming the Chosen One.

Summary: Watching 'School Hard' for the umpteenth time, I wondered 'What if things went a little bit differently?'

And title says everything.

Yeah, I know, lots of people have already wrote about it, but believe me, this one is kinda different... so if I were you I'd give it a chance! ;)

Of course, there's a lot of drama, angst, tragedy… who am I kidding? If you need a good laugh, this story may be the answer to your prayers! ;-)

Chapter 1: Looking for you

Spike mowed down the Welcome to Sunnydale sign with his car as he entered the city limits on his way to what would become his new abode.

Once he got there, he made sure that all the other vampires understood whom they were dealing with and that they'd better not interfere while he tried to earn the Anointed One's trust, or the Annoying One, as Spike mockingly called him behind his back.

After settling Drusilla on what would be their room, Spike had shot off on a reconnaissance with just one goal, to find the Slayer.

After all, he had hereby sworn to his beloved Princess that he would kill the Slayer for her and then they would dance over her grave.

But it wasn't his style to rush into anything; it was always better to know his enemy and her weaknesses before facing her.

The other vampires on the lair had informed him about the places that the young people preferred to attend.

Since there weren'tthat many in Sunnydale, it wouldn't take him long to find her. Not that he knew how she looked like, because he had preferred not to know anything about her appearance. He wanted to find out who she was on his own.

With the absolute certainty that she was there, he had decided to go to the coolest pub in that town, the Bronze.

Although that pub was crowded, his supernatural sense had made him fix his icy stare on a table where two girls, a redhead and a blonde, were chatting.

Oddly, he had chosen to concentrate just on the blonde.

There was something different about her, something exciting and maybe a bit dangerous.

He couldn't be wrong; she must be the Slayer.

But to be sure, he still had something to do.

In the meantime, the two girls were talking animatedly.

"Look, Will, the most popular crowd from Sunnydale High is here tonight, the football captain, the basket and water polo captains, and they are all at Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall's feet, the school queens, grrrr!" Buffy snapped.

"Yeah, but not only them, Xander is there also... he claims he does it just to annoy Cordelia. But he spends much more time with a girl that he supposedly hates... than with me. After all, I'm just his best friend…I'll never be anything more to him" Willow sighed upset.

"You know what? Xander doesn't deserve you. And I shouldn't waste my time thinking about those big idiots! Ok, they are popular, but they are so shallow... I want a guy that's different..."

"Such as?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. Maybe one that's a little bit older than me, a guy with a temper that can challenge mine... a handsome man with dark appeal, maybe surrounded by mystery... a guy that could take my breath away at first sight..." Buffy sighed. "But you know what, Will? Those kind of things just happen in the movies..." she added upset, as Willow seemed more and more distracted, looking somewhere else.

"Buffy, it seems that your desire has materialized, and he's been staring at you for a while..."

Willow hadn't finished saying that when Buffy had already turned to look around, fixing her gaze on the blue eyes of a mysterious and fascinating stranger, but only for a second before turning back to her friend.

"Oh, Will, he's gorgeous... and he's staring at me!" she exulted in a whisper, very pleased by that fact.

"Well, if you are so lucky, why don't you buy a ticket and win the lottery?" the redhead commented, maybe a little bit envious due to the fact that the blond guy's attention was only for her friend.

"Believe me, if I have a chance with that guy... I've already won the lottery!" the other girl smiled, getting up and dragging her friend to the dance floor.

"Why didn't you remain at the table?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Oh, seems I have to teach you everything. This is a female tactic, make the boy want you more.." she explained, dancing very sensually, as the other girl confined herself just to swing and smile.

"Is he still watching?" Buffy asked, not wanting to give the guy the impression that she cared.

"You bet, he only has eyes for you... Oh, god... he's coming here!" Willow warned her, and Buffy looked at him briefly without stopping her dance.

Spike moved towards her, but then instead of walking to the dance floor he headed towards the bar, where he found one of his minions.

"Go get something to eat.." he ordered him, and then he moved closer to some people dancing nearby the two girls, sure that the blonde would be able to hear him.

"Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's one big guy out there trying to bite somebody..." he explained out loud, articulating every word, and then he began leaving, sure that the blonde girl would follow.

"Oh no, Buffy, did you heard?" Willow said alarmed.

"Yeah, I have to do something: he's leaving!" Buffy said equally alarmed.

"Will, check in my bag. There you'll find some stakes, take them and go face that vampire outside..." Buffy instructed her, leaving the dance floor as her friend followed her .

"Me , alone! You are kidding, right?" she retorted, shocked.

"Oh, c'mon, you've seen me doing it thousands of times. I'm sure you can deal with him... please, just for this time... go, and if you need help, scream. I'll be there in a heartbeat. But now, sorry, I'm on a mission!" she insisted, disappearing as quickly as she could, as Willow came back to their table to retrieve the stakes from Buffy's bag and throw herself in what could be a reckless but also very exciting adventure.

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!" she carried on repeating as a mantra, as she reached the back exit.

Spike had gotten distracted for a moment and he lost sight of the blonde girl.

Sure that she was already at the back exit, he was about to leave, when she astonished him by appearing right in front of him, in all her gorgeousness.

"Hi, am I wrong… or you were looking for me?" Buffy played the coquette, flashing him a captivating smile, as she discovered that up close he was even more beautiful than from afar, but also that he seemed to be very pale.

But that wasn't a physical defect, quite the contrary!

No rash conclusions, Buffy, there are so many people that don't like sunbathing and sunray lamps... she thought.

TBC

If you don't know it yet, I hope you'll like it..


	2. You know you wanna dance

Thank you so much, FeralElektra, yayyy! A rewiew from a 'Bangel ' reader is so rare, that makes me double happy eh, eh!

Anyway, a little confession, I also adore Angel (esp. Angelus) and trust me, he will have a veeeeeery important role in this story , he's a kind of co- protagonist .. but not with Buffy, soooorryyy ! ;P

Chapter 2: You know you wanna dance

( Lyrics from 'Haunted' by Evanescence.. Amy Lee is great! Yeah, I know this story takes place in the '97/'98 and this song is from 2003.. Well, bear with me... after all everything is soooo absurd in this FF)

"But.. haven't you heard.. there's a big odd dangerous guy outside.." Spike made her notice, pretty confused.

"Oh, don't worry, there's already someone who is taking care of him.." she calmed him down, but that confused him even more

Bloody Hell! My instinct fooled me; she is not the Slayer, the redhead is! he realized.

Well, bugger this! I'll deal with the Slayer later. Now I wanna think about this sweetheart, she'll be a wonderful dinner.. the vampire thought, smiling at her, as Buffy was lost in her thoughts, too.

Oh, god, his accent is soooo damn hot! Who am I kidding? He's all soooo damn hot! she thought, and when he smiled at her in such a captivating way, Buffy felt dizzy.

Wait. She is cute, very cute.. who am I kidding? She's bloody gorgeous! Maybe.. first, I could have some fun with her.. and then she'd be my dinner! he decided, satisfied by his change of plan.

"You're right, sweetheart, I was looking for you.. Would you like to dance?" he suggested, coming closer to her.

"C'mon, you know you wanna dance.." he insisted with a deep satin voice that made the girl shiver. She didn't refuse the invite.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist to take her on the dance floor, and the girl couldn't help notice how cold he was.

No rash conclusions, Buffy; he was outside and outside it's cold! > she told herself, as they got to the dance floor, starting to dance.

Buffy added to her list about the guy's qualities, that he was also an excellent dancer.

Suddenly the rhythmic song ended, leaving its place to a quieter one, with a slow beginning.

LONG LOST WORDS WHISPER SLOWLY TO ME

STILL CAN'T FIND WHAT KEEPS ME HERE

All the couples on the dance floor hugged each other, and Buffy took advantage of that to do the same, anticipating Spike who was amused by her boldness.

WHEN ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN SO HOLLOW INSIDE

I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE

Buffy put her head on Spike's chest, discovering something important.

No heartbeat! Damn, ok, now there's need to jump to rash conclusions! > she realized.

"Would you like to go outside... to get to know each other better?" she whispered into his ear.

Spike didn't answer; he just took her by the hand, dragging her with him off the dance floor, as the song exploded in all its power.

WATCHING ME, WANTING ME

I CAN FEEL YOU PULL ME DOWN

FEARING YOU, LOVING YOU

I WON'T LET YOU PULL ME DOWN

In the meantime, Willow had managed to reach the vampire before he could sink his fangs into his unlucky and ingénue prey's neck.

"Hey, you, leave her alone.. and deal with me!" she exclaimed with an authority she didn't even know she possessed.

The vampire turned to watch who had dared disturb him, and the other girl took advantage of that to flee.

"Hey, wait! You're not the Slayer!" he accused her.

"Well, you're right. I just act as her intermediary, but I'm as dangerous as her, so you are in big trouble, my dear..." she struck back, trying not to show the fear that devoured her when she noticed that her opponent didn't seem scared at all of her.

"Ok, let's see if that's true, then!" he exclaimed, approaching threateningly

Afraid, the girl grabbed some sand from the ground and threw it to the vampire's eyes, taking advantage of his temporary blindness to mow down every garbage bin around to impede him to reach her, and then she ran away as fast as she could.

After recovering from her trick, forgetting Spike's order about waiting for him, the vampire moved the garbage bins out of the way and chased her.

"You know, kitten, I'm the one that usually makes this question..." Spike chuckled, getting out the pub through the back exit.

He immediately noticed that his minion and the girl he believed to be the Slayer had disappeared.

But by then, he really didn't care that much.

At that moment he only had eyes for the petite blonde, but she wasn't smiling at him anymore.

"Just tell me..." she said, caressing his shoulders and rubbing herself against him. "… Why are all the most handsome guys always priests, gay..." she went on, smashing him against the wall with a violence he didn't expect from her. "... Or vampires ?" she concluded, getting ready to attack, as she drew out a stake.

Spike wondered where she had had it hidden, because her pants were too tight, and they had no pockets and neither had her lilac tank top.

Why isn't there a law that prevents too cool people from being turned? she thought, snorting.

Spike recovered from the impact with the wall, laughing amused.

"I knew I wasn't wrong. You are the Slayer!" he exclaimed, mirroring her pose.

"In flesh and bones!" she sneered.

"So..." he smirked, slipping into his game face. "... Finally, I can be the vampire!" he concluded, hurling to her, but she welcomed him with a fierce fist to his chin and a swift kick to his abs.

TBC

See you with the next chapter , 'Do we really need weapons for this? '

Hope you'll still like it, since this FF is going to be very, very long...


	3. Do we really need weapons for this?

Thank you so much, FeralElektra, I'm so glad you still like it, plus.. gee, you're a flash with the reading, I'm so astonished! ;-O

I noticed I have problem with the symbols I use for characters' thoughts, because they doesn't appear.. so from now on I'll use these ones: -- --.

Chapter 3: Do we really need weapons for this?

To be honest, Buffy was mad at him due to one simple reason.

-- Damn him! He's beautiful even like that! -- and as she thought that, she jumped, aiming a kick to his face, but he grabbed her leg, flipping her on the ground.

-- Maybe, if I bruise him he'll look ugly... that way it will be easier to kill him... Uhmm... why have I got the feeling that he would look sexy even wounded and beaten? I just can't kill him! -- she said to herself, as she tried to get up, but he didn't let her, kicking her hard in her stomach.

But he had had similar thoughts in his head.

-- What a fighter, she is so much fun... I could dance with this cutie forever... we could keep doing things this way... I will kill her next month... -- he thought, ready to kick her again, but with an amazing leap she got up before he could hit her.

-- Next two months... -- he thought amused, as he got down to avoid the kick to his face.

-- Bugger this, let's make that four months! -- he decided, punching her in the face.

After that she managed to knock him down to the ground, straddling him (thanking her lucky stars that she had chosen not to wear one of her prohibitive skirts, because if contact with him with her pants on had such an effect on her, she really didn't want to know what would've happen then) and she raised the stake above his heart.

-- Sure, if she doesn't kill me first! -- he thought, sure that he had no more chances, until he smelled the Slayer's arousal.

She lowered the stake to his heart, stopping just a few inches above her target, and then she smiled at him and threw the piece of wood away, as he questioned her with his amber eyes.

She bent to his ear.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" she whispered, nibbling at his lobe.

Spike growled, pleased by the unexpected movement, rolling their bodies until he was the one straddling her. She stared back at him with lust in her eyes, not scared at all by his demonic visage.

Without realizing what he was doing and why he was doing that, Spike's game face melted back into his human features and lowering his face, he crashed his lips with hers.

Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and caressed his hair, pulling him even closer to her.

-- What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't do this.. I'm the Slayer and he's the enemy.. but he's such a good kisser.. -- she thought, deepening their kiss.

-- She's hot, and her lips taste like strawberries... and her scent just drives me crazy... Bloody hell! Speaking of crazy... Dru! -- he remembered, stopping the kiss instantly, but without pushing her away.

Buffy couldn't understand why he had stopped.

-- Oh no, maybe he doesn't like me... -- she got alarmed, staring at him and unconsciously biting her lower lip.

Spike couldn't resist those soft lips and her big hazel eyes that seemed to ask just one thing from him.

-- Oh, bugger this! Dru will never know, so... -- and as he thought that, their mouths had already started a new passionate fight.

(In the meantime)

Willow had run madly, and she ended up hiding... in a cemetery. Ah, the irony!

And as predictable as it was, the vampire following her found her soon.

-- C'mon, Buffy is right... I've seen her doing this.. and this is just a fledgling, so, somehow we are equal! Let's try.. -- the girl incited herself, swinging her leg to give him a kick and she was happy to see him on the ground.

"Well, I'm not that bad!" she thought out loud, and she was about to flee, when the vampire grabbed her ankle, dragging her to the ground with him.

"Not so fast, little girl!" he exclaimed, pulling her up roughly and tugging on her shirt, ripping it.

-- Nooo! I had just bought it... What the hell am I saying? He's going to kill me, and I'm thinking about my shirt? Well, it seems I spend way too much time with Buffy... -- she thought, setting herself free and backing off from the vampire.

-- So, my Slayer career lasted nothing more than twenty minutes... Ok, there's only one thing left to do in moments like these... --and as she finished the thought she started screaming as hard as she could.

The vampire laughed.

"You're just wasting your time, little girl, no one can hear you here..." he warned her, ready to attack, but a male voice stopped him.

"That's were you're wrong, someone can hear her!" a brunette guy all dressed in black exclaimed, jumping off a wall and kicking at his ribs, breaking some of them in the process.

"Hi, I'm new here. I just got to Sunnydale..." he commented, turning towards the girl who was still in shock over what had happened as he was busy punching the vampire.

"I heard your scream, so I said to myself 'What better way to begin the night than by saving a beautiful girl's life?'" he went on, pushing his knee into his opponent's stomach, and then he threw him towards Willow, who just stood holding a stake in her hand.

"C'mon, he's all yours!" he exclaimed encouragingly, smiling at her, and the vampire became dust before he could even fathom what had happened.

"Thank you!" Willow said, without taking her eyes off him. She had never seen a more handsome guy… Well, to be honest, the blond at the pub who was staring at Buffy was gorgeous, but this one looked even better to her.

"Oh, don't mention it! You are the new Slayer, aren't' you?" the boy asked her.

"No.." she answered, without thinking, and then she cursed herself.

-- Are you nuts? A chance like this only happens once in a whole lifetime! Sorry Buffy, but I saw him first and after all, you already have the stunning platinum blond... Where is it written that all the handsome guys around have to fall in love only with you? Well, mysterious boy, are you looking for the Slayer? You'll have your Slayer! -- she thought with a smirk.

(In the meantime)

Buffy and Spike had left the Bronze and they walked hand in hand down an isolate alley.

"You know, there's one thing I haven't asked you yet..." Buffy said, but was cut short when a vampire jumped growling in front of her.

"Sorry, but this is a private conversation!" she informed him, staking him as she spoke.

She turned towards Spike that was staring at her curiously.

"What? Was he one of your minions?" she wondered.

"No, and even if he was, I wouldn't had mind... as long as you don't stake me..." he smiled.

"I won't ever do that, don't worry!" she smiled sweetly, as they resumed walking side by side.

"Coming back to what I was saying before..." she said, but she couldn't end her sentence (again), because he interrupted her with a passionate, impetuous and very long kiss, until she moved away from him in order to breathe.

"I know you don't have to, but could you please remember that I have this little necessity called 'breathing'?" she exclaimed, coming close to him again.

"And now, once and for all, will you tell me who are you?" she finally managed to ask him, skimming his lips with hers.

Spike chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that ... you know, I had planned this moment for so long..." he explained.

"You what?" she asked, getting more and more confused.

"To that question I would've answered: 'You'll find out Saturday!' you would've said: 'What happens Saturday?', and then I would've replied 'I'll kill you!'. Now that plan has flown out the window…... 'cause there's not a bloody chance I'm gonna kill you, pet!" he murmured, giving her a soft kiss.

"Hey, self confident much? You're talking as you'd already killed a Slayer..." Buffy teased him, but he smiled.

"I haven't killed a Slayer..." he admitted and she gave him a 'I-knew-it' look. "I've killed two Slayers!" he added very quietly, and for a moment, she didn't know if she should be stunned or scared.

TBC

Eh , eh, in the next chapter you'll find out who this mysterious brunette guy is. But honestly, is he so mysterious after all? ;)

Ihope you still like it, because this story hasn't even barely begun yet.. ;)


	4. Lying, Lying And More Lying

Thank you so much, FeralElektra! I'm so glad you like it!

Chapter four: Lying, lying and more lying

"Anyway, I'm Spike!" he finally introduced himself to her, and this time it was Buffy the one giggling.

"What kind of name is that?" she laughed.

"Hey!" Spike warned her with an icy glare. "The last person that made fun of my name died after a long, terrible, cruel and wicked torture delivered by me..." he added, showing her his game face.

Not scared at all, she approached to his face and looked into his golden eyes.

"So, what are you going to do to me, Spike?" she exclaimed with a daring look.

Spike raised an eyebrow, sliding back into his human features and smashing her onto the ground, kissing her violently and eagerly.

"You haven't told me your name yet, kitten!" he made her notice, pulling her up.

"Right. I'm… Buffy!" she panted, still dazed after the passionate kiss.

"And with such a name you dare laugh at mine?" he laughed.

"Hey!" she protested, punching his chest.

"It's short for Elisabeth, but I don't like that name, Buffy suits me better!" she explained, and then she looked at him with an inquisitive air.

"Now, tell me your real name, 'cause I bet that 'Spike' isn't it!" she guessed.

"I'll never tell you, pet!" he struck back, growling playfully.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but now I've gotta go. You know, if I don't go back, my minions..."

-- ...and mostly Dru!--

".. will suspect something..." he said, and she nodded a little bit upset.

"Will I see you again?" she asked almost shyly.

"Sure, cutie, I definitely want to see you again! I'll be around.."

"Tomorrow. At the graveyard, I'll be patrolling.." she informed him.

"Is it a date?" he smiled.

"Kind of.." she smiled embarrassed.

"Wait, this town has over twelve bloody graveyards!" he pointed out.

"Well, welcome to Hellmouth! Anyway, I'll be at the biggest one, you can't go wrong.." she clarified with a last kiss.

"See you tomorrow, pet!" he said, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

(In the meantime)

"No?" the boy repeated, looking at her confused.

"I mean.. I'm not only the Slayer, I also have a name, Willow, and you'd better remember it!" she replied, giving him the most plausible excuse she could think of to explain her negative answer.

"I could never forget such a sweet name, Willow. It seems like a whisper!" he smiled at her, and Willow shivered, both due to his smile and by the way her name sounded in his voice.

"You weren't in good shape tonight, were you?" he commented, and then he realized she was shivering because her ripped blouse wasn't enough protection from the cold night air, so like a real gentleman, he took off his leather coat and covered her shoulders with it.

"Anyway, I'm Angel, nice to meet you!" he introduced himself..

-- Angel, in name and in fact!-- she thought with a little smile.

"Are you a Watcher? Because the Slayer.. who is me.. has already a Watcher, so.." she asked, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'm not a Watcher, and I'm not gonna steal job to yours!" he reassured her.

"Let's just say that a certain person told me I had to look after you even since you still stayed at Los Angeles, but back to that time I didn't listen to him, but then I understood I was wrong, so now I decided to follow his advice and I'll help you whenever you need me!" he informed her, starting to leave.

"Angel, wait! Your coat!" she called out for him.

"Keep it, don't worry, you'll give me back the next time.."

"How? You don't even know where.."

"I'll find you. Now, I gotta go, bye, Willow, see you!" he greeted her, disappearing.

Still a bit shocked, Willow made her way back to the Bronze.

As soon as Spike left, Buffy remembered something fundamental, although it was not a something... but rather, someone.

-- Willow! She wasn't on the back of the club! Where could she be? Oh no, it's all my fault, I've been so damn selfish, and I've put her in danger... I've gotta find her...-- she told herself, coming back.

-- I hope she is still alive. Now she will never want to see me again, she'll hate me...-- she went on with her thoughts, stopping in time not to crash against another person coming from the opposite way, Willow.

"Buffy, I adore you!" she exclaimed, grinning before Buffy pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Oh, Will, you're alive! Forgive me. I've been so reckless! I should've never..."

"Hell no, you should've!" the other struck back, still high with adrenaline.

Buffy looked at her astonished, noticing something different about her friend.

"But, Will... that coat..."

"It's a long story, Buffy. I ran towards the nearest graveyard, but that vampire found me and he was going to attack me, when out of the blue a beautiful guy appeared and saved me, and he's such a good fighter!" she exclaimed with dreamy eyes.

"He saw that the vamp had ripped my shirt, so that's why he lent me his coat, and I don't know when, where or how, but he said he would come to get it back!" the redhead explained, getting more and more excited.

"So, he saved you and you're gonna see him again. I'm so happy for you, Will. It seems that you've finally forgotten Xander!"

"Xander who?" Willow laughed, but then her expression darkened. "Buffy, it's not that simple, that guy wasn't looking for me, he thought I was you!" she informed her.

"Uh? Me? Why?" the blonde wondered, puzzled.

"He came here for you, not because you're Buffy Summers, but because you're the Slayer! And it gets worse... I made him believe I am the Slayer!" Willow admitted.

"You what? Why did you do that?"

"Because he said he's here to look after the Slayer... and I want him to look after me, but I'm not the Slayer... so, please try to understand..." she justified.

"Ok. I understand… anyway, how does he know about the Slayer?" Buffy asked perplexed.

"Well, Angel, that's his name, said he's not a Watcher.. but he knows about the Slayer, and he's determined to look after her, don't know why.." Willow replied, a little bit confused.

"Hey, speaking of beautiful guys.. what about the mysterious blond?" Willow changed topic.

"Well, unfortunately he went away before I could meet with him.." Buffy lied. "… I wanted to go search for him.. but then a vampire kept me.. kinda busy!" she went on.

-- Well, there's a bit of truth in this..-- the blonde thought blushing, but her friend didn't notice that.

"I'm sorry, but c'mon, I'm sure you'll see him again.." her friend reassured her.

"Me, too, Will, me, too.." she confessed with a knowing smirk, as they went back to the pub to retrieve their stuff.

-----------------------------------

Spike came into the old abandoned warehouse and he found someone waiting for him at the entrance.

It was a beautiful girl, although she was a little bit emaciated, she had long black hair and deep, dark violet eyes, and she was extremely pale.

"Dru, you shouldn't leave our room, you're still too weak!" he exclaimed concerned, lifting her up in his arms to carry her to their bedroom.

"But, my Spike, you were outside... I was alone... I don't like being all alone..." she protested.

"Luv, I told you, I was looking for the Slayer.." he explained, laying her on their bed.

"Right, so did you find her?" she asked, caressing his face.

"Of course!" he answered, thinking about their dance.. their two different kinds of 'dance'.

"Oh! And did you kill her for Princess?" she asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

Spike almost burst out laughing.

-- Kill her! If only you knew... no, bad idea, it'll be better if you never know. Poor me, I was the Killer of Slayers... and now I've turned into the Kisser of Slayers. No, not Slayers, only one, only her, my beautiful Buffy... 'My'! Am I already using possessive adjectives? Bugger this, I gotta see her again...-- he thought, but obviously he gave Drusilla another answer.

"Believe me, honey, I was this close to kill her... but this Slayer is different. She's a Slayer with family and friends. That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure!" he justified, and she seemed to buy it, mostly because her perceptive powers were weakened by her sickness.

"Oh, my poor Spike!" she comforted him, pulling him to her and caressing his hair.

"You tried and you'll try again, my love. Miss Edith told me she doesn't like the new Slayer, and the sooner you kill her the better it will be..." she murmured.

"Let's not think about the Slayer anymore!" he took her mind off Buffy, mentally cursing Drusilla's doll and he left, coming back holding a gagged and tied up girl.

"Now, you just gotta think 'bout recovering, pet. I've brought you something to eat..." he commented, throwing the girl on the bed.

Drusilla laughed, and she approached him, kissing him.

"Thank you, my sweetness... always thinking about your Princess..." she murmured, kissing him again.

"Always, pet..." he repeated, deepening the kiss, but he was thinking of another pair of lips: warm lips that tasted strawberry.

TBC

See? You guessed right about Angel LOL! ;)

Well, the next chapter will be 'First Date'.. there's no need to tell you what it will be about! ;)

I'll try to update asap


	5. First Date

FeralElektra, spbangel, thank you so, so much!

Chapter five: First Date (I) (Slightly NC 17)

The morning after at school, when she got into their classroom, Buffy's eyes went wide and she couldn't believe that the girl standing before her was really Willow.

"Will! But.. your hair.." Buffy mumbled, pointing at her.

"What? Don't you like it?" the other girl asked unsurely, touching her flaming red hair that was styled in a shorter haircut.

"Quite the contrary, Will, you look wonderful!" Buffy congratulated her.

"Thank you, you know, the long and oh so ordinary hairstyle gave me such a childish aspect..." the redhead justified, as Buffy thought about changing her hairstyle, too, but she had the feeling that Spike wouldn't forgive her for doing such a thing. Judging by all the times that gorgeous vampire had caressed her hair, he really seemed to adore her golden locks.

"Anyway, does this sudden change of look has something to do with a certain Angel?" she teased her.

"No, no, no! It's just... you know ... I was tired of my old haircut!" Willow tried to convince Buffy, as her friend looked at her in disbelief with a knowing smile.

"Buffy, I have something to ask you..." she changed topics.

"What can I help you with, Will?"

"You know, I wanna see him again..." the redhead started.

"Yeah, I guessed as much," the blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, but... as the Slayer. I wanna pretend to be her... I mean, you... once again!"

"You are afraid of telling him the truth, am I right?"

"Yup, I prefer to go on with the charade... at least for this time. So, you gotta help me!"

"How?"

"Simple, while I'm pretending to patrol, you'll be doing it for real, just hidden in the shadows..." she instructed her.

"Ok, Mistress!" Buffy smiled. "And I'll do more, what about I train you a little bit, just so you can make a better impression when he sees you?" she suggested.

"That would be perfect, if you agree…" the other exulted.

"No problem, we'll start this afternoon!" the real Slayer assured her.

"Alright, so tonight we can go to a graveyard, and sooner or later he'll find me..." Willow approved, already figuring out the whole scene in her head.

"Right, and... Wait! Not tonight. Tonight I really can't!" Buffy remembered.

"Uh? Why?"

"Because I've got a dat... dateless patrol, as always, but there's something serious going on in the graveyard, you know, there is an intense demonic activity..."

-- And tonight there will be so much activity!-- she thought maliciously.

"So, I'd better do it alone, it'd be too dangerous for you..."

Willow nodded even if she didn't like the condescending tone her friend had adopted.

"… But tomorrow I swear I'll help you. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, the first time I met him I was at the smallest graveyard in town… so... maybe it's the first place he visits?" Willow suggested.

"Fine. Besides in that graveyard there aren't many demons, just some fledglings occasionally..." Buffy commented.

Xander met them on the corridor, frowning when he saw Willow.

"Hi, Buffy... and Willow!"

"C'mon, guys, it's just a simple haircut, I'm the same good old Willow I've ever been!" the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Well, same good old Willow femme fatale version!" Xander added, fascinated. "I almost forgot, Buffy, Snyder wants to talk with you..." he informed her.

"Uh? What does that man want from me now?" she wondered worriedly, going to the Principal's Office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, I forgot my watch, could you be so gentle to tell me what time is it?" Buffy exclaimed, as she fought against the umpteenth vampire of that night.

The vampire gazed at his watch, which was a really bad move.

"It's five to midnig..."

"Thank you, poor naive!" she answered, dusting him.

She was arranging her hair, when she felt someone touch her from behind and instinctively she grabbed that arm and flipped him forward on the ground, when she realized who it was it was already too late.

"Bloody hell, Slayer, can't a guy be romantic sometimes? I just wanted to close your eyes and make you guess who it was... but you are too bloody tense, pet!" Spike complained.

"I'm sorry, Spike, but... hey, it's your fault, never surprise a Slayer, especially during patrol... it's a not so brilliant move!" she justified, but she almost couldn't end her sentence, because he had already grabbed her by the ankles, dragging her onto him.

"No, but this is a brilliant move!" he sneered, before sticking his lips to hers without her making any resistance... quite the contrary!

"Wow, I've missed you, kitten!" he murmured, as they both got up.

"Me, too, and I was afraid you wouldn't come!" she admitted, pulling him to herself.

"You are kidding? I couldn't wait any longer to see you, don't know how but you are bewitching me, pet, and I so wanna be bewitched by you!" he said, kissing and nibbling gently her neck, amazed by her consent. "Uh! You're so generous with all this access! Just let me remind you, vampire here!" he chuckled without moving away.

"Mm... I know... but I don't care... it feels sooo good!" she murmured with her eyes closed to enjoy better the moment, and he chuckled again, as he kept nibbling, descending towards her décolleté.

She understood what he was after and, without understanding why she was letting herself go so far with someone she knew just for a day, she started unbuttoning her shirt, very slowly, just to torture him a little bit.

With the same slowness she opened it, letting it slip from her shoulders, throwing it on a gravestone, and after that she approached him sensuously and Spike began tracing her bra first with a finger, and then with his tongue, driving her crazy.

"Take it off!" she ordered him and he obeyed more than willingly, cupping her bare breasts.

"More, more, more..." she incited him, no other thoughts in her mind.

"Like this?" he murmured, tracing them with kisses, sucking and teasing her nipples with his tongue.

"Mm... I like your skillful tongue soooo much..." she moaned, arching back. "It's nice to be in the receiving end..." she murmured, putting her clothes on again and he was disappointed by that.

"But it's so nice to give, too!" she went on, taking off his coat, shirt and T-shirt.

"My turn to explore..." she explained, tracing his chest with small kisses and light bites as she scratched the length of his back.

He should be thinking of a way to conceal those marks from Drusilla, or hope that they would've disappeared when he got back to the warehouse... but at the moment Spike couldn't be expected to entertain such elaborate thoughts.

"Good, my little explorer..." he smiled pleased, even more when she played with his nipples. "Oh, pet, you're so bloody fantastic!"

"I just learned that from you..." she smiled, taking possession of his lips again.

"It means that I'm a very good teacher, then!" he chuckled when they parted.

In the heat of the moment, Buffy's hand unconsciously slipped over the crotch of Spike's jeans, but she immediately drew it back , a little puzzled by the hardness she had touched there.

-- No, bad, bad Buffy, do you want to give him the wrong impression? You're not that kind of girl...-- she scolded herself, embarrassed.

But for the blond vampire it was too much, and before she could even realize that he pinned her against a tree, undoing his belt and unbuttoning her jeans, caressing her womanliness through her slip.

"Wait, Spike... what are you doing?"

"It seems pretty clear to me. I want you, I take you!" he smiled, kissing her.

"I want you, too (kiss)... but (kiss)... not now (kiss), not so fast (kiss). I've never..." she struck back between kisses, but after the word 'never' Spike stopped on his own.

"You... never?" he repeated.

"I know I've acted as if I had already, I don't know what the hell possessed me... anyway… no, never," she admitted, blushing and arranging her clothes again.

"You know, I shouldn't care. I should ravage you, taking you with or without your consent..." he explained and she backed off. "I mean, I'm the Big Bad, I act however I bloody wanna act... Instead, I look at you... with those big scared beautiful eyes... and I just can't. You're a delicate flower, and I don't wanna break you..." he added, caressing her face. "At least for now!" he sneered, putting his clothes on again.

"So, are you not angry?" she asked, unsure.

" Although it's kinda cruel to bring me almost on the edge and leave me unsatisfied, nope, pet, don't worry, I'm not angry with you!" he reassured her, caressing her hair and sitting on the ground with her on his lap, gazing at the stars.

"So, what about some tender cuddling?" she suggested, getting closer to him and wrapping his coat around herself.

-- With Dru it was always just about sex and violence! Only now that she's sick she lets me hug her sometimes... And now, with this girl… oh, I could hold her into my arms forever, it feels so bloody good...--

"Sounds good, kitten!" he murmured, covering her face with small kisses.

"You know, we'd better enjoy this night, because tomorrow I can't see you. I promised to help a friend of mine, the one who was with me at 'The Bronze' yesterday, to... pretend to patrol!" she explained and he questioned her with his eyes. "Never mind, it's such a long story. I'll be at the smallest graveyard all the time..." she informed him. "And then, night after tomorrow we have the Parent-Teachers' night, and Principal Snyder asked me to provide the refreshments..." she said, rolling her eyes, annoyed. "So, I have to stay there, mostly to prevent mom from meeting Snyder!" she added.

"Can I help you somehow?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"Unless you wanna attack my school with an army of vamps and create some mess to distract Snyder... no, there's nothing you can do to help me!" she joked.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it:)


	6. Deceiving

Thank you soooo much, Kit-cat 99 (Yay! A new reader!) , FeralElektra and Angel Sumoritos ( I'm so happy you like this one, too!) !

I'm soo glad you like it so far. But Feral, let me warn you.. there's a lots of Angel/Willow stuff to come.. :( , sorry!

Chapter six: Deceiving ( I took a lot from 'Angel'.. but there's no need to tell you that things are different here..)

The next night Willow was maneuvering her stake well enough in the smallest graveyard in Sunnydale, she even managed to dust a not so powerful opponent in just a few moves.

The training with Buffy had bore fruits, and as promised, her teacher stayed hidden in the shadows, assuring herself that there wasn't any serious danger. She was ready to intervene, but only if it was absolutely necessary.

Not very far, being careful not to show himself, a certain gorgeous bleached blond vampire observed the Slayer observing her friend, as he smoked a cigarette. But the blond ignored that on a nearby wall, hidden by the foliage and the branches, another vampire observed the whole scene. He had recognized Spike and he wasn't happy about it.

"Hey, did you saw, Buffy? I dusted him on my own, I'm getting better and better!" Willow bragged.

"Shh! Will, you are supposed to be here alone, and supposedly I had to remain hidden!" Buffy reminded her, whispering..

"Yeah, but I don't see Angel around yet, so..."

"Well, it's almost 11:30, he should arrive soon..."

"Hey, Willow!" Angel greeted her from afar.

"Disappear, now!" Willow told Buffy before Angel got too close.

As soon as the blond girl left the graveyard, someone grabbed Buffy by the waist, dragging her into an isolated alley.

Before she could say or do anything, she felt soft cold lips pressed against hers.

"Mm... Spike! What are you doing here?" she asked against his mouth.

"It's simple, pet: I'm looking after you! Such a nice girl as you are, coming back home all alone at night... you know, there are so many ugly bad guys hanging around... I'd better walk you home..." he suggested, raising his scarred eyebrow.

"Oooooooooh, you're such a gentleman!" she smiled, holding him tight as they walked away.

"Uhmm, Spike... I was thinking... it's too early to go back home yet... and you know, there's a nice and very isolated park nearby. Fancy a walk there?" she suggested.

-- Hmm... let's call it a 'walk' for now...-- she thought with a knowing smile.

"You're such a bad, bad girl, kitten!" he chuckled, pleasing her.

/ In the meantime /

"Hi, Angel, I didn't expect to meet you again.." Willow exclaimed as her voice trembled lightly.

--You're such a terrible liar, my girl!-- she denigrated herself.

"Hey, I see you changed your look!" he observed.

"Yeah, a little bit. I look ridiculous... don't I?" she got agitated, touching her hair nervously.

"Are you kidding? You're amazing! Well, you looked very good even before!" he hurried to clear the point.

"Oh, thank you!" she answered, blushing due to all his compliments.

"I guess I'm done with patrol for tonight..." she declared, throwing away her stake. "Should we head out of here?" she proposed and they left the cemetery together.

They were silent, each trying to come with something to break the ice. Willow broke the embarrassing silence.

"Oh, I haven't got your coat with me now, but if you walk me home I'll be happy to give it back to you!" she informed him.

"Ok, sounds good, and after all I couldn't leave a girl walking around alone this late..." he approved with a smile, walking beside her.

-- Brilliant move, my girl!-- she congratulated herself.

When they arrived to Willow's house, he stopped by her side as she dragged out her key to open the door.

"Oh, you can come in, Angel, my parents are away on a trip, so we'll be completely alone, don't worry!" she assured him and he crossed the threshold and went upstairs with her.

It had been a lot of time, too much time, since anyone had invited him to get in somewhere.

"You have a really pretty room!" Angel smiled, noticing how, instead of the tons of posters of celebrities he expected to see on her walls, the shelves of her room and her desk were overflowing with books and their contents were anything but flighty.

And the only thing hanging on her walls, except for some pics with her friends... was the... periodic table!

Angel appreciated the girl's maturity a lot and he couldn't help to be anything but impressed by her, which showed on his face, he'd ordered himself to stop, but he couldn't help doing it again. Lucky for him, Willow had her back turned to him.

"Thank you, but it's nothing special..." she answered, as she opened the cupboard where she kept his coat, treating it as a precious and holy relic.

"You didn't miss anything tonight. Easy fight, easy opponents to dust..." she changed topics, giving his coat back to him. "Anyway, Angel, I was wondering… you're the mystery guy that appears out of nowhere. I'm not saying I wasn't happy about it the other night, but if you are hanging around I'd like to know why..." she said, but without having the courage to look at him directly in his eyes.

"Maybe I like you.." he answered calmly.

"Maybe. Anyway, I'm the Slayer, it's my job to fight guys like that, what's your excuse?" she dared to ask.

"Uh! Somebody has to."

"Well, what does your family think of your career choice?" she tried to joke, but she ended up making an unforgivable gaffe.

"They're dead." he answered dryly.

Willow bit her tongue, cursing herself.

"I'm so, so sorry.." she muttered.

"It was a long time ago.." he explained.

"Was it vampires?"

"I.. it was."

"So... this is a vengeance for you..."

"When are you going to stop this charade?" he snapped.

"Huh?"

"Oh, c'mon, you fooled me the first time, but tonight I've realized the truth, I saw you and your friend, she is the Slayer ... not you, confess!" he summoned her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. When you saw me the first night I was patrolling instead of her, because she had asked me to, so when you mistook me for the Slayer… I was afraid to lose you... so I lied and..." she admitted, but he interrupted her, chuckling.

"If I'm here to help her, it doesn't mean I can't care about you.." he explained, getting closer to her.

"And.. do you care about me?" she wavered.

"A lot. Slayer or not.." he murmured, sitting on the bed with her.

He began leaning towards her slowly, but all of the sudden he stopped, getting up quickly.

"I'm older than you, and this is wrong, I can't feel this way 'bout you, it could never work... and I better go..." he exclaimed, but she stopped him, dragging him to her and making him sit again.

"Well, how do you feel about me?" she asked, holding his hand.

As an answer, he bent over her and gave her a soft kiss. "This..." he smiled.

"Mm... explain it to me better..." she murmured, pulling him to her and parting her lips to deepen that kiss, that increased in its intensity.

Without even realizing she had closed them, Willow opened her eyes as she caressed Angel's shoulders. She was enjoying the moment, until her eyes met the shutter of her cupboard, seeing her image reflected on the mirror inside it as she kissed… the empty space.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she snapped, pulling away and pushing him to the floor, as he looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"So, I was the one lying, pretending to be someone else! Hey, I don't have crucifixes, but I have mirrors around... and guess what? There's no reflection!" she explained, backing off.

"Willow, wait... I..." he tried to calm her down, but she opened a drawer, dragging out a cross.

"Surprise, surprise, although I'm Jewish, Buffy insisted that I kept one of these crosses with me... and now I'm thankful to her!" she warned him, putting the cross in front of him.

"Back off, vampire!" she summoned him and the closeness to the cross brought his demon to the surface and he growled at her annoyed.

"Go away!" she screamed, taking a step closer.

Understanding that that wasn't the right moment for an explanation, the vampire jumped down the window, running away.

Still shocked and mostly angry due to his deceive, Willow dialed Giles' number and half an hour later everyone was at the Watcher's house.

TBC

If this can help you somehow, next chapter will be 'Confessions'..

Say bye to Spike, he'll be away for a while (just wait for chapter 9... ) but don't worry, he'll come to play again soon, and a lot :)

I hope you'll still like it anyway..


	7. Confessions

Thank you so very, very much, FeralElektra ( I'm sorry, there's no Bangel here.. ) , kit-cat and Angel Sumotiros.

In the story Spike will be back the night after, but problem is that it's a veeery long day, that's why you have to wait for 2 chapters before seeing him again..

Chapter seven: Confessions

( I took a lot from 'Angel'.. but there's no need to tell you that things are different here..)

"Angel is a vampire!" Willow revealed.

"Angel is a vampire!" Buffy repeated, astonished.

"Angel is a vampire?" Xander echoed, and then he frowned. "Wait. WHO is Angel?"

"Xander is right, Willow, tell us about ... uh... this mysterious guy..." Giles exhorted her.

"Ok. Three nights ago, at the Bronze, there were two vampires. One fought against Buffy, so she couldn't look after me. I ran away, but the other vampire chased me, until we arrived to the smallest graveyard of the town..." Willow started explaining, and Buffy exchanged an understanding look with her to thank her for changing a little the real version of those events. "So, he was about to attack me and I was so afraid thinking it was over for me, when all of the sudden Angel appeared and saved me..."

"He saved you! But you said he's a vampire.. by the way, how did you find out?" Giles asked very curiously.

"Well, I had brought him into my room..." she began her tale, but a very agitated Xander interrupted her.

"What? Will… Willow! You've known him just for three days and you're already bringing him into your room? It's not like you to act this way!" he commented shocked.

"I know, but there was something I wanted to give him..." she justified, but it got worse, because the boy thought about a specific 'thing' and he looked even more shocked.

Willow realized the possible misunderstanding her words might have caused and she fixed everything by clarifying, "Wait! No, it's not that! It's just that the first night he lent me his coat, so I wanted to give it back to him!"

Giles cleared his throat to make her understand she hadn't answered him yet, and that she was digressing.

"Uh! Right, well... it's quite simple. I have a mirror in my room, he was in front of it and there was no reflection… two and two makes four, so I took a cross and made him run away!" she explained.

"Anyway, that's not the point. I mean, he's a vampire, he was alone with me and he didn't even tried to attack me, why? Could he be a good vamp? I mean, on a scale of one to ten, ten being someone who's killing and doing mayhem, and one being someone who's not?" Willow asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, because... uh... all vamps hunt and kill. It's what they do..." Giles answered.

"He could've fed of me. He didn't. So... can a vamp ever be a good person? Couldn't it be?" the redhead insisted.

"A vamp is not a person at all. It may have the movements, the memories, even the personality of the person that it took over, but it's a demon at the core, there's no halfway..."

"Bullshit!" Buffy snapped, cutting her Watcher off, and as all the others he looked at her surprised. "I think a vampire is not only a demon, sometimes they could be more human than we imagine! I'm damn sick of always hearing this story, it's not enough reading it on a couple of books..."

"Actually, there are more than two hundred volumes about that!" Giles corrected her.

"Whatever! Truth is that we don't really know anything about vamps. I think you should be a vamp to know what they really feel, 'cause I'm sure they feel!" she went on, so animated by that topic that she punched the table.

All her friends were staring at her speechless, almost scared.

"What? It's just that... uh! I can't stand people who always see things only in black or white..." she justified, realizing that maybe she had exaggerated a little. "Grey is such a nice color!" she murmured, biting on her lower lip.

"I agree with Buffy. I wanna believe there are exceptions to the rule!" Willow supported her, with a resolute face.

"There's no exceptions, Willow: he's a vampire, Buffy is the Slayer, Buffy kills the vampire, it's pretty simple!" Xander pointed out, but no one seemed to listen to him, because the two girls were too engrossed in their thoughts, and Giles was piling up tons of books on his desk.

"There's nothing about Angel in this text..." he commented, after skimming through the pages. "But it suddenly occurred to me that it's been ages since I've read any Watchers' diaries..." he added, departing and coming back with a bunch of small very, very old-looking books.

He found what he was searching for in the first diary. "There's a mention here, two hundred years ago in Ireland, of Angelus, the one with an angelic face..." he began reading.

"Yeah, that's him!" Willow confirmed with dreamy eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Xander.

"So, Angel has been around for a while.." she went on.

"Not long for a vampire. Uh, two hundred and forty years or so.." the Watcher informed her.

"Uh! Two hundred and forty years. Well, he told me he was older than me!"

"When Angelus left Ireland, uh, he wreaked havoc in Europe for several decades, and then... uh... about... eighty years ago, the most curious thing happens. He comes to... uh... America, uh, shuns other vampires and lives alone. There's no account of him hunting here..."

"Thank you, Giles, now I know more of him, even if I still ignore what made him change!" Willow exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out, but now it's a tad late, so everyone should better go home!" Giles advised them and they obeyed.

Xander reached Willow before she left.

"Hey, Will, would you like me to walk you home?" he offered.

"Thank you, but there's no need, plus my house is not on your way!" she observed.

"Willow, I'm worried about you.."

"Don't, I'm fine.."

"I mean Angel. It seems that you feel something for him, and that's wrong. He's our enemy, he's a demon.."

"You don't know anything about him, so shut up! You can't make decisions about my life, Xander! Tell me, who would you like me to feel something for? It's late, Xan, and I don't wanna hear a single word about it again, goodnight!" Willow snapped, leaving.

"Well, for me.." Xander answered to that question, once he was alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she got home, Willow got ready to go to bed.

She was about to slip under the covers, when an arm wrapped around her waist and a cold hand covered her mouth.

"If you promise you won't scream I'll let you go, after all, I just wanna talk, no bad intentions, believe me!" Angel whispered on her ear.

She nodded and he kept his word.

"Just how? I kicked you out of my house ..." she grumbled, shocked and unconsciously happy, too.

"You should know better, an invite is forever!" he smiled.

"Wasn't a diamond forever?" she joked.

Only at the moment she remembered how she was dressed, and she cursed herself for not choosing a sexy baby doll instead of that large purple and red pajamas with ducks.

"I like it, it's cute, sweet and it suits you!" he reassured her, as he had read her mind.

"Well, I'm sure you're not here just to talk about my pajamas, but about you. It's time for some explanations, isn't it?"

"Right. I want to tell you everything..." he explained.

"So, your family..." she dared to ask.

"Yeah. I killed my family, killed their friends, and their friends' children... for a hundred years I offered ugly death to everyone I met... and I did it with a song in my heart..."

-- Oh, my God! It's ten on that scale! -- she got alarmed, backing off, but he noticed that.

"But then something changed!" he added.

"What?"

"Fed on a girl about your age.. beautiful, dumb as a post, but a favorite among her clan.."

"Her clan?" she frowned.

"Romany. Gypsies. The elders conjured the perfect punishment for me. They restored my soul."

"And that's a punishment?" Willow commented, incredulous.

"When you become a vampire, the demon takes over your body, but it doesn't get your soul, that's gone! No conscience, no remorse, it's an easy way to live. You have no idea what is like to have done the things that I've done... and to care. I haven't fed of a living human being since that day!" he explained.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with a hand on her mouth.

"So, trust me. I won't ever hurt you or your friends, it's just that.. I can't feel this. I'm almost over two hundred and forty years, I've already crossed the crush phase for centuries.. and yet, I can't think about nothing but how much I'm dying to kiss you again.." he admitted, caressing her hair.

"And I'm dying for you to do it!" she smiled, caressing his face.

Their mouths met again for a long, tender but also impetuous kiss.

"Will, there's another reason why I'm here: I think that you and your friends are in danger..." he warned her, telling her what he had seen.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Willow, what are you doing to me, baby?" he wondered out loud, holding her in his arms.

She had fallen asleep, but that question was enough to wake her up.

"The same thing you're doing to me, Angel..." she murmured, without even opening her eyes.

TBC

Next chapter, 'A new enemy (?)', will be all about Spike… although Spike won't be there! ;)

Be patient, the spuffyness will come, I can tell! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	8. A New Enemy?

AmethystDragon81( thank you, so so so so so so much , you're very kind! About the Angel/Willow story.. I can guarantee you anything, but.. just trust me! ;) )

spbangel,

kit-cat 99 ( To be honest I also love Faith/Angel, Cordy/Angel, Dru/Angel(us) ( aawww , that's my favourite!) .. in a word, Angel with anyone.. but Buffy, lol!)

FeralElektra ( Well, about Xander, you know, he can be very confused when it's a matter of love.. so, don't take anything for granted! ;) )

and Angel Sumoritos, thank you all, you're making me so, so happy!

Chapter eight : A new enemy (?)

"Will, I think it's a little bit too early for school!" Buffy exclaimed the morning after, when she found Willow at her door at 7:00 a.m.

""I'm not here due to school, but to talk!" the redhead explained, lingering on the last word to make her friend understand what kind of conversation it would be.

The blonde got her immediately.

"Angel, right?"

"Is Joyce here?" Willow wondered.

"Don't worry, mom already left for the gallery, so we are completely alone!" her friend reassured her.

"Well, remember when Giles asked how I had found out that Angel is a vampire? I didn't tell him the whole truth…"

"The one that you're gonna tell me now!" the blonde commented with a large smile.

"Right. So, we were in my room, I asked him why he kept looking after me and he said that it was because he likes me, then he told me he had found out that I wasn't the Slayer and asked me why I had lied to him. I told him it was because I was afraid he wouldn't care about a normal girl, but he said I was wrong... so finally... WE KISSED!" she exulted as Buffy squealed, happy that her friend had her first kiss.

"It was fantastic, and then I opened my eyes, saw the mirror... and you already know the rest of the story!" the redhead went on. "Buffy, I think something must be wrong with me, because I know he's a vampire, that he's dangerous and that this is insane... but I care about him, I like him. I wanna be with him..." she confessed, as ashamed as ever, fearing that her friend wouldn't understand or support her decision.

But she was totally wrong.

"Willow, it's wonderful! I'm so happy for you, and trust me, there couldn't be anyone who understands you better than me, because I also..." Buffy started to confess, but Willow cut her off.

"You know, at least I know that he's a good vampire, because he has a soul, otherwise I would feel very sick, shameful, dirty... and I would have trouble looking at myself at the mirror... well, at least he doesn't have this problem..." Willow added, and Buffy shut up, feeling like a despicable, mean ... but happy person.

"What were you gonna say?" her friend asked her.

"Oh. Nothing important, forget it! So, you said he has a soul, well... what's a soul after all? Does it guarantee that a person is good and pure? I don't think so... just think about rapists, pedophiles and stuff like that... they are human and soulful, aren't' they? A soul means nothing!" Buffy stated.

"He had this dark past, very, very dark, believe me, he was one of the most bloodthirsty vampires that has walked the Earth, but then something made him change..." Willow explained.

"What made him change? How did he get his soul back? And most importantly... how do you know all this stuff about him?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you spent the night together..." Buffy commented, after Willow's detailed tale.

"Right... but we did nothing! He held me in his arms as he watched me sleep..."

"Aww. That's so cute! I also would like to do that ... No, don't get me wrong, not with your Angel, but with my... well, no one in particular, just an hypothetic someone..." the blonde lied as she poured some milk into her glass.

"Anyway, that wasn't the only reason why he came to me..." Willow informed her. "It seems there's a new enemy in town. Angel knows him very well and he said he's very, very dangerous, cruel and extremely strong. His name is Spike..."

Hearing that name, Buffy almost choked to death with her milk.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"Yeah (coughing)... don't worry (coughing), it's just that... I mean, first Darla and the Master, then this... Spike, right? I mean, there's not a moment of peace here!" she justified.

"Yeah, after all there's a reason that this is the Hellmouth! Anyway, Angel will meet us at school, later. I'll tell Giles and Xander..."

"School? Daylight?"

"Exactly, he said he has his methods not to end burned up into a pile of ashes, so now... let's go to school!" Willow said, and they left together.

-----------------------------------

"He could have twenty souls, for all I care! He's a vampire, he's an enemy, the reason why I don't trust him and never will!" Xander snapped after Willow's tale.

"Instead, I find it fascinating, a vampire with a soul! I guess this is the first case ever! I should write about that on my diary. Do you think he'll want to answer a couple of questions?" Giles exclaimed as he pulled the curtains closed.

"Sure. And Xander, you would be able to say what you think directly to him, because he will be here soon!" Willow informed him, a little coldly.

"I'll do. Anyway, Will, I don't think you should invite boys in your room, especially vampires! Tell her, Buffy: vampires are bad guys!" Xander struck back.

"Well, Xan, I guess it's good to be open-minded!" the blonde commented.

Suddenly they saw a guy dressed in black coming in as a fury, with some little flames on his shoulder, but he extinguished them.

Willow ran towards him, smiling and kissing him.

"Well, guys, this is Angel. Angel, these are the real Slayer and my best friend Buffy, her Watcher Giles, and Xander!" Willow introduced them to him.

"So, Willow said you have information about this Spike!" Giles said as he looked at him with great attention, almost as if he wanted to analyze him.

On the other hand, Xander had glanced at him at the beginning, due to the curiosity, and then he had turned his back to him without telling him anything.

"Right, the situation's critical. The enemy you'll have to face is not like the others, he's determined to wreck havoc, bring death and destruction, and he won't stop until this town burns into flames!" he warned them, and as all the others listened to him, Buffy lost herself in her thoughts.

-- Well, if the way he's been acting with me is his way to wreck havoc, to bring death and destruction... I just wish he'll carry on that way endlessly! -- she thought maliciously.

"I don't see where the bad news are..." Buffy defused, snorting.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find more about him in your Watcher's books, and after that you'll be shocked!" Angel warned her.

"Well, there's nothing ... uh... about Spike..." Giles informed him.

"Just try with 'William The Bloody', he's also known by that name!" Angel suggested and turned to leave, but Buffy stopped him.

"Wait, are there any pictures of him in the books?" she asked worried that Willow might recognize him, as her heart danced happily because she had just found out Spike's real name.

"No, I'm sorry, but if you want I can describe him to you, and..."

"NO! I mean, thank you, Angel, but I don't wanna ruin the surprise when I meet him!" she explained.

"Ok. Anyway, don't worry, Buffy, I'm here to help you. Now, I'd better go. See you, Will!" he said, kissing Willow and disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

"Oh, no!" Giles exclaimed when, as Angel had suggested, he found the name he was looking for in one of the Watcher's journals.

"I'll spare you all the wicked things he did in his un-life, but there's something scary, especially for you, Buffy; this William The Bloody has already faced two Slayers... he killed them both!" he informed the Scoobies, arranging his glasses with a trembling hand.

Xander and Willow looked at each other shocked, while Buffy looked bored at her nails with great indifference, but then she realized that that wasn't the reaction they'd expected from her.

"Uh! I mean... it's terrible!" she pretended to get alarmed, bringing a hand to her opened mouth, in an interpretation that could had make her win an Oscar.

TBC

Eh, eh , are you ready to see our dear Spike again? Mostly because next chapter will be just 'School Hard', do I need to say more? ;)

I'll update as soon as I can!


	9. School Hard

Thank you so much, AmethystDragon, Angel Sumoritos , FeralElektra (I'm sorry if you don't like Angel/Willow stuff :( ) and Kit-cat , your support is just wonderful ;)

Chapter Nine: School Hard

"But now, if you don't mind, I have more important things.." Buffy said, as she was about to leave.

"There is a powerful, dangerous and bloodthirsty vampire hanging around... and you have more important things to do?" Giles scolded her.

"Yeah, Snyder wants to see me in his office, and I'm already late. If my mom and he manage to meet tonight, it will be my own personal apocalypse!" she explained, leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy had done a wonderful job that night. She had prepared a table with the refreshments with great care, and all the parents seemed to be very appreciative of her efforts.

"Buffy, I've been here for almost one hour, and I haven't met your Principal yet!" Joyce commented.

"Mom, what's the hurry? Just because it's called 'Parents-Teachers Night' it doesn't mean that parents and teachers have to meet immediately!" Buffy protested.

"But you've already made me visit the whole school!" Joyce struck back.

"No, not the whole school. You haven't seen the cellars yet; they're the most beautiful part of the school. Will, why don't you take my mom there?" Buffy suggested.

"Sure, come with me, Mrs. Summers!" Willow invited her, but before she could drag her away, Snyder crossed the room avoiding the parents that tried to talk to him until he reached the woman.

"Mrs. Summers! We finally meet!" he exclaimed, shaking her hand. "I've been looking for you all night long, let's go to my office so we can talk about your daughter," he suggested to Joyce, throwing daggers at Buffy with his eyes, without her mother noticing.

Buffy watched desperately as they left while Willow hugged her to comfort her.

"Poor me, it's over! Only a miracle could save me now..." she sighed.

(In the meantime)

"So, did you all understand the plan?" Spike asked his minions, in the school's vicinities.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why we can create mayhem at the school but we can't kill anyone?" one of the vampires snapped.

"Because I bloody said so, I don't want any corpses!" he struck back with authority.

"Why? Are you going to turn all of them later?" another of his minions suggested.

"Hell no, after all, we already have a kinda big army..." he justified.

"Then, why?" the vampire who had talked at the beginning asked again as the others echoed him.

Spike had to invent something and fast, otherwise he would had ended having a mutiny on his hands.

"It's just that... Bloody hell! Don't you know any of the traditions, blokes? Never kill before St.Vigious, it brings bad luck..." he justified, sure that he had found a brilliant excuse.

"I've never heard of this tradition, I just think you're a superstitious spineless vamp who doesn't even have the right to be called Mas..."

Before the minion could finish that sentence, a growling Spike had already slit his throat with the cold blade of his knife, dusting him.

"Is there anyone else that thinks the same way?" he asked, showing his fangs, and everyone shut up and submitted to their Master.

"Fine. Now go, and don't piss me off! If you really need to take a bite you can, although I'd prefer if you don't. Anyway, no bloody kills, is that clear?" he roared.

"Ok, but... won't you come with us?" one of them wondered.

"I'll meet you later, I have some more important things to do before..." he explained.

(In the meantime)

"Did you hear a noise, like broken window or something?" Joyce wondered scared, as Snyder opened his office's door.

"No, I didn't hear anything and now if you don't mind..." he answered, but got interrupted by the sound of people screaming and of broken windows coming from the hallway.

Joyce ran immediately out of the office towards where the other parents were, closely followed by Snyder.

"This party is so boring, that we want to make it a bit more exciting!" one of the vampires sneered in full game face same as the twenty or so vampires that were with him.

"What are they?" Joyce wondered scared.

"It's simple, it's a group of high on drugs bull-boys!" Snyder explained, even more afraid than her.

Two vampires shoved the table of the refreshments down to the floor and some of the others began destroying everything, and the rest had fun scaring people.

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles exchanged an understanding gaze.

"You, take care of them, lock people in a safer place... there are some stakes and a crossbow at the library, take them!" Buffy instructed them.

"Wait, where are you going'" Willow wondered.

"I wanna see if there are other vampires nearby, and I'm sure there are. I'll take care of them, and then I'll come back here..." Buffy said, jumping out through the window.

"Have you noticed? They are just scaring people, but none of them has attacked anyone yet!" Giles commented, perplexed.

"Although I don't see him here, I'm sure this is one of Spike's ideas!" Angel exclaimed, appearing behind their backs.

"Gee, Angel, you can't appear so suddenly, I could have a heart-attack!" Willow protested. "But… I'm glad to see you!" she added, giving him a quick kiss.

"I was lurking in the shadows, so I saw everything from the beginning and now I'm here to help," he smiled, returning the kiss.

(In the meantime)

Buffy was at the schoolyard, looking for a certain vamp, and all the cigarette butts she'd found around did nothing but confirm her doubts.

"I know you are here somewhere, so get out, NOW!" she ordered.

"Good evening, pet, isn't it a wonderful night for a good siege?" Spike exclaimed with a smirk, jumping off a tree.

"Are you nuts? Spike, I was only joking that night, for heaven's sake!" she snapped furiously.

"Nervous, kitten? I bloody know you weren't serious, but after thinking it over I decided this was the best solution. Your principal has been distracted away from your mom, hasn't he?" he justified.

"Yeah, but this is not the way, dammit! There are innocents there; my mom is there!" she struck back.

"What if I told you that I made my guys swear not to kill anyone?" he smiled, as he thought that she was beautiful even when she was angry.

"Really? How?" she asked as the smile came back to light her face.

"I'm one hell of a Master, and they've gotta do whatever I bloody well please!" he sneered.

"What about the Anointed One? I guess he won't like that!" she pointed out.

"The Annoying One, you mean? I don't guess a pile of dust can show me its disappointment!" he chuckled, and she was happy to know that Spike had eliminated him.

"So, did I rescue this lady at the end?" he murmured, playing with her golden locks.

"Yeah, my hero, you've rescued me just in time!" she whispered, almost touching his lips with hers. "Anyway, we've gotta find a more private place, it's not safe here. What if Angel saw us?" she explained, but he got on alert after hearing that name.

"Angel? That bloody pillock is here?"

"Yeah, you know, he has a soul and said he's here to help, although I didn't ask for his damned help, he's just a nosey parker!" she snorted as Spike chuckled amusedly.

"You don't like him much, do you?" he smiled at her.

"Not very much. He's so boring and broody. I can't see why Willow is so crazy about him!" she answered. "What about you?"

"So, the rumors about him were true. Anyway, he was a bloody wanker when he was soulless, and I don't think his soul really changed him that much!" he answered and they both burst out laughing.

"Now, let's go to the gym. They are in the main lobby, so I'm sure that no one will disturb us there..." she explained.

"Your wish is my command, Slayer!" he smiled at her, leaving with her.

(In the meantime)

"I've never seen such a thing. Look, that one just took a little bite, without killing that girl... and all the others are acting pretty much the same way..." Giles commented, more and more perplexed.

"Maybe they've decided to begin a diet!" Xander joked.

"Spike must have a determined plan on his mind... and I don't like it!" Angel grumbled. "Will, go look for Buffy and tell her to get ready, Spike could show up at any moment to attack..." he said to Willow, and she rushed towards the yard, but she came back after few minutes.

"She's not outside anymore, maybe something bad happened!" she said alarmed.

"Since it seems that people here are not in danger, I suggest we split up and search her, because she is the one who could be in serious danger..." Angel explained, and everyone walked away in a different direction.

TBC

A lot of tender spuffyness in the next chapter, count on that! ;)

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	10. Getting Caught

Hello everyone, a tons of THANK YOUUUUUU! Ness345 (Yay! Another new reader!), Angel Sumoritos,Kit-cat and Amethyst Dragon, you're very , very kind!

I'm so glad you like this madness of mine! ;)

Now, this is the totally spuffy tender moment I promised to you, but nothing NC 17 yet.. be patient for that! ;)

Chapter ten: Getting caught (I)

"Here we are... comfy, large... and isolated!" Buffy exclaimed, taking Spike by the hand and getting into the gym with him.

"Uh! Lookie what I found, a mattress... Uhmm, we should take advantage of that..." she went on, laying over it and looking at him suggestively, as she took off her jacket.

"I repeat, kitten, you are a very bad girl!" he chuckled, laying beside her and taking off his coat.

"What? Does the Big Bad want his reward or not?" she smiled.

"Uh! A reward, sunshine?" he repeated huskily.

"It's not what you're thinking, I'm sorry, but it's too soon for that..." Buffy explained, kissing him deeply.

"So, what's my reward, then? A kiss? Not that I'm complaining mind you..." he murmured, kissing her back.

"No, my kisses are free, you can have them whenever you want, and I hope you'll want them very often!" she murmured, unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his chest. "Your reward is blood. My blood. I want you to taste me..." she explained as he placed himself upon her.

"Are you kidding?" he frowned.

"No, I'm serious. I want you to know that I trust you... and I think that it's the best way to show you that..." she explained.

"Admit it, it's also because you want it..." he smiled at her, kissing her and slipping a hand under her T-shirt, feeling her shiver under his touch, pleased because he had found no bra to obstruct his teasing.

"You know, the Master... aahh... bit me once... but ooh. It was horrible. Oh yes… don't stop!... and painful..I got the feeling that… uuhh… with you it will be different... aaaahh... " she explained between moans as his cold hands were driving her crazy.

"Oh, it will be and you will ask for more..." he whispered into her ear with his silky voice.

"So, do you want it?" Buffy asked, pulling her hair away from her neck and baring it to him with great naturalness.

"I'm craving for this moment!" he answered, kissing her lips one last time, before shifting into his demonic visage.

"Then, do it, William!"

"How did you find out my real name? Oh, wait, sure. Angel!" he rolled his golden eyes annoyed.

"I don't know why you don't like it, it's such a beautiful name... everything about you is beautiful!" she smiled at him, caressing his bumpy features. "My beautiful vampire..." she murmured, half closing her eyes.

"My beautiful Slayer!" he growled, licking her neck, piercing softly the tender skin with his elongated canines.

As he bit her, Buffy had an odd sense of vertigo, she thought she was falling and flying at the same time, but she felt safe in those strong arms that were wrapped around her possessively.

He pulled away, coming back to his human aspect, looking at her, similar ecstasy reflected in their eyes.

"Pet, that was... wow! There are no words to define it..." he murmured as he licked the two small punctures to close them up.

"I had never felt something like that before..." she murmured, and suddenly the vampire's chest started vibrating lightly with a soft rumble... almost like a cat's purr.

"What's that?" she wondered between amused and amazed, pulling her head over his chest.

"Well, pet, it just means that I'm happy, that you've made me very bloody happy!" he answered, caressing her hair.

"You know, you were right... I want more... although I was sure that you would have to be the one supposed to ask for that!" she said, raising her head when his purr stopped.

"Told you so. Does my Slayer want to take another ride on the fangy merry-go-round?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, but... isn't it dangerous if you've already bitten me? I don't wanna end up drained or vamped!" she clarified.

"Relax, I've just taken a little sip, nothing bad will happen if I take another one..." he reassured her, claiming her lips once again.

"Fine. And... what about making it last longer?" she asked shyly, not sure of what was going through her mind to make her request such a thing.

He smiled, slipping into his game-face again and looking deeply at her with his amber eyes.

"Let's see what I can do..."

(In the meantime)

Willow thought it was a waste of time to look for Buffy in the gym, but it was better to cover every corner of the school. And she was stunned when she saw from afar that not only Buffy was safe, but that she wasn't alone either.

-- The blond from the Bronze! What the hell is he doing here now? Anyway, it seems they didn't waste any time...-- she thought maliciously, seeing them hugging on the mattress.

-- At least... they have chosen the place very well... I could do the same with Angel... No, this is not the proper moment for dirty thoughts, Will!-- she scolded herself.

-- I should go and leave them alone... Look how much they are slogging away! What a kiss! Wait... he is bending on her neck... and... was that a growl? And... oh my god, his face is all bumpy... and those are fangs!-- the redhead alertly thought, trying not to scream so the blond vamp wouldn't discover her.

-- C'mon, Buffy, hold on, I'm gonna save you!-- she told herself, taking the extinguisher on the wall and approaching the vampire that had his back turned to her, she got closer as silently as she could, although her heart was beating madly, but the blond was too engrossed doing what he was doing to notice her presence.

Buffy opened her eyes, seeing Willow behind Spike's back, but it was too late to warn her.

"Stay the hell away from my friend!" Willow snapped, hitting him with the extinguisher hard enough to make him pass out.

"Willow, no! What have you done?" Buffy alarmed, checking the blow on Spike's head.

"Buffy, I saved you! Wasn't he biting you?" her friend justified.

"Yes, but it's not what you think... I was... kind of... allowing him to do that." Buffy tried to explain, massaging her neck... and then she noticed relieved that Spike was already recovering.

"Honey, how are you? Did she hurt you much?" she wondered concerned, caressing his face and helping him to sit up.

"Honey! Buffy, he's a vampire! Are you nuts?" Willow snapped, as confused as ever.

"Well, pet, I was bloody better before!" he grumbled, massaging his head and growling to the redhead.

"Forgive her, she didn't know.. anyway, she's Willow!" Buffy introduced her friend to him, cuddling him and kissing his livid face to make it better.

"So, you are the one who gets hot for Mr. Now-I-have-a-soul-and-I-want-the-whole-bloody-world-to-know!" he commented and the girl's face became redder than her hair.

Suddenly, she figured out everything.

"Oh my God, don't tell me that you.. you are.."

"I'm Spike, yeah, it seems you already know me due to my fame... although I don't like to brag..." he said, bursting out laughing. "Who am I kidding? I love bragging!" he sneered.

"Buffy! You and Spike! Spike, evil, cruel, wicked, scary, terrifying Master Vampire, did any of those rang any bell?" Willow yelled at her, looking at her with disappointment.

"Stop with the compliments, sweetheart!" Spike smiled at her.

"Hey, it's not that your Angel won the 'I've-always-been-good-and-pure' award! So, you can't judge me!" Buffy struck back, hugged to Spike who chuckled due to her witty remark.

Then, he became serious and his face darkened as his voice did.

"Well, Red, now you know what you shouldn't have ever known, so... I'll have to kill you..." he said, approaching threateningly to her who was paralyzed by fear.

Buffy put herself between them, shoving her elbow into Spike's stomach.

"Spike! Can't you see, she is already shocked enough? Stop kidding!" she summoned him, and then she turned to her friend who seemed calmer.

"Willow, I know you don't understand, but please, believe me, I know what I'm doing. With Spike I'm happy as I've never been before; he's doing nothing too bad for now!" Buffy explained, but the bleached vampire cut her off.

"Hey! I'm evil, keep that on mind!" he defended himself, wounded in his self esteem.

"Yeah, he's so evil that he ordered his minions not to kill anyone tonight. He just sent them here to do me a favor, isn't he adorable?" she explained, giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Pet, you're gonna screw my reputation!" he complained.

"Don't worry, she won't talk. Right, Will? You won't say anything about what you saw tonight to anyone, and definitely not to Angel! You gotta swear on our friendship!" Buffy summoned her.

"Well, I'm still confused, but if it's so important for you, and you guarantee me you're not in danger or putting us in danger, I swear I won't tell anyone. But, Buffy, please, mind what you're doing!" Willow answered. "Spike, Angel and the others are looking for Buffy, so they could get here any minute now, you better go and don't let them see you with her!" Willow advised him and Spike followed her advice, but first he kissed Buffy goodbye.

TBC

Eh, eh , all I can say it's that next chapter will be 'Keeping the secret'!

I hope you'll still like it, because nothing has happened yet! ;)

p.s. Now i'm also gonna update 'Before, Now, Forever' and hopefully tonight I'll also update my newest story 'Se Fossi In Te ', if you happen to read it, too, I hope you'll like it, too, but thanks anyway! ;)


	11. Keeping The Secret

Thank you so much, Amethyst and kit-cat, you're so kind, I'm so happy! ;)

Chapter eleven Keeping the secret

"Oh, Will, I can always count with you; you are really my best friend!" Buffy hugged her.

"Well, Buffy, I'll respect your decision, but I don't like it, not a bit!" she cleared the point. "So, how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Since the first night we met, but I was so afraid to tell anyone. I'm sorry, I should have told you, and, believe me, I was going to when you told me about Angel and you, but then you added the soul part... and it made me feel kinda bad..." she explained.

"Do you love him?" the other girl asked.

"Oh, Will.. I think I do.." the blonde admitted, touching his bite marks, without managing to hide a smile.

Giles, Xander and Angel rushed in.

"Buffy, here you are! We were worried, we looked for you everywhere!" Giles exclaimed.

"Well, I..." she started to explain, not really knowing what to say.

"She fought with Spike and as you can see, he bit her, but she managed to escape from him and she hid here. I found her a few minutes before you came in here..." Willow anticipated her.

"So, you met him, is he really so bad?" Xander wondered.

"Believe me, it's a meeting you can't easily forget!" she answered, telling nothing but the truth. "Anyway, he's very strong, so I thought it was better to run away and prepare myself better to fight him the next time..." she went on.

"Wise decision. Where could he be now?" Giles wondered.

"All the minions were gone after I scared them away, so he might have gone back to his nest, too." Angel stated.

"Were there any casualties?" Buffy asked, although she already knew the answer.

"That's the odd thing, there were just some bites, but no, no one was killed!" Angel answered and Buffy felt relieved.

(In the meantime)

As soon as the vampires left, Snyder had left the main room, and searching for a safer way out he had crossed through the gym, so from afar he had seen the two blondes and their smooching.

Once outside, he took a moment to rest on the schoolyard as he tried to recover from the big scare, when he saw someone wandering in the shadows and he immediately recognized him.

"Hey, you, blondie! I know who you are!" the Principal exclaimed.

Hearing that, Spike stopped and turned.

"Really? Well, I know who I am, too, anyway... enlighten me!" he smirked.

"I saw you with Buffy Summers, and I bet you are the leader of the gang that attacked the school!"

"You guessed right, buddy!" he struck back, proudly.

"And I'm not surprised at all by your answer, Buffy Summers is such a bad element, no wonder why she dates such a bad apple as you are, but this time she went over the top. I'm the Principal and no one can use the gym as a Motel, I'll kick her out of my school once for all! So, you can tell your girlfriend she is in so much trouble!" the man warned him, as he was about to leave.

Spike burst out laughing and the evil laughter made Snyder shiver.

"Poor ingénue! Do you really think I'll let you do that? No one can touch my Buffy!" he said, approaching the principal slowly, who began backing off.

-- Here we go again with the possessive!-- the vampire noticed amused.

After all, even Snyder described Buffy as his girlfriend, and Spike wasn't disappointed at all by the idea.

"What... what are you gonna do to me?" the Principal wondered, trying not to show his fear, but the vampire could feel and smell it and that did nothing but amuse Spike even more.

"Here's a little sneak preview!" he sneered, shifting to his game-face, closing the man's mouth with a hand, before he could react.

He growled, bending over his neck, ready to bite, but he didn't.

"You know what, buddy? You're too old to eat..." he commented, setting him free, but the man didn't even have the time to exhale a relieved breath, because the vampire grabbed him by his shoulders. "But not to kill!" he laughed, snapping his neck with a quick move and throwing he lifeless body behind a bush.

"Now, I feel better!" he sneered, satisfied.

One of his minions was hidden in the shadows, and he had seen everything.

"Hey! That's not fair. Why did you order us not to kill anyone, and now you've killed a human on your own? What about the St. Vigious tradition? Why did you lie to us?" the minion exclaimed, showing up before Spike, which proved to be a really bad move.

In fact, Spike didn't waste time and grabbed a piece of wood he found nearby.

"You're asking too many questions, buddy!" he growled, dusting him. "I can't bloody stand people who do not mind their own sodding business!" he added, throwing the stake away and heading towards the old warehouse.

When he arrived, he found Drusilla on the threshold, waiting for him once again.

"Dru, baby. How many times do I have to tell you not to leave our room? You're still too weak..." he said, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, rubbing her face against his, not caring about his words.

After all, Spike couldn't lock her up alive... well undead... in their room.

"I feel better, my honey, don't fear!" she whispered, nibbling at his lobe. "My little boy misbehaved..." she stated, looking at him with a blaming air.

"What did I do, sweetie?" he wondered, fearing that she could have already found out everything about Buffy.

"You took our boys to a Party where they had no fun. They are sad, hungry and angry.. bad, bad Master!" she explained and he was relieved when he realized it was just that.

"Well, you know, there wasn't much hunting tonight.." he explained, but she stared at him with great attention.

"But you are happy, your heart is singing, I can hear it!" she struck back.

Spike cursed his singing heart and tried to invent some excuses, but then he realized that the best excuse was just the truth.

"Hell, yeah, it's singing! Tonight I've tasted the Slayer's blood..." he smiled at her.

"Oh, alright, my love! So, did you kill her?" she asked, clapping her hands.

Spike resorted to embellishing the truth once again.

"No, I didn't. I had bad luck. I was going to kill her, but then all her bloody friends came to save her, so I had to run away..." he justified, kissing her hair. Then he decided to proceed with another half lie. "Anyway, I managed to kill someone very important to her, so right now she'll be mourning this person's death desperately..." he informed her as she laughed in ecstasy.

"Yes, my William, make her hurt, make her upset, so she'll be weaker and weaker and finally you'll kill her and make Princess happy!" she smiled, kissing him.

"First things first, baby. I wanna find the cure for you!" he said to take her mind off the Slayer..

"We're close to find it, I can tell. Find the cross that will help!" she said.

"Uh! A cross? Well, I'll make Dalton do some research and I'll send some guys around the mausoleums..." he informed her, smiling, happy because he had taken a step closer to finding the cure for his Sire.

Although right then the centre of his universe was Buffy, Spike still wanted to heal Drusilla, he owed that to her, after all. Once she had recovered, he would tell her everything, without any fear to face her.

"And I feel that the key to my recovery is close, closer than we think. We'll find out soon who it is and their death will be my re-birth!" the vampiress added, smiling and twirling around the room.

Her words alarmed Spike who wished that the key for Drusilla's healing wouldn't be his Slayer, his little sweet Buffy.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it! ;)

I know, I know, it's the same scene from 'School Hard', I've just changed Spike's victim, ihihhi.. Anyway, WHO doesn't like the Big Bad?

Anyway, if you hate Snyder you'll be happy, if you don't.. sorry!


	12. Trust

Thank you so very much to everyone, I adore you all! ;)

Chapter twelve: Trust (I)

(In the meantime)

Buffy and the others left the gym, crossing the yard.

"A siege, without corpses. I still have trouble to believe it!" Gilles grumbled, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, Giles, I'm afraid you're wrong, because I've got the feeling there's a corpse here.." Xander informed him, pointing to the feet that popped out from a bush.

"I know I'm supposed to feel sad about anyone's death, I know... but should I ... even in this case?" Buffy exclaimed when they all realized whose that corpse was.

"Buffy, you shouldn't say those things!" Giles scolded her. "I know that Snyder and you didn't get along much, but even if he was nothing more than a stupid selfish egocentric idiot without a brain who with his stubborn and dumb actions and decisions put our lives in danger more than once, the sodding annoying dickhead..."

"Giles, wash your mouth! You were supposed to defend him!" Buffy made him notice with the same tone he had used on her.

"Whatever! The point is that we have a corpse here..." the Watcher changed subjects.

"Someone didn't respect the rules... if there were some rules to respect that is..." Angel commented, as Willow hugged him.

-- Let's think about that... a guy who doesn't respect any rule... Uhmm... whom could it be?--Buffy wondered rhetorically, as they all walked back to their respective homes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after, Buffy heard someone knock on the front door, and she ran downstairs to open, before her mom woke up. She was still wearing her pajamas, since it was just 7:00 a.m.

"Will, this is getting way too predictable!" she exclaimed, inviting her friend in.

"So, can your mom hear us?" Willow wondered, sitting on the sofa.

"She's still sleeping. She was kinda tired, you know, due to the stress of last night..." she explained, sitting beside her.

"So, did you really think you could tell me that you and Spike nonetheless are together, without giving me a very detailed account since the beginning until now? C'mon, spit out!" her friend incited her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"...And that's all so far," Buffy concluded.

" Hmm... what about the bite? How is it?" the astonished redhead wondered.

"Something amazing, you have no idea... I'm not saying that I've become bite-addicted, well, Spike's bite addicted... but almost!" the blonde murmured. "By the way, Will, did you know that… vampires purr?" she added, making Willow even more curious.

---------------------------------------------------------

After Willow left, Buffy stayed home, since due to the Principal Snyder's death the school was closed for a day. She heard another knock at the door.

"Have you got any other questions, Will?" she exclaimed, sure that it was her friend again; instead she found the most unexpected thing.

A vampire stood in front of her, and he took off the blanket that had covered him until then, starting to burn.

"Spike sent me here to tell you he'll meet you tonight at the same graveyard..." he informed her before exploding into a pile of ashes, in front of her stunned eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding the perfect outfit, 'comfy and practical' for patrolling, and 'sexy and arousing' for seducing a certain peroxide blond vampire, Buffy left home and headed towards the biggest cemetery in town.

Spike wasn't there yet, but she glanced at a vampiress that had left a mausoleum nearby holding an odd cross wrapped into a sheet and a book.

"Wassup? Have you decided out of the blue to become a cultured woman?" the Slayer exclaimed, approaching threateningly already brandishing a stake.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Slayer!" a voice that by then she knew very well said behind her back.

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, seeing him getting closer to the vampiress.

"…But I need this stuff, so... hands off!" he summoned her, with a little growl.

"Good work!" he congratulated the vampiress, who gave him the cross and the book.

"What kind of joke is this, Spike?" Buffy snapped, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him.

"No joke, honey, and it's not your sodding business! You know, Buffy, I love you and everything, but I'm gonna bring the cross and the book with me, so don't even dare to try and prevent me from doing it. I don't wanna hurt you badly, pet, so don't force me to!" he growled at her, and she understood he wasn't joking at all.

But another thing he said had shocked her more.

-- He loves me? He really loves me! He loves me!-- she repeated in her mind, unable to think of any other thing.

But she wasn't the only one who had overheard that sentence.

"Wait, what does that mean, you love her? Sure, now it's all clear... the odd orders... the siege without killing, the way you were looking at her when she arrived... you are cheating on us..." the vampiress stated, backing away. "...Just wait until the others find out!" she threatened him, starting to run towards the exit.

Buffy and Spike exchanged an understanding gaze.

"Can I?" she smiled at him.

"Sure, kitten, she's all yours!" he smiled back at her.

Buffy didn't waste time and she chased her, throwing the stake from afar.

"Just tell me, since when does dust can talk?" the Slayer exclaimed, as the stake hit her chest and turned her into a pile of... dust, indeed.

She came back to Spike, but she wasn't smiling at him anymore.

"You know, you got here too early, you weren't supposed to see that..." he justified.

"But I saw it, so now tell me, Spike, what the hell are you planning to do? Why that book?" she interrogated him.

"You know, books have pictures, pictures have captions... and captions explain!" he answered.

"What do you need it for and why that odd cross? I'm sure it's not a matter of interior decoration!" she struck back, as he put the articles into a sack.

"If I swear to you that it's for nothing bad, that I'm not planning to destroy the world, which by the way, I bloody like too much to destroy, will you promise me that you won't interfere?" he asked, approaching her to look into her eyes, very seriously.

"Just tell me what you're gonna do!" she said, inflexible.

Spike realized that right at that moment she was the Slayer more than she was just Buffy.

"Ok, I'll tell you. I need to do a ritual. I don't know exactly how yet... but the cross and the book are somehow involved. Anyway, it's nothing bad or dangerous for people's safety... it's just that I gotta help someone who is very ill, and this is the only way to save ... this someone. Slayer, haven't you ever had someone you care who needed help, your help? You should know how it feels, I can't and I won't let you or anyone else stop me!" he explained, looking at her with a seriousness that almost seemed coldness.

She sighed, rolling her eyes in resignation.

"Deal. I guess I know the feeling, and since you swore it's nothing dangerous... ok, I'll let you keep that stuff without telling anyone, but if I found out this is just a lie..." she said with a threatening tone in the last part, but he cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"Just trust me..." he whispered, his lips on hers.

"You know I always do..." she struck back, deepening their kiss. "So, now can we have our date?" she wondered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess we can!" he smiled, nibbling gently at her lobe.

"Mm... by the way... the idea of sending that burning vampire to my house to invite me here was so cute. Who needs candies, chocolate and flowers? This is what I call romanticism!" she chuckled, ruffling his hair.

TBC

Eh, eh very mushy sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet spuffy moment coming soon, I just tell you the new chapter will be 'Fool for love', but no, it has nothing to do with that episode! ;)

Thank you all, as always! ;)

p.s. To anyone who reads that, too, first, I updated 'Before, Now, Forever', too ;)


	13. Fool For Love

Thank you all so much, I'm sooo gald you like it! ;)

Well, Amethyst, the title is not just for Spike and Buffy.. as you will see ! ;); AngelSumoritos, as always, thanks for your support, Kit-Kat.. well.. the chapters are always over 1000 words after all.. so they can't be really called ' short '.. ;-P You know what? I also used to split them in two before.. and I'll do again, but just when the whole chapters will become longer, lol! ;) Plus, I always update very fast.. don't I ? ;)

Here's the new part:

Chapter thirteen: Fool for Love ( I took a lot from the episode 'Lie to me', but it's very different! And I forgot to say that in this story Jenny Calendar is not in the school yet..)

Spike smiled at Buffy and then he kissed her, but when they parted he saw that she was lost in thoughts.

"Wassup, pet?"

"Nothing, it's just that.. I thought you cared more about your people.."

"Uh?" he looked at her perplexed.

"I mean, that vampiress before, you let me dust her, ok.. it was a matter of un-life for you; but the vamp you sent to me this morning.. they're your minions, after all.. and a Master should protect his minions.."

He chuckled and she frowned.

"Sunshine, first of all, they are the Annoying One's former minions, not mine, anyway, they're just minions, not my Childes!" he answered.

"What's the difference, and what's a Childe?" Buffy wondered even more confused.

"Your Watcher is supposed to teach you something! Whatever! A minion is someone you create just for them to serve you, you don't care about them, they're purely tools to you, but a Childe... Oooh, a Childe is so bloody different, between a Childe and their Sire there's a bond you can't even begin to imagine. Sire and Childe are on the same level, they feel each other, they're mutually protective.. and it's even more special when it's about love.." he explained, letting a hand flow through her hair.

"Have you got any Childe?" she whispered.

"No, not yet!" he answered.

--... but you would make the perfect one. Oh god, Buffy, if only you wanted... I would make you happy; I'd treat you like a Queen... I don't think Dru would complain, but even if she did... bugger it, I don't care!-- he thought, giving Buffy the umpteenth kiss of the night.

She parted from him, playing with his hair.

"Do you remember the siege that was supposed to be without casualties? Well, guess what? There was one!" she informed him, tugging his hair on purpose.

"Ouch! Really? Well, maybe someone misbehaved, but just wait till I find him..." he swore with fake astonishment.

"Well, when you find him you can tell him that all the students... and don't tell anyone else, but me included, are waiting for him to celebrate and throw a party in his honor! After all, Snyder was very, very evil..." she explained, and he chuckled.

"You know what? I happened to remember who the killer was, me!" he smiled.

"Surprisingly, I expected that answer!" she smiled, giving him a little kiss. "But I hope for your sake that this will be the last time!" she added immediately after.

"Uh?"

"I know that you have to feed and everything, but... could you please avoid my school? There are plenty of places around here. And if you also could avoid 'The Bronze' you would really do a favor to me, because most of the people that go there are Sunnydale High's students, especially Harmony and Cordelia, you know, they are already vampiresses metaphorically speaking, there's no need for them to become vampiresses for real!" she explained, rolling her eyes, as he had no idea whom she was talking about.

"Ok, pet, I'll try my best to eliminate the students from my daily diet!" he smiled at her, and she thanked him with a wild kiss.

"William?" she asked, surprising him because she had used his real name, but if it was her calling him that he seemed to like it a lot.

He looked at her, beckoning her to go on.

"Did you really meant what you said before, that you love me?" she dared ask.

He kissed her hair, holding her tight.

"What can I say, Slayer? You got my no longer beating heart, without using any stakes! I love you, Buffy Summers, with my whole being..." he whispered as she wondered how he could know her surname.

"Oh, Spike, if I didn't know better... I'd swear you are a poet!" she smiled, hugging him.

Buffy couldn't even begin to imagine how right she was!

"Pet, I know that this is against anything remotely rational, but..." he trailed when she cut him off, shrugging.

"Rationality left my mind the exact moment when my eyes met yours. I love you, Spike, in a way I didn't even know was possible to love someone!" she admitted, kissing him so impetuously that they both ended up lying on the ground as she fell on top of him.

Buffy unbuttoned the first buttons of the shirt she wore, putting her hair behind, and he chuckled in anticipation, already knowing what she wanted from him.

"Spikey, I was wondering... could I take another ride on the fangy merry-go-round?"

His only answer, those wonderful eyes became yellow.

( In the meantime)

On the opposite side of the city, in the Park, a kid was in great danger, but Angel had arrived in time, managing to make him run away from the vampiress who wanted to put her clutches on him.

Angel knew that vampiress very well, a little too well.

"My Angel!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Hello, Drusilla!" he greeted her, as she approached slowly to him.

"Do you remember the song mummy used to sing to me? Pretty!"

"I remember," he answered and she sensed.

"Yes, you do," she confirmed.

"Dru, leave Sunnydale. I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and get out of this town!" he changed subjects.

"Or you'll hurt me!" she teased him and he lowered his gaze. She sensed something again. "No. No, you can't. Not anymore..."

"If you don't leave it will go badly. For all of us," he tried to make her understand. But that was pretty impossible with her.

"My dear boy's gone all away, hasn't he? To her," Drusilla stated.

"Who?"

( In the meantime)

"I'm a totally careless girl, the Informatics classes start tomorrow and I forgot my laptop at the library!" Willow scolded herself, once she had gotten her laptop back, she headed towards her home and to be faster she had cut through the park. From afar she could see two people.

( In the meantime)

"The girl. With hair of fire!" Drusilla explained

( In the meantime)

Willow heard someone talking, a woman with a gentle voice.

She approached to the two figures slowly, recognizing one of them as Angel, while she ignored who the other one was, but she was about to talk again, although Willow couldn't hear what they were saying.

( In the meantime)

"Your heart stinks of her.." the vampiress said, putting a hand on his chest. "Poor little thing, she has no idea what's in store!"

( In the meantime)

Willow watched and she saw them standing in front of each other.

( In the meantime)

"This can't go on, it's gotta end!" he protested.

( In the meantime)

Willow could clearly see that the girl had raised her head, as if she was going to kiss him.

( In the meantime)

"Oh no, my pet. It's just the beginning!" she pulled away without kissing him, giving him an evil smile, keeping her head turned to him as she left the graveyard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you heard? The new Principal is a woman!" Giles exclaimed, as he headed towards the Auditorium with Willow, Xander, Buffy and all the other students and teachers, where they will be introduced to their new Principal.

"Hey, that sounds a bit chauvinistic!" Buffy scolded him.

"It's inevitable, a woman can be a teacher, but not a Principal, she is not capable, and I'm sure she'll be an ugly old embittered maid..." he went on, opening the door. "Amazing, beautiful, pretty paradisiacal creature!" he corrected himself with a trembling voice due to the strong emotions she conveyed in him as soon as he saw her standing near the desk.

She was a beautiful woman, about thirty years old, with black long semi-curly hair, big dark eyes, an expression that was severe and sweet at the same time and an oriental charm.

"Sit down, please. I guess you are the people who were waiting for..." she exclaimed, turning to Giles and the Scoobies with a gentle smile. "So, now that you all are here, we can start. Good morning everyone, I'm Jenny Calendar and from now on I'll be the school's Principal, which is a great honor to me. I promise I'll do my best and I hope we all will be good friends..." she said.

"Oh, I wish that, too!" Giles commented in a whisper, but Buffy heard him and she looked at him with a knowing smile, but he avoided her look.

"I also promise I give a great Informatics class, because maybe you don't know yet, but I'll also be your teacher in that class!" she informed them.

"Alright! I already like this woman, and she strikes me as a very good teacher!" Willow exulted.

TBC

I know, I know, this is 2000 light years away from what the evil Joss showed to us! But that's the way my crazy mind works.. take or leave it! ;-P

And now I'll also update 'Before, Now, Forever ' ;)


	14. Truth Hurts

Thank you all!

Angel Sumoritos, I'm happy you find it cool, Feral Elektra, welcome back, dear, I'm glad that you start liking Willow/Angel pairing and you like the Jenny principal idea; Amethyst, no way.. hand off 'my 'Dru , lol! Kit-cat, I saw you wrote a story about BTVS, I swear that I'll start reading it asap ! ;)

I'm so glad you all like it so far, and hope you will still do!

Here's the new chapter , the truth is gonna upset two certain girls.. are you ready?

Chapter fourteen: Truth Hurts ( I took something from 'Lie to me')

The teacher had been explaining the lesson for a while and no matter how interesting it could have been at first, it had become so boring that Cordelia had done an intervention. Buffy and Willow had other priorities so they really weren't paying attention. In fact, they were exchanging messages on a folded sheet of paper about what Willow had seen the previous night.

The redhead was opening the umpteenth message from Buffy.

'Do you know who she was?'

Willow exchanged a look with Buffy, took a look around to be sure no one saw her and she answered, folding the paper again and throwing it on Buffy's desk.

'No. Dark hair. Old dress. Pretty.'

Buffy had a doubt, so she instinctively wrote the first thing that popped in her mind.

'Vampire?'

There wasn't no more needs to exchange folded papers, because the bell had finally rang signaling the end of the class.

"I don't know. I don't think so. They seemed pretty friendly.." Willow answered, when Xander reached them from behind.

"Who's friendly?" the boy asked curiously

"None!" Willow snapped.

"Angel and a girl.." Buffy explained to annoy Willow for fun.

"Buffy, do we have to be in total share mood?" the redhead snorted.

"Hey, it's me!" Xander smiled, linking arms with her. "If Angel is doing something wrong, I wanna know, because it gives me the happy!" he exulted, but he stopped when he saw Cordelia passing by with her stupid friends. "Excuse me, now I gotta go. I can't lose the chance to tell her how stupid her intervention in class was. Bye!" he explained, running towards Cordelia.

"Will, I don't know who this girl is, but I already know that I don't like her, we gotta do something!" Buffy stated.

In that exact moment, Giles walked by with Miss Calendar beside him, as they sipped a tea they had bought at the machine. Giles must have told her something funny, because she was laughing a lot.

"Have you already seen the terrace? There's a beautiful view, come with me, I'll show you.." he suggested, departing with her.

"Well, at least someone is already doing something!" Buffy giggled as Willow did. "Hey, Giles is away, there's no one at the library.. are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she suggested.

"Let's go!" Willow answered, so they both went there.

Due to the unlucky research without any results, the two girls didn't realize that time had run out.

When they figured that out, it was too late, because Giles had caught them.

"Can I help you?" he asked rhetorically, but with a certain authority in his tone.

"Sorry, Giles, I know we should have waited for you, but we were trying to find out if a girl is a vampire.." Buffy explained, but he beckoned her to shut up, but it was useless, because Jenny was behind him, so she had heard everything and was staring at them curiously.

"She meant to say 'umpire', don't you?" Giles pretended to correct her, smiling at Jenny innocently.

"Yeah, umpire, you know, we need one for the volleyball match..." Willow helped Buffy and her friend nodded nervously.

"There's no need to invent excuses. You said 'vampire' and I'm not surprised. After all, I know a couple of things about this interesting town, Hellmouth, Vampires, demons and also the Slayer... whom I guess is you!" Jenny said, looking at Buffy, as everyone stared back at her dumbfounded.

"So, you know me? Wasn't it supposed to be kinda secret? So how is it that now everyone knows about me being the Slayer? I mean, you already knew me, Angel already knew me..." Buffy snapped, but Jenny narrowed her eyes when she heard that name.

"Wait. Angel? Do you mean Angelus, the over two hundred years old Irish and terrible cruel vampire?" the woman wondered.

"How do you know about Angel? How did you know about the Slayer? Who are you, Miss Calendar, if that is your real name?" Willow accused her, being on the defensive, as soon as she heard her attack her beloved.

"Yes, this is my real name, and I'm really qualified to be both the Principal and a teacher. Let's say that my family, as my family's family and so forth, knew and fought vampires. So, I know a lot about them. And after some research I also found out about the Slayer.. Anyway, don't worry, I'm on your side, and I'll do all I can to help you!" she explained.

"I've always wanted to hear these last words from Snyder, at least once!" Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, look, Angel is not Angelus anymore. He changed, he has stopped killing a lots of years ago, and now he's helping us. He's on your side, too, and you'd better not to accuse him again!" Willow summoned her.

"When you say that you know about the Slayer.. maybe you also know about her Watcher and the very important role he plays.." Giles asked interested, trying to impress her.

"What's a Watcher? I've never heard about that!" she made him upset, but she chuckled immediately after. "I was just kidding, of course I know, Rupert!" she smiled at him.

"About your research.. if you keep looking in the wrong books you'll find nothing!" Giles commented, taking the right books from a shelf.

"Anyway, we don't even know what we're looking for.." he pointed out, but Willow's eyes fell upon a picture that had slipped from the book Giles was skimming through.

"For this!" she exclaimed, picking the picture and showing it to everyone.

--It's so unfair, that girl has a pic, but William doesn't. I could have taken it from the book and kept it near my bed, so he would be the last thing I see when I go sleep and the first one when I wake up...-- Buffy thought.

"Who is this girl?" the redhead asked.

After a quick glimpse, Giles could give her an answer. "Uh, she's called Drusilla, a sometime paramour of Spike's..."

--WHAT!-- Buffy roared, but just in her mind, clutching her fists so hard that it hurt, and making a huge effort not to scream.

"She was killed by an angry mob in Prague.." the Watcher went on, and the blonde sighed relieved, without anyone seeing her.

But her relief didn't last long.

"Well, they don't make angry mobs like they used to do, because this girl is alive, I saw her with Angel.." Willow informed them.

"With Angel?" Giles repeated confused.

"Wasn't he supposed to be a good guy?" Jenny hinted.

But that hadn't alarmed Buffy, it was another fact that she couldn't stand.

-- She is alive.. with Spike?--

All of the sudden, she remembered the meeting of the night before, and the blond vampire's words, a ritual to help someone he cared about a lot.

-- Drusilla and the angry mob of Prague. Someone ill. Drusilla ill. Bingo! So, she is the mysterious someone Spike cares about so much. She is his lover. He fooled me! Grrr..-- she thought enraged, leaving as a fury and heading towards her training room, determined to give vent to her rage , punching the punch ball until she broke the rope that tied it at the roof.

Willow didn't feel better than her. Angel saw another girl without telling her about that, and this girl was a vampire, too. She also left the room to take a walk, make things clearer in her mind and get herself ready to face the gorgeous brunette vampire, forcing him to tell her the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------

All the vampires were outside to celebrate (although the Slayer wouldn't have allowed them to celebrate much!) due to St. Vigious Day, but Spike had preferred to remain in the warehouse to keep company to Drusilla, mainly because of two simple reasons: the first one was that if he carried on disregarding her she would start suspecting something, and the second one was that he had to investigate about an important matter.

He saw her in front of a cage where a bird used to tweet once, but right then it was dead. He approached her as silent as a cat.

"You sing the sweetest little songs. Won't you sing for me, hmm? Don't you love me anymore?" she exclaimed, turning to the cage, as Spike hugged her from behind, holding her tight.

"Darling, I heard a funny thing just now, Lucius told me that you went out on a hunt the other night.." he exclaimed.

"My tummy was growling. And you were out.." she explained quickly, looking at the cage again.

"Come on..." she said, whistling. "I'll pout if you don't sing..."

"You saw anyone? Anyone interesting?" he asked quietly.

-- Like the Slayer and me?-- he thought worried.

"Angel!" Dru answered.

Spike seemed to be relieved.

"Oh! So..." he went on, kissing her forehead.

"I'll give you a seed if you sing!" she sing song, looking at the cage.

Spike lost his already short patience.

"The bird is dead, Dru. You left it in the cage and you didn't feed it, and now it's dead, just like the last one!" he snapped, as she crouched and started whining scared.

He calmed down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I'm a bad rude man, I just don't fancy you going out, that's all. You're weak..." he apologized, taking her hand.

-- What if you saw me and Buffy together? I'll end up like that sodding bird; no, probably bloody worse!-- he thought, looking at the cage and doing the impossible to deny the evidence.

TBC

Eh, eh , well , next chapter will be 'Tell me you love me!' , do I need to say more? ;) just wait and you'll see…


	15. Tell Me You Love Me I

Hi, sorry for late, but finally I'm back with this (crazy) story, too! ;)

Thank you so much, or as we say in Italy GRAZIE! ;)

Chapter fifteen: Tell me you love me!

(I took A LOT from 'Lie to me', although I probably should better say I copied about ¾ of the whole episode!)

( In the meantime)

After wandering around half town searching for Angel, Willow decided to take a break and hang at the Bronze for a while. And as soon as she got there, she found the guy she was looking for. He was sitting alone at a table, so she rushed towards him.

"You know, I was going to go to your house, but then I realized that I don't even know where your house is... if you've got one that is…" she exclaimed.

"Willow, what a nice surprise! Anyway, yes, I have a flat, and maybe one day I'll show you!" he smiled at her and she played his game, smiling back at him. "Where's Buffy?" he wondered.

"She is patrolling, as always..." she replied.

"She shouldn't be alone, at least not tonight. It's St. Vigious, so all the vampires are wild with excitement, maybe I'll catch her later..." he explained, but Willow shrugged.

"There's no need, believe me, they'll find their match, because Buffy is very, very pissed off tonight, so they'll fear her more than usual..." Willow assured him.

"Why, what happened?"

"Let's just say that someone she cared about a lot betrayed her trust..."

--... and I know exactly what she's the feeling, since I'm feeling like that, too!-- she thought.

"So, what did you do last night?" she interrogated him.

"Nothing," Angel answered, starting to swing on his chair to increase his nonchalance.

"Nothing at all? You ceased to exist, then?" she commented, although there wasn't much irony in her tone.

"No, I mean I stayed in, reading," he clarified, a little bit confused.

"Oh, well, you must have read 'The perfect liar' handbook, then!" she struck back.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed, carrying on with the swinging.

"Who is Drusilla?" Willow asked abruptly, getting the effect she wanted to achieve, because Angel flipped with his chair and fell onto the floor.

"D.. Dr.. Drus.. illa?" he stuttered, getting up.

"Yeah. You heard it right.." she went on, looking coldly at him, crossing her arms.

The vampire lowered his gaze, realizing that he had been caught.

"And don't lie to me, because I'm tired of it!" she snapped.

"Sometimes lies are necessary." he justified.

"For what?"

"Sometimes the truth is worse. You live long enough. You find it out ." Angel answered, trying to getting closer to her, but she backed off.

"I can take the truth." Willow stated.

A little question by the vampire was enough to make her waver though.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

It all had happened so fast that, honestly, she hadn't even had the time to ask herself that question, but she just had to keep silent for a while and listen to her heart to know the answer.

"I love you."

Those three simple words made his undead heart soar only to be crushed by her next words.

"But I don't know if I trust you..." she added, immediately after.

"Maybe you shouldn't do either..." he answered, a little bit coldly, looking away so she wouldn't read in his eyes how much he loved her. "I did a lot of despicable things when I became a vampire," he said, turning to her, but avoiding her gaze. "Drusilla was the worse. She was an obsession of mine. She was pure, and sweet, and chaste.."

"And you made her a vampire!" Willow anticipated him.

"It's not that easy. First, I made her insane.." he explained, finding the courage to look into her eyes. "Killed everybody she loved. Inflicted every mental torture on her that I could devise.." he went on, and Willow looked way. "She eventually fled to a convent, and on the day she took her holy orders, I turned her into a demon.." he finished his tale.

"Well, I asked for the truth.." she answered, although she was very shocked. "How long have you been seeing her here?" she asked.

"Yesterday was just the second time, believe me. And she means nothing to me now, it's just that.. you know.. there is a special bond between Sire and Childe, and I feel protective towards her, no matter how crazy and wrong she is, I can't do anything about that.." he explained, trying again to approach to her , and finally she allowed him to do that. "What about us? I mean, now that you know the truth, do you want me to leave? Do you want to never see me again?" he asked, fearing her answer.

She shook her head, caressing his face with a hand.

"No. Never. You know, that was the past, your soulless days, it wasn't you, it wasn't the person whom I love.." she answered with a ghost of smile.

"So, is there a chance for us?" he murmured, staring at her lips with lustful eyes.

"Just tell me you love me!" she said, getting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him towards her..

"I love you, Willow, I really, really, do..." he whispered, capturing the girl's lips into a long and tender kiss, as their passion increased. "So, are you still my girl?" the vampire smiled at her, kissing and nibbling her neck gently with his blunt teeth, as she arched back to give him more access.

"Always." she moaned in total ecstasy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy didn't have the same chance to deal things as her friend had had that night. And it wasn't only that night, since it had been a week since the last time she'd seen Spike and the bleached gorgeous vampire seemed to be nowhere to be found. Buffy had missed him a lot... but maybe it was just because of her desire to beat him!

Meanwhile, ignoring that Buffy had found out his little secret, Spike was dying to see her again and hold her in his arms; but during that last week Drusilla had been inflexible and had insisted that Spike had to remain in the warehouse to keep her company. Fearing that his Sire had begun to suspect something, Spike had had no choice and he had stayed with her.

(end I)

Eh eh, the first couple had the opportunity to make things right again, next time it's our beloved blonde couple's turn! And, as I suppose you already imagine... they won't be as peaceful and civil as Angel and Willow, ihihihih!

I hope you'll still like it..


	16. Tell Me You love me II

Thank you all, I'm so happy you like it so far! ;)

Tell me you love me! (II)

(I took a couple of sentences from 'Crush' and 'As you were', they're soooo beautiful that it's impossible for me not to use them!)

Buffy was tired of waiting, so one night, instead of patrolling like she used to, she spied on a couple of vampires and followed them, sure that they would lead her to their Master's nest. And she wasn't wrong.

"Right! The abandoned warehouse! Why didn't I guess this was their hiding place before?" she thought out loud, approaching slowly to the building, but suddenly someone caught her from behind, covering her mouth with one hand to prevent her from screaming, scooping her up and running away with her, although she had tried to set herself free as hard as she could, because she already knew in whose arms she was.

"Are you nuts? I don't know why you did such a stupid thing, but never try that again, it's too bloody dangerous! Lucky for you, I sensed you before you got inside..." Spike exclaimed, putting Buffy down gently as soon as he was sure they were far enough from the warehouse.

"Why? Maybe because I could annoy your precious Drusilla?" she snapped.

"Whowhatwhyhow?" Spike wondered incoherently.

He had been so concerned about what could happen if Drusilla found out about Buffy and him, that he hadn't even thought what would happen in the opposite case, something equally bad, maybe even worse.

And he was about to find out.

"I found out your little dirty secret, Spike, and now you're in trouble, big trouble!" she warned him, punching his nose so hard that she sent him onto the ground. "That was just a sneak-preview.." she sneered, resuming her attack, kicking his back before he could get up. "Why don't you say it?" she incited him, allowing him to get up.

"What?" he wondered, ready to receive the next blow.

"That I'm just your new toy.." she answered, kicking his stomach before he could avoid her foot. "And that you're playing with me as you wait for your paramour to heal!" she went on, trying to kick him once again, but he finally reacted, blocking her leg.

"Do you really think that's true?" he struck back, punching her chin hard and throwing her on the ground. "You're bloody wrong, Slayer!" he snapped, preventing her from getting up, tugging on her hair violently. "You are all I bloody think about..." he went on, straddling her and pinning her on the ground, grasping her shoulder so hard that he was hurting her. "I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you!" he exclaimed, trying to bent down to kiss her lips, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Why didn't you tell me about Drusilla?" she struck back, pushing him away and getting up.

"You wouldn't have understood... just as you aren't understanding now! Anyway, she's not just a simple paramour... she is my Sire!" he explained.

Buffy was about to punch him for the umpteenth time, but after his words she blocked before her first could reach his face.

"You... Your... S... Sire?" she repeated shocked, before the tears started falling from her eyes copiously.

"Wassup, now?" he asked concerned, approaching her with the intention of hugging and comforting her.

Spike was sure their fight was over, but he was damn wrong.

"And you ask me that? I'll never be able to compete with her!" she yelled, dragging him to the ground with her, starting to punch his face repetitively, without stopping crying. "She is your Sire. There's... that special bond between you and her... you belong to each other..." she went on, changing spots and punching his stomach.

His short patience was gone, so he set himself free from her grip growling, as he cursed in his head.

-- Bloody hell! When I talked about the bond, I wasn't even remotely thinking about Dru, I was thinking about you, but you misunderstood everything.. and it seems that there's only a sodding way to make you listen to me!-- and thinking that, he kicked her mouth, making her lower lip bleed.

"Just think about that, Slayer, you managed to break a bond that I was sure no one could ever break, and that proves how special you are to me. I've never ever bloody felt about anyone else the way I feel about you, you can't even begin to imagine, Buffy!" he admitted, shoving his knee into her stomach.

"Oh, I think I can, because that is the same way I feel about you, William!" she struck back kicking his stomach again.

They kept silent for a while, standing still in front of each other and panting.

Buffy lower lip was still bleeding, Spike had a black eye and they were clutching their stomachs in pain.

She was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Tell me you love me.." she whispered, taking a step closer to him.

"I love you, you know I do.." he murmured, taking a step closer to her.

"Tell me you want me.." she went on, getting closer.

"I always want you..." he purred, bending over her and gently licking the blood away from her lips. "In fact..."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, grabbing his nape to pull his face down to hers and give him a deep kiss.

"I love you, Spike, and I wanna show you how much..." she said between kisses.

"Is it what I think it is?" he wondered between kisses.

"Yes, my love. Just wait for my birthday, in two weeks. Will you manage to wait for fifteen days?" she teased him, kissing him and going up to his ear, nibbling his lobe.

"Uh! Pet, they will be the longer days of my un-life, but I'll wait!" he promised to her, nibbling and sucking on her neck.

"Oooh, Spike, you know what? Not tonight, due to the fact that I think we must have a couple of broken ribs, ouch... but next time... you know, I guess we could begin going a little bit farther..." she promised to him.

Spike growled savagely as his only answer, because he had already understood what she meant.

They were about to kiss again, but he burst out laughing.

"What?" she questioned him with her eyes, not very pleased by his reaction.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that... at your birthday, instead of me giving you something, as it's customary… I'm gonna take something from you!" he explained without stopping to laugh.

"Pig!" she scolded him, before joining him in his laughter.

TBC

Well, if you believe that those fifteen days will pass by calmly and peacefully.. ihihih, you're soooo wrong! Just a hint, next chapter will be 'The calm before the storm'! ;)

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I'll update 'Try on My World ' and 'Bit by Bit' too ;)


	17. The Calm Before The Storm I

Thank you so, so much, Angel Sumoritos, spbangel and Kit-cat99 (you're right, things can't go so quietly as they think.. eh, eh, but you trust me, don't you?)

Here's the new part.. sorry , this time it's a little shorter than usual :(

Chapter sixteen: The calm before the storm

Spike hadn't stayed with Buffy for too long since he had to return to the warehouse before Drusilla missed him, feeling relieved that he finally could do it without needing to lie to her anymore.

It was already half past midnight , but Buffy knew she couldn't come back home, so she headed towards somewhere else.

When the third little stone hit her window again, Willow opened it.

"Tell me your parents are away!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes, but.."

Seeing her like that, Willow rushed downstairs to open the door, letting her in.

"Buffy! Oh God, what happened?" she asked concerned, helping her sit on the sofa, and Buffy laboriously managed to find a spot that didn't hurt too much.

"Don't worry; it's not that bad... Spike and I simply made up!" she explained, with a half smile.

"Well, let me tell you, you have a really weird way to make it up!" Willow commented astonished, as she took out the first aid kit and brought some ice from the kitchen. "Your mother will be very worried when she sees you!" the redhead commented, putting some ice cubes in a towel and giving it to Buffy to use on her wounds.

"I called her from a pay phone before and told her I would stay at your house until tomorrow. The oddest thing is that I explained that you were helping me to study history... and she bought it!" she chuckled. "Believe me, if she saw me right now she'd probably have a heart-attack! After all, she ignores all about the Slayer's stuff..." Buffy explained, as she passed the ice behind her neck and along her back.

"Right. Anyway, don't worry, you can stay here, it will be fun, too. We could talk all night long…"Willow suggested with a smirk.

"Uhmm.. let me guess, I 'will end up talking and you'll listen to me, right?"

"Yup! I wanna know every little single detail! After all you already heard everything about Angel, me, and those three magic words.."

"Yeah, the mutual 'I love you's', I've lost count of how many times you've told me about that!" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'd never thought I could love someone so much and be loved back by him, but now it finally happened and I've never been so happy!" Willow smiled with dreamy eyes, sitting close to her friend. "He told me about Drusilla, but I'm not worried about that; he doesn't love her, it's just their bond... you know..."

"Sire/Childe... yes, I've got a vague idea of what that is... Guess what?" Buffy said.

"What?"

"Spike is none other than... Drusilla's Childe!" she informed her, grasping at the arm of the sofa a little bit too hard.

"Oh, that's bad! I can imagine how you must feel… anyway, destroying my poor sofa won't make you feel any better!" Willow made her notice.

"Oops, sorry!" Buffy apologized , realizing what she was doing and stopping before it was too late.

"Anyway, he said that it's me the one he loves now, and I trust him, so.. I don't care about Drusilla.." she confessed, but she growled saying that name.

"Anyway, now spit it out.. from the first punch… to the last kiss!" Willow incited her.

(In the meantime)

"Oh, my poor baby, what happened to you, my love?" Drusilla exclaimed; when she saw in what condition Spike had returned.

"It's nothing, pet, just the same old stuff between mortal enemies; I met the Slayer, fought with the Slayer, punched and kicked the Slayer..." he answered.

--...kissed the Slayer, cuddled with the Slayer...-- he thought.

"Anyway, I hurt her badly, too; so, we are even!" Spike defused, as she hugged him, kissing his wounds. "You know, she was about to find out were we hide, I had to stop her..." he justified, and she seemed to believe him.

Spike decided it was better to change subjects.

"No one must ever hurt you, my Princess, especially not before I find the cure for you..." he murmured, holding her tight and hugging her from behind, kissing her hair.

"Mm... the cure..." she repeated, smiling.

"Yeah, baby, I gave the book to Dalton, and he complained saying that it's written in something that it's not even a language, but I told him that if he cares about his un-life he'd bloody better work on that until he turns it into a sodding language!" he growled.

"Mm... that's good, my sweetness. We're close, I can feel it... but if the Slayer interferes ..." she whined.

"Don't worry, Dru, I'll deal with the Slayer!" he declared, making it sound as a threat, as he left the room.

In a certain sense, it was true, because Spike couldn't wait to 'deal' with his Slayer.

Drusilla came back to the table where she was having a good time with her tarot cards.

"Don't worry, my beloved..." she thought out loud, turning over the first card. "... The Slayer won't be a problem anymore..." she went on, turning the second one. "... I know what to do!" she concluded, turning the third card, the last one.

(end I)

Very, very hot spuffy moment in the next part! ;)

I hope you'll still like it.. ;)

Now I'm gonna update also 'Wanted ' and 'Before, Now, Forever' , yes, that's plenty day, lol:)


	18. The Calm Before The Storm II

Thank you so much, Amethyst Dragon, Angel Sumoritos, spbangel and Kit-Cat (as I said at the last update of 'Before, Now, Forever ', I repeat: feel free to contact me by yahoo messenger or e-mail, dear ;) )

And now, let's have our beloved blondies have some fun.. ;)

The calm before the storm (II) (NC 17!)

(I took a little sentence from 'Something Blue', and, at the end, something from 'What's My Line pt 1')

Two nights after and once their wounds and bruises were healed, Buffy and Spike had met at the place that by then was their meeting place par excellence, the biggest graveyard in Sunnydale.

Obviously, first Spike had to wait for her to do her duty, as she dusted all the vampires that otherwise would be unpleasant voyeurs to their encounter.

"Enough with the patrol, sunshine. Now it's time to take care of your favorite vampire..." he murmured, hugging her from behind and snatching the stake away from her hand.

"Mm... and tell me, what makes you think that my favorite vampire is you?" she teased him as she abandoned herself in his arms.

"Slayer, you're playing with fire!" he growled, turning her roughly to look into her eyes.

"Burn me, then!" she struck back, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a kiss that was like the sixth essence of passion!

"You know, honey, tonight it's all about love: you and me, Angel and Willow, my Watcher and Miss Calendar who finally went out together on a date for the first time... and, in a certain sense, they owe that to you!" she commented, rubbing her face against his.

"Uh?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Well, she is the new Principal … and who eliminated the former one?" she explained.

"Right, it makes sense!" he chuckled, taking off her jacket. "Anyway, am I wrong... or did you say something about going farther?" he whispered, slipping a hand under her sweater, touching her warm skin.

"Uuuuuh, right, I wanna please you, really, but I need to learn eeeeverythiiing!" she moaned, taking off her sweater, without minding if it was full winter.

Buffy didn't know why, but every time she was with her vampire... she felt really hot.

Spike took off his coat, putting it on the ground and laying her over it.

"It will be a pleasure to teach to you everything..." he murmured, straddling her and taking off her bra, kissing one of her nipples while teasing the other one with his fingers. She arched her back in pleasure, pushing herself against him. "Anyway, what about letting me please you, first?" he wondered, descending with his kisses down to her belly and going further down, taking off her slips from beneath her skirt.

Buffy threw her head backwards, reclining over Spike's leather duster, without understanding or caring about anything anymore, as he teased the center of her womanhood with his skilful hand. She just managed to wonder how it would be once he got rid of her skirt, using his mouth, too, and between lots of screams... she found out how it was.

"Oooooooooh, Spiiiiiiiiiike! That was... oh, God!" she panted, pressing his lips with hers and tasting herself and then he helped her get dressed again, at least partially.

"Oh, Buffy, you're so wonderful! I've never tasted such sweet nectar before..."

"Well, what about … accompanying it with some blood?" she invited him, arching her neck. "Look at my poor neck, all bare, and tender, and exposed... and all the blood just pumping away..." she went on, as he had already slipped into his game-face, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Oh, pet, you're spoiling me!" he chuckled, bending over to take her on her so gentle offer.

"I know..." she murmured, closing her eyes when he bit her.

After some seconds he pulled away, coming back to his human features... and before he could say anything he found his lips on the blonde girl's ones.

With a simple twist of her legs, Buffy switched their roles and smashed him onto the ground, placing herself over him.

Spike looked at her suggestively, raising his scarred eyebrow.

She smiled at him, taking his clothes off eagerly.

"So, pet, are you read..."

Spike didn't even need to finish that question, because Buffy had already pulled down the zipper of his jeans, a little surprised when she found no underwear. Without wasting any more time she grabbed his virility, starting to caress it with slow movements up and down.

"Oh, bloody good, Slaaaayyyeeerrrrr, fasterrrrrr!" Spike growled, arching his back as she obeyed his requests. "Now, pet, you should..." he tried to instruct her, but once again she anticipated him, because her mouth had already come to play and, despite her lack of experience, she was giving great pleasure to her vampire.

-- Bloody hell! If this is just the first time she does this...-- he thought pleased, before reaching the edge, without her moving away, and that pleased him even more.

"Wow! I enjoyed that a lot! I guess I wouldn't mind doing this again... if you don't mind that is!" Buffy smiled.

"Uh! You know, I guess I won't bloody mind!" he smiled, pulling her to himself for their umpteenth kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spike came back to the warehouse, he found Dalton standing in front of him, holding in his hand a sheet of paper that was nothing but the translation for Drusilla's cure.

Spike feared the worst, but once he read it, he burst out laughing delighted, and he kept laughing until he got to his room where Drusilla was waiting for him.

She sat on their king-size bed, playing with her tarot cards again.

"Honey, I think he's finally got it! The key to the cure, my darling, the missing bloody link..." he smiled at his Sire, showing her the paper.

She smiled back at him, waving slowly her hand, as she took a card, picking it with her eyes closed.

"Right, right in front of us... the whole time..." she murmured, taking Spike's hand and putting it on the card that she had picked up.

They turned it over together, and on the card there was the picture of an angel.

"I'll manage to heal you, finally, my dear. No one will stop me..." he assured her.

"But the Slayer..." she started complaining.

He froze, hearing Drusilla name her.

"Believe me, Bu... the Slayer won't be a problem, I can tell..." he struck back, hugging her.

"I can tell that, too. After all, someone will take good care of her..." she chuckled.

Hearing those words, Spike's gaze darkened, even more so when he saw on the table the three cards he hadn't notice in the previous days.

"Oh no, Dru! What the bloody hell have you done?"

TBC

See? About the cure stuff, I followed the serial plot.. but I won't follow it completely, of course, quite the contrary, ihihihihi ! ;)

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	19. Hunted I

Thank you, Kit-cat99 ( I also update 'Before, now Forever' yesterday) , as always! ;-)

Uhmm about all the others.. I just hope you'll still like it .. :-I

Whatever, here's the new part, sorry for late! ;)

As you can see, ' this ' Dru is not very smart about Spike, plus he's very good at confusing his Sire, just as he does now, eh eh! ;)

Chapter seventeen : Hunted ( I took something from 'What's my line? Pt. 1 ', but it's really different!)

"What? I had to stop the Slayer.." Drusilla protested.

"But you called the Order of Taraka, nonetheless! They won't stop until their work is bloody done.."

-- .. until they kill my Buffy!-- he thought.

"I told you I would deal with her.." he retorted.

"But you keep failing, my William. It almost seems like.. you like the Slayer!" she accused him.

"I like killing her, or at least trying to, it's bloody different!" he tried to clarify, fearing that his Sire would figure out everything he'd been trying to hide. "You knew she has been my goal ever since we moved here, and now you've bloody ruined everything!" he scolded her and she began cowering and whining. "Cower and whine as much as you bloody please, Dru, I won't buy that! And no sleeping together tonight, because I'm too pissed off at the moment! That will teach you to never take a decision without consulting me first!" he growled at her, going to another room of the warehouse.

He couldn't do anything more for that night, because if he had gone out Drusilla would have figured out everything without any doubt. After all, it had been a brilliant move for Spike to pretend he was angry with her because he wanted to be the one who would kill the Slayer and not because of the real reason, that he simply didn't want to lose her. All he could do right then was to wait for the next night to act, hoping that it would take a while for the bounty killers to arrive to Sunnydale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But Spike was very wrong, because by sunrise some important events were already taking place.

---- Bus 219 continuing Service to L.A., now arriving in Sunnydale at the West Gate ----

The speaker had just announced the arrival of a bus and a very big guy with long black hair with a scarred face, maybe from one of his battles and a leather outfit got off that bus.

Not very far, another odd guy, a kind of street vendor walked around town.

At Sunnydale's Airport a 747 was ready to land. There was a clandestine inside. It was a beautiful Caribbean young girl with long curly black hair tied back, some large hoop earrings and black eyes with an icy gaze that brought to nothing good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening finally came, so Spike didn't waste any time and with the alibi of going hunting he headed towards a very specific place.

Buffy had told him how she loved ice-skating and she had confessed him that since she was a little girl her dream was to become an Olympic champion such as Dorothy Hamill, who had been her idol. But then she had become the Chosen One and she had had to shelve her dream in a drawer without the possibility of opening it anymore. But it didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy that hobby of hers every once in a while.

There was an ice-skating rink in Sunnydale and it was where she always went to practice, but just when it was closed. And today it was precisely one of days when it was closed. So, as Spike expected, he saw her from afar, as she was already concentrating on skating with amazing grace and prettiness. There was no one else around, so it was a piece of cake for the vampire to take a pair of skates from one of the racks. He got in the skating rink as she was ending a lap, as she got ready to perform one of those pirouettes that she seemed to do with ease.

She was astonished when she found him in the rink very close to her as he performed a jump without any mistakes.

"You're the Goddess of ice, pet!" he smiled, skating closer to her.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike! But. You… you're skating.. and you're doing it pretty well!" she exclaimed.

"There's nothing I can't do pretty well, luv!" he bragged.

"Mr. Modesty strikes again!" she rolled her eyes. "Well, I told you I would come here, but I didn't expect you to come, too, not that I'm complaining.." she smiled, caressing his face and getting closer to his soft cold lips for a tender kiss.

"Mm.. you know, honey, this is not a courtesy visit.." he informed her.

"No?" she pouted and he couldn't resist to her pout, capturing her warm sweet lips once again in a more demanding kiss.

"Well, it's becoming a courtesy visit, after all, but first, let me warn you about something bloody important!" he said, becoming more serious.

"Oh, no, please, tell me they're good news, because after the terrible, very terrible, day I had I really need a good news!" she wished.

"I'm sorry, sunshine, but I couldn't give you worse news than this one: Dru has sent the Order of Taraka after you!" he warned her.

"And.. is that such a bad thing?" she wondered, a little bit puzzled.

"Pet, do you know what the Order of Taraka is?" he asked and she shook her head negatively, with the innocence of a three years old kid.

"Bloody hell, I would be a better Watcher than yours! Doesn't he ever teach you anything?" he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't insult him, Giles is the best Watcher I've ever had!" she defended him, punching Spike's shoulder playfully.

"Anyway, this is not kidding-time, the Order of Taraka is an army of bloody powerful bounty killers and they won't stop until they kill you!" he explained to her. "I managed to stop the rest of them, saying that the order was countermanded, but three of them didn't know of that, because they're already here, determined to obey to Dru's request!" he warned her.

"Gee! I guess I've already met the first one, then!" she figured out.

"What?"

"This morning, at school, there was a career test to find out what job you should apply for and I ended up being a policewoman!" she told him.

"Fighting Evil once again, eh, baby?" he made fun of her.

"Spike, that's so not the point! There was also a demonstration, a policewoman called my name, I showed up and she began shooting at me! I managed to avoid the bullets, but a guy got wounded... nothing bad, anyway, thank God!" she explained.

"Yes, I guess she was one of the killers, you know, they can have a normal aspect, too..." he informed her.

"Oh, thanks for saying that! So, now I know it could be anyone, it's just great!" she got alarmed.

"And I think we are about to meet the second!" Spike exclaimed, shifting into his game face to get ready to fight the robust guy with a scarred face who had just jumped onto the rink.

(end I)

Very sweet tender spuffy moment ( nothing sexual anyway! ;) ) at the end of the next part …

And now I go update 'Wanted' , too ;)


	20. Hunted II

Thank you so much, spbangel (I also updated 'Bit ' and 'Try ' before) , kit-cat and Amethyst Dragon, you're always sooo kind and make me happy! ;)

Hunted (II) (I took something from 'What's my line? Pt. 1', but it's really quite different!)

Buffy got ready to fight, too, but their opponent was the one who made the first move, swinging his leg to kick them, but the two blondes managed to dodge to avoid his move.

Spike skated quickly to situate himself behind their attacker, but he anticipated the vampire's action, sending him to the ground with a punch.

Buffy hurled to him, but once again their enemy was faster and he lifted her by her neck, starting to strangle her, by using both of his hands.

"Sp... i... ke..." she called him out with a ghost of voice, trying to set herself free without success. This enemy was very strong.

"Be a real man and fight with a man, buddy!" Spike growled totally enraged, punching him on the back with all his might, managing to set Buffy free as the poor girl coughed and breathed deeply, trying to fill her lungs with air as she massaged her neck.

When the bounty killer recovered from the blow and got up, Buffy and Spike had already run to the opposite side of the rink.

"Luv, I think we'll have to do a bit of teamwork!" Spike suggested to her, looking at the blade of her skates. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he went on.

"Of course, I am. On the count of three?" she smiled at him, as they skated back at high speed towards their enemy who couldn't imagine what the two blondes were planning to do.

"One..." Spike exclaimed, as they got closer to him. "Two..." he continued, grabbing Buffy by the hands. "Three!" the vampire concluded, lifting her and turning with her as she swung her leg towards the fighter, and before he could even realize what had happen, the blade had already ripped out his throat, allowing him to have only a few seconds of life, before falling dead on the rink.

"I guess we won!" Spike smirked satisfied.

"But without you I would be dead right now. Thank you, William, you're my hero!" she smiled at him, kissing her vampire without even waiting for him to shift back into his human visage.

Hidden in the shadows, someone had seen the whole scene.

"Enough ice for tonight! It's not fair, anyway, this was supposed to be a relaxing night!" Buffy complained, leaving the rink with Spike.

They were already on their way to Revello Drive, but Buffy stopped walking all of the sudden.

"Wait. I can't go home, it's the first place where they'll look in!" she explained, as he lighted a cigarette on. "Two of them are still alive, and I don't even know how the last one looks like!" she went on.

"You're right, pet..." he answered, but they both heard some steps behind their back, so they turned abruptly, especially Buffy who immediately got into fight stance.

It was a slim boy that seemed totally harmless, actually he seemed to be quite scared of them.

He held a map of Sunnydale in one hand and there was camera hanging around his neck.

"Hey... cal... calm down... people, I... I just wanted... to... to ask you if... you... you know whe... where the church is..." the boy justified, stuttering unsurely, so the two blondes calmed down.

"It's a couple of blocks from here, buddy. Anyway, you shouldn't be here, asking for information at this time, wandering around all alone!" Spike answered. "You can visit the bloody church tomorrow, now go back to your hotel as long as you still have the chance..." the vampire advised him, taking off with his girlfriend and leaving his interlocutor kind of confused.

Buffy chuckled.

"What?" Spike asked, happy because she was smiling again, ever since the meeting with the bounty killer on the ice-skating rink Buffy had been tense and upset.

"You! The Big Bad just helped and warned a boy who could be his dinner..." she explained.

"You're right, Slayer. Stay here, be right back, it won't take me too long..." he sneered, pretending to go back.

"Spike! Come back here, immediately!" she pretended to scold him.

"Ok, but swear that this will be our little secret!" he begged her, fearing for his reputation.

"Ok. After all, we've got plenty of little secrets already!" she giggled, but then she became deadly serious. "Spike, where should I go now? Mom is away, so I don't have to protect her. And I can't go to Will, to Xan or to my Watcher, either, I don't want to put them in danger!" she explained.

"That's my Slayer!" he smiled at her. "Pet, I'm sorry I can't take you with me to the warehouse. Well, I could say that somehow I managed to kidnap you, but... Naaah, it's too bloody dangerous, and Dru could hurt you... bad idea!" he commented, shaking his head. "Bugger it! You know what? I won't come back, either, we'll find a nice crypt for us at the graveyard and I'll stay with you, sunshine!" he decided.

"Oh, Spike, thank you, but you can't. Dru will wonder why..."

"No, Dru won't wonder a sodding thing! We argued yesterday because of this, so she'll think I didn't come back because I'm still crossed with her!" he explained. "See, my pet? I can stay, and I'm bloody gonna stay! So now, let's go!" he exhorted her, but not before he gave her a very sweet kiss.

After a few minutes they were already at the main cemetery, and it wasn't very hard for them to find an abandoned crypt… after the two blondes eliminated the previous owners, of course!

There was a rug on the floor, so Spike and Buffy sat on it.

"Now, try to sleep, luv!" he whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

"I can't, I'm too agitated, Spike! I've feared for myself just once... with the Master... when he almost killed me.. Well, technically he did... but Xander saved me just in time..." she commented as he looked at her confused and astonished, without understanding what she meant. "And this is the second time I'm really, really scared. They will find me, Spike!" she went on, visibly worried.

"No, pet. They won't look in a graveyard. It's not their style. Anyway, if they come, I'm here to protect you, my sunshine!"

"Oh, Spike, I love you!" she murmured, kissing him tenderly.

"I was about to get worried, you hadn't told me that yet tonight!" he smiled, deepening their kiss. "I love you, too, Buffy! Now, sleep, you need it!" he advised her, hugging her from behind, as she leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes with a more serene expression on her face.

TBC

Uhmm, I don't wanna scare you ( Wait, who am I kidding? Of course I do! evil laughter ), but next chapter will be 'Almost fatal error'! ;)

Hope you'll still like it! ;)


	21. An Almost Fatal Error I

Oh, my! Kit-cat99, Amethyst Dragon, spbangel (Lol, don't worry, if that comforts you, in the Italian forums one of my nickname is just 'HappyEnd', does that tell you anything? ;) ) I Don't have words to thank you all, you're so very kind!

Sorry for late, here's the new part:

Chapter eighteen : An almost fatal error

( I took a lot from 'What's My Line? Pt. 1', but it's very different!)

When Spike realized that Buffy was deeply asleep, he pulled away from her arms, as gently as he could trying not to wake her up.

"I don't wanna leave you all alone, but, I've gotta do something to help you, be right back, luv!" he whispered, leaving the crypt.

It was just 4:00 a.m. and there were more than two hours left until dawn, so he had enough time to do what he wanted to do.

"Hey, we're closed now!" Willie exclaimed, as he was about to leave the bar, after cleaning up.

"Not for me!" Spike exclaimed, appearing from the shadows, showing just half side of his face, as the other side was still in the dark.

"Oh, Spike, sorry, I hadn't recognized you in the dark!" the man justified. "I've got some fresh blood, do you want it?" he asked, visibly nervous.

"I don't want blood, I want information!" he explained, approaching the bar owner. "The order of Taraka. Where do they hide? I already know they're not at the warehouse; that would've been too bloody easy! So, you tell me now!" the vampire summoned him, growling.

"The Order of... what?" the barman wondered.

Spike chuckled.

"Nice try..." and before Willie could realize what had happened, the vampire was already behind his back and smashing his head against the marble banter with a light pressure. "... But this is not the answer I wanna hear from you!" he clarified.

"Uh! No, Spike... it's not my business anymore... you know, now I'm out of the loop..." he tried to justify, more and more nervous, but the bleached blond vampire increased the pressure.

"Sure, buddy. And I bathe in the sun!" Spike protested, smashing him against the wall. "I'll tell you what. You spit it out or... I'll find out if I can beat my personal record of torture with you, the last human held on for five straight days... although I should better say they were four, because the fifth day was just a long agony ..." he sneered, shoving him on the ground. "So, buddy, did you decide what..."

A kick on his face interrupted him.

He turned to see who it was. It was the girl from the Airport who, without wasting any time, took one of the brooms that leant on the wall, broke the end of the handle and attacked Spike with the makeshift stake.

"I don't have time for you, sweetheart, whoever you are.." Spike snapped, swinging his leg, but the girl was quicker than him and dodged, and then she threw him against a shelf, making al the bottles fall on him.

In the meantime, Willie had taken advantage of that to flee the bar.

The vampire recovered, got up and hurled towards the girl, hitting her stomach and smashing her against the wall.

"Tell me who you are and I promise I won't hurt you.. much!" he sneered, but his opponent managed to break free from his grip and, after glancing at an open cage, she grabbed Spike by the shoulders, pushing him violently inside the cage, laughing.

"Do you find it funny?" he said, getting up.

"Now it's fun!" she struck back, kicking the cage closed and locking it before he could get out. "Tell me where is she? The girl I saw you with before!" she ordered.

"Stay the bloody hell away from her!" he growled, shaking the cage but without managing to open it.

"You're not in position to threaten me..." she mocked.

"Just wait until I'm out of here and I'll do bloody do more than threaten you, you sodding bitch!" he growled at her.

"If I were you, I would worry about something else..." she warned him, pointing at the little opened window. "It will be sunrise in a few hours, so you've gotta get out of here very soon, if you can!" she advised him, leaving, as Spike cursed, as enraged as he had never been before, knowing that his Buffy was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy woke up and she was very concerned because she hadn't found Spike by her side. She went out of the crypt, thinking that maybe he was taking a stroll outside, although it wouldn't be such a wise idea from him. But in front of her she found someone she didn't expect to find.

"Finally, I've found you!" the mysterious Caribbean girl exclaimed, approaching to her threateningly.

"I guess you're number three!" the blonde figured out, getting ready to attack her. "Spike said you wouldn't look here, but it seems that he was wrong..." she commented as the other girl looked at her puzzled, wondering what she meant.

"Are you ready to die?" the brunette asked her rhetorically, and then she hurled to her.

"Uff, how many times do I have to hear that sentence?" the blonde rolled her eyes with a snort, managing to block her opponent's punch kinda easily, avoiding her vicious kick, too.

"Nice moves. My turn now!" Buffy sneered as she tried to kick her in the stomach, but the other girl figured out her intentions and also stopped her punch before it could connect with her face.

The fight went like that for a while, but it was as if they were fighting in front of a mirror, because one knew exactly what the other's moves would be, almost as if... they were one and the same.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked her, very confused, while they rested after their unsuccessful fight.

"Wait. It's you who attacked me first! Who the hell are you?" the blonde asked her back as confused a s her opponent.

"I'm Kendra, the Vampire Slayer!" the brunette declared proudly as Buffy stared at her dumbfounded.

( End part 1)

I know, it's mean to end it here, but I am mean ihhihih! Not so mean, anyway, because, trust me, I'm gonna make you all forgive me with the next post, ok?

As always, I hope you'll still like it! ;)

Now I go update 'Wanted' , too ;)


	22. An almost Fatal Error II

Thank you so much Amethyst Dragon, spbangel and kit-cat ;)

An almost fatal error (II)

( I took a lot from 'What's My Line? Pt. 1', but it's very different!)

"You're... what?" the blonde looked for a confirmation, staring at her counterpart with more and more astonishment written in her face.

"I'm the Vampire Slayer, and no matter if you kill me, another one shall rise!" the other answered.

"Spare this story to me, I know it very well, you know, I happen to be the real Vampire Slayer!" she declared.

"You're lying. There can be only one.. and it's me! You're a vampire, so you can't fool me!" the brunette struck back, ready to attack once again.

"So, do you think that a vampire can hold this ?" Buffy asked her, putting a hand in her pocket and drawing out a crucifix.

Logically, she took it off every time she was with Spike.

Now it was Kendra's turn to be the dumbfounded one.

"I should take you to my Watcher, because something very wrong is going on here.." Buffy thought out loud.

"But.. but I saw you with that dangerous vampire.. and you were kissing him, too, and.." the brunette grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm a very special Slayer, the one who goes against the rules!" she smiled.

"And to think that I was about to kill you, too!" the other Slayer thought out loud.

When Buffy heard those words her blood froze over in her veins and her eyes went wide open.

"What the hell does 'you, too' mean? What did you do to him?" Buffy forced Kendra to talk, with an acid tone, grabbing her by the collar of her jacket.

"It's not your business, you should know it... vampires are our enemies, we must kill them... these are the rules..." the brunette justified.

"The hell with the damn rules when love is involved! You can't understand... tell me that you didn't kill him..." the blonde yelled desperately, with tearful eyes, shaking the other girl roughly.

"Not technically, but he's locked in a room with an open window... and it's almost dawn now... you won't ever reach him in time..." Kendra explained.

"WHERE?" Buffy roared.

"A bar.. what's its name? Willie or something.."

"Willie, sure. Just pray he's still fine, otherwise you'll go down in history as the fist Slayer .. killed by another Slayer!" she threatened her with an icy look full of hate, before she ran to that bar.

No matter how fast she was running, faster than she had ever ran, Buffy knew that she would arrive there too late, because it was on the opposite side of that cemetery.

The tears rolled down copiously from her eyes as she ran restlessly, until she realized that tears weren't the only thing that was wetting her face. She raised her head and her desperate tears became happy tears; it was raining copiously and the sky was darkened by huge grey clouds. Once she got to the bar, panting due to the run, Buffy mowed down the door.

Inside the bar, Spike had crouched in a corner of the cage, covering himself with his coat, until he heard the first thunder, so, a little bit fearfully, he raised his head to the open window and his hope was confirmed. It was a double hope, because at the same moment he heard someone mow down the door and when he saw who it was he almost cried due to joy.

"Buffy, luv, you're alive!" he exclaimed, as she took the keys to set him free.

"Spike! Oh, God, I was so scared..." she exclaimed at the same time, opening the damn lock.

He got out of that cage and a centesimal of a second after, he held her in his arms, peppering her face with small kisses, giving thanks to whoever looked after vampires since those were two of the things he had feared he would never do again during those terrible hours he had been held captive.

"Oh, pet, there was a mysterious girl who wanted to kill you, she locked me here.." he explained between kisses.

"I know, Spike, I know everything.. don't worry, baby, it was just a misunderstanding, and everything will be fine now!" she answered, hugging him tight.

"Misunderstanding?" he narrowed his eyes.

"You'll never believe me, but.. guess what? She is a Slayer, just like me!" she informed him.

"That's why she has that bloody strength, I should have known better. After all, you said that you temporarily died once, so... if when a Slayer dies another one is called..." he figured out.

"You're right, honey, even if I was only dead for a few minutes. Well, now I'd better go to my Watcher and let him know about her, and you'd better return to the warehouse, too, before they start worrying, before she starts worrying! Take advantage of the stormy weather..." she suggested to him and, after one last kiss, he followed her advice... but he came back to her the minute after.

"Pet, is there any chance for us to spend some time together before I go? After all, Dru and my minions are supposed to be sleeping now, no one will notice my absence..." he said, getting closer to her.

"And you? Aren't you sleepy, vampire ?" she teased him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, kitten, you'll have to find a way to keep me awake then!" he raised his eyebrow with a seductive attitude, and before he could finish his sentence, he found himself on his back with his lips stuck to Buffy's as she straddled her vampire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As she did every morning, Willow went to Buffy's house, but after ringing and knocking at the door repetitively without getting an answer and taking advantage of the stormy weather, she had run to Angel's flat, now that she knew where he stayed.

"Oh, Angel, I'm so worried for Buffy. Maybe something happened to her as it did yesterday..." she commented as they walked back towards Buffy's house.

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Angel wondered.

"There was a policewoman who called Buffy for a demonstration, but when she showed up the woman began shooting at her furiously.. almost as she was sent to kill her.. which she didn't manage to do, thank God!" Willow informed him.

Those words made Angel thoughtful.

--Uhmm... someone who is sent to kill her... what if it was the Order of...? Naaah, Spike wouldn't do that! -- he shook his head, without saying anything to Willow.

"Maybe someone attacked her inside her house and now she is unconscious... if only I could get in..." Willow said, and then she noticed a partially opened window. She opened it and sneaked through it, going to the main entrance to open the door to Angel who had stayed outside.

"Come in!" she invited him in.

"It's not that easy, honey, only the owners of this house can invite me in," Angel explained.

"Oh no, it's not safe outside, what if the rainstorm ends? Wait. You did say 'owners', right? Just wait..." she said as she took the cordless phone while Angel wondered what she was about to do.

"Hello, Mrs. Summers? It's Willow here. Buffy is in the shower and there's a deliver guy who brought something for you, but he is so polite that he wouldn't get in unless he's invited by you... So, could you please invite him in?" Willow wondered as she held the receiver towards the vampire, making sure also Angel listen to that phone call.

"Oh, sure. Well, polite guy, you can get in, don't worry!" the woman said and Angel crossed the barrier.

"Thank you, Joyce, sorry for bothering you, have a nice day, bye!" she hung up.

"You are a genius, love!" he smiled, giving her a quick kiss. "Well, it seems that Buffy is not here, maybe we can find some clues upstairs that can help us to figure out what happened, I'll check..." he said, going upstairs.

Willow was about to follow him, when she heard someone knock at the door and when she opened she saw an odd man with big glasses and a small suitcase.

"Hello, I'm Norman Pfister with (holds up the case) Blush Beautiful Skin Care... I'm not selling anything, so I won't ask you to buy, just to accept a few free samples!"

"Uhmm... did you say 'free samples'?" Willow asked and the man confirmed it.

-- Well, why not? Joyce and Buffy will be happy to have some nice stuff!-- she thought, letting him in.

TBC

So.. do you forgive me now?

I hope you'll still like it!

Now I go update also 'Wanted', 'Voices in the Night ' and 'Before, Now, Forever '


	23. The Chosen Two I

Hello again. Sorry for late, but finally I'm back! ;)

Uhmm.. I already warn you, there will be no Spikey in the two parts of this chapter, after all, poor honey, he had been in trouble so let's him rest a little bit! Anyway, I promise you will see him again in the next chapter! ;)

Chapter nineteen: The Chosen.. Two (I)

( I took a little something from 'What's my Line? ' parts 1 and 2 )

"About time, too!" Kendra exclaimed, crossing her arms, when she saw Buffy come out from the bar.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde exclaimed, astonished, although she was happy because she didn't have to search for her in the whole town anymore. She glanced at her watch, it was already 12:20 p.m.

"What about the vampire?" the brunette Slayer asked her coldly.

"He went out through the back exit, and anyway he has a name, Spike, so you.."

"Have you really just said 'Spike'?" Kendra cut her off. "Spike, a.k.a. William the Bloody, the killer of two Slayers?" she got alarmed.

"Uff, I guess everyone knows his story!" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"So, you and one of the most dangerous vampires there is would be.."

"Together? In love? Yes, yes, and.."

But the brunette cut her off once again.

"So, does your Watcher agree?"

"Well, yes... he does, mostly because... well, I haven't told him yet, in fact I haven't told anyone... only my best friend knows about him, and things must remain that way even now that you know, too. You must keep quiet about this; after all, it's none of your business. I know perfectly what I'm doing and everything is under my control, so..."

"Hey, is that a fresh bite?" Kendra wondered shocked, as Buffy realized that she had forgot to button up her shirt, and now it was too late.

"Ok, you caught me. Well, what can I say? He likes biting me and I like it very, very much when he bits me! There's nothing dangerous about it, so there's no need to get alarmed and go tell anyone... understand?" Buffy clarified.

"I'll keep my mouth shut, but it's not because I wanna do a favor to you, it's just because I don't care about what you do with your life, and if you want to throw it in a wicked vampire's hands, forgetting about your holy duty and all your responsibilities... it's up to you, but don't complain when you turn into an enemy and I have to dust you..." the other girl snapped.

"It won't ever happen! I didn't forget my duty! It's just that I also love a soulless vampire, but believe me, I can combine the two things ..." Buffy assured her. "Now, let's go meet with my Watcher and don't you dare saying a single word about what you have seen since last night!" she summoned her, and Kendra's only answer was rolling eyes and then shrugging.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we in a school?" Kendra wondered, kind of astonished.

"Because, my Watcher happens to be the librarian of my school, too..." Buffy, explained to her as they got into the library. They found Giles, Willow and Angel sitting at a table while they researched for something in the dusty tomes. Willow seemed to be terrified.

"Hey, Giles, guess what I've found out?" Buffy exclaimed, but Kendra shoved her elbow into her stomach.

"Are you insane? There are other people here now, it's not safe for the mission!" she scolded her.

Without even listening to her words, Buffy noticed how shocked Willow looked and she ran to her.

"Will, what happened?"

"Oh, Buffy, it was a terrible experience! Anyway, you are fine, thanks God! I was so worried, where the hell have you been? Why the hell didn't you call us?" her best friend scolded her as she hugged her tight at the same time.

"Sorry, Will, and sorry everyone, but lots of stuff happened and the girl here with me is involved..." the blonde justified, pointing at the Caribbean girl as she, after recognizing who was near Willow, had drawn out her stake, running towards him.

"No, Kendra, stop!" Buffy placed herself between her and Angel, snatching the stake from Kendra's hand, although Angel had already backed off prudently as he stared at the brunette girl in a not very friendly manner.

"I know you, you are Angelus, you..." she protested, trying to get her stake back, but Buffy didn't allow her to do that.

"Update in the story, my dear, Angelus got a soul a long time ago. Now he's Angel, he's good and works with us… plus he's Willow's boyfriend..." she explained, pointing at her best friend as she looked at them still shocked. "So, see? He's on the 'Down with the stakes' List, too!" she whispered to her.

Giles, Angel and Willow were staring at them with astonishment and Buffy realized it was time for some explaining.

"Uh! I guess it's explanation-time... such as... who is this girl?" Buffy smiled innocently

"You guessed right!" Giles nodded, clearing his glasses and putting them on again to look better at the stranger.

"Well, let's just say that from now on the Chosen One prophecy will be a bit different, because the truth is that there are two Slayers... and she is the second one!" Buffy explained shortly, pointing her to everyone. "Guys, this is Kendra. Kendra, these are my Watcher and my friend... and Angel, but it seems you already knew about him..." she went on, making the introductions, although the others were still puzzled.

"Buffy, just... how?" Giles wondered, glancing from a Slayer to the other one just as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Well, Giles, it's not that difficult to figure that out, just think about this: I died for a while, so if every time a Slayer dies another one shall rise..." Buffy answered with a bit of cockiness, pretending that that very brilliant deduction was really hers.

Giles nodded, although he was still a little dumbfounded due to the discovery, and then he turned to Kendra.

"So, you are..."

"Yes, man, I'm the Slayer..."

" A Slayer!" Buffy pointed out, crossing her arms in front of her chest, feeling insulted.

( End I)

I'll try to update as soon as I can, hope you'll still like it, thanks as always! ;)

Now I'm gonna update all my other stories, too ;)


	24. The Chosen Two II

Spbangel, kitcat99 (uhmm.. Angelus? My lips are sealed, ihihih ) , Amethyst (Don't worry dear, I won't ever drop any of my FFs ;) ) , Thank you as always! You always make my day! ;)

The Chosen.. Two (II )

( I still took a little something from 'What's my Line?' pt 2)

"A Slayer, and I'm here to serve and obey faithfully to you, everything for the mission!" Kendra went on, posing like a soldier.

"Ok, Kendra, thank you. Well, Buffy, I think you could learn from her how to behave!" Giles commented, smiling at Kendra.

"Oh, yeah, she is so good and perfect that she almost killed me because she had mistaken me for a vampire, tell me if this can be called being a good Slayer!" Buffy struck back, rolling her eyes.

"What's this story?" Giles asked, narrowing his eyes and looking at Kendra.

"Yeah, you heard it right. She found me around last night and she tried to stake me!" Buffy explained.

"Well, Kendra, it seems a pretty lame excuse to me to attack her just because you saw her at night, you had no proof.. " the Watcher scolded her, as the two Slayers glared at each other.

"Hey, that is not the whole truth and you know it!" Kendra accused her, but before she talked too much, Buffy made things right.

"Yeah, ok. Maybe I forgot to mention that you found me in a graveyard and you had also previously seen me kill someone on the ice skating rink, and that this someone looked apparently human, too.." the blonde added.

"What?" Giles and Willow exclaimed at unison.

"Well, there was a very odd guy who had been sent to kill me, just like that policewoman.." Buffy explained.

"Or the worm guy!" Willow added, trembling at the memory.

"Or the worm guy.. eeeww! What's this disgusting story?" Buffy asked, making a horrified face.

"This morning I came to get you to go to school, but you weren't home. I got worried, so I called Angel, we got inside your house and..."

"Wait. How did he get in?" Buffy cut her off.

"Well, it's a long story, I'll tell you later all about that. Anyway, when your mom comes back, please pretend like you received something by a delivery guy..." Willow explained, puzzling her friend even more, before the redhead resumed telling her story. "So, Angel was upstairs, searching for some clues to figure out where you could be, and then the bell rang and I opened the door. There was a kind of street vendor, he was so kind, I thought you and your mother would enjoy some free stuff, so I made a big mistake, I invited him in... and when I less expected..." she trailed, as all of the sudden she was at a loss for words, shivering and trembling at the too vivid memory.

Angel hugged her and continued telling the story for her.

"Well, I went downstairs just in time to see him start decomposing into thousands of little worms, but before they could even touch Willow, I had already swept her in my arms and ran away as fast as I could..." he explained.

"Eeeww! Do you mean that... eeeww… my poor house... is full of ... eeeww... I can't even say it!" Buffy complained with the most disgusted face she had ever made.

"No, don't worry, we came back to check, and he wasn't there anymore..." Willow reassured her.

"Truth is that now he thinks that I am Buffy Summers, because I'm the one who opened the door!" Willow got worried.

"Well, he's not the only one who mistook you for the Slayer!" Angel commented to diminish the tension, giving her a sweet little kiss.

"Anyway, we don't even know who he is..." Willow went on.

"Well, I guess I can lend a hand here..." Giles announced, pointing at the page of a book. "We found our man... or our worms!" he corrected himself. "The book says that he belongs to the Order of..."

"Taraka!" Angel anticipated him, finding the confirmation to his previous doubts.

" Right. But this is not good," the Watcher added.

"Buffy, the Order of Taraka is a group of bounty killers that won't stop until they've accomplished their mission... and in this case their mission is to kill you, and I'm sure that Spike's behind all this, he might have called them..." Angel warned her.

"My Watcher sent me here, because he said that something bad was happening... and I guess this is the something he hinted!" Kendra commented.

"Well, surprise, surprise!" Buffy exclaimed, rolling her eyes bored. "I mean, we all know that Spike and I are mortal enemies, we hate each other very, very, very much; so it's more than normal stuff if he wishes me dead... that's what mortal enemies do!" Buffy answered, as both Kendra and Willow stared at her with a knowing look.

"Back to ... eeeww... the worm guy, does the book say how to kill it?" Willow changed subjects and Buffy was ever thankful for that.

"Yes, it says that he can be eliminated only when he's not assembled..." Giles explained.

"Orders sent to kill people... horrible worm guys! Hey, guys, can anyone explain to me what's going on here?" Xander exclaimed as he got into the library, because he had accidentally eavesdropped the last part of their conversation. "But first of all... who is she?" he added, pointing at Kendra, because he seemed unable to tear his eyes off the fascinating brunette.

Beyond her cold and impassable attitude, Kendra didn't seem to disdain the guy looking at her at all.

"Well, Xander, this is Kendra, the Slayer Number Two, ask the others for the whole story. Kendra, this is Xander, a dear friend of mine!" Buffy made the introductions as they shook their hands.

"I'm here to serve you, Sir!" Kendra exclaimed, posing like a soldier once again. "Uh! I mean... it's nice to meet you... I mean..." Kendra stuttered, and only in that moment Buffy figured out how unsure and clumsy she was with other people of her same age, especially if they were boys.

She must have had a very tough and severe education, maybe since she was just a little girl... and due to that fact, Buffy pitied her a little bit.

"So, are you new here?" Xander wondered.

"Yes, and I'll stay here for a while, as long as my presence is required... and it seems that you really need me now, because Buffy is not good enough!" Kendra commented, a little bit cockily.

--If your presence is related to how much we need you here, you can leave right now and go back to wherever the hell you come from!-- Buffy thought furiously, forgetting all the compassion she had previously felt for her.

TBC

Spike is coming back, are you happy? ;)

The next chapter is called 'Two to go', but don't worry, it has nothing to do with that horrible episode!

And now I'm gonna update 'Before, now, forever ', too ;)


	25. Two To Go I

Thank you so much Amethyst (Don't worry about Kendra ) spbangel, kitcat99 (About Joyce, things will get very different from the show, just trust me) and kt2785, yay , a new reader, I'm so happy, thank you so very much! ;)

Chapter twenty: Two to go (I)

( I took a tad from 'Surprise' but it's totally different..)

"Well, I still don't know what's happening, but if you're done for now and if you agree, of course, I volunteer myself to show the school to Kendra... and maybe the whole town, too, later..." Xander suggested and Giles nodded, telling the Slayer not to drop her guard.

Short after that, Xander and the girl left the library.

"So you are a Slayer, too, now you must tell me the whole story about..." Xander began but Cordelia interrupted him, coming around with the bunch of noisy gooses she liked to call friends.

"Hey, girls, look who is here, the king of the losers!" the girl made fun of him, but she was astonished, because not only he didn't struck back, but he simply ignored her, leaving with Kendra.

"Hey, that's not fair. He was supposed to insult me back!" the pretty brunette thought out loud, but Harmony overheard everything.

"Hey, Cordy, don't tell me you're jealous, because it really seems so..." Harmony commented, looking at her puzzled.

"Eeeww, Harm, how can you make such an idiotic question? Of course I'm not jealous!" Cordelia confirmed.

--As if I'd be jealous just because that snooty girl dressed like a wild warrior only to catch his attention is closer to him than a stamp to a letter! Anyway, my dear, I know your hair is not natural!-- she thought, blinded by rage.

( In the meantime)

As Angel talked with Giles about the Order of Taraka, Willow and Buffy had left the library to talk in the corridor.

"Who sent them after you? Because we both know it's not Spike!" she asked her.

"Well, it was Dru, because she was sick of all Spike's failures to kill me..." she explained. "...But they argued because of that, and Spike stopped the Order, now the only problem is that there are still two killers to eliminate..." she continued.

"Right. I should have know better..." Willow answered as thoughtful as ever, but Buffy noticed that.

"Wassup, Will? You didn't tell me everything, right? There's something that's upsetting you, what is it? Maybe the... eeeww... the worm guy? After all, Giles said that..."

"No, it's not that!" Willow cut her off, deciding that it was time to say the truth. "It's about Angel. I'm worried for him. I've got the feeling that something bad is going to happen..."

"Why?"

"You don't know, Buffy, but I'm undergoing some changes. Miss Calendar is not only a very good teacher, she also knows a lot about magic and she said that I've got some potential, so she gave me some books to learn a little and I did. Well, nothing special... I can make little objects levitate, change colors to the covers of my books... and stuff like that..." she confessed to her friend.

"Eh, eh, from nerd to witch!" Buffy smiled, a little bit astonished, but not disappointed at all. "Anyway, what does that have to do with Angel?"

"I was just giving you a bit of background, you know; and I've also begun having premonitory dreams. Actually, I dream things that after a while happen for real, and it's been two nights that I've been having the same dream... rather a nightmare. I am in an empty room as I look for Angel, and when I finally find him, Drusilla appears from nowhere and stakes him in front of my eyes! It's terrible, and it's getting more and more realistic each time!" Willow got alarmed.

"So, you are worried for Angel, aren't you?" Buffy figured out.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do. Anyway, now we have other trouble and since that horrible thing thinks I am you, I'd better go back to Angel and hope that it will show up right here, because we already have an idea that could eliminate it..."

"Ok, Will, and don't worry about Angel, I'll help him. Now I have to go out and look for the fake policewoman; after all if she was here, maybe she could still be in the vicinities..." Buffy explained, and the two friends went on their respective ways.

Buffy left the school, but Giles had already explained everything to Miss Calendar, so she wouldn't get in any trouble due to her absence.

The Slayer walked around, being on the alert, until she caught a glimpse of a certain bleached blonde head she knew even too well from afar.

"Spike! But... it's still afternoon... isn't it dangerous for you?" Buffy wondered, running into him.

"Not in such a cloudy day!" the vampire struck back, pointing at the grey sky above them.

"So, what happened when you came back to your minions... and to her?" she asked, lingering on the last word.

"You know, she was sleeping as always, so that shows you how bloody much she cares about me lately. You know, since she found out that her daddy is here... she pushed me into the background. Well it's not like she is my first thought anymore... it seems that I have lost my mind for another girl for a while, you know?" he smiled at her, caressing her face with a finger.

"And you know that this girl will never ever push you into the background!" she whispered, before kissing him tenderly.

"So, is this the way you patrol?" Kendra exclaimed, appearing behind them.

The two blondes started and parted immediately, but they calmed down when they saw she was alone. Instinctively, Spike shifted into his game face, growling angrily at Kendra.

"Yes, honey, she is very happy to see you, too!" Buffy commented sarcastically, calming him down, and then she turned to the other Slayer. "Where's Xander?" she asked, imagining that he could show up at any moment.

"He just showed me the school, but then I told him that I had to go patrolling around here, so he went back to his classroom..." Kendra explained, and then she looked at Spike in a threatening way, drawing out an odd stake, very different from the others. "Mr. Pointy would like so much to make you taste his wood, so you'd better go away before it's too late!" she summoned him.

"What? And lose the chance to add a third Slayer to my list?" he struck back, ready to attack her. "Anyway, you name your stakes? And to think I was sure it was Dru the crazy one!" he made fun of her, looking at her as dumbfounded as Buffy was looking at her, too.

"Did you just dared to call me crazy?" she snapped.

"You and you, please, do me a favor..." Buffy snapped, but then she abruptly pushed them both to the ground with her. "Stay down!" she ordered, as a bullet crossed the space where a few seconds before they all stood in.

(end I)

I hope you'll still like it , please let me know :)


	26. Two To Go II

Thank you so, so, so much, kitcat99 (lol, just wait for a while and there will be plenty of action, ihihii ), media Madien (wooowww, mine is the first spuffy FF you read? Wooow, I'm so falttered, tahnk you so much!) and k2785 (there will be a lot about Angel and Willow.. and someone else.. just wait) ! ;) I'm happier and happier..

Two to go (II)

( I took something from 'What's my line?' but it's very, very different!)

In front of them they saw the fake policewoman, but before she could shot again Spike was already behind her, holding her still.

"But... you... you are not supposed to help her!" the woman snapped puzzled, trying uselessly to break free.

"I'm supposed to do what the bloody hell I please!" he struck back.

"Spike, let her go..." Buffy exclaimed.

"What?" Spike asked, more puzzled than the policewoman.

"Everyone in the school must have heard the shot; they will be here any moment now. Do you know what that means?" she tried to make him understand.

"Ok, so..." he said, snatching the gun from the woman's hand and throwing it away. "Now that you are on the same level, have fun with her, Slayer Number Two!" he went on, pushing her towards Kendra, who was ready to welcome her.

"So, are you another Slayer? I'll kill you, too, then!" she threatened the Caribbean girl, hurling to her.

"You can try!" Kendra struck back, starting a frenzied fight.

"I can hear someone coming.." Spike commented.

"Me, too." Buffy confirmed. "So, are you ready to act as mortal enemies?" she asked.

"Always, pet!" he smirked, capturing her within his iron grip.

After a few minutes, as they had foreseen, a crowd rushed to where they were and in the first row were Giles, Miss Calendar and Xander. In the meantime, Buffy had broken free from Spike and they kept fighting a fake furious battle. Giles wanted to help her, but Buffy motioned him not to. The fake policewoman had drawn out a knife, but luckily Kendra had dodged before she could hurt her, so the woman ended up cutting only her black T-shirt.

"Hey! That's my favorite T-shirt! Grrrr, now it's personal!" she snapped, resuming attacking her more violently.

"Alright! Now you're fighting with passion, my dear!" Buffy incited her as she defended herself from Spike's 'attacks'.

Kendra managed to grab her opponent's hand that held the knife, pushing it against her heart, making her enemy kill herself with her own weapon. Buffy and Spike exchanged an understanding look, and immediately after, the bleached vampire started backing off slowly.

"See, Spike? We've eliminated every killer you sent to kill me. So, just run away and go tell the Order to stop right now, got me?" she ordered to him very coldly.

"I'll do that, Slayer, but just due to one bloody good reason: I'll enjoy much more killing you on my own the next time!" he growled at her with the same coldness, before running away.

"The show is over, people, now you can go back to whatever you were doing!" Buffy warned the crowd, coming closer.

Everyone left without question, mostly because they all realized they lived in anything but a calm and safe town.

"Are you two ok?" Giles asked the two Slayers.

"Sure, and I guess my Watcher will be very proud of me.." Kendra exulted, drawing out the knife from her enemy's heart and deciding to keep it as a souvenir.

"I'm proud of you, too!" Giles smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

"I'm fine, too. Finally it's over.. well, there is still one to go.." Buffy commented.

"No, Buffy, it's over for real. Angel and I took care of that.. thing!" Willow informed her, reaching them.

"Anyway, Buffy, why didn't you kill Spike? After all, you had the chance.." Xander commented.

"Yeah, Xan, that's so brilliant.. since Spike is the only one who can tell the Order to stop, so if I killed him no one would do that and the bounty killers would hunt me forever!" Buffy explained, and Xander smacked his palm against his forehead, calling himself a stupid repetitively.

"So, it seems that my job here is done, and I can finally go back home now!" Kendra commented, but Xander grieved hearing those words and she noticed that. "I'm so sorry, Xander, I guess you'll never get to show me the whole town, but thank you anyway, I really appreciated it.." she went on, showing him something that no one had seen yet so far: a smile. "Well, I'd better leave now, there's an airplane that is about to take off.." she explained, but Buffy cut her off.

"No, Kendra, this time promise me that you'll travel first class, because you deserve it. Please, let me give you an advice, be more of a girl and less of a Slayer, at least sometimes!" Buffy smiled at her, before hugging her, catching her off guard.

"I've got an advice for you, too, Buffy, be careful!" she whispered to her, hugging her back and the blonde Slayer knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't worry, Kendra, I know what I'm doing, I really do!" she reassured her, before the brunette said her last goodbye to everyone and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

".. So, see? Now I'm the only Slayer in town, once again!" Buffy explained to Spike who had come to see her at her house for the first time, the night after, as they both sat on the windowsill in Buffy's bedroom.

It was already late night, because, after all the trouble of the previous day, the vampire had woken up very late.

"The only one that I want!" he smiled sweetly at her, looking deeply into her green eyes. "C'mon, sunshine, tell me once again about how Red and Boring Boy managed to defeat that sodding worm guy!" he incited her.

"Again? Uff, I've already told you enough times. Anyway, they found him/it, made it follow them and to go faster that horrible thing separated itself into thousands of... eeeww... little worms, but a part of the floor was covered with glue, so they remained stuck and Willow and Angel killed them one by one... eeeww… but this is the last time I tell you that, otherwise I think I'll end up puking!" Buffy summoned him.

Spike burst out laughing, but then he became scarily serious.

"Buffy, you know, there is a specific reason why I'm here.." he warned her.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, please show me if you do !


	27. Chat and Chocolate I

I apologize for this huge late, but since I was punished for some violations (?) on the forum ( To be honest, for whoever who read them, was 'Wanted ' really a fic of explicit content? I mean, there are more graphic and sexual fics around! And about 'Bit by bit ' that story was MINE, PANDORA is my firend and she agreed ( just like Sara did for 'Voices in the Night ) , so I was double allowed to post it here. About the songs I apologize, I didn't know that we can't use any lyrics, so I guess I'll have some trouble with the chapters related to some song… for every of my fics..

But the administrator has the right to decide whatever she please, I would just liked to be warned before remove my fics.. whatever:-O

Anyway, now let's keep this story ;)

Thank you so much, kt2785, spbangel , kit-cat and Ametyst!

Eh eh, I see that this mysterious reason made you anxious! But now you just have to breath and relax, because I personally think this is one of the funniest chapter ( both parts I and II)of the whole story, so enjoy! ;)

Chapter twenty one: Chat and Chocolate (I) ( I took a couple of sentences form ' What's my Line?' pt 2 and ' Becoming' pt 2..)

"Do you remember when I told you that I would heal Dru without harming anyone.. Well actually.. it requires a life, or I'd better say an un-life.." Spike explained.

"Who?" Buffy interrogated him with the same seriousness he was showing.

"An-gel!" he covered his answer with a fake cough.

Buffy gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"So, Willow was right!" she thought out loud.

"Uh?" Spike tilted his head, confused.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you another time. What are you gonna do with him anyway?" she asked.

""I'm thinking maybe a dinner and a movie.. I don't want to rush into anything, I've been hurt, you know.." Spike joked.

"Spike! This is not witty-time, so quit it, otherwise I'll push you down the windowsill! Seriously, what?" she snapped.

"Ok. I'll chant for a while and then I'll put the cross you have seen between Angel and Dru who will be tied together by an arm, so his energy will join Dru 's, effectively healing her.." he explained.

"But that means that Angel will die!" Buffy protested.

"You said you don't like him much!" he justified.

"Okay, I wouldn't give him the 'Funniest Guy' award, but from that to wish him dead.." she clarified. "Willow's friends are my friends, too, and we both know he is so much more than a friend to her.." she added.

"You're right, but no matter what, I gotta help Dru!" he struck back.

"And I can't let Angel die!" she struck back.

"You know what? Maybe there's a solution. I could break the spell a little bit before the end, take off the cross.. so Dru would be safe and sound, even if not 100 restored, and Angel would very, very weak.. but still alive. It would just take him a little time to regain all his strength.." he suggested.

Buffy looked at him as her eyes sparkled with thankfulness.

"Would you really do that for Willow?"

"No. Not for the Red, I would do that just for you, just because what upsets her upsets you, too.." he murmured.

"I love you, do you know that?" she hugged him tight.

"Uhmm, yes, I had a dim idea of that.." he smiled, kissing her.

In that same moment, hearing too much noise coming from her daughter's room, Joyce was already on the corridor on her way to Buffy's room.

Hearing and seeing the door handle go down, the two blondes parted as quickly as possible.

"Buffy, what's this mess? Is there someo..." her mother exclaimed, getting in and giving out a little yelp as soon as she saw that her daughter wasn't alone.

But the woman wasn't stupid and the two blondes seemed to be way too close for her liking.

"Mommy, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, it's just that he just came here..." Buffy justified, pulling away from Spike even more.

"In the middle of the night?"

"It was urgent!" Spike justified, smiling gently at the woman.

"What's urgent... and why is he here? But most importantly... who is this guy?" Joyce interrogated her daughter.

Spike and Buffy exchanged an understanding look.

"What? Your mom doesn't know?" he figured out, but the blonde warned him with her gaze.

"What?" Joyce wondered, more and more eager to know.

"That William and I... are... in a band, maybe I didn't tell you..." Buffy tried to explain.

"If I wrote a book of all the little things you didn't tell me... it would turn out to be a multiple volumes work!" the woman commented sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny, mom. Anyway, really, he and I are in a band!"

"Yes. She plays.. the.. the triangle!" he tried to help her.

"Drums!" Buffy yelled at the same time.

"Drums, yeah. You know.. she's uh.. hell on the old skins!" he corrected himself.

"And tell me, what do you do?" Joyce questioned him, less and less convinced.

"Well, I sing. That's why I came here, I wanted to let her know about a new song I'm writing, and I needed some advice.."

"At 2:00 a.m. !" the woman crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you know… inspiration can't wait!" he justified with his most innocent smile.

"Oh, no, I think it can certainly wait!" Joyce insisted, sending him a very clear message and he got it.

"Ok. Maybe your mom is right, Buffy, I'd better go now. Anyway, about that song ... we still can wait a little before writing it, it's not an emergency for now!" he talked in code and Buffy deciphered the real message.

Spike greeted Joyce with a look and then he jumped off the window.

"But... Why doesn't he use the door?" she wondered astonished, looking at Buffy.

"Well... you know... he likes to do it that way!" her daughter smiled, shrugging. "Anyway, now it's all ok, you can go back sleep, and I'll do that, too!"

Joyce approached to the threshold, but she turned once again, before leaving.

"There's still one thing.."

"Yeah?"

" Juliet, tell your Romeo that if he wants to meet you there's no needs to do that so late and secretly, resorting to the lamest excuses, too!" Joyce concluded with a smile of satisfaction, closing the door and leaving her daughter dumbfounded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, Buffy was at school, as always, as Joyce did some house chores, when suddenly, she heard someone ring the doorbell and went to open the front door, surprised when she found the bleached blond guy from the night before standing in front of her. The stormy weather had allowed him to go out, using the alibi of taking advantage of that to hunt in daylight with his minions and Drusilla.

"Good Morning, Romeo!" the woman greeted him with a knowing smile.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked her confused, having no idea what she meant by that.

"Never mind, it's a long story. Look, if you are looking for Buffy, she is at school now... By the way.." she went on, narrowing her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at school, too?" she asked him.

He had to make a big effort not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, no. You know.. I'm a little bit older than her, so.. no more school for me!" he answered.

"So, what do you do?"

Spike pondered his answer for a while and then he found the perfect one.. that was the truth.. in a certain sense.

"Well, I have a warehouse.."

The woman seemed to be pleased by that, but before she questioned him more about it, he resumed talking.

"Anyway, no, I'm not looking for Buffy, I just wanted to talk with you. So, could you please let me in?" he wondered.

Actually, he didn't need any invitations, because Buffy had already invited him into her room the night before, but he wanted to show Buffy's mom he had manners.

(End I)

Hope you'll like it, I'll update as soon as possible, ok? ;)

Now, not only I'm gonna update very of my ffs, but I'm also going to start a 'new ' one ( if you never read it so far!)


	28. Chat and Chocolate II

Thank you, Amethyst, spbangel, kit-cat99 and kt2785I'm glad you still like this (crazy) story! ;)

Chat and Chocolate (II)

"Sure, come in, but... why?" the woman wondered, inviting him in.

"You know, Mrs. Summers..."

"Please, call me Joyce, I prefer it..."

"Ok, Joyce, you strike me as the very smart type, so tell me, you didn't buy the story of the rock band, did you?"

"Not even for a second!" she struck back.

"Honestly, I don't want to fool you, so I'm gonna tell you the truth. Buffy and I have been in love for a while, and believe me, it's something serious. I'm gonna treat her the best that I can, because I really, really care about your daughter and I hope you'll agree of our relationship..." he explained, looking into her eyes with so much seriousness to almost subjugate her.

"You know... William, right? I have to admit that I appreciate honesty in people, and you just showed me that, so you've earned some points. Anyway, I can't make a decision about this so quickly, so you'll have to tell me more, so... would you like a hot chocolate while we talk?" the woman suggested with a smile, inviting him in the kitchen.

"Of course, thanks. By the way, I was wondering if you have some of those little puffy things... what's their name?" Spike dared to ask, but the woman seemed to know exactly what he meant because she opened a drawer, drawing out a packet of the puffy sweets.

"Marshmallows?" she smiled, handing him the packet. "We never run out of these at our house; you know? Buffy is fond of this stuff!" she explained.

"She's not the only one!" he smiled, taking one.

"So, if you've been seeing each other for a while, how is it that I hadn't seen you so far?" Joyce wondered as she poured the chocolate in two cups, handing one to Spike.

"Well, first, I've been here in Sunnyhe… er, Sunnydale just for a few weeks; second, I generally spend my days at my warehouse..." he started explaining.

"Oh, so you work very hard!" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, you could say that..." he answered, blowing on his cup and bringing it to his mouth.

"Actually, it's not only due to... uh... my work... truth is that I have a very odd disease that prevents me from being exposed to direct sunlight... So, you know, since today is grey and cloudy..." he justified as he took the first sip of chocolate.

"I understand. And now that you mention it, you really are kind of pale. Anyway, poor you, what a terrible disease! How long have you been suffering of that?" the woman asked concerned, patting his shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh, well... it's been a long time, since my rebirth... birth! I meant birth!" he corrected himself.

"So I guess you met Buffy at night..."

"Exactly. It was my first day in this town. I went to a club to have some fun and Buffy was there, too... wait! You do know that Buffy usually goes there... don't you?" Spike asked, fearing all of the sudden that he had talked too much, putting his beloved in trouble with her mom.

"Don't worry, that is one of the very few things she's told me!" Joyce smiled, so he resumed talking, calmer, as he dunked a marshmallow into the chocolate.

Joyce observed that, feeling touched and amused, because his attitude had something remotely childish in it.

"Coming back to what I was saying, Buffy was there with her friend... I don't remember her name... but you must know her, she's a redhead..."

"Willow?" Joyce helped him.

"Yeah, right. Buffy saw me, I saw her... and a minute after we were already on the dance floor, hugging during a slow song... and ever since that night we have kept seeing each other, but for now Buffy and I prefer to tell no one about that, so it's only you and Willow that know for now, and I would appreciate it very much if it still remained a secret for a while..." Spike begged her, taking both of their cups once they were done drinking, and pulling them in the washbasin.

"Thank you, William, and don't worry, I'll keep your secret... although I think you should tell the others, too..."

"Maybe one day we'll do, when it's the right moment, but definitely not now..." he said vaguely. "Now, I'd better go back to my minions..."

"Minions! You know, boy, that's not the most proper word to call your workers, it's kinda offensive for them!" Joyce scolded him, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Uh! You're right, Madame, please, forgive me. Thanks for everything, I really had a good time..." he smiled, kissing the back of her hand and that impressed the woman.

"Me, too!" she smiled back, a little bit puzzled again, as she walked him to the door.

"Bye, Joyce, Buffy is lucky for having such a great mother as you are. And I hope you know that I care about your daughter, I really, really do!" he said, leaving and practically running back to the warehouse, before the sun decided to show up, putting him in deep trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy came back home at the end of her school day and she found her mother in the living room waiting for her with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a 'Did-you-really-think-I-would-have-never-find-it-out?' look in her face.

"What's the matter?" Buffy gave in immediately, sitting on the sofa and getting ready for a long chat.

"Guess what? This morning... a certain someone paid a visit to me..." her mother started her tale.

"Who?" Buffy asked absently.

"Well, let's just say that... although he's not in a band... he sang, my dear, so now I know everything!" Joyce explained kinda amused, when she saw her daughter jump on the sofa.

"What... what does 'everything' mean exactly?"

"He told me that you two are in love, that he cares about you a lot, that you've been hanging out for a while... so, Missy, when the hell did you plan to tell me all that?" Joyce snapped.

"Well, mom, I would... I was just waiting for the right moment..." she justified.

"The right moment has come. You know, I didn't ask him because it would have been kind of personal, but I'm gonna ask you, how far have you gone with him so far?" her mother questioned her.

"Mom! I'm not going to give you the details, but I can tell you that we haven't done that yet. He respects me, because I'm still not ready, but I'll be soon. You've always told me to wait for the right person, and believe me, he's the right one for me…" she informed her mother with dreamy eyes.

"You're not my little girl anymore, sweetie, I know I have to accept that... but please, promise me you'll be careful!" the woman begged her.

"I'll be!" Buffy swore, hugging her.

"After all, he's such a good match for you, he hinted something about his job, I'm just sorry for his disease..."

"Job? Disease!" Buffy frowned.

"There's no need to pretend anymore, I told you I know everything. He has got a warehouse and he's allergic to sunlight..." her mother explained and Buffy almost burst out laughing, but then she became serious.

"Anyway... was he rude? Did he scare ... or threaten you?" she got worried.

This time, her mother was the one laughing, for real.

"You are kidding, right? He's a perfect gentleman, so polite, so kind... so much so that he reminds me of those gallant men of the 1800's, you know?" Joyce smiled.

"If only you knew how right you are!" Buffy thought out loud.

"What?" Joyce frowned.

"Uh! Nothing, nothing.."

TBC

Joyce and Spike's chocolate is such a special moment, that it couldn't miss in this FF!

Well, this is the end of Act I, all I can say is that Act II will be longer, full of surprises, action, lots of spuffyness. And yeah, also sexual situations...

Are you ready? ;)

I hope you'lls till like it

Now I'm gonna update 'Before ' too ;)


	29. Surprise I

Thank you, spbangel, Amethyst and kit-cat! I'm glad you still like it and I hope you'll still do

Chapter twenty two: Surprise

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Joyce exclaimed, when they returned home after shopping all day.

"Mom! This is the umpteenth time you say that; don't worry, I know it's not your fault if you have to leave tomorrow..." Buffy answered.

"But it's your birthday! What kind of mom does that make me?" Joyce blamed herself.

"It makes you a mom who is very busy with her job but who has already made her daughter forgive her... and lots I might add!" Buffy smiled at her, drawing out one of the gifts that Joyce had bought for her from one of the shopping bags. It was a beautiful long black totally cut-work dress with a petticoat to match it, of course, but the neckline was really low. "Thank you so much, Mommy!" she exulted, putting it in front of her as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Anything for my baby!" her mother smiled, hugging her.

"It will be perfect for the party at the Bronze..." Buffy added, but Joyce looked at her in disbelief, crossing her arms.

"Don't act coy with me, Missy! I know you're going to wear it for a special occasion with William!" the woman commented as the blonde girl blushed straight away.

"You really know me, don't you?"

"That's what mothers do! Anyway, I'm sure he'll appreciate that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Buffy's special day. Joyce had left early in the morning, and Buffy had gone to school, as always, but there was something different, all the 'Happy Birthdays!' she had received along with some teasing, too. She had been pleasantly surprised when she had got into the library and she had found a packet for her. After unwrapping it, she discovered a compilation of her favorite artists.

"Thank you so much, Giles!" she hugged him.

"Well, honestly… Jenny helped me choose it, you know, I'm not very expert about that noise you mistake for music!" he explained.

"I'll thank Miss Calendar, too, then! Alright, I can't wait to train along with this CD!" she smiled, waving her gift in front of her Watcher's eyes, before leaving.

"Instead, I really can wait!" he sighed, rolling his eyes as if he almost repented for that gift, thinking about the racket that would fill the training room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it was her Birthday, her Slayer duties didn't particularly stop due to any holidays or particular events. Anyway, she had allowed herself to do a shorter patrol, asking Angel to continue patrolling for her. So, it was 9:00 p.m. and she was already at home, ready to enjoy the real cherry on the cake, because that night Spike and she would make love for the first time. After relaxing with a pleasant warm bath, she had put the famous dress on and pulled up her hair, leaving a few curls to escape so they framed their face. She had just finished arranging her hair, when she heard the doorbell.

"It can't be Spike, he told me that he'd be here at 11:00 p.m.!" she thought out loud perplexed, going to the door to open it.

As soon as she did it, people began rushing inside her house, yelling a general 'Surprise!'

Buffy questioned the two main suspects with her eyes: Xander and Willow. In fact, she headed towards the kitchen with them in tow.

"Hey! I thought this was for this Saturday at the Bronze!" Buffy stated, but it sounded almost... like a protest.

"Well, that's what we made you believe, eh, eh! Truth is that it's now!" Willow smiled, starting to open all the huge packets of crisps, popcorn and other snacks she had brought and put them in some bowls.

"Otherwise, what kind of a surprise party would it be?" Xander added.

"The real problem is that someone spread the word. So now your house is full of people and you don't even know most of them!" Willow apologized to her best friend, going to the living room with the others.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Anyway, thank you, guys, you're great. This was so unexpected, but I appreciate it!" Buffy forced herself to smile because right then she didn't really feel like smiling at all.

How was she supposed to tell Spike that they couldn't have their special moment anymore?

But for the moment she didn't want to think about it, until 11:00 p.m. she was free to enjoy her party.

"But.. Buffy. Were you waiting for someone?" Xander asked her.

"What?" Buffy said, wondering if her friend started being suspicious.

"Your dress.." he explained.

"Oh! This. I was just trying it on for the Saturday's party.. that is taking place.. right now! It's a lucky coincidence, isn't it?" she smiled, walking towards the other people.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Among music, dances, sandwiches, drinks and stuff like that, time ran out and it was already 11:00 p.m..

"Guys, I'll take all the gifts to my room!" Buffy announced, but no one seemed to listen to her.

She went upstairs, getting into her room, where she found a certain someone waiting for her.

"Pet, what the bloody hell are all those people doing here now?" Spike asked her, as he sat on her bed. "Oh, I'm a bad rude man, because I forgot to tell you two things: first, happy birthday, and second, you look amazing, sunshine!" he added.

"Oh, Spike! I'm so, so sorry, I didn't expect it, but my friends organized a surprise party for me. I'm afraid we won't be able to do that thing..." she explained, locking the door to prevent anyone from getting in.

She kept staring at the floor, because she didn't have the courage to face Spike's disappointed look. But disappointment wasn't exactly what the gorgeous vampire felt at that moment.

"What? Luv, you know how bloody much I've been dreaming about this moment, and I'm not going to wait one day, one hour and one minute longer! Plus, I don't see what the problem is..." he struck back, pointing at the window with his eyes.

"But... party... people... not alone..." she stuttered telegraphically.

"Bugger this! Do you really think someone will notice your temporary absence? Let me tell you something, parties are always about people and confusion, no one cares if the celebrated person is missing, they're too busy minding their own sodding business! Trust me, they won't even notice that you're not here..." he began persuading her, adding a kiss that left her breathless to his words.

"Mm... you are so persuasive. Ok, I just hope you're right. Anyway... how did you know that my place wasn't free?" she asked him with curiosity.

"I had already planned this night even before knowing that. And your house isn't involved in my plans!" he sneered.

"Where, then?" she wondered as he led her to the window.

"Come with me and you'll find it out..." he invited her, jumping on the windowsill and helping her to jump on the tree.

(End I)

Well, do you wanna know where Spike is taking Buffy? Eh, eh don't miss next part! ;)

I'll update asap! ;)


	30. Surprise II

Ness, Amethyst ( uh-uh, maybe you guessed right, dear.. ) , spbangel, FunkyDevil206 ( oh my.. you read all those chapters together? Wooow, I'm soo glad you like even this one!), kit-cat( ihihh, there will be even eviler cliffy, I warned you! ) , THANK YOUUUU SO VERY MUCH! ;)

Surprise (II) (I got inspired from two little sentences from 'Dead Things' ( my favorite moment of my favorite episode! Awww) and 'Potential')

When Spike led Buffy to his car, she made a very unconvinced face.

"You're not planning to do that there, are you?" she asked him.

"No, I'll just drive you to a special place. Anyway, remember, if you love me, you've gotta love my car, too!" Spike answered with a cold look, opening the car door to her.

"Why? Is this supposed to be a car?" Buffy struck back.

"Slayer!" he warned her with a not so playful growl.

"I was just kidding, honey!" she smiled, getting inside the car.

After a few minutes they arrived to the place that Spike had chosen, but Buffy didn't know where they were, due to the simple reason that Spike had blindfolded her on purpose.

"Can I take it off now?" she asked him as curiosity devoured her.

"Change tunes, pet, it's been five bloody minutes that you've kept asking me that!" Spike said back as he led her towards the entrance. "Hold on just one more minute!" he ordered to her as she could clearly hear the noise of him starting his lighter, followed by a pleasant warmness that heated up the way too cold place. "Here! Now I'm done, you can open your eyes, sunshine..." he informed her, coming back to her. "Surprise!" he exclaimed, taking off her blindfold.

Buffy took a look around ecstatically.

They were in the crypt where they had spent the night before Kendra made things harder for them, but Spike had decorated it with great care, doing a very good job: there was a mattress that was very similar to the one they had used in the gym or maybe it was the same one, there was a carpet close to it and they both were covered by petals of red roses. There were lighted candles all around and in a corner there were a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"Oh, my god! Spike, this is wonderful. I know that this is a crypt... but it's cozy!" she smiled at him.

"You know, I ate a decorator once... maybe something stuck!" he sneered, inviting her to sit on the carpet, taking the bottle and the two glasses. "We're just missing soft music, I'm sorry. Well, I got some CDs in my car, but I don't think that the Ramones and the Sex Pistols would be appropiate!" he added chuckling, opening the bottle and filling the glasses, giving one to Buffy. "To us and to this long night!" he made a toast, raising his glass and touching Buffy's with it and then they both emptied the content.

"Well, I'm afraid it won't be a very long night, I should go back at least at 1:00 a.m. … just to be there at the end of the party..." she said worriedly.

"So, let's enjoy two unforgettable hours, then..." he murmured, kissing her tenderly, but demandingly, too, but after a while the bleached blond vampire stopped, because he felt her slightly different from usual.

"Pet, you're so bloody tense. Don't tell me it's due to the sodding party, I've already told you that..." he trailed, placing himself behind her to massage her shoulders.

"Mm... Oh, god, something tells me that you ate a whole team of massagers, too, mm... Anyway, no, it's not that, it's just that... mm... I'm going to make love with you and it's my very first time, so... What if I am not worth a second go?" she confessed, very concerned, biting her lower lip as she always did when she was nervous.

Spike answered her by bursting out laughing maniacally.

"Hey! I admit my fears and you dare to laugh? You're really evil!" she protested, punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm laughing because usually it's the man who has performance anxiety!" he cleared.

"Yeah, by the way, c'mon, are you nervous?" she teased him.

"It's not my case, baby. Do you wanna know why? First, I've never failed!" he bragged with such a cocky smirk that made Buffy almost want to erase it from his face punch after punch.

But Spike saved himself with the second reason why. "And mostly, because I love you, you love me, so that's enough to make it wonderful!" he murmured softly.

-- The poet's return!-- she thought, kissing him so impetuously that she smashed him on the carpet, beneath her.

It didn't take Spike too much to switch their roles, starting to study her complicated dress with only one goal, to figure out how to take it off.

"Spike, this is a very precious and delicate dress and I really care about it, so... WATCH IT!" she warned him, knowing very well about his hardness and ardor.

He covered her mouth with the umpteenth searing kiss, starting to pull up her dress to bare her pretty legs, but Buffy started, getting on the alert when she heard the horrible and unmistakable noise of a rip.

"Ssppiiiiiiiikkkkke!" she roared, breaking their kiss and examining her dress with a 360 degree panoramic.

He chuckled amused.

"Relax, I was just kidding, pet!" he explained, showing her that he had ripped something, but that it was just the edge of the carpet.

"Oh, you so love to live in the edge, my Big Bad!" she smiled, giving him a little shove that sent him back to the ground. "I really hope you're right about the others..." she wished as she crawled on him, taking good care of his leather coat and his red shirt, getting rid of them. "But now it's time to unwrap my real gift!" she sneered.

(In the meantime)

Xander had thrown himself in the crowd, dancing, chatting with some of his friends and trying to get to know new people, too, since he had always been a very sociable guy.

Among all the boys and the girls he couldn't see Buffy, but it was more than comprehensible, it was her party, after all, so he couldn't expect her to spend the whole night with him.

Plus, his gaze had already fallen on someone else, someone that he surely didn't expect to find there.

TBC

And next chapter will be 'The party goes on'... in every sense of the word, eh eh! ;-P

I hope you'll still like it.. ;)


	31. The Party Goes On I

Kt2785, Ness, StantonLuver, spbangel, kit-cat99 (No, sorry, it's not Kendra.. ) , Amethyst ( C'mon, this story is mostly spuffy (Of course!) , but there's some space for other pairings, too ;) ) , FunkyDevil, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!

Oh my, I rarely get so many reviewers for a single chapter, DOUBLE THANK YOU!

I'm sorry, but no Spike/Buffy here, and there's a little cameo, too, although it's just for this part, but I hope you like it anyway ;)

Chapter 23 : The party goes on

"Hey, you, hello? Don't you know whose party this is? So, what the hell are you doing here? Tell me!" Xander snapped, as he approached to Cordelia.

"Xander, I'm insulted! You know I'm such a good friend of Butty, and.."

"It's Buffy!" Xander corrected her, crossing his arms in front of his chest and throwing daggers at the brunette girl with his eyes.

"Whatever!" she shrugged nonchalantly, moving her long hair away from her shoulders with her hand. "Ok. Truth is that... I don't know why, but all the cool people are here tonight, so I had to follow them, and I didn't do it for me... but for them!" she justified.

"So, I guess that all the brainless bimbos you keep mistaking for friends are here, too?" the boy wondered.

"No, I came here just with with Harm, she must be somewhere around here..." she explained taking a look around, scowling when she finally saw her blonde friend and what she was doing. "Hey, how does she dare kiss Jason?" the pretty brunette exclaimed annoyed.

"Why? Is there a rule that prevents someone from kissing the class President?" he made fun of her.

"No, but there's a rule that prevents someone from dating one of her friends ' ex-boyfriends before three weeks.. and Jason and I broke up just a week ago!" she clarified.

"So why don't you go kick her ass and win your boy back?" Xander asked her.

"No, it's not that important, after all. She can keep him as long as she pleases, I don't care. His car is horrible.. and honestly.. he's not a very good kisser. Plus, I prefer to remain here and make you miserable!" she struck back. "So, what about the wild warrior girl? Are you two together?" Cordelia dared to ask him.

He was kinda astonished by her question.

"You mean Kendra, right? No, she left almost immediately and now she's back in her town... but... why do you want to know about that?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Uh! Well, I just thought that she was so pathetic and without any style that she was just perfect for you, too bad she went away!" she answered, pretending she didn't care.

She would have never confessed it to him, not even after days and days of torture... but that little piece of information had made her happy, very, very happy.

(In the meantime)

Bored out of her mind, Willow leaned against a wall as she drank her coke. She had looked everywhere for Buffy, but her house was so crowded that she hadn't managed to find her friend anywhere. After all, she couldn't expect that Buffy stuck with her all the night. It was her party after all, so she had to give Buffy her space. If only Angel had been here with her, it would've been so different; but no matter her countless attempts to try to bring him there, she hadn't manage to persuade him… that boy seemed almost allergic to the word 'party'!

Then, when she least expected it, a boy approached her. He was a nice guy, not very tall, just about an inch or so taller than her, with funny hair and he seemed to be very pleasant and easy-going.

"Do you mind if I keep you some company? I saw you were here all alone and that's just not right..." he exclaimed with a smile.

She looked at him better; she had seen him before, but where and when?

Finally, realization hit her.

"Hey, wait! I know you; you are the guy who was shot! So, how is your arm now?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry, thank you for your interest, you're very sweet!" he smiled at her and then he stretched his hand to her. "Anyway, I'm Oz!" the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Willow, nice to meet you!" she answered, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. You know, Willow, I play the guitar in a band, Dingoes Ate My Baby. Well, I'm not a very good player... but at least I try. Honestly, I think that a permanently damaged arm wouldn't change anything!" he made fun of himself and that made Willow laugh amused.

"Oh, c'mon. I can't believe you're so bad!" she smiled at him.

"Well, why don't you find out on your own? We'll play at the Bronze this weekend, so... why don't you come to see us?" he suggested to her.

"Sure, why not? I'll ask my boyfriend, maybe I'll even manage to get him to join me!" she answered, but the boy felt as if he was falling down from a precipice.

"-Did you... did you just say 'boyfriend'?" he looked for her sad confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Oz, you are a really nice guy, but I'm already in a relationship. It's just that my boyfriend doesn't like parties and crowds very much..." she explained.

"Well, I should have known better, a pretty girl such as you couldn't be single! Well, see you around, bye!" he commented, a little bit upset, leaving.

Willow raised her dark green eyes annoyed.

-- Uff, it's always the same old story... you're single and no one gives a damn about you, then you're in a relationship and poof, you're mysteriously surrounded by tons of admirers all of the sudden! -- she thought, snorting.

But she couldn't complain. After all, she already had her gorgeous lovely vampire and she wanted no one else but him. After taking a quick look around to assure herself that no one was paying attention to her, the soon-to-be witch levitated a handful of crisps from the bowl on one of the nearby tables, just to do something to spend the time, and after a few seconds she put them back in their place.

(end I)

So, are you ready to come back there to the real party, the private one? ;)

Very hyper-spuffy special hot moment coming soon, so you'll find out why this fan-fiction is (slightly) NC 17 ihihihhi

I hope you'll still like it! ;)


	32. The Party Goes On II

Spbangel, MediaMadien (welcome back, dear!) , StantonLuver, kit-cat99 and kt2785, you all are so very kind! ;)

Finally, after chapters and chapters, here's the moment that I guess you all, but especially THIS SPIKE (lol) were waiting for! ;-P

The party goes on (II) (NC 17!)

With extreme attention and delicateness, almost as if from that depended his un-life (and it did depend for real!), Spike had managed to take off Buffy's very complicated dress without shedding it to threads. Obviously, first he had had some fun taking care of the décolleté that the girl had left so generously exposed.

The vampire didn't know if he should be happy or to despair due to the lingerie he had found under her dress: a very sexy black corset with plenty of hooks and trimmed with laces.

"You're going to drive me crazy, Slayer!" Spike exclaimed, before kissing her.

"Yes, that is my wicked plan!" she chuckled between kisses, parting from him to take off his T-shirt and trace his back, his chest and his sculpted abs, first with her hands, then with her mouth and after with her tongue.

"Oh, that feels so bloody good, pet. Anyway, there is another part of my body that is begging for your attentions…" he murmured and the girl's gaze fell instinctively on the bulge in his jeans.

"Uhmm, you're right, let's free the prisoner, then!" she chuckled, undoing his belt and taking off his jeans. "Now, that's better!" she smiled at him, as she resumed kissing and caressing his chest as if nothing had happened.

"Pet..." he insisted, with a soft groan of protest.

"Oh! Maybe you want me to do that... again! But, Spike, I don't want to be too repetitive!" she teased him with an evil smile.

"But... sunshine, don't you know? Practice makes perfect!" he struck back with an eviler smile.

"So, it seems that I have no other choice but to please my teacher, then!" she pretended to complain, and then she knelt and got ready to satisfy him properly.

"So, did I remember the lesson well, teacher?" she wondered at the end, licking her lips.

"Bloody hell, pet! That was fantastic, I give you ten out of ten!" he smiled, very, very pleased. "So, now someone should better take care of you as well!" he sneered, throwing her on the mattress and jumping onto her.

"Mm, let me guess, will you be that someone?" she giggled as he patiently (although it was something very unusual for him!) undid the laces of her corset, one by one, until he had the access he needed to her firm breasts.

"Oooh, Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike, how can it be that I never get tired of you doing thiiiiiiiiiiiis?" she moaned in total ecstasy.

"I told you that practice makes perfect!" he sneered, kissing her and taking off her corset. Now the only thing she still wore were her panties. "Well, well, what is that thing that I always do at this point..." he exclaimed, pretending to have forgotten.

"C'mon, think about it for a while, my dear forgetful boy..." she teased him, pushing his face between her legs.

"You know what? I think I'm beginning to remember now!" he sneered again, but this time he couldn't control his animal instincts, so with a feral growl he ripped her panties off.. "Oops.. I'm sorry, pet... I didn't want to..." he began apologizing, realizing what he had done and fearing that he would spend the rest of his existence... in an ashtray!

But the smile he saw on Buffy's lips calmed him down.

"Don't worry, honey, panties weren't so important after all, and anyway I..." she answered, but she forgot what she wanted to say as soon as he sank his head between her legs again.

"Were you saying something, sweetie?" he chuckled at the end.

"Oh, I was saying that I have another pair in my bag. You know, I like to be prepared always!" she explained as she recovered from his ministrations.

"My Slayer is so provident!" he chuckled again, giving her the umpteenth searing kiss of the night.

"Teacher, practice is done... so... don't you think that it's time for a new lesson, hmm?" she teased him, rubbing herself against him.

"Uh! Yeah, I guess it' time... anyway, get ready, luv, because it's going to be a veeeeeeeeery long lesson!" he sneered devilishly, placing himself onto her.

"I'm ready, my love, I want to feel you inside me, I need it so bad, pleeeeasee!" she begged him, welcoming his thrusts. At the beginning they were very soft, almost hesitant, because he feared that he could hurt her too much, but she began inciting him to increase his rhythm, bearing the pain without any efforts, because the pleasure she received was ten times bigger.

After what seemed an eternity, they both reached the edge, each other's name on their lips.

"Mine!" Spike growled and before Buffy could say anything he had already sunk his elongated canines into her neck, but Buffy wasn't disappointed at all.

"Yeah... I'm yours, always..." she moaned as he gently sucked her blood, before retrieving his fangs and coming back to his awesome human features.

"Oh, Buffy, I love you, I love you so much!" he murmured as he licked the small wounds on her neck to make them heal faster, and as it was inevitable he ended up purring contentedly once again.

"Here you are again, my sweet kitty!" she made sweetly teased Spike, smiling tenderly at him. "I love you, too, my William!" she whispered, putting her head on his chest. "Oh, Spike, my first time couldn't have been better!" she murmured, kissing him.

The vampire looked at her seductively.

"Well, pet, are you up for a second time then?" he raised his scarred eyebrow.

"Hell, yeah, I'm up for that..." she answered, but she stopped him before he jumped on her again.

"...But we can't, not now, not tonight. It's time to leave, I gotta come back before they discover I'm not there!" she explained, showing him her watch: it was already 1:15 a.m.

"Hey, it's not my fault if time runs out faster whenever I'm with you, sunshine!" he smiled, as he caressed her hair. "C'mon, at least five more minutes!" he groaned, pouting.

She had to resort to her biggest self-control not to be tempted by him.

"No, Spikey, because you know better than me that those five minutes would turn into... five hours! So, now get ready and drive me back home!" she struck back, throwing his clothes to him as she got dressed, too. "Anyway, I spent the most wonderful time of my life with you here tonight, and I can't wait to do that again and again ... and again!" she confessed, once she was ready to go, giving him a short but intense kiss.

"Oh, my Slayer, you bet!" he smiled at her, taking her back to his car.

TBC

I hope you'll like it.


	33. A Promise To A Lady I

Hello! Thanks to everyone and sorry for late!

Chapter 24: A promise to a Lady ( I took a dialogue from 'School Hard')

Buffy got off Spike's car before arriving to Revello Drive, she didn't want to risk that someone could see them. Once she was in front of her house, she climbed on the tree outside her window, jumped on the windowsill and sneaked into her house through her bedroom.

She then left the room feigning nonchalance and headed towards the living room. It was still very crowded, there were still some people dancing, some others that were chatting and there was even someone who had fallen asleep on her sofa. From afar, Buffy caught a glimpse of Willow and Xander and they noticed her as well and began approaching towards her.

"Sorry, guys, I know that I disappeared, but I was..." Buffy trailed, ready to resort to the excuse she had invented as Spike drove her back home.

"We know, Buffy, parties are always so crowded, one minute you talk with someone, the minute after you're talking with someone else, no wonder we haven't seen you all night long!" Xander anticipated her and Buffy smiled, thinking that Spike was right with his theory about parties.

That certainly worked better, because the excuse she had come up with hadn't been that brilliant and she was sure it would have been hard to believe that she had unconsciously fallen asleep in her bedroom for a couple of hours.

"Anyway, Buffy, did you have fun tonight?" Willow asked her with a smile.

"Sure, Will, I've had lots of fun!" she answered, already knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold on to her secret for much longer and that the day after, or rather a few hours after, she would confess everything to her best friend.

But for the moment, she confined herself just to thank everyone and say bye... even to the complete strangers who had rushed into her house.

When the last person left, Buffy locked the door, taking an upset look around, due to the fact that her kitchen and her living room looked like a war field. But it wasn't a big trouble, her mother wouldn't be back before two days, so she had all the time she needed to clean up the mess, so it could cleaning up could wait for a bit, she was so worn out that all she asked for was to change her clothes and sneak into her bed, drifting back to dream about the magic night she had spent with her beloved vampire, before falling asleep satisfied.

(In the meantime)

Spike had lost the count of all the showers he'd taken before coming back to Drusilla, trying to erase Buffy's smell from his skin. But when he came back, he found her crouched in a corner of their bedroom as she whimpered and said sentences without any sense. She was having one of her frequent crisis. Spike didn't waste time and run to his Sire, hugging her.

"Dru, honey, shh, it's ok now, I'm here!" he whispered, kissing her forehead and helping her to get up from the floor.

"Spike... it's cold!" she murmured.

"I got you!" he told her, taking off his leather coat and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Drusilla let the duster heat her up, and then she looked at him more carefully.

"Spike, stop running towards the sun... you can't reach the sun, the sun is not meant for you..." she exclaimed, sensing something and getting nervous.

"Dru, dear, you're delirious now, you don't know what you're saying... you know better than me that the sun is not a dear friend of mine. I'm in the dark with you, just like now. I'm not going anywhere..." he assured her, knowing quite well that he was lying, but he hadn't any other choice at the moment.

"Yeah, you must stay here... in the dark with Mommy, singing out nice songs... you do like our little songs, don't you?" she commented, starting to calm down.

"Yes, I do, now why don't you come back to bed and get some rest? I'll be here, holding you as always, don't worry, my baby..." he murmured, making her sit on their bed on his lap.

"Oh, Spike, sometimes I think my hair will fall out and I'll be bald!" she murmured, whimpering scared.

"Never happen, honey, now we found the right place for you, the Hellmouth will restore you and bring color to your cheeks... metaphorically speaking of course..." he smiled at her.

"Yeah, and we have found the cure. Daddy can help. Daddy will help, bring Daddy to Princess!" she exhorted him, as she cowered on his lap and he caressed her long black hair, whispering sweet words on her ear, to make her fall asleep.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll do that soon..." he said, but mostly he told it to himself, due to the fact that she was already sleeping soundly.

He knew that he couldn't waste any more time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was at school with her friends, and at their first break she brought Willow to a corner.

"Wassup? Something bad?" Willow got worried.

"Quite the contrary. Yesterday was the most beautiful night of my life!" she exulted.

"Oh, c'mon, you're exaggerating now; it was just a surprise party..."

"No, no, Will. Well... it was a great party until 11:00 p.m. ... what I'm talking about is... think about it... where do you think that I was for the last two hours of the party?" she asked her, winking at her.

"But... how? I didn't see him and I didn't see you leave the party..." Willow asked her, a little bit puzzled.

"Will. You forgot that I also have a bedroom with a window..." she winked again.

"Buffy, you're such a baaaaad girl!" her friend teased. "Now, tell me everything!" she ordered and of course, Buffy obeyed.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I should have known better… you wore that 'I'm-very-ill-intentioned' dress!" Willow chuckled at the end. "Jokes apart... how was it? Did it hurt?" the redhead asked her curiously.

"Just a bit at the beginning, but it's not so painful... and believe me, it was worth it!" she answered with a knowing smile. "Anyway, what about you? Are you still having those bad dreams?" Buffy wondered, getting worried and that in turn made her friend worry as well.

"Yes, Buffy, I still have those horrible nightmares, and every night they become more and more real and vivid ... something bad is going to happen very soon..."

(In the meantime)

Angel woke up all of the sudden, startling when he felt a presence around, and he also felt that it was someone whom he knew very, very well, it was someone of his family.

(End I)

Eh, eh, now two people who haven't met yet are going to meet... who will they ever be? ;)

Hope you'll still like it..


	34. A Promise To A Lady II

Amethyst (ihihi trust me, there will be such eviler cliffhanger!), kit-cat ( eh. Eh, wrong answer, but if you check the two people who are about to met now haven't met yet so far, too ;) ), funkydevil206, Stanton, thank youuuu ! ;)

Here's the second part:

A promise to a Lady (II)

"Come out and show yourself, I know you're here!" the brunette vampire ordered.

"Well, well, well. Nice flat, my compliments! After all, you've always had good taste when it's a matter of abodes, I must hand that to you..." Spike exclaimed, taking a step out of the shadows.

"Spike!" Angel growled, slipping into game-face.

"Save your sharp fangs, buddy, I'm here for business..." he announced, cockily approaching him. Typical of Spike.

"You know that you are risking a lot by being here, because you could have already been dust by now!" Angel warned him as he came back to his human features.

"Well, while you choose in which ashtray I would fit better, listen to me, first!" he struck back.

"Talk, then!"

"You know better than me that we are surely not sodding best friends, but there's someone we both care a lot about..." Spike started explaining, becoming scarily serious.

"Drusilla!" Angel easily figured on his own.

"Yeah, she is ill, very ill, and every day she gets worse and worse. She needs you, and you can't turn your back to her. Bloody hell, we are family!"

"No, we are not. Not anymore!" the brunette struck back.

"Stop with this crap, soul or no soul, she is your Childe and you can't change that, no one can. I know that you care about her as much as I do, and you can't let her die like this!" the younger vampire insisted, increasing his tone of voice.

"So, tell me, genius, what the hell am I supposed to do about that? Because I have the odd feeling that it won't be enough to go to her and simply kiss her on her lips to make it better!" the elder vampire yelled at him, starting to lose his patience.

Spike calmed down.

"Ok, you're right. There's a ritual that requests your presence..." he kept on explaining to his Grand Sire.

"Why?" Angel narrowed his eyes.

"Let's say that your energy will restore her, all I have to do is bind you together and run a special cross through your hands after chanting for a while, so your energy will flow into her veins..."

"Until I die!" Angel interrupted him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, not necessarily, that's the point," Spike amazed him with his answer.

"Uh?" the other frowned.

"You know... I could take the cross off before it's too late for you. Dru will be safe, not fully restored, but surely out of any danger..." the blonde vampire explained, astonishing Angel even more.

"And tell me, why would you ever do such a favor to me?" he wondered, skeptical as never before.

"Hey, buddy, don't flatter yourself. I'm not doing this for you, it's just that... I made a promise to a lady..." Spike answered, but that made the brunette vampire more confused. "I mean, you know, Dru can claim that she wants you dead as much as she pleases, but we both know the truth, she would never ever forgive me if I killed her precious Daddy!" Spike clarified, imitating his Sire in the last part. "So, no matter how much I would like to see you die in front of my eyes, I bloody can't let it happen and I bloody won't. But, listen to me, Dru doesn't know that I will not finish the ritual..." Spike informed him.

"So, you're telling me that she doesn't know about this, but you know that this is what she really wants? That's crazy!" Angel exclaimed.

"Well, buddy, fresh news: I've got a very good teacher in this subject for more than a century!" he chuckled, but his face started darkening immediately after and he became colder.

"Anyway, this is not a joke. So, if you want to help, meet us tomorrow night at the unconsecrated St. Jimmy's Church, you know where it is, don't you? But if you don't wanna help... well, I don't really give a damn! But watch your back, because I'm gonna make you bloody do it anyway!" Spike threatened him, taking back the blanket he had thrown in a corner and running away as fast as he could to the nearest sewer entrance.

Angel didn't say anything, he just needed to meditate a little, so he did the only thing that helped him to do that, he lighted the fireplace and started pacing back and forth.

Spike was right, after all Drusilla was his Childe and he knew that he couldn't letting her face her sad fate without helping, but he wondered if Spike would really keep his word, because he had a lots of doubts about that. On the other hand, he knew very well that every wish of his Sire was an order for Spike, and maybe it was time for him to trust his Grand Childe, at least a little bit. But before doing anything, he wanted to talk about this with Willow, because if something went wrong he desired to spend at least one more time with his beloved girlfriend.

(In the meantime)

Spike was relieved, because Drusilla seemed to feel better. She slept serenely in their bedroom. Spike took care of the corpse whom she had left at the end of their bed and he was happy, because that meant that she had finally resumed eating, but at the same time he couldn't help counting down the hours that he had been apart from his beloved Slayer.

(In the meantime)

Willow hadn't told the whole truth to her best friend, because those bad dreams kept tormenting her as always, but she hadn't informed Buffy about the fact that its content had changed. Lately the dreams had begun the same way, but the rest had changed as this time it was just her that dusted Angel at the end as Drusilla laughed amused.

Willow couldn't figure out what that terrible dream could mean, or maybe she was too worried to find out.

TBC

I don't wanna scare you (who am I kidding? I do want it!) , but next chap will be 'A moment of True Happiness'... so... try to imagine what will happen! ;)

P.S. The St. Jimmy's Church is just my homage to Greenday; well, if you have their last album (by the way, I have all their CDs!) you'll know what I mean! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	35. A Moment Of True Happyness I

Thank you so much, FunkyDevil206, Stantonluver, kitcat99 (lol, this time you guessed right), and Amethyst (you guessed right , too, and yayyy for Greenday!)!

Sorry for late, here's the new part:

Chapter 25: A moment of true happiness

"Did you call me, Miss Calendar? If it's due to what happened in History class, I was just..." Buffy started justifying, getting into the teacher's office after her classes were over.

"Calm down, it's not about school... anyway, what about history class?"

"Uh! Never mind! I don't wanna bore you with all the useless details. So, what's the trouble?" Buffy asked her.

"You know, I'm doing some research about Angel's soul. I'm afraid that he could lose it, but I still don't know how. So, I know that Willow and him are in love, I'm not saying that she should stop seeing him, but it would be better if they slowed down with their relationship..." Jenny explained.

"Willow won't like that one bit, you know how angry she was with you when you doubted Angel in the past..." Buffy commented.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you, you are her best friend, so she will listen to you more than she would with me..." the woman said.

"Ok, I'll try to talk with her, maybe it's better if I don't mention that you asked me to do that..." Buffy decided.

"You read my mind!" the woman answered, walking her to the door. "Thank you, Buffy, I can really rely on you ..." she smiled at her, putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"I'm doing it for Willow, not for you... and honestly, I really hope you'll be wrong!" Buffy struck back a bit harshly, leaving.

"I hope so, too!" Jenny muttered, closing the door behind her back.

Buffy came back to her classroom, but she didn't find Willow.

"She must have gone home already. Well, I'll talk with her tomorrow, I guess that a day more won't make any difference!" she said to herself, heading towards her own home.

That night the two friends wouldn't meet, because the blonde slayer had some interesting plans with a certain vampire with ocean blue eyes.

Willow also had a date with Angel that night but Buffy didn't know that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Willow went to Angel's flat; she got in and found him sitting on an armchair in front of the fireplace.

"You're broodier than usual, aren't you?" she teased him.

He smiled at her, getting up from the chair and heading towards her to greet her with a very deep kiss.

"No, Will, it's just that I think we've gotta talk..."

"We've gotta talk. Three horrible words if you put them together, it's always the beginning of a sentence that leads to the breakup of a relationship... it's that, isn't it? Are you sick of me?" she started getting uptight, but he held her in his arms, giving her an even more passionate kiss than the previous one.

"Does this seem like a kiss of someone who is going to break up with his beloved?" he smiled sweetly at her, caressing her shoulders.

"Well, I guess it's not..." she smiled back at him, as she calmed down. "So, what's the trouble, then?"

"Do you remember when I talked with you about Drusilla?"

"How could I ever forget? Every girl always remembers about her boyfriend's ex-girlfriends..." Willow snorted.

"Anyway, she is very ill and she needs a cure, otherwise she'll die..."

"But... vampires aren't supposed to die... I mean ... they... you... are already dead!" she observed.

"Yes, but after that angry mob harmed her in Prague, she became very, very weak and she is getting worse and worse..." he explained and she nodded, allowing him to go on. "Spike came to me this morning and he told me that he'd found the cure for her... and that cure happens to be... me!"

"Spike? Here! In the morning ?" Willow frowned.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking: 'But vampires aren't supposed to be running about when there's sunlight!' What can I say? God bless blankets!" he smiled, but he became serious again the second after. "Before you ask, the cure is something that goes like this: Spike will chant for a while, put a cross between Dru and me, tie us up together, so my energy will flow into her veins, until she recovers..."

"But you'll die that way!" she got panic-stricken, bringing one hand to her open mouth.

"That's what I said, too, but Spike swore to me that he will take off the cross and set me free before it's too late, and that's because no matter if Dru says that she wants me dead, we both know that she really doesn't!" he explained, but Willow's eyes went wide open, almost as if she was enlightened.

"The dream! That's the bad feeling I've had!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"You know, I keep having the same dream... and every time it ends the same way: you die!" she warned him.

"Honey, it's just a bad dream!" he tried to calm her down as he caressed her face.

"No, it's not just a dream. You still don't know, Angel, but I'm changing.." Willow trailed, deciding that it was time for her to confess everything to her boyfriend.

(In the meantime)

Buffy was in her room, lying on her bed as she studied Science due to an incoming Science test. The girl had to add her simple student's duty to her Slayer's one, so she had taken advantage of those few hours to study some chapters as she waited for Spike.

To make him forgive her for almost driving him crazy the last time they had been together, due to her too complicate and delicate dress and lingerie, this time she waited for him wearing just a T-shirt and her panties.

All of the sudden, she heard a little noise of moving leaves and before she could go to the window, Spike had already gotten into her room.

"Spike, I told you that I was alone… and that means that you could use the door !" she made him notice.

"Uh! You're right, sweetheart, well, what can I say? It's a habit!" he shrugged, as she didn't waste any time and sealed his lips with hers. "Sunshine, I'm going to tell you something that you won't like a bit..." he warned her.

(end I)

Very Spuffy and also very Wilgel (or whatever it's called ;) )(sorry if you don't like it, but it's very important for this story...) part, too!

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I go update 'If you are me ' , too ;)


	36. A Moment Of True Happyness II

Hello again! Thank you so much, kit-cat99, spbangel, FunkyDevil206 and Amethyst (Oh, my , I guess you'll end up hating me, since I love Dru and in this fic she 'll be happy , too, for a while.. and you'll find out why in this part) , I'm glad you still like it! ;)

A moment of true happiness (II) (NC 17!)

"Dru!" Buffy figured out, snorting and rolling her eyes.

"Right, she needs her cure and she will have it tomorrow. I talked with Angel today..."

"You what?"

"Yes, you heard it right and I think that he'll meet Dru and me tomorrow night to do the ritual..." he explained.

"Where?" Buffy cut him off.

"If I tell you, you'll have to promise me that you won't interfere!" he said.

"If I don't interfere, promise me that you'll keep your word!" she struck back.

"You already know that I'll do as you wish. So, any chance for me to kill Angel?" he wondered innocently.

"No way, you'd better behave, Big Bad, got me?" she summoned her.

"Deal. So, I'll just send him to Weakness Land for a while, that's all!" he assured to her. "Anyway, Dru feels better now, I've given her a sedative, so finally we can get to the real business here..." he smiled at her. He was about to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"You still have to tell me the name of the place... " she reminded him.

"Ok, it's St. Jimmy's unconsecrated church, now that you know, forget it!" he summoned her.

"Ok, although it would be so cool to see you chant..." she pouted.

"No way, Slayer, it's too bloody dangerous... I've gotta do that alone!" he insisted and she nodded, although against her will.

"Kissing time, hmm?" she suggested naively.

"Hell, yeah!" he smiled, smashing his lips to hers and laying her down beside him. He felt something sharp-edged against his back, so he turned, seeing the Science book. "School! Tsk, tsk, honey..." he shook his head disapprovingly. "When you are with me there's another kind of lessons you have to learn..." he sneered, throwing the book to the floor.

"So, my gorgeous teacher, what's the subject tonight?" she raised her eyebrow, taking off his leather coat and throwing it on the edge of her bed.

"Close your eyes, luv..." he instructed her and she obeyed as he took something out from the pocket of his duster.

She heard a metallic noise, so she had already imagined what it could be, but she let him go on anyway, as he caressed her shoulders, going down to her wrists. "It's time for you to meet some dear friends of mine..." he went on, bringing her wrists against the head of the bed, and she didn't give any resistance. "The shackles!" he smiled at her, handcuffing her.

"Wow, that's new, teacher, and I guess it will be a veeery interesting lesson... anyway, how will you undress me without setting me free first?" she made him notice.

"Just tell me, pet, are you fond of that T-shirt?" he wondered, getting closer.

"No, it's just a normal..." she answered, but he had already ripped it in two.

"Hey!" she protested.

"The problem is solved!" he sneered, kissing her impetuously.

I'm afraid that my relationship with him will make me sacrifice my whole wardrobe... she thought, but when he started kissing every inch of her now exposed skin, taking off her panties, too, and driving her crazy with his very skillful hands and tongue… she realized it was worth it.

(In the meantime)

"... So, you're becoming a witch..." Angel commented after Willow's tale.

"Yes. A witch and a vamp, this is such a match made in heaven!" she smiled, but her face darkened immediately after. "Angel, trust me, I have the feeling that this could be our last night together ... I think that I'm gonna lose you ..." she explained with tearful eyes.

"No, Will, no matter what, I'll always come back to you..." he swore, giving her a soft kiss that became deeper and deeper

"Angel, love me!" she exclaimed between the kisses.

"I love you with all my un-beating heart..." he answered.

"I mean, make love with me, Angel!" she found the courage to ask him, looking into his eyes.

Angel didn't expect such a request.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Absolutely sure, you are the special person I was waiting for and I want to show you how much I love you..." she whispered, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him onto the bed, kissing him as she tried to take off his sweater. He smiled at her, letting his hand flow through her hair and giving her the sweetest kiss, as, button after button, he got rid of her pink shirt.

Without breaking their lips' contact, Angel pulled down her long black skirt, as she finally took off his grey sweater, but to do that she had to pull away from him for a second, after that she resumed kissing him, sneaking her hands beneath his white wife-beater and caressing his smooth pale muscular chest.

"Oh, Will, really... if you are not ready... we don't have to..." he trailed, but she closed his mouth with a finger, kissing him behind his ear and descending to his chin and then to his throat.

"Don't talk, just love me!" she whispered, getting rid of his wife-beater, too, and pushing him beneath her, peppering his chest with kisses and small bites, making him moan.

Her hands had already reached the zipper of his pants, but he stopped her, switching their roles.

"What's with all this hurry? Enjoy the moment..." he whispered, starting to kiss one of her shoulders as he cupped her breasts still trapped inside her white lace bra.

"Take it off!" she begged him, panting, and he obeyed with great pleasure, teasing her already excited nipples.

"Angeeel..." she moaned, arching back.

After many other of the vampire's ministrations, she couldn't hold on any longer, so she pulled him to herself, grabbing his belt.

"Please..." she exclaimed and he understood that it was the moment to allow her to take off his pants.

She wrapped her legs around his pelvis to close any distance between them, but there was still their underwear, so Angel and Willow got rid of them at the same time and he started thrusting inside her slowly, as their mouths met once again.

Their rhythm increased until they both reached the edge.

"I love you, Angel!" Willow yelled, holding him tight and scratching his back lightly.

"Oh God, Willow, I love you so much!" he exclaimed, kissing her.

She dressed up again and cuddled against his chest, looking at him in ecstasy.

They stayed like that for a while, until she fell asleep, worn out.

He looked at her touched, when all of the sudden he felt a blinding pain inside his heart.

"Will...low!" he called her out laboriously, but it was useless, she didn't hear him.

Without understanding what was happening to him, Angel quickly got dressed and left his flat.

TBC

And now... the trouble will begin:-D

But you trust me, don't you?


	37. A Bitter Change I

Hello, I'm back! Sorry for late !

Thank you spbangel , kit-cat99 ( just let me remind you both that this is a HAPPY fic, maybe not now, but just trust me, there's nothing too tragic, ok? ;) ) and StantonLuver, I'm happy you like it so far!

A little warning: very hyper – sugared moment between Spike and Buffy in this part... sorry, hope you won't find it too sappy! ;)

Chapter 26: A Bitter Change (I took a lot from 'Innocence')

The pain was so much that he couldn't walk straight as he tried to get as far as possible from where he was.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed, collapsing on the ground.

A prostitute who had finished 'working' for that night saw him and got closer, bending over him.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to call 911?" she asked him gently as she smoked a cigarette.

"No..." he answered, getting up very slowly. "The pain is gone!" he said in full game-face, bending towards the ingénue woman and biting her neck violently, before she could react.

"I feel just fine!" he said, throwing the corpse on the ground as he exhaled from his mouth the smoke he had inhaled through the lungs of his victim. "It's time to go back home!" he sneered, walking away.

(In the meantime)

Buffy and Spike laid side by side on the girl's now stripped bed. She had finally fallen asleep a few moments before while he did nothing but admire her. He felt that the sunrise was close, but they were so entwined that he couldn't get up without waking up his beloved. In fact, at his first attempt to move away with an almost imperceptible move, Buffy had opened her eyes.

"Nooo.." she complained weakly.

"Pet, I gotta go. You know that I can't stay, although I wish I could..." he explained, kissing her hair, before getting up and looking for his jeans.

"I already miss you, love!" she pouted as he took on his shirt.

"Me, too, sunshine, but for now we can't... and it will get even worse... Tomorrow Dru will get her cure and that means that she will regain all her powers... and if I make love with you after that she will notice. We'll have to be very careful. I guess that this night-almost morning is the last one we'd be able to spend together without any worries. From now on I'm afraid I won't be able to see you as I was so far, there will be just some short visits... at least for now..." he warned her as she listened to him, although she didn't like that sad speech.

"Does that mean that... you prefer her over me?" she asked shakily, fearing his answer, but Spike just wrapped her inside his coat, giving her the sweetest kiss.

"Don't ever think that, honey, I made a choice a long time ago, and that choice is you, Buffy, and there's no turning back. You are to me something that I thought was forbidden, something that I was sure I was denied to ever see again, you are my sun, and I would never give such wonderful thing up..." he whispered, holding her tight.

"And you are my other half, the part that I need to feel really complete, the part that always attracted me but I was too afraid to explore... you are my night, Spike!" she smiled at him, skimming his lips with hers and holding him even tighter. "Don't leave me, William!" she murmured against his chest, so softly that he could only hear it due to his supernatural hearing.

"Never, kitten, but we need to do this. If Dru found out about us... I know her, she will punish me through my weakest point, and that's you, my love..." he explained, caressing her hair. "That's the only way I have to protect you, unless... Bugger it! You know what? I'll tell her everything before she finds it out on her own and I'm gonna face her directly, so I won't have to lie to her anymore, because that's something I hate doing..." he explained.

"If you tell her about us, I will tell all the others about us, too. No more secrets!" she smiled, wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes, luv, we'll finally be free, but now I'd better go. Just wait for me before telling anyone..." he instructed her, before jumping from her window.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Dru, I'll spare you the meeting with your beloved stars and I'll tell you... you know, sometimes you think that something is forever, but it's not like that..." Spike stopped, shook his head and started all over again. "Hey, Dru, wanna hear something very funny? There's a vampire who has fallen in love with... a Slayer, nonetheless!" he said, bursting out laughing. "And the funniest thing is that... " he added between laughter. "I happen to be that vamp!" he finished, but he became serious again, restarting for the third time. "Dru, listen, I've thought about this a lot and I finally realized that I am not enough for you, my dear, because I can't love you anymore the way I used to... and you deserve so much more. So, I'm gonna heal you because I swore that I would, but after that we'll take two different ways. I wish you the best and I hope we can still be friends... Yeah, that's perfect!" Spike told himself, as he headed towards the warehouse.

He didn't need a mirror to test his speech, since he couldn't look at his image anymore, but he was glad that he had found the perfect words to break up with Drusilla.

The hard part would be to tell her for real now, but he felt ready and self confident as he crossed the entrance.

But his determination disappeared as soon as he saw the show before his eyes.

"Spike, guess who came back home?" Drusilla smiled, as she clung to Angelus as a python.

"Angel!" Spike snapped, rolling his eyes annoyed, but the two brunette vampires burst out laughing.

"Guess again, Boy!" Angelus sneered. Suddenly Spike realized who stood before him, there was no one else who called him like that, no one else who wore that cold and insensible look, and that was confirmed by the two drained corpses behind Angelus and Drusilla's backs.

"Angelus..." he corrected himself, sitting on a sarcophagus.

"Right, Spike, Daddy has come back to his Princess!" Drusilla exulted, kissing her Sire without any shame... as her Childe looked at them. "Everything in my head is singing. We're a family again and we'll feed... Grrr..." the brunette vampiress exclaimed, smiling at Angelus and walking towards Spike, caressing his face and sitting on his lap. "And we'll play..."

Spike was glad to see her so happy. He remembered the countless times when he'd held her tight as she cried desperately because she missed her Daddy so bad, and he tried his best to comfort her and cheer her up a little bit. But no one had ever cared about how much that hurt him every time.

"So, you're back, no more soulful stuff... how did it happen?" Spike asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me!" he laughed.

"Anyway, what about the cure? You still wanna help her, don't you?" the blond went on and Drusilla got up from his lap to go hug Angelus again.

(End I)

I know, I know, the scene at the beginning is identical to the one in 'Innocence', but it's sooo cool that I couldn't help but use it, wooow! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I'm gonna update also 'Before, now, Forever ' ;)


	38. A Bitter Change II

Thank you, so much, Funkydevil, spbangel, StantonLuver and kitCat, and, you're so very kind:)

Sedalton, yaaayyy, a new reader, I'm sooo glad you like it so far, thank you soooo much! Anyway 'ihihihi ' is just an evil laughter ;)

There's no spuffy... but let me give a tissue warning for this part…

A Bitter Change (II) (I took a lot from 'Innocence', there's an identical speech... but with a different person...)

"Daddy cares about his baby, does he?" she murmured, playing with his coat.

"Yes, my darling, he does. I don't want you to be sick, so we'll do the ritual and, Boy, don't even dare try something funny!" Angelus warned him.

" "Don't worry, my love, my William is a good doggy and he won't cheat at the game!" the vampiress sang song, as Spike felt the strong urge to dust them both for daring call him 'good doggy', but he managed to control his temper, playing their game.

"Don't fear, buddy, it will be a fair play!" he swore.

"Anyway, give me tonight, hmm?" the brunette vampire suggested.

"What do you mean?" Spike narrowed his eyes.

"I gotta pay a visit to a girl... with hair of fire..." he explained, smiling and winkling at Drusilla, but the blond vampire had understood whom he was talking about.

"You've really got a yen to hurt that girl, don't you?" he commented.

"She made me feel like a human being. That's not the kind of things you just forgive..." he answered with a wicked smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow started stirring in the bed, ready to wake up at about 7: 00 a.m. She was so used to going to school that by now the girl had an automatic natural clock.

Even before opening her eyes, she smiled as she stretched her arm towards the other side of the bed, sure that she would find Angel there, but when her fingers found only the cold mattress she opened her eyes immediately, startling scared.

"Angel!" she called him out, hoping that he was nearby, but she got no answer.

She didn't like that at all and the bad feeling she already had became stronger.

She collected her things quickly and dressed up again, leaving the flat very upset, swearing that she would come back at the sunset, hoping to find him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she was at school, at the first break she took Buffy in a corner to talk with her.

"I can't believe it, Will, you and Angel did that!" Buffy exclaimed, bringing a hand to her open mouth.

"Yes, and it was wonderful, but this morning he wasn't there anymore. Buffy, I'm so worried .."

"Don't worry, Will, I'm sure he's fine.." the blonde started comforting her, but she stopped at mid-sentence, remembering Miss Calendar's words.

"What's up, Buffy? Do you know something that I don't know?" her friend asked her, noticing her sudden nervousness.

"Not only I know, but I should have warned you before. I was going to do it today, but it's too late. Anyway, yesterday, Miss Calendar told me that it was better if Angel and you slowed down on your relationship... but I don't know why... and honestly neither does she..." Buffy confessed.

"I wonder why... I really don't understand how loving Angel could be so bad... I mean, you slept with Spike, you hid it from anyone and everything is alright, and he's soulless , for God's sake!" Willow snapped.

"Hey, don't take it out on me, now! Believe me, sometimes Spike seems to have more soul than you could ever imagine. I don't fell guilty for what I'm doing, because it feels damn right to me, and mostly because I'm about to let the others know about us, too!" Buffy struck back.

"Well, good for you, but now sorry, I'm too worried; I can't stay here, without doing nothing… I'll go back to his flat... and wait for him. I don't know, maybe he would come back..." Willow replied, leaving school at half morning... which wasn't something she usually did… asking Buffy to cover for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting for him all afternoon, Willow had fallen asleep on Angel's bed. She woke up a little bit before sunset, telling herself that it was useless to stay there. She was about to get up and leave, when the door opened and when she saw who was in front of her, she exulted.

"Angel!" she exclaimed, running towards him.

"Hey!" Angelus answered, without pulling away, not even when she kissed him, and after that they parted.

"Oh my God! I was so worried!" Willow admitted.

"I didn't want to frighten you..." he said.

"Where did you go?"

"Been around..." he answered vaguely.

"Oooh, oh my God" she exclaimed, hugging him once again. "I was freaking out, you just disappeared!" she went on.

"What? I just took off!" he explained, kinda coldly.

"But you didn't say anything, you just left!" she struck back, confused.

"Yeah, like I really wanted to stick around after that..."

For a moment, Willow's heart stopped beating.

"W-what?"

"You got a lot to learn about men, Kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night..."

It was going worse and worse for the girl.

"What are you saying?"

"Let's not make an issue out of it, okay. In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened..." he went on, colder and colder with each word.

"I don't understand. Was it me?" she asked numbly. "Was I not good?"

Angelus' only answer was to burst out laughing.

"You were good. Really!" he commented maliciously. "I thought you were a pro!"

"How can you say that to me?" she asked him with tearful eyes.

"Lighten up, it was a good lay. It doesn't mean that we have to make a big deal."

"But it is a big deal!"

"It's what? Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet chorus of pretty little birdies?" he struck back, bursting out laughing again. "C'mon, Wi, it's not like I've never been there before.." he went on, walking towards her to caress her face, but she backed off roughly.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

Angelus waved his index in front of her, acting like a wise guy.

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it.." he commented, ready to leave.

"Angel!" she called him out desperately. He turned and faced her begging look impassibly. "I love you.." she murmured with a hoarse voice as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Love you, too.." he answered, turning his back to her. "I'll call you!"

Willow could only watch him go away, very upset and confused.

TBC

Just trust me, trust me, trust meeee, although things will get even worse.. but you must.. trust me! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I go update also 'If you are me ' and 'Before, Now, Forever ' ;)


	39. My Fault I

Kit-cat, thank you. I'm so sorry for your experience with that guy, that must be terrible, I hope that everything is better now, dear.

Warning: Once again, I'm gonna use some lyrics from a song, 'The truth ' by Good Charlotte . I hope no one has already used this one, if it's so, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do any plagiarism.. please, don't delete my fanfiction !

(Chapter 27 : My Fault ( Lyrics from 'The Truth' by Good Charlotte (I adore this band as I adore Greenday and blink-182, and I guess you'll notice this soon enough because I'm gonna use other songs of GC for this FF, let's say maybe two more... eh, eh!) ... Ehmm there's the same problem with the chronology here (because it's a 2004 song) ... but you have been so kind the first time, please don't mind again this time! Pretty please!) Plus, there's a small dialogue from 'Innocence')

Willow laboriously dragged herself home, she went upstairs, got inside her room and threw herself over the bed, sinking her head under the pillow, crying desperately.

-- It can't be, it can't be, it can't be...-- she kept telling herself as a mantra, but she knew that reality was quite different and harsh.

She got up again, wiping her tears and sniffling. She had to react somehow, crying was useless, she knew it, although right then she had a very strong urge to say to hell with it and just have a big sobfest.

She tried to raise the receiver of her phone, but before she could dial the complete number of Buffy's hose, she had already hung up. She didn't feel like talking, not even with her best friend, not yet at least.

Her gaze fell on her stereo.

-- Maybe some music will help me and take my mind off...-- she thought, turning it on.

She tuned the radio casually and ended up listening to a happy and rhythmic song that made her smile weakly for an instant. But when the song ended, a slower one took place. The first piano notes were so deep and intense that they made her shiver, so she decided to listen to it too.

But it wasn't going to take her mind off, quite the contrary!

SO HERE WE ARE. WE ARE ALONE

THERE'S WEIGHT ON YOUR MIND AND I WANT TO KNOW

THE TRUTH, IF THIS IS HOW YOU FEEL

SAY IT TO ME IF THIS WAS EVER REAL

-- That's what I should have said to Angel!-- she thought, listening to the song lyrics even more carefully.

I WANT THE TRUTH FROM YOU, GIVE ME THE TRUTH, EVEN IF THIS HURTS ME (2x)

-- It's true, it hurts, it hurts so badly, but I want to know what went wrong, I have to know...--

I WANT THE TRUTH, SO THIS IS YOU

-- Yeah, this is him, a very good actor who fooled me, and then, once he got what he wanted from me, he showed me how much of a bastard he is...--

YOU 'RE TALKING TO ME, YOU FOUND A MILLION WAYS TO LET ME DOWN

-- No, he didn't, he found just one, but right now it counts as a million...--

SO, I'M NOT HURT WHEN YOU 'RE NOT AROUND.

-- Well, that's just a big lie...--

I WAS BLIND, BUT NOW I SEE, THIS IS HOW YOU FEEL

SAY IT TO ME IF THIS WAS EVER REAL

I WANT THE TRUTH FROM YOU, GIVE ME THE TRUTH, EVEN IF THIS HURTS ME (2x)

I WANT THE TRUTH

I KNOW THAT THIS WILL BREAK ME, I KNOW THAT THIS MIGHT MAKE ME CRY

GOTTA SAY WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND, ON YOUR MIND.

-- Yeah, he has already hurt me, so he can do it again, telling me the real reason why he changed.. all of the sudden. Maybe it's all my fault...--

I KNOW THAT THIS WILL HURT ME, AND BREAK MY HEART AND SOUL INSIDE

-- He told me he loved me, but it was a lie...--

I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THIS LIE

I WANT THE TRUTH FROM YOU, GIVE ME TRUTH EVEN IF IT HURTS ME

I WANT THE TRUTH FROM YOU, GIVE ME TRUTH EVEN IF IT HURTS

All of the sudden, Willow remembered Buffy's words in the morning. If Angel didn't want to tell her the truth, maybe someone else could, someone who, due to some mysterious reasons, seemed to know more about what was happening than all the others.

I DON'T CARE NO MORE, NO

Enlightened by this realization, she left her room without even turning off the stereo, as the singer cried the last sentences with the same desperation that the girl had inside her heart.

JUST GIVE ME THE TRUTH, GIVE ME THE TRUTH

CAUSE I DON'T CARE NO MORE

GIVE ME THE TRUTH CAUSE I DON'T CARE NO MORE, NO!

GIVE ME THE TRUTH (5x)

CAUSE I DON'T CARE NO MORE, NO!

(In the meantime)

"You should have seen her face. It was priceless!" Angelus laughed, once he was back at the warehouse.

"So, you didn't kill her, did you?" Spike figured out, trying not to show him his relief when Angelus shook his head; obviously because if something had happened to her best friend, Buffy would be in pain.

"You don't want to kill her, do you?" Drusilla exclaimed, pretending to gauge Miss Edith's eyes. "You want to hurt her..." she went on, smiling. "Just like you hurt me..." she kept smiling.

"Nobody knows me like you do, Dru!" he murmured, approaching and pulling her to him for a kiss.

That made Spike worry.

"Eeeww, you guys make me bloody sick! I guess I'll go hunt, see you!" Spike snapped, leaving the warehouse in a big hurry, acting very enraged, and Drusilla was happy about it, because she thought it was a jealous reaction.

She was about to call him back, but Angelus took her mind off it.

"Let the Boy go away, after all, you have me now..." he murmured as he resumed kissing her passionately, and she forgot about Spike at all, deepening their kiss.

Truth was that Spike really needed to hunt, avoiding anyone that seemed to be a student to make a certain girl happy but mostly he wanted to warn her about what was going to happen.

(In the meantime)

Willow got into the school, sure that it was still open, as sure as she was about the fact that she would find the person she was searching for there.

( End I)

I hope you'll still like it, please tell me what you think ;)


	40. My Fault II

Kit-cat (no Faith in this story, don't worry!), Amethyst (spuffy will come soon, here there's a little bit.. ) , thank you so much!

also a huge thanks to everyone added this story in their alert/fave list, it mean really a lot to me! ;)

Sorry for late:

My Fault (II) ( Once again, I took a dialogue from 'Innocence', but it's different..)

Sure that no one would disturb them, Miss Calendar and Giles had left the door of Jenny's office open; and they were locked in a very passionate kiss as he pinned her on her desk, when suddenly Willow rushed furiously into the room, making them pull away from each other as they smiled at her a little bit embarrassed. But Willow didn't even acknowledge the Watcher as she walked up towards the Principal, looking at her in a not so friendly way.

"What do you know? Did you do it? Did you... change Angel?" Willow snapped.

"For God's sake, calm down! Giles exclaimed, surprised to see her react that way, since he had always thought about her as a very shy and reserved girl.

"What are you talking about? I just told Buffy to tell you not to rush things with Angel... so, I gather she tell you?" Jenny asked confusedly, but the most confused person in the room was Giles.

"She told me this morning, but it was already too late…" Willow explained, lowering her head.

"Oh no, this is bad. This is very bad!" Jenny asked, getting alarmed.

"Did you know that this would happen?" Willow asked her roughly.

"I didn't know exactly.. I was told.." Jenny answered in a whisper, and after taking a deep breath she went on. "Oh, God, I was sent here to watch you after they found out that Angel and you had met. They told me to keep you and Angel apart. They never told me what would happen.."

Giles looked at her astonished, feeling almost betrayed.

"Jenny!"

"I'm sorry, Rupert. Angel was supposed to pay for what he had done to my people."

"That's the ancient family you talked about!" Giles figured out and Jenny nodded.

"And me? What am I supposed to be paying for?" Willow asked with a croaky voice.

"I didn't know what would happen, I swear I would have told you.."

"So, it was me, I did it!"

"I think so, I mean.. if you.." Jenny trailed.

Giles interrupted them.

"I don't understand.." he commented, puzzled.

"The curse. If Angel achieved true happiness, even just for a moment.. he would lose his soul.." Jenny explained.

"Ww... what! H... how could she be the responsible of...?" Giles wondered. Willow exchanged a look with him and he took off his glasses to clean them. "Oh!"

"Oh no, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have involved Buffy, I should have told you; no, I should have better told the truth to you all since the first day!" Jenny struck back with tearful eyes.

"Yeah, you should have!" Rupert commented coldly, glaring at her before leaving, shutting the door violently.

After all, he had already found out enough things for that night and he needed some time on his own.

Jenny understood that and she didn't even tried to stop him.

Willow was still shocked, she had just figured out the meaning of the terrible dream she kept having: she had killed Angel, setting Angelus free.

The sense of guilty was devouring her.

Jenny approached her.

"If there's anything that I can do for you..."

"Curse him again!" the girl begged her.

"No... I ... I can't. I mean, those magic spells are long lost even to my people,.." the woman explained clearly upset.

"You did it once, it might not be too late to save him..." the other insisted.

"It can't be done, I'm afraid I can't help you..." the Principal answered.

"Miss Calendar, I trusted you with all my heart, you were a role model to me; you've been teaching magic to me. But now, you've let me down. So, please, don't let me down again!" Willow said dryly, leaving.

"I'll try my best not to..." the woman told herself, once she was alone.

(In the meantime)

After hunting as fast as he could, Spike walked to a house he knew very well by then, he climbed on the tree and knocked at the glass of the window. Buffy immediately opened to him.

"Hi, love! So, did you tell her? How did she react? Tell me everything!" she welcomed him with a hopeful smile, as he looked at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"I guess you still don't know what happened..." he figured out as she looked at him puzzled. "Didn't your friend, the Red, tell you that she played with her boyfriend... a little bit too much?" he wondered.

"Yes, she told me this morning, and she was very agitated, she went away look for Angel... and I'm really worried for her..." she commented.

"You're right to be worried, because he became again the bloody bastard he used to be. In a word, Angelus is back!" Spike explained to her, and Buffy gasped in shock.

"Oh no! This is terrible! Willow is in danger now and it's all my fault, I should have warned her when Miss Calendar asked me to do it!" she blamed herself.

"She is not in danger, not for now... well, the only thing that he has broken for the moment is her heart.. Angelus has done nothing but brag for hours about how badly he treated her. Buffy, he's really going to hurt her, and the best way to do it is to hurt all her friends, you first, I guess. So, my love, be careful, please, don't try to face him, not now..." he warned her.

"Oh, Spike, this is a nightmare, poor Willow, my poor friend!" Buffy despaired.

"I know, you should be close to her, she must be bloody upset right now..." he advised her.

"What about you? You must be very, very careful, too!" Buffy got worried for him.

"I know, so, I'm sorry, but this is not the right moment to tell everyone about us, honey..." he explained and she nodded.

"What about the ritual?" she wondered.

"Well, nothing has changed about that. Well, the only thing that changed is that now I won't have to find any excuses with Dru anymore..." the bleached vampire commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, Angel was the one who was supposed to heal her, so she would had been puzzled if I wouldn't kill him after we completed the ritual. I would have told her that it was because at the very end she cared about him, and she didn't really wish him dead, but I seriously doubt she would have believed me..." he explained.

TBC

And next chapter will be 'Misunderstanding', are you ready?

I hope you'll still like it!


	41. Misundersatnding I

Amethyst (lol, to see all you want to see you'll have to wait for while.. ;) ), kit-cat ( ooh, c'mon, as long as they 're over 1000 words, my chapters can be called short.. ;) ) , Lifes-Slayer (I already sent you a private message) THNAK YOU SO, SO , SO VERY MUCH!

Here's the new part:

Warning: Once again, I'm gonna use some lyrics from a song, 'The Sweetest Goodbye ' by Maroon 5. I hope no one has already used this one, if it's so, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do any plagiarism.. please, don't delete my fanfiction !

Chapter 28 : Misunderstanding ( There's a little insinuation from 'Prophecy'. Lyrics from 'Sweetest Goodbye' by Maroon 5. Eh, eh there's no trouble with chronology here, because this time it's just a background that, in my humble opinion, fits this situation to a T. Check it out..)

(In the meantime)

Willow was already at Buffy's porch, ready to tell her everything. She put her hand on the handle and realized that the door was open, so she got inside. She went upstairs and crossed the corridor, but before she could get into Buffy's room, she stopped, hearing that Buffy was already talking with someone else, and she immediately figured out it was Spike.

She opened the door slightly to hear better what they were saying.

"So, this way I won't have any problems with him, and it will be better! So, tomorrow, at St. Jimmy's church, Dru's health will be finally restored!" he smiled, happy for his Sire, but he grieved when he looked at Buffy. "I'm sorry, honey, but from tomorrow on it will be hard to see each other again, I mean we won't have as much quality time as we used to do... but don't worry, everything will be fine, it's just a matter of time!" he smiled at her, caressing her hair and jumping on the windowsill.

"Spike?" she called him out, pouting. The vampire turned. "Won't you even kiss me?" she asked and he came back to her, holding her tight into his arms and kissing her impetuously, but parting almost immediately. "Don't I get a second one?" she pouted again and he smiled at her, a bittersweet smile.

"You'd better not. If I taste too many slices... I'll end up eating the whole cake!" he answered, jumping on the tree and looking at her one last time. "I love you, Buffy, never forget it!" he whispered, leaving.

(In the meantime)

-- So, this way it will be better... I wonder what way they were talking about. Oh God, Spike is going to finish the ritual and kill him. Oh God, no!-- Willow got alarmed, closing the door silently and coming back on the porch.

She knocked at the door as if nothing had happened and waited for Buffy to open.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, hugging her to comfort her friend. "I know what happened, Spike just told me, I'm so sorry!" the blonde explained.

"Oh, Buffy, please tell me that this is just a nightmare, it can't be true!" the redhead murmured with tearful eyes. Buffy didn't know what to say, so she confined herself just to look at her friend with sad eyes. "And the worst part is knowing that I caused all this trouble, it was me who asked him to make love with me because I had a bad feeling. And I turned that bad feeling into reality. I'm ashamed of myself, Buffy, and you and all the others should hate me!" she exclaimed.

"Believe me, Will, I know how you feel. Do you remember the Master? I wanted to leave town I didn't feel like facing him, because the prophecy said that the Master would break free, so I stayed and I happened to be the key to his freedom! So, you see, prophecies, dreams and all this stuff are always unclear and they might confuse you a lot. But Will, it's not your fault, you didn't know what could happen. I was supposed to tell you when Miss Calendar asked me and I didn't. So, I'm the guilty one!" she tried to comfort her.

"No, Buffy, even if you had told me, I know that I wouldn't have followed that advice. So, I'm the only one to blame!" Willow struck back.

"C'mon, blaming yourself won't make this better! We just gotta face that. Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Buffy assured her.

-- Yeah, I know how Spike and you are gonna face that. You'll let him kill Angel... and even worse... you haven't even talked with me first about it!-- Willow thought with a hint of rage, but she managed to cover it.

Following her friend's advice, in front of a hot chocolate, between tears and comforting hugs, she told everything to Buffy, from the previous night to the meeting with ... the one who was already Angelus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow had gone back to her own home and Buffy sat on her bed, crouched as she held tightly Mr. Gordo, her favourite plush toy since she was a little girl. She looked at the window melancholy. It made her very sad that only a few hours before, Spike had came into her house through that same window, and now, God only knew when he would do it again.

She didn't know when, how and mostly IF things would get well again, mostly because until Spike's charade with Drusilla was over, Buffy and him wouldn't be able to start loving each other freely, without hiding anymore.

WHERE YOU ARE SEEMS TO BE

AS FAR AS AN ETERNITY

OUTSTRETCHED ARMS AND OPEN HEARTS

AND IF IT NEVER ENDS THEN WHEN DO WE START?

She just knew one thing for sure, whatever happened she would never turn her back to him, she would never fight against him and she was sure that he also knew that.

I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND

OR TREAT YOU UNKIND

I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND

She thought back to their last night together, she remembered every move he made, every caress he bestowed on her as they gave each other the sweetest goodbye. No, she knew it was wrong to call it a goodbye.

AND WITH A TEAR IN MY EYE

GIVE ME THE SWEETEST GOODBYE

THAT I EVER DID RECEIVE

PUSHING FORWARD AND ARCHING BACK

BRING ME CLOSER TO HEART ATTACK

(In the meantime)

Willow was in her room and after getting ready to go to bed, wearing her pyjama with the ducks that Angel had liked so much, she went towards the window, leaning her head against the glass and looking outside as the dark of the night covered the town.

It started raining and that did nothing but increase the girl's melancholic state.

She had tried to keep being optimistic, telling herself that nothing was lost forever and she'd daydreamed about the day when her Angel would come back to her. But thinking back to the coldness of his words and his look, she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

The rain dropped down hard and it seemed to beat at the same rate than the poor girl's heart, shocked by all that had happened. .

DREAM AWAY, EVERYDAY

TRY SO HARD TO DISREGARD

THE RHYTHM OF THE RAIN THAT DROPS

AND COINCIDES WITH THE BEATING OF MY HEART

She wanted to hate him, she wanted to be mad at him, she would like to see him as an enemy, but she couldn't, it was stronger than her. She was sure that the person with whom she had fallen in love with was hidden somewhere in that container of pure cruelty and senselessness,so she couldn't think of abandoning him and she definitely couldn't allow that terrible ritual to finish.

I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND

OR TREAT YOU UNKIND

I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND

Her mind drifted back to their sweet goodbye, as she wished with all her being that it wasn't a real goodbye.

AND WITH A TEAR IN MY EYE

GIVE ME THE SWEETEST GOODBYE

THAT I EVER DID RECEIVE

PUSHING FORWARD AND ARCHING BACK

BRING ME CLOSER TO HEART ATTACK

SAY GOODBYE AND JUST FLY AWAY

He wasn't alone and he would never be alone, she wanted him to know that, to understand that.

WHEN YOU COME BACK

I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY

HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE

WHEN YOU GET HOME

Somehow, she desired that Sunnydale was a normal town and that Angel and she were free to love each other as any normal couple. But she knew that that kind of place existed only in her dreams.

THERE MUST BE SOME PLACE HERE THAT ONLY YOU AND I COULD GO

SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW I FEEL

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	42. Misundersatnding II

Kit-cat99, Amethyst, Lifes-Slayer ( well, I wrote this FF to turn season 2 upside down, so I need to take inspiration from some episodes and quote some lines sometimes, but believe me, there will be very unusual stuff and I will not only stick only to season 2 after a while… but I really like your constructive reviews, thank you dear), thank you all so very very much!

Here's the second part:

Misunderstanding (II)

After an almost sleepless night, Willow got up earlier that usual to go to school. She liked doing that, especially when she was upset because she could stay in the library with no one around, reading a good book, although lately she preferred reading magic books instead of school related ones.

She was already in the corridor when she realized that she wasn't the only one who had had that idea, because she heard someone in the computer room. She approached silently.

"Miss Calendar!" she exclaimed, amazed to see her there.

"Willow! I didn't expect to see you here so early..." the woman said, walking towards her, mostly to keep Willow from watching what she was working on away on her PC, but she was too late.

"What are you doing? Because that doesn't look like an informatics' program!" the girl said roughly, trying to get closer to the PC, but Jenny placed herself in front of it.

"No, it's too soon, you can't see it yet!" the woman struck back.

"It's about Angel, isn't it? What are you going to do to him?" Willow looked at her coldly.

"Yes, it's about him, but it's nothing bad, believe me..."

"How can I believe you after all the lies you've told us?"

"Because I'm trying to fix something that I helped to break..." Jenny answered, showing her the screen. It was divided in two parts, on one side there was the scanned image of an antique parchment that it was written in an almost undecipherable language and on the other side there was a blank page with the beginning of a translation. There were just a few sentences, but they already said a lot.

"Is that what I think it is?" Willow asked, almost trembling due to the strong emotion.

"Well, yes and no. I mean... I'm still wondering how, but I managed to find this spell, I thought it was lost forever. It's hard to translate, I've just begun and it's not much for now. Plus, I can only work on this program with this computer, so until it's not done I won't be able to transfer it anywhere else..." Jenny explained, as Willow listened to her, touched.

She wasn't the only one. Giles had just arrived and hearing some voices coming from the informatics room he had peeped in, watching the whole scene.

"You know, I feel so guilty, I had to do something, but it won't be easy to do and I'll need all your help..." the Principal went on.

"You couldn't do something better for me, thank you, Miss Calendar, thank you so much! Sure, I will help you, although I'm not that powerful..." Willow hugged her. "Now, I'd better go to my classroom, first class is about to start... thank you again... and sorry for yesterday and a few minutes ago..." the girl apologized, leaving.

In the corridor, she saw Giles who, after seeing her, had walked away, pretending to have just arrived.

"She is a very special person and you can't allow yourself to lose her. Mr Giles, go to her and talk..." Willow advised him.

"Thank you, I was already planning to do that anyway..." the Watcher explained.

"Good. Anyway, before leaving, please, there's something I need to ask you..." the redhead added.

(In the meantime)

Checking her watch, Miss Calendar realized that she had to begin her scholastic activities once again. She saved her very precious program in the hard disk, turned the computer off and she headed towards the door, startling when she saw Giles in front of her.

"Rupert... hi... if you are angry with me you have every right, I know that I..." she started saying, but he cut her off.

"Just tell me, what we had between us ... was it a charade, too?" he asked her, abruptly.

"No, Rupert. Oh God, no! What I felt every second that I've spent with you was true... deep inside my heart. You can't doubt that, Rupert, I love you and I'll do all I can do to win your heart back!" she swore with tearful eyes, fearing his rejection.

"Jenny, you shouldn't have lied to me all this time. But I know what it means to hide your true identity. I do that every single day. Plus, you did it to protect your people and that is not something I can blame you for..." he started explaining. "And now that I just saw everything that you are doing for Willow... It's touching and I'm impressed. So, do you think that we can start all over again and be always true to each other from now on?" he suggested, smiling, as Jenny was beyond herself due to the joy.

"Oh God, Rupert, are you telling me that you still want me?"

He didn't answer immediately, but he got closer, caressing her hair softly.

"Hi, I'm Rupert Giles, and I'm a Watcher!" he smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Janna Calendar... and I'm a gipsy!" she whispered as some happy tears rolled down her cheeks, before her lips met his for a very intense kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it was only afternoon, at the old abandoned warehouse three vampires were already more than awake.

Drusilla had chained Angelus for more than two hours, leaving him shirtless and had cut his chest with a sharp knife, knowing that that would please her Sire very much. Although Spike... well, he wasn't as pleased!

"Dru, honey, don't run down his batteries, we need him at full strength for tonight!" Spike reminded her, a little bit annoyed, after all, he used to be the one she played with.

But lots of stuff had changed since then and the gorgeous blond vampire did nothing but picture himself as he played those kinky games with a certain sexy Slayer.

"I'm just playing and Daddy likes playing!" she justified, without even turning to her Childe, engrossed as she was looking at Angelus who smiled back at her.

"Everything you do to me is pure pleasure, my baby, and anyway, you know that I'm gonna make you pay soon for that..." he growled at her lustfully.

"Not so soon, my dear, after tonight I'll be stronger and you'll become weak, weak, weak. So, I'm taking advantage of that as soon as I can..." she answered as she traced the blade of the knife with the point of her finger, ready to injure him again.

"Oh, this is so cruel from you!" Angelus pretended to scold her.

"But I'm cruel, my love..." she murmured, kissing him savagely as she sank the blade into his chest, making him groan between pain and pleasure.

Sick of the display, Spike left the room, lightening the umpteenth cigarette of the day, as he wished that the sun would set as soon as possible.

---------------------------------------------------

After tormenting herself all day long thinking if she should ask for information or not, Buffy decided to surrender to her curiosity, although she had promised Spike she wouldn't interfere.

She got into the library when her classes ended for the day, waiting for her Watcher to be completely alone.

"Giles, I gotta ask you something very important... Do you know where St. Jimmy's church is?" she asked nonchalantly.

"It's for that research, isn't it?" he smiled.

"Uh? What research?" she frowned.

"Oh, c'mon, Willow told me that your Literature teacher asked you to do a research about that place, so she asked me the same thing..." he informed her as Buffy felt a shiver run through her, dreading that something was about to go very wrong.

TBC

And the next chapter will be 'In trouble'... just to give you the idea... ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	43. In Trouble I

Amethyst (I'm sorry if Dru reminds you of an unpleasant person. Truth is that I adore that character, so, trust me you won't hate her too much ;) ), kit-cat99, Childe at Heart ( now you'll see what Willow will do) , thank you so, so , so very much!

Here's the new part:

Chapter 29: In trouble (I took a lot from 'What's my line?' (part II) but it's pretty different, trust me...)

After getting all the info she needed from her Watcher, Buffy left the school, running as fast as she could. Waiting not only for the end of the school day, but also for Giles to be alone had made her waste time. Maybe too much time.

It was useless to look for Willow at her house, at the Bronze, in the park or God only knows where else, because Buffy had the absolute certainty that she knew where Willow was: precisely at the one place where she was forbidden to be at the moment.

But if her best friend was in trouble, the promise she had made to Spike didn't matter anymore to her.

-- Stubborn damn girl! That's why she acted so oddly this morning... almost as if she was angry with me... but why? I really don't understand. Maybe the dye she recently uses for her hair damaged her brain very seriously, making her do such a reckless and stupid thing! She doesn't even seem like herself anymore! Uff, I just had to let Spike resolve everything in the best way, without any danger to anyone, but no, Miss I-don't- trust–you had to intervene and screw up everything! Grrr, I'm almost tempted to rescue her... just to kill her with my own hands after!-- Buffy thought as she rushed to help her friend.

(In the meantime)

While the Slayer ran as fast as she could to get to the unconsecrated church, Willow was already there.

When the last bell had rung at school, unlike the blonde, the redhead had rushed home immediately, resorting to the few magic tricks she knew already but that hopefully would be enough for what she'd planned to do. So, she got ready to fight with determination and bravery to rescue her love from a certain death.

It didn't matter to her that her love hated her at the moment.

Through one of the partly-covered windows, she had already seen some vampires patrolling, but she knew that they wouldn't be a big problem for her.

With the same big self-confidence she had shown the first time she had pretended to be the Slayer, that same night when she met Angel for the first time, Willow got ready to face those vampires, as she held something inside her clenched fists.

"Hey, you, I'm a slap-up dinner, am I not? Come here, you hungry guys, if you want a good taste, I'm at your whole disposal!" she invited them and they rushed towards her, without wasting any time, happy that they found such an easy prey.

Which was precisely what she was counting with, so she quickly opened her hands and blew an odd purple dust on them.

"WITH THIS DUST THAT I FLIP/ ALL YOU NOW FALL ASLEEP!" she chanted, and immediately after her words, she saw them all fall on the ground, unconscious.

Willow congratulated herself, very pleased and proud at her feat, getting inside the church.

She was well aware that that was the easiest part of her mission, but she didn't fear what ( or rather whom) she was about to face.

(In the meantime)

The moon shined weakly in the dark sky and everything was finally ready to start the ritual.

Spike was more than sure than all the guards he had cautiously left outside would do a good work, but he had decided to keep Dalton inside, mostly because he wanted to admire the results of all his hard research, and also Lucius, although Spike still wondered why, due to the fact that he didn't like that minion very much, because he was way too bootlicker with him.

He re-read the incantation for the umpteenth time, just to be sure he knew it perfectly, put on the glove, assured himself that everything was ready and in place and got ready to start the healing ritual

(In the meantime)

Buffy was more than ready to fight, knowing for sure that there would be some guards outside, but she was kinda astonished when she saw them on the ground, senseless.

"If Willow has already been here, she must have learned a new magic trick!" she thought out loud, drawing out a stake. "You never know after all... precaution is never enough!" she told herself, dusting all of them, one by one, and then she got into the church, too.

(In the meantime)

Spike was too engrossed by what he was doing, as were Drusilla, Angelus and also his two minions in the room were, to notice the two intruders and deal with the inconvenience.

Buffy had already hidden inside the right lateral nave and it didn't take much for her to realize that Willow had had her same idea, because she was in the left lateral nave, ready to intervene at the right moment, as the blonde hoped with her whole being that Willow wouldn't.

But right then all she could do was to stay there and observe the entire display. She wasn't upset by any of it, because, just as she wanted since the night Spike had informed her, she would be able to see her beloved vampire while he performed the ritual..

Her beloved vampire was already in full game face as he walked up the main aisle from the altar, with a burning incense vessel. .

"Eligor, I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity." He trailed and then he turned back to the altar. Angelus and Drusilla were both strapped together to a chain that hung from the ceiling. Angelus' right hand was tied to the chain above his head.

The brunette vampire's opened shirt showed the signs of his Childe's previous wicked tortures that weren't healed yet, and Willow didn't like those wounds one bit.

But what hurt the poor redhead the most was seeing how he seemed to only have eyes for Drusilla, smiling at her without caring about anything else.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it! More fun in next part!

Now I'm gonna update the.. ' double mess ', too :)


	44. In Trouble II

Amethyst (I'm glad you like Dru, anyway, in this story she is getting more in Angel/Willow 's way than Buffy and Spike.. lol) , Kit-cat (lol, I like when I piss you off with the cliff, ihihhi !), guardqueen22 ( I'm so glad you like even this one! Gee, did you read it all at once? Oh my, I'm impressed , that must be heavy!) , THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!

I hope this will amuse you! ;)

In trouble (II) (I took a lot from 'What's my line?' (part II) but it's pretty different, trust me...)

"Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine..." Spike went on with his chanting.

"Black medicine..." Drusilla echoed after him

Spike set the censer down on the altar and picked up the Du Lac Cross with his gloved hand.

"Come..." he said, holding up the cross upside-down. "Restore your most impious, murderous child..."

"Murderous child..." the vampiress repeated proudly, smiling in ecstasy.

The blonde vampire grabbed the downward-pointing tip of the cross with his other hand and yanked down, pulling out a dagger. He laid the rest of the cross back on the altar. "From the blood of her Sire she is risen..." he said, taking Drusilla's left hand and raising it to Angelus' chained hand and she clasped it. "From the blood of her Sire she shall rise again!"

With one swift stroke, Spike stabbed the blade through their hands.

"Damn you, Boy, it hurts like Hell!" Angelus screamed in pain.

A pulse of pink energy spread out and then the light died back to a faint glimmer as Angelus' strength began ebbing from him into Drusilla. She dropped backward, feeling Angelus' energy flow into her, enjoying the sensation.

"Right then! Now we just let them come to a simmering boil and then we lower the flame!" Spike joked with a smirk, satisfied by the result.

Willow had waited for a while, but when she saw that he was doing nothing to stop the ritual, she could not hold on any longer and decided to act.

"Nooo, you wicked bastard, don't you dare kill him!" she screamed desperately, finally showing up and running towards the altar, but Spike prevented her from getting any closer.

"No, Red, I'm sorry, but it's still too bloody soon!" he growled against her, shoving her against the wall, but not so violently that he could seriously damage her.

Although he was getting weaker and weaker, Angelus was still conscious, so he didn't lose the chance to make fun of her once again.

"Look who is here! So, my dear girlfriend came to save me, Oooooooooh, I'm so impressed and my heart is melting. Awww... isn't it romantic?" he commented, very sarcastically.

"The little lamb is in the wolf's lair!" Drusilla sing song as she regained her strength, bit by bit.

"Too bad that I don't want to be saved, but I appreciate it, anyway. In fact, I'll thank you properly, Wi. Boy, don't you even dare kill her, just take her and tie her somewhere. As soon as I recover... I'm going to have some fun with her..." Angelus ordered, sneering in anticipation and chuckling, despite the blinding pain he was feeling.

"Sweetheart, believe me, if only you knew what it means whenever he says 'I'm going to have some fun' ... you would beg me to kill you right now.." Spike warned her, unsure as he had never been so far about what he should do.

The vampire was in deep trouble, if he didn't obey Angelus, he and Drusilla would figure something was up, but if he did obey him... well, Buffy would never ever forgive him and she would hate him forever.

-- I almost regret not letting her come. Oh, if only my Buffy was here now, pretending to save her friend from my clutches...--

He hadn't even finished his thought when Buffy showed up, looking at him in a fake threatening way. Spike was stunned.

--Uh! Well, if only I was immune to sunlight, crosses, holy water and stakes... -- he wished, but this time it didn't have the same effect.

"Spike! Leave her alone and fight me!" Buffy exclaimed, hurling to him.

They started a very hard and violent fight... at least that was what it seemed to be. But time was running out and Angelus risked losing too much energy.

If Spike didn't rescue him, he risked to be tortured by three very pissed off women: Drusilla, for killing her beloved Daddy; Willow, for killing her beloved Angel whom she hoped to get back; and Buffy, for making her best friend upset.

Pushing the Slayer away and sending her on the ground, the bleached blond ran towards the altar, snatching the dagger from Drusilla and Angelus' hands, as they both had temporary passed out.

"I hope you had enough, honey..." he murmured at Drusilla.

Seeing the dagger being pulled away from them made Willow feel very relieved.

Spike resumed fighting against Buffy who, luckily for him, had moved with Willow towards another room, far from undesired eyes.

"Sorry, honey, I know that I shouldn't have come, but..."

"Well, pet, I'd never thought I would say that, but... you saved the night!" he smiled at her, but his smile faded away the second after.

"Bloody hell! What should we do now? I can't let you escape so easily… otherwise they will figure everything out... especially since I think that Dru started suspecting that there could be something between you and me..." Spike explained. "By the way, how did you manage to get in?" the vampire asked curiously.

"Well, I simply made all your guards fall asleep with a little spell!" the redhead confessed.

"So now you play with magic... well, that's new! I would never had expected that from you!" the bleached blonde smiled at her.

"Anyway, fresh news, the asleep guards are... asleep dust now!" Buffy informed him.

"Slayer!" he gave out a low growl, giving her a scolding look..

" I'm so sorry, love! But, what can I say? It's professional hazard!" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, Wicca, is there any spell to get us out of all this bloody trouble right here, right now?" the vampire turned to Willow again.

"No, there's not, but I have an idea that could also misdirect all Dru' s suppositions..." Buffy answered mysteriously, almost as if she was enlightened.

TBC

Well, in the next chapter, 'Ideas and Disappointments', you'll start figuring out why I decided to call this FF 'Simply Absurd', lol!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Now I'm gonna end 'lie after Lie ' ;)


	45. Ideas And Disappointments I

Amethyst, Kit-cat, Guardqueen, Life-Slayer (don't worry, there will be a lot of spuffyness later, there's even a little bit in this part.. ) thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

And now.. 100 absurd! ;-P

Chapter 30 : Ideas and Disappointments (I took a lot from 'What's my line?' (II), but there's no need to say that it's pretty different)

"What are you planning, kitten?" Spike wondered.

"I'll tell you as I execute it ..." Buffy answered, making her two interlocutors even more curious. "Will, do you think you could make it crash down?" the blonde asked her friend, pointing to the organ at the end of the room.

"Buffy, were you listening to me when I talked with you about my limited powers? You're asking too much of me, all I can do is change its colour ... but I seriously doubt that that would help you..." the redhead answered, upset for not being more useful.

"Don't worry. Spike, could you call one of your minions to come in here?" Buffy turned to him.

"I still wonder what you're planning to do, Slayer..."

"Believe me when I tell you that I think this is the only way to get out of this mess, now it's you who must trust me, honey!" she explained.

"You know that I do. Just tell me, the vamp I'm going to call…will he be killed?"

"Yup!" she nodded.

"Fine!" he smirked. "Lucius, I've found them, get your bloody ass here and help me!" he roared with all the authority he could muster.

The minion arrived immediately after.

"I'm here, Spike, just tell me what I've gotta..." but before he could finish the sentence, the blond had already pushed him towards Buffy.

"Have fun, pet!" he smiled at her.

"That's precisely what I'm gonna do!" she smiled back at him, grabbing the minion by his shoulders and throwing him against the bottom of the organ.

As the Slayer had predicted, due to the very strong impact, not only the vampire got smashed against a piece of wood that dusted him, but he hit the base of the instrument, making it inevitably crash down with a big noise.

"Alright, and now? What the bloody hell did you resolve by doing that?" the vampire wondered, starting to get nervous because he didn't understand her intentions.

"It's simple. Now you'll go under the rubble and it will seem that I've sent you there... with the help of a very powerful witch!" Buffy explained, winking at Willow.

"What? They'll never buy that!" Spike warned her.

"They'll do after a furious fight... By the way, sorry, my love, but this is just for your safety!" Buffy informed him, before punching his eye, making it black.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, girl, are you insane?" he growled. But he didn't even manage to say that, because Buffy had already kicked his leg as hard as she could. "Ouch! Slayer, I don't bloody like the sodding game you're playing!" he snapped, clutching his leg with his hands. As her only answer, Buffy kicked his other leg as hard as she did with the first one. "Bloody hell, my legs! I can't walk!" he cursed.

"That's the spirit, honey, you're finally getting inside your character!" Buffy congratulated him, helping him to get up and walking him towards the fallen Organ.

"C'mon, Spikey, you'll be as good as new in less than twenty minutes, but with Angelus and Dru you'll act as Willow and I seriously damaged you..." she explained. "Uhmm. Maybe it would be perfect if your face was half burned..." she trailed, but she stopped, hearing his growl of protest. "Ok, I know you can't have everything you want after all! It'll be enough the way it is now!" she corrected herself as she helped him lay down under the mound of rubble, after cautiously taking away all the too dangerously pointy pieces of wood. "Just lay here until Dru wakes up, she will find you... and you will have more reasons for pretending to hate me..." she explained.

"You know what, Slayer? This time I think that I won't even need to pretend!" he growled at her.

"Re... really?" she looked at him with very scared eyes, so his beautiful blue eyes regained the tenderness they used to have when they looked at her.

"I was just kidding, my love. I've already told you that I'd do anything for you, even play the sodding helpless guy part for a while!" he assured her as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. At the beginning it was supposed to be a very innocent kiss, but they ended up being slaves of their mutual ardent passion.

"Buffy, it's almost midnight... they could wake up at any moment… we'd better go now!" Willow warned her, taking her away from Spike and making her get up as the two blonde lovers showed their disappointment.

"I'm so sorry, honey, you know that I'd like to lay down there with you... but I can't. Bye, love, take care and be careful, extremely careful!" she said goodbye to him with sad eyes, blowing him a last kiss as she left the church with Willow.

"Now you've gotta tell me what the hell is so wrong with you that made you do the most stupid thing you've ever done!" Buffy asked her friend, a little bit roughly, as they returned to her home.

"Well, I was sure that Spike was going to complete the ritual. I heard you two talking and he said 'So this way it will be better!', so I thought… And I also thought that you'd agreed with him..."

"And you didn't tell me? Did you really think that I could do such a horrible thing to you? Willow, I'm your best friend, you should trust me more!" she struck back.

"I know; I know, ok, I was wrong, I'm sorry. But try to understand me... I was so confused, everything happened so fast, I didn't know what to do, whom to turn to. Well, try to look at it from my point of view, Buffy, what would you do if it was your precious Spike the one in danger?" Willow justified, but she was so engrossed by her speech that she wasn't even taking a look around, just as Buffy wasn't either.

"What!" Giles exclaimed, incredulous as never before.

Xander, Miss Calendar and he were coming from the opposite way, so they had heard their whole speech.

"Oh, my God! Giles, Xan, Miss Calendar... what are you doing here now?" Buffy wondered, getting very uptight.

"Before leaving, I met your Literature teacher and when I asked him about the research. He was puzzled and that puzzled me even more. So, I called Xander and when he assured me that there wasn't any research, we figured out that something was wrong. That's why we were going there to find out what was going on ..." Giles explained, but then his eyes focused on Buffy as she tried to avoid his eyes.

(End I)

Just tell me.. did you expect it?

Anyway, I hope you'll like it! ;)


	46. Ideas And Disappointments II

Kit-cat, Amethyst, Guardqueen, thank you so much, I'm so glad you still like it ! ;)

So, it's time to see the other's reaction..

Ideas and Disappointments (II) ( I took something at the end of ' What's my line? (II) ', but it's different..)

"What the hell does that mean: 'your precious Spike'?" Giles wondered.

"You know, I was just teasing her..." Willow tried to help her, but Buffy interrupted her.

"No, Willow, I'm sick of lying and hiding from everyone, I'm going to tell you the whole truth, but you won't like it one bit!" the blonde warned them. "I met Spike at The Bronze the first night he came in town. I thought that he was a human guy, so I sent Willow patrolling so that I could meet him..." she started her tale.

"Will, you told us that you two had been attacked!" Xander observed.

"Well, Xan, I can tell you now that this is just the beginning of a long series of lies…" she struck back, allowing Buffy to go on.

"Spike thought that I was an ordinary human girl, so he played the role of an ordinary guy for a while, then we showed our true identities to each other, and even if we were supposed to kill each other... we didn't and we ended up kissing. So, from that night on we've been dating..."

"So, the Parent-Teacher night..." Xander figured out.

"Yeah, but no... wait! I didn't know about Spike's plans, otherwise I'd never agree. Anyway, he ordered his minions not to kill anyone, just to please me..." she informed them, and Giles was the most astonished one.

"Did he really do that?" he asked for her confirmation, taking off his glasses to clean them.

"Yeah. You know, you two have something in common, he's English, too, and he didn't like Snyder either..." she added.

"Do you mean that...?" Giles figured out.

"Yup, it was him!" she winked at him.

"Well, I kind of like him already after all..." Giles smirked, but Xander tried to get some attention, more and more shocked.

"This is not the right moment to joke and laugh! This is a matter of betrayal and cheating. And you, Will, you knew everything and you didn't tell us!" Xander accused her.

"I found out that night at school, but I hereby swore that I would never tell what I had seen and I didn't... until now..." the redhead explained, looking at Buffy with a guilty attitude.

"So, the patrols every night, the fights, the odd killers who attacked you..." the boy trailed.

"Yes, Xander, I'm sorry, it was all a charade, but about the Order… no, he didn't send them after me, quite the contrary, he helped me to defeat them, he protected me... because he loves me!" she explained.

"Buffy, what you are saying makes no sense! Vampires can't love, and they definitely can't love a Slayer!" Xander struck back with a louder tone.

"Instead, he can, he does and he shows me every moment I spend with him, and I love him, too.." Buffy confessed.

Her answer shocked Xander

" You love him and he loves you.." he repeated, recalling some previous events and realizing something important.

"Oh, my God, your birthday… when you had disappeared for hours .. you were with him, don't you? You were with that dead disgusting evil thing that you were born to kill!" he accused her as she threw daggers at him with her eyes.

"He is not a disgusting dead thing! And this is not your damn business, anyway, there's nothing you can say to make me feel guilty!" she snapped.

"You two will have time to discuss about that later. Now, tell us why the hell did you go to an unconsecrated church tonight?" Giles questioned the two girls, his expression serious and impassible.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me you're joking, this can't be true!" Giles exclaimed at the end of their tale.

"I promise you, this is the whole truth.. I was afraid that he would kill him..." Willow justified.

"But he's a soulless vampire now, you shouldn't care about him anymore!" Xander protested.

"Do you really think that it is that simple, Xander? His soul is gone, but my feelings for him are still here, because I still lo..."

"No, Will, don't even dare to say that! You two make me sick! You had already upset me when I found out that you fancied a vampire, ok, a soulful, yet dangerous vampire anyway, but you, Buffy, I'd never thought that you would do the same... worse since he's a soulless vampire who has killed two Slayers already! And you, Will, caring about Angel even now that he's Angelus again and you both helped them heal a mad, wicked vampiress when you should have let them both die... I really don't know you anymore, I'm out of here! And I don't mean that I'm simply going back home, I'm gonna leave this town for a while, I need to be as far from you as I can!" Xander snapped, leaving without anyone being able to stop him.

After all, Giles was too busy staring at Buffy with his most disappointed look ever.

"You helped a vampire, you are in love with a vampire, and not any vampire, but one of the most vicious and dangerous Master Vampires. Plus, you kept it all hidden so far. Oh, Buffy, where did I go wrong with you?" her Watcher wondered, shaking his head in resignation.

"Oh no, Giles, you are not at fault here, you're the best Watcher I have ever had and the best one I could ask for! This is not a rebellion or an attempt to piss you off, I'm sorry, but it's stronger than me. I know that it hurts you hearing that, but... I love Spike, I really do..." she struck back with a hoarse voice.

"Willow, maybe I'm the only one who really understands why you did such a stupid thing, because I know what it's like to be desperately in love..." Miss Calendar explained, turning to Giles to smile at him.

"I know that I was terribly wrong, but I was too afraid to lose him, especially now that we can help him, so... Hey! Wait a minute… did you really say that you understand me?" Willow asked her astonished.

"Yes, I do and I'll still help you. Together we'll manage to do it!" the woman reassured her.

"Do what?" Buffy wondered, puzzled due to the fact that her friend didn't tell her anything about that.

"They're planning to give Angel his soul back!" Giles answered, but with a certain coldness, since there was still a lot of tension between them.

The Slayer's change wouldn't be something easy for the Watcher to accept, he knew that he would need a bottle of scotch once he got back home.

"It's so wonderful, but it's dangerous, too. I mean, Spike told me that Dru is very sensitive, so if you expose yourselves too much, she'll notice that... and if she does, Angelus will find out, too... and he'll act. Anyway, we have some advantage, because it will take a bunch of days for him to recover, but it's not much time, we need something to distract him..." Buffy explained.

"Uhmm... maybe I know what to do..." Willow said, making everyone curious as they came back home.

(In the meantime)

Back in the St. Jimmy's church, Drusilla had just waken up and she felt as strong as never before.

"Thank you, my love!" she whispered, placing a kiss on Angelus' lips as he still laid deeply asleep... and paler than usual.

She put him on her back as she called out for Spike, but she didn't get any answer.

She walked around the church, more and more concerned, until she saw the broken organ, the rubble and who was laid under them.

She gently placed Angelus on the floor and took the heavy beams away in order to set Spike free, realizing that he was as unconscious as Angelus was.

To be honest, Spike was just engrossed playing brilliantly the part of the senseless and also half-paralyzed vampire.

"Oh, my poor William. Later, you'll tell Mommy what happened to you, my sweet baby..." she whispered to him as she lifted him up to place him near Angelus. "Don't worry, my beloved ones, your Princess will take good care of both of you!" she smiled as she dragged them away.

TBC

So? Don't you like this Buffy? ;)

Err... I don't wanna scare you, but the next chapter (that is so long that I had to break it in three parts) will be 'The Angelus' Show'! Are you ready?

I hope you'll still like it


	47. The Angelus' Show I

Kit-cat ( I'll do that.. but not very quickly.. be patient..) GuardQueen ( Lol, I'm glad you found that part funny) , Life-Slayer ( Yeeeah, I'm so glad that you find it different.. and the same at the same time lol! That was my purpose. About Xander.. ihihi.. you'll see.. ) , THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH! I'm so very glad you like it so far, it makes me incredibly happy! ;)

Here's the new part:

Chapter 31: The Angelus' Show (I turned 'Passion ' upside down..)

It wasn't due to the fact that at his awakening he had found himself on a very uncomfortable wheelchair, kicked out from the Master room that now Drusilla shared with Angelus.

It wasn't due to the fact that she spent hours in that room with her Sire and just once in two days, or even less, she seemed to remember that also her Childe existed.

If he had really been as weak as he pretended to be, he would have probably starved.

It wasn't due to the fact that the vampiress gave all her attentions to Angelus to make him recover as fast as possible, bringing to him all the victims she could find during her hunts.

What absolutely pissed Spike off was the female puppy Drusilla had brought to him for a couple of days.

-- Did she really expect me to eat her? She took her Mistress and gave me the leftovers? Bloody Hell, I'm not a sodding garbage disposal unit! -- Spike thought angrily as the dog barked, waving her short tail to draw his attention.

"It's nothing personal, little thing, but you are not what I call a proper dinner!" he grumbled and her only answer was to jump on his lap and lick his face, making him laugh due to the tickle she was doing to him.

Drusilla popped out from her room to see what was going on.

"Are you having fun, my dear?" she exclaimed, approaching to him.

"Hell no, it's just that I'm ticklish!" he justified, taking the puppy and putting her down on the ground.

"Are you not hungry, hmm? Maybe do you want me to spoon-fed you?" she smiled, picking the puppy up and waving her in front of him.

"Come on, Grrr! Open up for Mommy!" she incited him.

"I won't have you feeding me like a child, Dru!" he snapped, rolling his wheels to go away, growling against her as she chuckled.

"C'mon, Sunshine, I'll keep you with me, it seems that my baby doesn't like you!" she commented, caressing the pet.

"Just look at what I've become, Dru, what the bloody Slayer you claim that I liked so much and her friend turn me into! I hate her! I really do!" he yelled, rolling his eyes.

"The stars fooled me. I'm so sorry if I doubted about you. But now I know. The Slayer is naughty and she hurt my poor sweet William so bad.." she pitied him, caressing his face and kissing his temple.

Angelus left his room, too, approaching to his Childe.

"So, Roller Boy, fancy your days on the wheelchair? Who would have thought? The little witch is stronger than I guessed. Or maybe you became a semolina!" Angelus made fun of him, as Spike was almost tempted to get up from his wheelchair and punch his Grand Sire, but once again he didn't react, playing their game.

"It seems that you feel better now, you are the same pain in the ass you always are!" he struck back.

"Of course, I'm fine. It was inevitable after all the lovely cures of my precious nurse!" the brunette vampire smiled at his Childe, pulling her closer to kiss her as she giggled excitedly.

Spike threw daggers at Angelus with his eyes, growling at him.

"Don't be cross with Daddy, Spike.." Drusilla murmured, without even looking at him, clinging to her Sire.

The bleached blond rolled his eyes and his wheels, too, leaving among tons of curses.

"Two men fighting for me, I'm such a lucky girl!" Drusilla chuckled.

In another room, far from undesired eyes and ears, Spike stretched his legs, walking around as he lit a cigarette.

He thought back about how Drusilla had named that puppy.

-- What an irony! But it's another one the sunshine I miss… the one who changed me so much that I'm facing all this sodding stuff only for her .. for us..-- he thought, among the drags.

After all, it was almost two weeks since the very adventurous last meeting with his beloved Slayer.

(In the meantime)

"Thirteen!" Buffy exclaimed, marking with a red circle the date on her calendar.

Willow looked at her as she sat on her friend's bed, holding on her lap a bowl of ice-cream that they were sharing together.

"What are you complaining about? At least, the last time you two have necked! Instead, it's already fifteen days since I've kissed Angel for the last time!" Willow struck back, taking a spoonful of ice-cream and eating it.

"Well, fourteen.. if you count Angelus' kiss.. but it doesn't count, does it?" she added as her friend sat beside her, taking a spoonful, too.

"You know, in the church I saw that he was so scary weak that I hope Drusilla will take good care of him and make him recover.. and that shows you how desperate I am!"

"Instead, I really hope Dru will stay as far as possible from my Spike!" Buffy growled, sinking the spoon into the ice-cream with such a violence that she scared her friend.

"Hey! The ice-cream is not a vampire and the spoon is not a stake! By the way, how is patrol going?" the redhead wondered.

"Uhmm.. well, I dust five or six vamps at night, as always, but I haven't seen Drusilla yet. It seems that she knows how to avoid me.." the blonde answered, but the other girl looked at her in disbelief.

"Admit it, it's you who are doing the impossible not to meet her!"

"Well, you know, first, Spike would hate me forever if I killed her, and second.. she is sensitive, so maybe she could read in my eyes how much I love him!" the blonde justified.

"What about the ritual?" she immediately changed topic.

"Miss Calendar has already translated more than ¾ of the parchment.. and she said that tomorrow she'll but the ingredients. It's almost done!" she exulted.

----------------------------------------------------

"So, are you ready?" Drusilla wondered as Angelus took his leather coat on.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine and it's time to let everyone know that Angelus is back!" he answered, kissing her roughly.

Spike observed the whole scene, but he wasn't concerned at all. He knew Angelus and the theories about the class that every single kill must have, according to the brunette vampire.

And for his Grand Sire nothing had more class than a little warning.

Angelus left the warehouse, ready to resume hunting, but mostly to pay a visit to two certain houses where he knew he had got an invitation.

"Let's start the show!" he sneered evilly.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it !

Now I go update also 'Before, now, forever ' and ' If You are me.. '


	48. The Angelus' Show II

Amethyst, Kit-cat, Life-Slayer, GuardQueen, thank you all, girls! ;)

You're making me happier and happier!

See? This time I've been fast ;)

The Angelus' Show (II) (I took a lot from 'Passion', but it's all upside down...)

It was morning and as usual the alarm clock rang.

After some minutes of indecision, Buffy woke up, but she didn't like one bit what she saw in front of her eyes.

The head laid on the floor, ripped away from the body in a very rude way and the eyes seemed almost to stare at her, not to mention all the other parts, scattered everywhere. The warm soft body that had comforted her in all her saddest moments, ever since when she was a child, wasn't there and from that moment on she wouldn't be able to hold it tight anymore.

"MR. GORDO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried desperately, knowing that things could be much worse than that, as she thanked God that her mother was away due to her job.

She got up from the bed and from the covers a folded sheet of paper fell down. When she took and opened it she cried out louder.

It was a portrait that pictured her as she was sleeping and on the back there was a written:

'Who will be the next?'

There was no signature, but she had already imagined who could be the sender.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel, or rather Angelus, was in my room last night!" Willow told her, showing her an envelope with a portrait that showed her as she slept with the same disquieting message written in the back.

"What was the warning? Just the sketch?" Buffy wondered.

"N... no... my beloved fishes... he killed them and then he threaded them one by one on a string as a macabre necklace; I'm still shivering!" Willow explained, shocked. "Anyway, I found an uninviting spell and Miss Calendar has already helped me perform it in my house, she said that it wasn't difficult, so I can do it on my own!" she informed her.

"And you'll come with me to perform it in my house, right? Mom will be back in two days and I want our house to be safe by then!"

"Don't worry, Buffy, I'll do it!" the fledgling witch reassured her.

(In the meantime)

Miss Calendar had taken a break to go to the magic shop.

She had already bought all the other ingredients she would need; she just missed the main one.

"I need an Orb of Thesulah..." she exclaimed and looking at her the shop-keeper realized that she wasn't just a woman who was obsessed with the esoteric stuff.

"You know, I don't get many calls for those things lately, sold a couple as new age paperweight last year. Anyway, you know that the translation annals for the ritual of the un-dead were lost. Without the annals the surviving text is just gibberish..." he commented as he put the orb in a box, giving it to her.

"And without a translated text the orbs of Thesulah are pretty much useless. Yeah, I know..." she answered, paying and taking the box. "But I found a computer program that will solve that problem!" she informed him.

"By the way, not that it's any of my business, really, uh... What are you planning on conjuring up if you can decipher the text?"

"A present for a friend of mine..." she answered, drawing the orb from its box.

"Really? What are you gonna give him?" the shopkeeper wondered, more and more curious.

She looked at the orb and it began glowing.

"His soul!"

(In the meantime)

Drusilla started complaining, bending over in pain and breathing heavily.

"Dru, what is it, pet?" Spike wondered, as concerned as Angelus was.

"The air. It worries. Someone. An old enemy is seeking help..."

Angelus and Spike exchanged a look and the bleached blond wished that she wasn't talking about him and his charade.

".. help to destroy our happy home.." she went on, leaning on a chair.

"Oooh.."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, Angelus has recovered.." Miss Calendar commented after Willow's report, in her office.

"Yes, and maybe, no, surely, tonight he's gonna do some serious damage.." the girl went on.

"By the way, is everything ready?" the woman wondered and Willow nodded enthused, leaving the room.

Giles wondered what those two were planning to do.

"So, tonight I'll finish the translation here and.." Jenny trailed, but Rupert cut her off.

"No way! Tonight you'll stay home, safe and sound. Or maybe.. you could come to me.." he suggested to her, allusively.

"I guess I'll accept your intriguing invitation, honey, but it will be after doing my duty. If Angelus finds out about the computer program he will destroy the PC, and if he does I'll never..."

"What if he destroys you?" her tried to make her understand the mortal danger she was getting herself into.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful! C'mon, Rupert, it's almost done, it won't take me too long, maybe not even one hour. Or less. Anyway, I've got to do it now, I've already told you that tomorrow could be too late. I'm Willow's last hope and I'm not going to let her down again!" she insisted.

Rupert realized the he had to give in.

"You are as stubborn as always. There's nothing that I can do to make you change your mind, is there?"

"No, Rupert, but I'll do something to make you happy. See you tonight ..." she winked at him.

"Well, I'll come back later; you know, first Buffy and I must have a long, very long conversation from Slayer to Watcher... and try to fix things..." he explained.

"I know, but that's not a problem. I have a copy of your key!" she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening and everyone had left the school, but inside the informatics room there was still a PC working, where a computer program was about to finish its work.

"That's it!" the woman in front of the computer screen exclaimed, smiling. "It's gonna work!" she commented, saving the results. "This will work!" she exulted, popping out an unlabeled yellow floppy disk and set it aside by some books near the edge of her desk. In the meantime a hardcopy was being printed out. She wheeled her chair over to the printer and looked it over.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw Angelus sitting in a desk at the back of the class.

She gasped and jumped out of her seat.

(End II)

I know it's very evil to stop here... but evil is what I am! Ihihiih!

If it provides any comfort... a longer part coming soon!

I hope you'll still like it, I'll try not to make you wait for too long ..


	49. The Angelus' Show III

Amethyst ( don't you know I enjoy this kind of tortures, ihihi? ) , Life-Slayer ( I know that cliffhangers are never pleasant, ihiiih, anyway, I'm so glad you still like it ) , GuardQueen (lol, I know, poor mr Gordo ), Kit-cat ( Uhmm dear, don't be so sure about seeing Kendra again in this story.. ) , thank you all, girls! ;)

You're so kind, I'm so bloooody happy, I just adore you!

See? Also this time I've been fast ;)

I know it looks like a tragedy so far, but.. wanna bet I'm gonna make you laugh now? With something.. simply absurd, lol!

The Angelus' Show (III) (I turned 'Passion ' upside down..)

"You're Angelus, the one who was cursed with a soul, making you become Angel, but you lost it a few weeks ago... turning into Angelus again!" she smiled.

"I guess, I already know very well my own story!" he snorted, because he didn't expect such a reaction.

"Angel, how did you get in here?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"I was invited. The sign in front of the school, 'Formatia trans sicere educatorum.'!"

"Enter all you who seek knowledge!" she translated, smiling.

Angelus chuckled, sure that in a few minutes he would make her lose the will to smile, and then he got up.

"What can I say? I'm a knowledge seeker!" he answered, getting closer.

"Angel, I've got good news!" she smiled, nodding with her head.

-- Why the hell is she so cheerful? I got it: whenever people are scared, some cry, other scream... this one must have lost her mind, so now she keeps smiling like an idiot! -- the vampire figured.

"I heard that you went shopping at the local boogedy-boogedy store..." he commented, seeing the orb on the desk and picking it up. "The Orb of Thesulah. If memory serves me right, this is supposed to summon a person's soul from the ether ... store it until it can be transferred..."

"If you like it, you can buy one for twenty dollars at the magic shop!" she informed him, without stopping her smiling.

The Orb started glowing as soon as he looked into it. He raised his gaze towards her for an instant. She edged away from him.

"You know what I hate most about these things?" Angelus went on, before smashing the orb against the blackboard, making it explode into a thousand pieces and a lot of dust, as she gave out a little yell. "They're so damn fragile!" he smiled, but then his smile faded away. "Must be shoddy gypsy craftsmanship, huh?" he wondered.

"You could obtain the same result even without using all that violence, just half of the speed was enough!" she informed him.

"But I do like violence!" he sneered, approaching to the PC and turning the monitor to see it.

"I never cease to be amazed at how much the world has changed in just two and half centuries..."

She had reached the door, but she found it closed.

He kept looking at the screen.

"It's a mystery to me. You, you put the secrets to restore my soul... here..." he commented, and then he smashed the computer down on the floor and it broke down, starting to burn.

Angelus pulled out the sheets out from the printer.

"It comes out here..." he went on, looking at the paper. "'The Ritual of Restoration,'" he read out loud. "Wow. This, this brings back memories..." he exclaimed with a fake melancholic attitude, as he started to rip the paper slowly.

"Wait... that's your..." she warned him, a little bit disappointed.

"Oh, my cure?" he anticipated her. "No, thanks. Been there, done that, and déjà vu just isn't what it used to be..." he commented as the fire drew his attention.

"Oh my... isn't this my lucky day? The computer... and the pages..." he said, throwing the pages into the flames. "Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone..." he chuckled, warming his hands near the flames and crouching to warm himself more, as she stood in front of the door.

Angelus got up, showing his game-face. "And teacher makes three!" he growled, as she stood still.

"You changed your features ... that's what vampires usually do!" she stated still smiling.

"My baby took great care of that shopkeeper ... I'll deal with you!" he sneered, getting closer to her, but he looked at her as if he was expecting something from her.

"Uh! Do you want me to run?" she asked, looking at him confused. He looked at her even more confused.

"You, stupid bimbo, I'll give you a taste of my poetry!" he struck back. "THERE'S NO FUN IF YOU DON'T RUN!" he snapped, breaking the door, so she started running through the corridor as fast as she could.

"Oh finally! Gee, I need to work an appetite first!" he told himself, starting to chase her with a quick pace.

The chase lasted for a few minutes and just when she was totally sure she had got rid of him, she found him in front of her.

"Good. You found me. You won!" she smiled excited.

He didn't like that reaction, so he decided to make that game over.

"Sorry, Jenny..." he whispered, putting a hand under her chin. "This is where you get off!" he concluded, snapping her head and breaking her neck, but he was astonished when he heard a metallic noise.

He pulled her closer, baring her neck, ready to bit her, but when he did his fangs sank into something harder than he thought.

-- Plastic! -- he wondered, retracting his fangs as an horrible taste got into his mouth.

-- Lubricant? -- He spat out, disgusted, as he gave vent to his rage with the one that he had finally figured out was only a robot.

"Grrr! That bitch fooled me and I bought it like an idiot!" he growled, ripping the head, then its arms and legs out and chopping the rest.

"She'll pay for such an insult, they all will pay!" he swore, leaving with the blackest mood ever.

That night his victims would meet a very horrible and cruel fate.

(In the meantime)

Rupert got into his house, surprised when he heard classical music coming from the stereo in his bedroom, as petals of roses were scattered all over the stairs.

On the table there was a folded paper that invited him to go upstairs.

He rushed upstairs to accept the invitation, but only after taking a bottle of wine and two glasses with him.

He went upstairs and opened the door to his room, finding a smiling Jenny who wore just a very sexy crimson lingerie.

"Told you that I would make you happy tonight!" she explained, getting closer to him, taking the bottle and the glasses.

"Oh, love, I just ask you to disobey me more often… if this is the result!" he murmured, devouring her with his eyes, before pulling her closer and kissing her wildly.

"How did the chat with Buffy went? Have you fixed things?" she wondered as he laid him on the bed, taking off his coat and jacket.

"Yeah, sort of. Although I don't completely agree yet. What about you? Did you leave earlier tonight?" he asked her.

"To be honest, I haven't even gone there tonight. But it's a long story and tomorrow Willow and I will tell you everything ... but now... " she murmured, turning the light softer. "Now let's just think about us!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after, they all got up early to get to the school before the other students and teachers.

On the floor near the stars they found the robot, or rather what was left of it.

"Oh my God! That's the treatment he would've reserved to me!" Jenny exclaimed, shivering and hugging Rupert tight.

"Well, I suppose that is just an angry reaction after discovering your trick! By the way, Willow, where did you find that robot? Don't tell me that you created it... with magic!" he wondered concerned.

"Are you kidding? I could never do something so complicated! Someone built it for me..." the redhead explained.

"Who?" Buffy wondered.

"Right. You didn't even tell me yet!" Jenny added.

"Well, Miss Calendar, do you remember Warren? The guy whom you wanted me to help with Literature and History? Well, since the first day I went to his house, I noticed that the girl he said was his fiancée was way too cheerful, too obedient... too fake, so I imagined she was a robot and I was right. He confessed everything. So, Buffy, when you talked about something to distract Angelus I thought that this could be the solution. I talked about it only with Miss Calendar, because the less people knew about it, the better it was. She gave me all the pics and info about her, and then Warren built her robot version in less than a week and he did such a great work!" Willow exulted.

"How did you persuade him?" Buffy asked her.

"Simple. Blackmail. If he hadn't done it, I would've told the whole school what his 'fiancée' April really was!" she sneered as she went to the informatics room with Jenny.

The others reached them, after getting rid of the robot so other people wouldn't get suspicious.

"It's time to find out if she followed all the instructions I gave her..." the woman commented, as she looked at the broken PC.

"Alright, she did it!" Willow exulted, drawing the yellow unlabeled floppy disk out from under the desk, where Angelus hadn't even noticed it was.

"She saved the program here and hid it just where she was supposed to hide it. Well, maybe it will take us a while to open it in another PC, but I'm sure that we'll succeed!" Willow went on, as motivated as never before.

TBC

I know, I know... I stole something from Season 6... but it was for a good reason... wasn't it? ;)

Anyway.. did you expect it? ;)

I hope you'll still like it


	50. I Miss You I

Hello again! Thank you so much, Amethist, Life-Slayer, guardQueen and Stanton (welcome back, dear!) lsea! I'm happier and happier that you like this FF! ;)

Chapter thirty-two: I Miss You (I took just a little quote from 'Passion', a little something from 'Bothered, Bewitched and Bewildered' and 'Becoming I')

(In the meantime)

It was already 6:00 a.m. and Angelus was nowhere to be seen.

Spike had tried to talk Drusilla into going to sleep, but she hadn't even listened to him and was waiting anxiously at the door.

-- Well, when I was stuck in that bloody cage 'til sunrise, you slept peacefully!-- Spike thought annoyed, rolling his eyes as he waited with her, until they saw a familiar figure came closer and closer.

"Why, Angel!" she exclaimed smiling at him, even if he seemed to have no desire to smile back at her. "Where have you been? The sun is almost up, and it can be so hurtful..." she murmured, and then she looked at Spike. "We were worried..." the vampiress exclaimed.

"No, we weren't!" the peroxide blond pointed out roughly.

"You must forgive Spike, he's a bit testy tonight, since he doesn't get out much anymore..." she apologized for her Childe's sharp reaction.

"I couldn't care less, after all I'm very testy, too. It's been a night to forget. I've killed and brought mayhem to everyone that stepped on my way, but not the one I wanted..." the brunette vampire explained, making his Childe and Grand Childe curious.

"What? Did you have fun with the Gipsy woman or not?" Spike wondered, hoping for a negative answer for his Slayer's happiness.

"Nope. That bitch fooled me with a robot version of her in the school; I was sure it was her..." he admitted, growling nervously as Spike had to control himself not to burst out laughing at him, because, according to his very bad mood, it definitely wasn't the most proper time to tease his Grand Sire.

Anyway, he made a mental note about making fun of him for decades as soon as things were alright again.

"Well, she could choose between her life and my cure, she is alive, but the restoring spell is lost forever." Angelus chuckled and Drusilla laughed with him, but she stopped all of the sudden.

"I don't know.. the air is still worrying, so.." she tried to warn him, but he growled against her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently.

"No, Dru, I don't wanna hear a single word about your fucking air, moon, stars and what-fucking-ever else! They're lying, I've destroyed the only PC with the cure inside and I burned the printed copy. Now they're ashes, do you understand? ASHES! And ashes can't come back! End of the speech!" he roared and she nodded scared, whimpering.

"It gets worse. I wanted to pay another visit to my dear ex-girlfriend and her friend, the Slayer... but they've uninvited me from their homes, those bitches!" he growled.

"It seems that someone changed the locks and you don't have a copy of the keys!" Spike chuckled, annoying him even more.

"Spike! Behave with Daddy, he had a bad day!" Drusilla scolded him, approaching her Sire.

"What about Princess cheering you up and making you forget all the bad stuff?" she smiled at him maliciously, nibbling his neck.

"Alright, honey, and I'll tell you everything about the people I've killed tonight in every darkest detail!" he murmured, raising her chin with a finger and kissing her as she pulled him towards their room. "Well, Boy, it seems that someone is gonna have fun with her. In the meantime, have fun with.. your wheels!" Angelus made fun of him, leaving with a giggling Drusilla in his arms.

After half an hour the pleased screams of the two brunette vampires echoed all around the warehouse.

"You're my sweetness, you're my baby and Mommy loves you, you're my beloved, my precious.." Spike mocked Drusilla, walking back and forward as he drank his glass of blood, smashing it against the wall when he was done.

He missed hunting so badly that he knew that soon he wouldn't be able to resist anymore. "If I think about all the years I spent with you, waiting for you to heal... bloody hell! Dru, I begin thinking that I've wasted a large part of my existence!" he muttered as he lit a cigarette. "Anyway, I don't give a damn, I've found someone so much better..." he murmured, thinking about his beloved Slayer. Not being able to see her was more unbearable than not hunting.

-----------------------------------------------------

Days went by without any important changes.

With the others, Spike pretended to begin experiencing some little improvements, not too much to make them too suspicious… not that they gave him much attention, anyway!

Instead of spending St. Valentine's day with his Buffy, he had found himself giving Dru a present to make her feel loved and desired.

But the vampiress hadn't care about the very nice necklace he was about to fast on her neck, especially since a while later Angelus had come back, bringing a human heart to her.

-- Gross, predictable, and lacks of poetry!-- Spike had thought, rolling his eyes and leaving them alone.

About Willow and Buffy, well... during that same day they had nothing to do so they stayed in the redhead's house, devouring half the contents of her frig, victims of the depression.

"St. Valentine is a stupid date that should've never been created. When I'm a witch powerful enough to do it... I'll invent a spell to make this stupid day disappear forever!" Willow swore.

"You know better than me that if only we were in two certain vampires' arms right now, you would be wanting to invent a spell to turn every single day into St. Valentine's day!" Buffy struck back, heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want some more ice cream, pizza or chocolate?" she yelled from that room.

"Everything!" the other girl answered with an unhappy sigh.

So, as it's easy to figure out, that night, during her patrol, avoiding carefully all the places where she could have met Angelus and Drusilla, Buffy had given vent to her rage with all the vampires she had met on her way.. especially the vampire couples!

---------------------------------------------------------

Although the text for the ritual had been saved, it wasn't easy at all to open the yellow unlabeled floppy disk. But Miss Calendar and Willow kept trying restlessly. After all, for those two informatics Queens, computers didn't have any secrets.

(End I)

A very, very Spuffy moment coming soon, because, honestly, I'm the first one who misses those moments!

I'll try to be good and not make you wait too long, ok? ;P

I hope you'll still like it so far


	51. I Miss You II

See? I kept my promise, this time I really updated soon, didn't I? I hope you'll enjoy that!

Amethyst, GuardQueen, Kit-cat, THANK YOUUUU !

I miss you (II) ( I took something from 'Becomin Pt.I')

One night, Drusilla came back from her hunt more excited than usual.

Spike noticed and asked, "Wassup, honey?"

"The Moon started whispering to me.." she answered, closing her eyes and arching back. "All sort of dreadful things.."

Angelus came back in that moment, getting closer to her.

"Well, what did it say? What did the Moon tell you?" he asked, holding her tight. "Did you have a vision? Is something coming?"

"Oh, yeah, something terrible.." she smiled, whispering something in his ear, but that didn't prevent Spike from hearing her, too.

"Where?" Angelus wondered.

"At the Museum. A tomb.. with a surprise inside!"

He looked at his Childe fascinated, placing one hand on her head.

"You can see all that in your head?"

"No, you ninny, she read it in the morning paper!" Spike snapped, handing the newspaper to him and he took it in his hands.

"Oh, my.." he exclaimed as he read the front page headline, 'MYSTERIOUS OBELISK UNEARTHED', and the subtitle, 'EXCAVATORS DISCOVER ANCIENT ARTIFACT'.

"That's what's been whispering to me!" Drusilla declared proudly. Angelus looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry tough. Soon it will stop.." he informed her and then he looked at Spike, too. "Soon, it will scream.." he smiled at him.

Drusilla's mouth was open in amazement as she slapped her Sire's cheek playfully.

Spike decided that it was time for him to see a certain Slayer again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At sunset he waited for the other two to go out hunting and then he left, too, sure that he would be back before them, because he knew perfectly their schedules by then.

He headed towards the place that was the safest one at the moment for him. He walked on a street that he hadn't walk on for way too long.

He smiled when he saw the open window. He climbed on the tree and jumped on the windowsill as silently as possible.

Buffy sat at her desk, turning her back to him as she read a school book.

He couldn't resist the temptation of covering her eyes with his hands.

"Honey, I'm ho.."

But before he could finish his sentence, the Slayer's instinct had taken Buffy over, so without even wondering whoever could it be she had already flipped him, making him fall on her bed.

"Slayer, you never change!" he chuckled and immediately after he found her over him, once she realized who was in her room.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike, Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike, my love! Is it really you?" she exclaimed, straddling him and peppering his face with kisses as she hold him tight.

"No, I'm just a bloke who looks like him. So, he won't be very pleased when I tell him what you're doing to me!" he joked, pretending to be disappointed.

"Well, then tell him that I miss him so much that it hurts, that this month without him was terrible, that I hope that he's fine.. and most of all.. give him ..this!" and saying that she stuck her lips with his for a very wild and hot kiss.

"Uh! Well, I'm afraid I didn't understand the last message very well. So, can you please repeat?" he raised his scarred eyebrow, caressing her hair. "Oh, my sunshine, I've missed you so much, your voice, your smile, your eyes, your golden locks.. "he murmured, holding her tight, locking his eyes with hers.

"Did you also miss my blood? Because I missed your fangs so bad!" she murmured, baring her neck where all his previous marks had completely disappeared by then.

"Really, luv?" he smiled, staring at her neck with lust, feeling the urge to leave his mark on it once again.

"Really. Well, I know that we can't make love for now, because it would be too dangerous.." she explained, pouting. "But just a bite, it won't take too long.. and we both need it, you can't say no.." she insisted, with a sensual voice, happy when she heard him growl softly.

"Pet, you know what? If you carry on this way.. you won't win the Best Dutiful Slayer award this year!" he smiled at her, slipping into his game-face and licking his lips in anticipation, amused.

"I don't want any stupid awards, I just want my vampire!" she struck back, and without needing more convincing, her vampire bit her gently, starting to drink her precious blood as she moaned happily.

But he was the happier one and showed her that at the end, as he licked the two little wounds to clean them.

"That's one of the things I've missed the most: my sweet beloved purring kitten!" she smiled tenderly, kissing him although his demon was still in surface.

"With you, always!" he murmured between kisses.

"Anyway, what's the reason of this very dangerous visit from you, love?" she wondered.

"Bloody hell, you're right! I'm here for a reason. See the effect you have on me? Ten minutes with you and I've already lost my mind!" he smiled, and then he became serious. "Angelus and Dru are plotting something, something involving an ancient artefact that arrived at the museum in these last days. So, warn your Watcher, something is coming and it's something very terrifying."

"Now he's out on a date with Miss Calendar, but it's the very first thing I'm gonna do tomorrow morning!" she promised.

"Fine. I'll let you know if I get to know more. I'll pretend to be totally healed, so I can walk again, go outside and catch you during one of your patrols..." he explained, getting up from her bed. "Now, I've gotta go, honey. Anyway, when everything is over one day you will tell me the whole story of the Gipsy Robot!" he added, as she unwillingly walked him to the door, because for once he had decided to use the front door.

"Bye, William, I hope to see you soon!" she told him on the threshold, with a last kiss.

"Me, too, Buffy!" he answered, but his senses and the Slayer's warned them about some undesired presences.

In fact, after a few seconds, five vampires showed up.

"You can walk... and you and the Slayer are together. You're a dirty traitor ..." one of them exclaimed, hurling to him, but he just met the stake that Buffy had already thrown to Spike.

It took the two blondes just a few minutes to get rid of that annoying crowd.

"They were Angelus' minions, they must have followed me tonight on their own will. Gee, Angelus could have found everything out if we hadn't killed them!" Spike explained, as he dusted even the last vampire.

"But... but that man. That man just exploded in a pile of dust!" Joyce exclaimed as she got off her Jeep, after paying a visit to one of her friends.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it…


	52. Too Late I

Thank you so much, GuardQueen (about Dru's vision and the morning paper.. I just took it from the show.. ) and Amethyst (I'm glad you liked the secret visit) , you're wonderful!

Sorry for late, but finally I'm back.

It's time for Joyce's reaction, are you ready?

Chapter thirty-three: Too late (I took something from both 'Becoming I and II'...)

"Buffy... what was... that? What did William just do? Why ... what... how?" the woman wondered, more and more confused and scared.

"I guess it's time for a long conversation!" Buffy rolled her eyes, sighing, as she beckoned Spike to stay there and help her and he accepted, realizing that he still had some time, after all.

"Mom, this world is really so much more dangerous than you think. There are demons, vampires and any other kind of monsters you can think of and I have to fight against them every single night, because I'm the Chosen One..." the girl started explaining as they got into the house.

"Honey, what are you blathering about? You're not a fighter!" the woman struck back in disbelief.

"Oh yes, I am and I didn't chose to be, it's my destiny... I've been called to do that!"

"So... can't you quit?"

"No, mom, it's not that easy. It's not a job that I chose to do, the job chose me. I've been doing this for years now and you haven't ever noticed anything. Me coming back late at night, my clothes stained with blood that you've washed out on countless times..." she went on.

"Tell me that you're joking, you can't be serious, sweetie, demons and vampires don't exist, it's just your imagination... and I seriously think you need a doctor, a very good doctor!" the woman stated in deep concern.

"Spike, please, show her... that," Buffy asked him and he stared at her, looking for the confirmation he needed and, yes, it was just what he thought she wanted him to do.

"Well, Joyce, do you remember my sunlight allergy?" he asked her and she nodded even when she kept telling herself that that couldn't be true. "Actually, the real reason why I can't be in the sunlight is... this !" he said, changing his features.

The woman screamed horrified and passed out on the sofa.

"So, you finally told her..." he commented, approaching the sofa and returning to his handsome human visage.

"Yeah. After all... it could be worse than this. And speaking of 'telling'... err... all my friends found out about us, so they also know now... but, don't worry, they won't say anything..." she informed him.

"Well, Slayer, it seems that discretion is not one of your best qualities!" he snapped rolling his eyes.

"Gee, Spike! I didn't tell them on purpose, they heard Will and me talk... but you are right. After all, a part of me wanted them to know. Anyway, now help me wake up my mom, please!" she changed subjects quickly.

Joyce began to recover after she said that.

"Oh, my god, I had such an odd dream. You, Buffy, were some kind of weird warrior, and you, William, I know you won't ever believe me, dear, but you were a..."

"Vampire?" he anticipated her, sneering in delight as he let his demon surface once again.

Another scream, and immediately after Joyce fainted again.

"Spike!" Buffy scolded him.

"What? Vampire, here, luv. Evil. Enjoy scaring people!" he justified, shaking his game-face away.

Buffy had to use the smell salts to make her mother regain consciousness again.

"Well, Joyce, I'm sorry, but at least now you know the truth. And that doesn't change anything about how I feel about your daughter, please, believe me. Anyway, now I really have to go..." Spike explained, approaching to the front door, as the woman stared at him, still a little bit shocked.

"Hey, wait. Why did Buffy call you 'Spike' before?" she wondered.

Spike read in his beloved girlfriend's eyes a death threat for him if he had dared to tell her mother the truth about the origin of his nickname.

So, he had to invent an excuse.

"Uh! Well, look at me. It's due to my ... uh... constitution. See? I am as thin as a... spike!" he answered, before running away, mostly because he didn't want to see his Buffy laugh at him.

But Buffy didn't even have the time to laugh.

She knew that she had to face her mother and all her questions, and maybe that would take the whole night.

----------------------------------------------------------

As promised, at early morning, Buffy went to Giles' house.

"Hi, Buffy, can I help you somehow?" he exclaimed, making her come in.

"Good morning, Giles, I've got news. Do you know anything about an ancient artefact that arrived at the museum in these last few days?" she wondered, sitting at the table with him as the TV set was turned on the channel of the local news.

"Of course I know. I went to the museum yesterday and asked a friend who works there not to do anything before I'd translated the written text at the centre of the obelisk..." the Watcher explained, but just in that moment their attention was caught by the journalist who was announcing a vicious murder at the museum during the night, where the police had found a corpse with two punctured marks on his neck. When the journalist showed the picture of the murdered man, Giles gasped in shock.

"I take it that was your friend?" Buffy figured out.

"Yes, oh, God, poor man, he never did anything bad!" he mourned him.

"That's my fault only, I warned you too late about this and now the ancient artefact is already in Angelus and Drusilla's hands..." Buffy blamed herself.

"And Spike's, as well!" Giles added, way too bitterly.

"No! Don't even dare to hint such a thing! Listen, how do you think I knew about the artefact?"

"Well, I thought that you had paid a visit to Willie and..." he trailed.

"No, you're wrong. Spike came to me, yesterday..."

"So, you saw him again!" her Watcher cut her off, not happy about the news.

"Yes, I did and he risked being seen by some of Angelus' minions. Anyway, he warned me about this stuff, because he said that Dru had a vision ... and that's nothing good. So, he is gonna help us, whatever you like it or not. And I know that he's really on our side, against them, not just because I love him, but because I trust him with all my heart. I believe in him and you'd better do the same!" she snapped, walking towards the exit. "Now, I gotta go. Maybe I'll catch Spike later, during my patrol, and if he knows something else he'll let me know. Bye!" she said dryly, leaving her Watcher dumbfounded and puzzled.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it ..


	53. Too Late II

Amethyst, Kit-cat , GuardQueen, WeirdInAGoodWay (yayyyyy, a new reader, I'm sooo happy!) , thank you all!

Here's the next part:

Too late (II) (I took whole speeches from 'Becoming I')

Drusilla had been very happy when after they returned to the warehouse she had found out that not only Spike could walk again, but that he had also resumed hunting, since she caught him with his fangs in a drunk homeless guy's neck whom he had might found at the park.

Angelus didn't show it, but he was glad about the fact that the Boy had finally regained his strength. Spike was a very good fighter, so in the final battle he would be very useful. He couldn't even begin to imagine that even if there was a final battle, Spike would never choose his side. So, that's why he had decided to let him know about his plan, taking him and Drusilla to the main room where they had left the target of their mission at the museum.

When he saw it, Spike realized that he had warned Buffy a little too late.

Angelus and Drusilla walked proudly towards the obelisk as Spike rested his back against a wall, watching them not very convinced.

"It's a big rock, I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have rocks this big!" he commented sarcastically.

"Spike, Boy, you never learned your history!" Angelus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Let's have a lesson, then!" the other vampire snorted.

"Acathla, the demon that came forth to swallow the world..." the brunette vampire started explaining, walking around the obelisk. "He was killed by a virtuous knight who pierced the demon's heart before he could draw a breath to perform the act. Acathla turned into stone, as demons sometimes do, and was buried..." he stopped to see if Spike was listening to him and once he was sure about that he went on. "Where neither man nor demon would want to look..." he explained, parting from the stone. "Unless, of course, they're putting up low-rent housing. Boys..." he chuckled, and then he called two of his minions that advanced toward him with crowbars to pry open the obelisk, the lid crashed on the floor, raising a big dust cloud.

Inside of it was the statue of a demon with a sword that came out from his heart.

Drusilla closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her temples as she swung back and forth. "He fills my head, I can't hear anything else."

Spike ignored her, turning to Angelus. "Let me guess. Someone pulls out the sword..."

"Someone worthy..." his Grand Sire clarified.

"Mm... the demon wakes up and wackiness ensues ..." the blond figured out.

Drusilla opened her eyes again, lowering her arms. "He will swallow the world!"

"And every creature living on this planet will go to Hell!" Angelus added, getting closer to the statue of Acathla to look at him better, turning to the other two vampires.

"My friends, we are about to make history… end," he sneered evilly.

--In your dreams!-- Spike thought, leaving and going to his room to eagerly wait for the sunset.

And when it came, he got ready to go out, but Drusilla reached him first, moving away the heavy curtain of his room and getting in.

"Spike, where are you going?"

"Sunset, honey. Hunt. That's what we vampires do, you know..." he justified, crossing her path, but she stopped him, grabbing him by an arm

"Oh, no, my sweet, wait. The fun is about to begin!" she informed him, dragging him towards the main room.

Spike realized that he had no choice to avoid it as he hoped that he would not be too late to warn his Buffy.

(In the meantime)

"Access denied," Jenny read on the screen, putting her hands in her hair and screaming frustrated. "No, not again! You stupid floppy disk, you know that I won't let you win!" she swore, making it pop out, changing the umpteenth program to read it, setting the hard disk and inserting the disk once again. She went onto the computer resources, clicked the icon of the floppy disk, but without hoping too much. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the floppy disk open, finally, revealing all its precious contents that she printed without wasting any time.

"Willow will be beyond herself with joy! Angel is going to come back!" she said, leaving her house.

She would meet the girl at the library, where Giles had called them to do some research about the ancient artefact of the museum that had happened to be Acathla's grave.

As allergic to books as she was, Buffy had preferred patrolling. After all, it always worked like that. They researched, she fought.

The sun had already set and she was ready to face every vampire, but mostly to wait for a certain bleached blond one.

(In the meantime)

When his Childe and Grand Childe came out of their rooms, Angelus called his minions and they brought him a shirtless young man, throwing him on the ground, in front of Angelus, Drusilla and Spike.

Angelus approached the prisoner.

"I will drink. The blood will wash in me, over me and I'll be cleansed. I'll be worthy to free Acathla!" he declared, looking at Spike. "Bear witness... " he went on, looking at Drusilla. "As I ascend..." he said , looking forward and changing his features. "As I become."

He lifted the man, pushing his head aside to bare his neck. He roared and bit him violently and quickly, drinking deep. He brought one hand to the wound, rubbing it against the blood and dropping the corpse to the ground. He looked at his bleeding hand, lowered it and got ready to approach the statue of Acathla.

"Everything that I am, everything that I have done has lead me here..." he exclaimed, still wearing his game face. "I have strayed, I have been lost. But Acathla redeems me, with this act we will be free," he stated, grabbing the hilt of the sword with both hands. A bright light came out from it. Drusilla smiled, bathing in that light.

Angelus started shaking with the power of the sword, but he grabbed it firmly, trying to draw it out from Acathla.

The sword didn't even move and a few seconds later a bright red light emanated from it, throwing Angelus back and onto the floor.

"Someone wasn't worthy..." Spike singsong childishly, enjoying the moment as he made fun of him.

TBC

I promise more action in next chapter, 'Playing for time'! I hope you still like it..


	54. Playing For Time I

GuardQueen, spbangel ( welcome back dear!) , kit cat ( lol, I love that line, too, from that episode, and the one about the big rock is another one that always makes me laugh !) , thank you all!

Since last chapter was plenty of quotes from the show, I didn't make you wait too long for the new one .. a little more 'mine', lol..

Here's the first part:

Chapter thirty-four: Playing For Time (I took some stuff from 'Becoming' again... )

"Damn it!" Angelus cursed, getting up.

Drusilla was freaking out, yelling and tearing her hair out, but then she seemed to calm down.

"This is so disappointing!" she complained, whining.

Due to Spike's witty remarks, Drusilla's complains and the whole failure of the ritual... Angelus' mood wasn't very good.

He paced angrily back and forth the room.

"There must be something I missed. The incantations, the blood... I don't know..." he growled.

Spike managed to hide a snicker, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What are we going to do?" the vampiress wondered, whimpering.

"What we always do in time of trouble: turn to an old friend..." he answered in a threatening way and Spike had already understood what he planned to do and he knew he had to warn Buffy in time.

In the meantime, the light of hope had resumed sparkling into Drusilla's eyes.

"We'll have our Armageddon, I swear!" Angelus sneered wickedly, taking a vase from a table and smashing it to the floor, breaking it in a thousand pieces.

Spike was glad that he had given vent to his rage with that and not with his television. How would he survive without his daily episode of 'Passions', his favourite soap opera ever?

But it wasn't time to think about television, he had to get out to warn Buffy, no matter what.

"Thanks for the show, it's been ages since I've had such a good laugh. So, guys, as you keep playing to 'Let's destroy the world' I guess I'll go hunt, see you later!" he said nonchalantly, leaving the room.

Drusilla also left, but with a different goal in a mind and with a bunch of minions following her.

Angel preferred to remain there, trying to wake Acathla up again, with other victims.

Spike knew that he had to hurry up, because the warehouse was closer to the school than to the main graveyard.

Running madly, he arrived to the cemetery and saw Buffy as she was dealing with a vampire. He picked up a piece of wood off the ground and dusted the enemy before he could even realize it.

"Thank you, love, but... " she exclaimed, but he cut her off.

"Run to school as fast as you can, pet, they wanna get your Watcher to find out how to wake Acathla up and destroy the World! It may be too late already, but if it's so, don't worry, I'll prevent them from hurting him... much. I'll play for time, you have my word!" he explained quickly as he ran with her, taking a different direction at half way, ready to come back to the warehouse.

(In the meantime)

Giles, Miss Calendar and Willow sat at one of the tables in the library, opening the first books for their research, when they heard a racket coming from outside and before they could do anything they found themselves surrounded by tons of vampires, whose leader was Drusilla.

"Bad people, trying to know the secrets that must not be known, Miss Edith didn't like that..." she exclaimed, shaking her head and ordering her minions to attack them.

Giles and Willow tried to defend themselves, grabbing some stakes, but their adversaries were way too many.

Drusilla focused in Jenny.

"You are the naughty Gipsy who tried to give the hurtful spark back to my Angel, and fooled him, too! Come here, pretty!" she invited her, beckoning her with her index to come closer and the other woman pleased her.

"Look at me..." Drusilla started her chant, but she was surprised as well as puzzled and disappointed when she saw that the woman had backed off.

"Honey, you're wasting your time with me. I've grown up among that stuff and there's blood of the ancients of my tribe that flows through my veins and believe me when I say that they knew tricks that are much more powerful than yours!" Jenny explained proudly.

"So, your blood must be very yummy then!" the vampiress licked her lips in anticipation.

"Maybe, but... no way will you ever going to have a chance to taste it!" Jenny snapped, drawing out a crucifix she had hanging on her necklace and aiming it against her.

Drusilla growled, showing her true visage.

"There's no fun playing with you!" she whined, backing off.

Anyway, as she had distracted the Gipsy, the minions had had time enough to take what they had come for. Or rather, who.

"C'mon, Drusilla, let's go!" one of her minions called her out, running away with the knocked out man on his shoulders. She ran away with them, too, before the Principal Calendar could stop her.

"Noo, oh no! Rupert! Come back!" Jenny yelled desperately, chasing after them, but when she reached the exit, they had already disappeared.

She came back to the library and when she took a look around she realized that she had something else to be worried about.

"Oh my God, Willow!" she exclaimed, seeing the unconscious girl who was buried under a shelf that had crashed down on her.

But she wasn't the only one who screamed in desperation.

"Oh, no! Will!" Buffy yelled, rushing into the library.

Without wasting any time, she raised the shelf as much as she could, as Jenny tried to draw Willow out, as delicately as she could.

She checked her pulse and she was relieved when she felt a regular heartbeat.

"She hit her head and passed out and she has some bruises and little cuts... but there's no serious damage, thank God!" Jenny explained to Buffy, who was relieved by that news.

"Yeah, thank God!" Buffy repeated.

"But they took Rupert, I'm so worry for him!" Jenny got uptight.

"Don't worry, Spike will watch out for him!"

"So? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" the woman snapped.

"Yes, it should!" Buffy answered back, dry and bothered. "Anyway, take Willow to hospital, she needs to be checked; she might have a concussion. I'll go home to get all the weapons I need, and then I'll go to the old warehouse to stop Angel and rescue Giles!" Buffy explained, approaching to the exit.

"Wait!" Jenny called her out.

"What?"

"Don't kill Angelus. We... we have the cure now, so fight against him, but don't kill him. I'm asking that just for her..." the woman explained, looking at Willow.

"I won't, but I hope neither will he!" she said, leaving and running towards home to get the right equipment.

(End I)

Are you ready for another Simply Absurd stuff? ;) Trust me, it will be kind of fun!

Now I'm gonna update also 'If you are me ' and 'If I were you '


	55. Playing For Time II

Amethyst (thank you for your PM ( if you have this problem again, just let me know, dear. About your question, now there are still some trouble, but I promise there will be a lot of spuffyness again!) , GuardQueen (see, dear? I updated very soon this time, eh, eh!) , Life-Slayer (Dear, I missed your helpful comments, you're right, I'm taking pretty much from the show now, but trust me, I'm gonna put huge twists (By the way, I'm glad you liked the one between Dru and Jenny!) , starting with this part, I just hope you won't expect that.. ) , Kit-cat ( Lol, don't worry, dear, once I'm done with my re-vamped season 2, I'll go my way.. there'll be no even season 3.. well, just a little hint), thank you all! ;)

I'm so glad you like it so far and hope you'll still do and have fun, esp. now:

Playing For Time (II) (I took a little from 'Becoming Pt. II'...)

(In the meantime)

Spike had ran back to the warehouse after warning Buffy, but when he got there, Angelus had already started his torture in the main room, beginning with the basic stuff: small cuts, bruises and... a broken finger... thankfully nothing that couldn't be properly fixed.

Angelus cleaned the Watcher's glasses and put them back on his nose with great delicateness, a big contrast with the violence he had treated him with so far.

"Ok, you win... I'll talk!" Giles exclaimed faintly, exhausted and weak.

Angelus sneered, already tasting victory.

"In order to be worthy ... " he started explaining slowly and laboriously.

"Yes... " Angelus incited him to go on, sitting beside him.

"You must perform the ritual... in a tutu !" he went on, lingering on the last part and challenging him with a look.

Angelus threw daggers at him with his eyes, but the man didn't fear him one bit.

"Pillock!" he said, glaring at him.

Angelus got up roughly and threw the chair away

"Alright. Someone get me the chainsaw!" he snapped.

"Yeah, but someone else gets to lead the game with him!" Spike exclaimed, approaching Angelus.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see? You already had your fun with him; now, if you don't mind, it's my turn. C'mon, walk in my shoes for a while, I've spent a terrible time, and the hunt tonight wasn't satisfying. I need to ... remount!" the bleached blond sneered. "Plus, remember? We are a family and families share!" he added.

"Ok, damn Boy, do you want him? Take him, play and have fun! Speaking of 'having fun' I guess I'll go play with Dru..." the other sneered, sure that he had hit his weak point. In fact, Spike made him believe that, pretending to get angry and Angelus left satisfied, but before going he ordered his minions to bring the prisoner to Spike's room.

The blond waited until the last minion left his room and he locked the door.

"Well, well, we are finally alone... " the vampire stated, taking an axe from under his bed and approaching to the Watcher that was still chained to the chair.

"I knew it, I knew it since the beginning. You were just performing a brilliant charade with Buffy, but truth is that you are just like them..." Giles snapped as Spike let him talk, raising the axe. "You're nothing but a sodding bastard demon without... " he went on, as Spike lowered his axe, hard.

The Watcher stopped talking, not only due to the fact that he felt no pain at all, but also because he had realized that his hands were free again.

"... a soul. But... what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look to you? I'm setting you free!" Spike answered back, breaking the chains that prevented his legs from moving, too.

Giles massaged his wrists and ankles, looking at him in total astonishment.

"Why?" he asked him.

"Buffy's friends are my friends, too. Sure, in a kind of 'I don't like them one bit, but at least I don't kill them' way!" the blond clarified as Giles rested his back against the wall. "Anyway, they'll be suspicious if they don't hear anything..." he said, taking two big knives and rubbing one against the other with a very annoying noise. "So, buddy, do me a favour..." he added, sinking one of the knives ... into the chair "Scream!" he ordered and the man obeyed, giving out a creepy scream.

"And this is just the beginning, man! If you don't bloody open your sodding mouth... I'll show you who William the Bloody is!" Spike snapped, yelling on purpose in order to make his Sire and Grand Sire hear that.

"Ok, for now that's enough... " Spike explained with a lower tone, putting the knives away. "You know, I'm not doing this only for my beloved Buffy ... and please, now don't even try to start with your crap about vampires who can't love because they don't have a soul, blah, blah, blah... because the truth is that we can, a lot. I really love her..." the bleached blond explained, amazing Giles even more. "To be honest, I don't like Apocalypses, my rule is 'Never destroy the World' ..." he went on, and the Watcher looked at him with a hint of admiration. "'Just a small part of it!'" the vampire concluded with an evil sneer and the tiny admiration that Giles had previously felt disappeared instantly.

"I hope you won't expect an applause for that!" Giles commented, narrowing his eyes at him.

"No, but I should give it up for you, you know?"

"Uh?"

"I mean before, with Angelus, the way you teased him... Well no one had had enough balls to do that... I like that... and that doesn't mean I like you!" he pointed out.

"Of course, and neither do I!" Giles struck back.

(In the meantime)

Willow woke up in a bed at the Hospital, looking at Miss Calendar who sat beside her.

"Finally, you're awake!" she smiled at her, holding her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, kind of. My head still hurts a bit, but there's no damage to my precious intelligence!" she chuckled.

"Good, because... I know you're not in too good shape but... we can't waste any more time!" Jenny explained.

"What do you mean?" the redhead wondered, puzzled.

As her answer, Jenny drew out the printed pages that contained the ritual from her bag.

"Guess which floppy disk opened finally?" she exulted with a huge smile.

"Oh, Miss Calendar, you succeeded! So now we can do it?" Willow asked, being careful not to get too agitated.

"Yes, we can. I've got all the items we'll need with me. So, let's begin!" the older woman commented, taking advantage of the fact that they were alone in the room. She got up to lock the door.

No one could disturb them.

(In the meantime)

"Oh, c'mon, what kind of Englishman are you? How can you prefer Scotch to Bourbon?" Spike commented, shaking his head in disappointment and taking the chainsaw up.

"Hey, wait! Ok, I'll take it back. Bourbon is the best liquor ever!" Giles said, scared.

"What? Oh, sure, this toy!" Spike figured out, remembering what he was holding. "Don't worry, this is just for the 'fake torture' time!" the vampire explained.

"I see we are going with the hard way!" Giles commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's just say that you are a nut hard to crack, but I don't give up easily!" the other sneered.

"Nooo, please, anything but that!" the Watcher yelled, even more when the vampire turned the chainsaw on.

"Bloody TALK then!" he struck back, yelling in exasperation.

Angelus and Drusilla had reached Spike's room, standing at the other side of the door.

"It looks like the Boy is having a lot of fun!" Angelus sneered, hearing the chainsaw.

Drusilla smiled, but then her face darkened.

"I can hear his screams, but... I can't feel his pain. Something is wrong, very wrong and the pixies are not happy..." she stated.

Angelus got suspicious, so they mowed down the door together.

TBC

I know... evil cliffhanger!

If it helps... next chapter's title will be 'Game over' ... but it's not the last chapter... you gotta hold on again for a while eh, eh !

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Spike and Giles interaction as much as I did...


	56. Game Over I

Thank you so, so, so , so very much, Amethyst, GuardQueen, Life-Slayer!

here's the new part! ;)

Chapter thirty-five: Game Over

Hearing the thunderous noise, Giles had already placed himself behind Spike, strangling him lightly with an arm around his neck.

"You helped me before, so now let me help you!" the man whispered in the vampire's ear.

Rushing inside the room, Angelus and Drusilla saw the broken chains and Spike trapped in the Watcher's grip.

"Back off, otherwise I'll kill him and I swear I'll do it!" he exclaimed, aiming a stake a few inches from Spike's heart, while the bleached blond vampire wondered wherever he had kept it hidden so far.

Well, he had something in common with his Slayer, no doubt about that.

Angelus and Drusilla didn't move an inch.

"I've made him pretend to torture me, until now, and you'd better behave if you don't want him to be..." Giles trailed, but Spike cut him off, snorting.

"Oh, Bugger this!" he grumbled annoyed, snatching the stake from the Watcher's hand with a quick rough move and breaking free from his grip.

"But ...what the hell are you doing?" Angelus, Drusilla, and even Giles exclaimed at the same time, with the same puzzlement.

"C'mon! Did you really think they'd believe that you had set yourself free, fought against me and come off better when you are nothing but a shadow of yourself, man? First of all, I'd come off better even if you were in your best shape ever and I was blind with my hands tied behind my back! And second… Bloody Hell! This is not helping me, this is humiliating me!" Spike snapped.

"Boy, what kind of sick joke is this? It's not fun at all!" Angelus growled at him.

"No sodding joke, buddy. Look, you know what? I happen to love the world and I love the Slayer, too. And the Slayer lives in this world. So, your bloody desire to destroy it... well, it doesn't work for me… twice!" the younger vampire explained, as calm as never, deciding that the moment for confessions had finally come.

The two brunette vampires didn't even have time to react, before one of the minions rushed in the room, panting due to the run and freaking out.

"Angelus, the Slayer! She is here and she's doing a massacre! She is gonna kill us all!" he warned him.

Everyone left the room and rushed to the main room, seeing Buffy... and several piles of dust surrounding her, as another group of minions was getting ready to face her.

"Gee, honey, about bloody time, too!" Spike exclaimed, approached her to help her fight the attackers.

"Sorry, love, I tried to hurry as much as I could, but my mom was home (punching a vampire) and you know (another punch) it's not easy to say (kicking another vampire): 'Bye mom, I gotta go save the world, or at least try to do it! If I don't come back it means that our enemies won and that the world's destroyed!' As you can easily guess, she had to become a little bit concerned (dusting the vampire) and apprehensive, so I had to talk with her for a while in order to calm her down (flipping another vampire)... and finally I succeeded!" she justified as Spike dusted some of the vampires that once used to be his minions, but now had chosen Angelus as their new Master.

Giles had also managed to come closer to the girl, defending himself from the attacks of the vampires.

"Uh! Buffy, look... I found out something interesting during my research: if Angelus manages to pull out the sword with his hands stained with his own blood, he will wake Acathla up, so don't let him do that!" Giles warned her, realizing too late the huge idiotic thing he had just done.

"Alright! Thank you for this precious information... Pillock!" Angelus sneered, returning the same insult he had received from Giles a few hours before.

The brunette vampire ran towards the middle of the room, where the statue of the dangerous demon lied, but Buffy chased after him, crossing the path of all the minions, who, after figuring out how deadly was the pairing formed by the Slayer and their pissed off Former Master had decided that the best thing to do was to escape... and fast.

Spike had been throwing daggers at Giles with his eyes ever since he had opened his mouth that last time.

"And to think that Buffy said that you are the best Watcher she has ever had so far. Bloody hell, I just wonder how the others were, then!" he rolled his eyes and Giles was perfectly aware that the vampire was right and he couldn't strike back, because he simply had no right to do it, not that time, not after the damage he had caused. "Look, buddy, a big battle is going to start and you're too bloody weak to be helpful. So, just run away, while you still have the chance!" the bleached blond advised him immediately after, with a calmer tone and Giles figured out that he had better to follow his advice.

So, limping a little due to his weakness and injuries, the man managed to reach the exit and headed towards the hospital.

Spike finally got rid of the last minion who had had the very bad idea of remaining there.

He was about to reach and help Buffy, but there was still a very disappointed someone whom he had to deal with first: his Sire.

(In the meantime)

At the hospital, Miss Calendar and Willow had already started the ritual.

The woman said the words to Willow and the girl repeated them, a little bit laboriously due to her feeble state.

All of the sudden, in front of them, the orb of Thesula raised from the bed and started shining.

That was a clear sign that they were performing the spell in the right way.

Encouraged by that, they kept pronouncing the strange sentences restlessly, one after the other.

(End I)

Sorry, I know this was shamefully short... but you know me, I like some suspense! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

More stuff to come in the second part, trust me! ;)

p.s. hopefully, soon I'll update also 'Before, now, Forever', be patient..


	57. Game Over II

Amethyst, WeirdinaGoodWay (welcome back, dear!) , GuardQueen, Kit-cat ( lol, you're right, I have no idea, too, anyway.. they can also have sex.. so.. why not? ;) ), THANK YOU SOOO MUCCCHHH! You always make my day

As promised, yesterday I (finally ) updated 'Before ' and now it's 'Simply ' turn:

Game Over (II)

(In the meantime)

"Bad, bad William, who doesn't love Mommy anymore!" Drusilla growled, assuming a pose to attack him.

"Well, well. Words coming from Miss I-only-have-eyes-for-my-Daddy!" Spike struck back, ready to receive her attacks.

"Miss Edith had told me that she didn't trust you as much as she used to do before. But I thought that she was just a liar and I punished her, but now I realize that it's you the one who needs a punishment!" she said, kicking his chest violently, before he could dodge, smashing him to the ground.

"Dru, I'm sorry, but it happened and I hated to lie to you so bad, but I had to..." he started explaining, trying to get up, but she prevented him from doing that, with another kick.

"You lied to me, you fooled me, you cheated on me, I'm very, very cross with you!" she growled, determined to punch his face, but he grabbed her wrist before the painful connection.

"C'mon, Dru, stop it, you know that I don't like to beat girls down, except for Slayers, of course..." he smirked, but she punched his face with her other hand, breaking free and shoving him to the ground once again.

He got up with a leap, growling annoyed.

"But I can change my habits in a heartbeat!" he sneered, kicking her face and smashing her against the wall and due to the strong impact she passed out.

Spike ran towards the main room, where the statue of the demon was and where Angelus and Buffy fought.

Angelus had just finished slicing the palm of his right hand with a knife and he was about to get closer to the sword.

"Over my dead body!" Buffy snapped, preventing him from reaching the statue.

"That's the plan, Slayer!" Angelus sneered, punching her hard in her chin, but she received the blow without backing off. "And after I kill you, Wi will be so happy when she finds your corpse on her porch, the first one of a long, long series... " he smirked, kicking her, but she didn't move away, she just grabbed his arm and flipped him to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry for you, but you won't do anything like that!" she exclaimed, reaching him to prevent him from getting up, but he was faster than her.

"You're right!" he struck back, lifting her up. "If I wake Acathla up there will be no more time to kill, because the whole world will go straight to Hell!" he concluded with an evil laughter, smashing her to the ground, making her hit her back hard, and running towards the statue.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" Buffy called him out as she recovered from that harsh impact.

"Don't worry, honey!" he reassured her, reaching the place before his Grand Sire. "I'm sorry, buddy, no admittance here!" the blond vampire sneered, placing himself in front of him.

"You're just a fucking traitor!" Angelus growled, punching his stomach, but the other vampire resisted without even grimacing, although it hurt, a lot. "And traitors just deserve one thing: death!" he went on, ready to punch him even more violently in his head, but Spike reacted, blocking his hand and kicking his stomach, pushing him far from Acathla.

"Well, Peaches, you can try..." he smiled, punching his stomach back. "But I can't guarantee that you'll win!" he sneered, throwing him to the ground and jumping on him, starting a furious fight. "Anyway, it's just your bloody fault, try not to aim to such ambitious goals next time!" the bleached blond snapped, before kicking his side.

Buffy was ready to fight again and she was about to help Spike with Angelus, but unfortunately Drusilla had also recovered from the previous blow and she had attacked Buffy from behind, pushing her on to the ground with her.

"Naughty girl, it's not nice to steal boyfriends!" the brunette vampiress snapped, punching her chin.

Buffy laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault if you didn't figure it out before. You know what? I think you should think of changing your name to Dumbilla !" Buffy teased her.

"You impudent, you need a lesson!" the other girl growled, sinking her nails into her cheek and scratching it, making it bleed.

"Oh, please, don't make me fight as a sissy!" Buffy exclaimed, cleaning the blood with the back of her hand.

"Uh?" the brunette looked puzzled at her, before the blonde sank her nails into her forearm and tugged her hair very hard.

"That's what I meant!" she explained, using both of her feet to push her away.

The vampiress was ready to attack her again, but she sensed something and started whimpering.

That drew everyone's attention to her; even Angelus and Spike stopped fighting to turn to her.

"The witch... and the gipsy... are chanting the ugly words... my poor Daddy!" she exclaimed, hugging her stomach.

"What the hell do you mean? There's no ritual anymore!" Angelus snapped.

"They managed to find the un-findable... and now is too late!" she explained.

"And you tell me that just now? You, stupid idiot!" he growled at her, making her whine and whimper even more.

"The last time that I tried to warn you... Daddy was so cross with the poor Princess that he scared her and Princess doesn't like to be scared! And I tried to stop the nasty Gipsy, believe me, but she knew how to defend herself!" she whined, as he ran towards the exit.

"Maybe I still can stop them, maybe it's not too la..."

But as he was saying that, he crashed on his knees to the ground, as if he was in trance.

(In the meantime)

Jenny looked at Willow astonished. An ancient spirit, the one who had cursed Angelus the first time, had possessed the girl, making her say some words in an incomprehensible language, until the orb became completely black and a blinding light came out from it. After that it became white again and fell back on the mattress as Willow became herself again, crashing on the bed, exhausted but happy and satisfied.

They had won. They had given his soul back to him.

TBC

Are you calmer, now? ;)

Well, next chapter's title will be 'Normal Again', but before you wonder, no, it has nothing to do with that (terrible) episode, it's just a coincidence! ;)

I hope you'll still like it


	58. Normal Again I

GuardQueen, Amethyst , kit-cat, Life-Slayer ( sorry, but I really don't like that episode, it's just a matter of preferences , lol!) , THANK YOU ALL!

Chapter thirty-six: Normal Again (There's a little speech from 'Crush')

(In the meantime)

Everyone watched astonished and silent as a blinding light entered into Angelus 'eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?" he exclaimed, still kneeling on the floor, taking a look around puzzled and disoriented.

"No, no, no! The bad spark took my Angel away..." Drusilla cried.

The brunette vampire was about to answer to her, but the chaos inside his head overwhelmed him, making him pass out, falling heavily on the ground.

The vampiress approached Spike, slowly. Someone was growling angrily at her and it wasn't Spike... it was Buffy!

Drusilla totally ignored her, looking into her Childe's eyes, as he stared at her with the same intensity.

"And my dear sweet William is all gone, too!" she said as he held her hands in his, looking at her with sadness and pity.

Buffy had realized what was going on between them, so she stopped growling, even when the bleached blond vampire bent over his Sire, placing his lips on hers, softly, for a tender, short and innocent kiss that was nothing but a goodbye.

"Mommy will always miss her baby!" she murmured as he parted.

He looked at her with a half smile, almost touched.

"You are the face of my salvation! You took me from mediocrity, for over a century we... cut a swath through continents. A hundred years and you never stopped surprising me..." he whispered, caressing her cheek as she leant against his hand.

Buffy watched the whole scene a little bit envious, but she knew that she was the lucky one, because it didn't matter that they had spent more than a century together, this was the end of Spike and Drusilla, but for the gorgeous vampire and his Slayer it was just the beginning.

Spike kept talking with a great calm.

"You never stopped taking me to new depths. I was a lucky bloke..." Drusilla smiled at him. "Just to touch such a black beauty..." he concluded, stopping caressing her.

"It's just the sun!" the vampiress stated.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"The sun that the Slayer has inside her eyes, but once I gouge them out there will be no more sun, so you will be mine again!" she went on, hurling towards Buffy with her right hand extended, ready to claw the slayer's eyes with her dangerously sharp nails, but before she could reach her, Spike lifted her up, smashing her against the wall violently, growling furiously against her.

"Don't you ever dare to touch her!" he summoned her with an icy glare.

"Don't worry, honey..." Buffy exclaimed, drawing out a stake. "I know how to defend myself!" she said, ready to dust Drusilla, but the Slayer met the same unkind fate of her rival by the same furious and growling vampire.

"Don't you ever dare to touch her!" he summoned her with the same icy glare.

In the meantime, Drusilla had recovered from that strong impact and she had gotten up again.

"My poor Spike, all covered by light. I've really lost you. Goodbye!" she murmured upset, heading towards the exit and disappearing into the night.

"I'm sorry, pet, so, so bloody sorry, but you know... Sire... bond... and stuff like that!" Spike justified, helping Buffy get up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." she grumbled, massaging her back, a little in pain, but then she smiled at him with huge joy. "Spike, finally everything is fixed up and we're free to be together!" she exulted, hugging him and kissing him.

"Yes, my love, no more sodding obstacles for us!" he smiled at her, deepening their kiss.

"Well, well... what should we do now?" he asked, raising his eyebrow to suggest the answer to her.

"First, you've gotta get rid of that horrible statue, I'm sick of seeing it!" she summoned him.

"Don't worry, I'll ask my minions to... wait a minute! I don't have a single minion left anymore!" he said and she chuckled. "Bugger this, I'll find another way. For now... just don't look at it!" the bleached blond struck back as she wrapped her hands around her neck and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, I've already found something so much better to look at!" she whispered, tracing his lower lip with her thumb.

"Anyway, no minions means... you know what? Tons of empty rooms. We should take advantage of that..." he murmured.

"And how do you propose we do that?" she pretended to wonder.

"I don't know, but making love with you in every single room in this warehouse sounds bloody good to me..." he whispered huskily to her, making her shiver.

"Uh! I like this plan of yours, Master!" she smiled. "But we won't start in this room... and not only due to the ugly statue..." she explained, pointing to the senseless vampire on the floor.

"Right. Let's start in my room then!" he suggested, scooping her into his arms and leaving with her.

"Damn! I should've let my mom know that everything is okay now. Oh, well, I'm sure that Giles will take care of that for me!" she grumbled, leaning closer to his chest.

"Sure. By the way... what about your mom... and us? I mean, is she still happy about that?" he asked curiously.

"You know, she was a little bit scared and confused at the beginning, but then she said that you were way too perfect for me, so you had to have at least one defect..."

"Defect!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you know... yellow eyes, wrinkles and pointy teeth..." she clarified.

"Oh, okay. But, at least you like those, don't you?" he wondered, slipping into game face on purpose, pleased as she caressed his now bumpy features so lovingly.

"You know I adore them… and my neck can't wait to have another intimate meeting with your pretty fangs..." she whispered, making him laugh as he came back to his human aspect.

"We have the whole night and maybe the day after, too, at our disposal, so, get ready, luv, because I guess that there will be plenty of time for that kind of intimate meetings..." he promised, winking at her.

(End I)

I know, maybe someone wished her dead, but I think it's clear by now, isn't it? I adore Dru, so in all my fan fictions she is untouchable, eh ,eh!

Very spuffy moment coming soon!

I hope you'll still like it


	59. Normal Again II

Kitcat, guardqueen, spbangel, amethyst , THANK YOUUUU !

Normal Again (II) (NC 17!)

(In the meantime)

After getting all the medications he needed, Giles wandered around the hospital, looking for Jenny and Willow, because after the attack at the library he was sure that he would still find them there.

And he wasn't wrong. As soon as he opened the door, Jenny ran towards him, getting alarmed when she saw his finger in a plaster, the bandages that covered him and the crutch.

"Oh, my God! Rupert, my poor honey, what did they do to you?" she asked in pure shock.

"Don't worry for me, it's nothing serious. What about you two? Thank God you seem to be okay, but..." he answered, stopping when he saw Willow and her bandaged hand.

"Don't fear, Mr. Giles, I'm okay, really. I just lost some energy, you know, with the spell and everything. Anyway, we succeeded, Angel, my Angel is back!" she exulted. "Of course, I'm also happy because we prevented the world from being destroyed by Acathla and the apocalypse!" she added immediately after.

"Oh, Good Lord, I'm so glad!" Giles exulted.

"Honey, how did you escape? Because I imagine that Buffy arrived a little bit late, so..." Jenny trailed.

"Actually, Spike helped me!" the Watcher informed her, shocking her more, Willow wasn't too surprised though, because she had already had the chance to know that so incredibly human side of Spike.

"Who did what?" Jenny wondered in disbelief.

"You heard me. He... pretended to torture me in his room, just to save me from Angelus' clutches, who, as you can see, had already begun the real torture. If Spike hadn't stopped him... maybe I wouldn't be here telling you this now..." he explained.

"Alright! So, now you'll approve of Buffy's relationship with him..." Willow trailed, happy for her best friend, but also for the bleached blond vampire, since she already considered him a friend.

"Well, it's not the 'Oh, God, I'm so happy!' kind of reaction, but... he proved that he really cares about Buffy and he's not so bad... except for all the hunting and the killing, although Buffy told me that she made him promise to avoid the students..." he grumbled. "Plus, he's the one who advised me to run until I could, mostly due to the confusion, because all the other vamps were running away..." he added.

"I guess we should warn Joyce!" Willow made him notice.

"Why? Now the battle is over, so Buffy will already be back home and..."

Willow cut him off.

"Think about that for a minute, Mr. Giles: Buffy and Spike are now alone in his warehouse... and Buffy and he haven't done you-know-what for more than a month... should I go on?" Willow hinted and Giles' only answer was to take out some coins from his pocket and went to the payphone to call Joyce.

"I can't wait to see Angel again. Well, there's that 'Dru-phase' that I don't like very much, of course..." Willow grumbled.

"Honey, now you just have to rest and sleep. You two will face everything together, but not now, and I bet he's as confused and exhausted as you are at the moment..." Miss Calendar said calmly, pleased when she saw the girl lay on the bed and close her eyes, following her advice, as she caressed her hair with almost maternal affection.

(In the meantime)

There were some that were going to do everything but sleep.

Spike had got in his room, laying Buffy on his bed. The girl took a curious look around.

"So, this is how a Master Vampire's room looks like..." she exclaimed.

"Not exactly. This is the room I moved into after Dru and Angelus kicked me off of my former room, the Master one..." he explained, rolling his eyes annoyed at the memory.

"Well, but... Dru and Angel are not there anymore, so..." she trailed, but he closed her mouth with a finger, chuckling.

"Patience, my love. I told you that we have the whole warehouse at our disposal. So, room after room, we'll get there, too!" he assured her.

"Ok, after all, this room is not that bad, the bed is comfy..." Buffy commented, rolling on the mattress and landing on his chest. "But you are so much comfier!" she admitted, kissing and straddling him. "It's just that... you know... the knives, the chainsaw, the railroad spikes ... that's not the kind of stuff designed to win a girl's heart!" she made him notice as she took his T-shirt off.

"You're right, but you know... your Watcher and I had some fun before..." he justified, but she made a horrified face, totally disgusted by the horrible scenery that she was picturing in her mind.

"Eewww! What kind of fun did you have together?" she asked, parting from him and fearing his answer, but he just burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell! Don't tell me that you are really thinking that? Nooo, we just had fun fooling Angelus, that's all!" he clarified, pulling her to himself and tugging on her T-shirt, a bit too violently and he ended up ripping it out.

"Spike! And now how am I supposed to return home tomorrow if I'm not dressed?" she scolded him, but he shrugged.

"I'll lend you one of my shirts!" he suggested.

"Deal!" she smiled with satisfaction, already knowing that she would turn that loan into a permanent gift.

"I've missed you so much, pet!" he murmured, unfastening her bra and 'attacking' her breasts, making her moan in ecstasy as she caressed his chest with lust, her hands descendedtoward his waist and began undoing his belt.

"I missed you, too!" she murmured, lowering the zipper and taking off his jeans, admiring his perfect nakedness, before he got rid of her jeans, too.

"Let's see, sunshine, do you still remember that pretty lesson that..."

It was useless for Spike to finish that question, because Buffy had already started taking great care of that part of his body that was begging for attention, driving her lover crazy with her hand and mouth.

"Oh, yeeeeah, it seems that you remember it too blooooooody well!" he growled, slave of the pleasure.

As soon as she made him come, he grabbed her by her shoulders and smashed her on the mattress, crawling on her like a predator, ready to reward her for her ministrations... and she was more than pleased for that.

Without even waiting for her to ask him that, he slipped quickly into his demonic visage and eagerly sank his fangs into her neck, drinking slowly and giving a wave of intense pleasure to them both.

When Spike pulled away, Buffy pulled him closer to her, kissing him although his demon was still in surface, and she enjoyed feeling him returning to his gorgeous human features while she kissed him.

"I love whenever you do that!" she smiled at him, pushing him beneath her and starting to ride him.

"And I looove wheneverrrrrr you doooo that!" he growled satisfied as the rhythm increased more and more, until they both screamed each other's name and she rolled to his side, cuddling against him.

After a few seconds, she got up, wrapping her body with the black satin sheet to cover her nudity.

"So, which is the next room?" she wondered.

Spike held an unlit cigarette between his lips as he looked for his lighter.

"Already! Bloody hell, Slayer, give a bloke some seconds to recover!" he grumbled, exhausted, after finding his lighter.

She shrugged, approaching the threshold.

"Ok, Spikey, I'll leave you alone with your cigarette, then... since it seems that you prefer to light it instead of lighting me !" she teased him in a sensual way, and then she ran away.

Aroused by her words, the vampire jumped out from his bed, throwing both his lighter and the cigarette in the bed and chasing his restless and insatiable Slayer.

TBC

Since this was a Spuffy chapter, the next one will be about Angel and Willow, I hope you won't mind!

Anyway if it helps you somehow... its title will be 'Something to Forgive'!

I hope you'll still like it!


	60. Something To Forgive I

Sorry, I wanted to updated yesterday, but I had trouble with this site...

Guardqueen, (see? I updated very soon this time) Kit-cat ( yes, I'm trying to go beyond season two, on my own.. but not for so long.. just a bunch of chapters again.. ) , Life-Slayer ( lol, yeah.. maybe a little too much coffee, dear, lol!) , Geraldine ( Yayyy! Another new reader, I'm sooo happy!) Amethyst (I'm glad you like even that pairing, and THANK YOU so much for reviewing the other one!), THANK YOU ALL! I'm glad that you still like it! ;)

Chapter thirty-seven: Something to Forgive

"No, no, no, I'm not ready yet!" Angel protested, shaking his head like a very stubborn and spoiled child.

"You have to face her, she is waiting for you. She left the hospital this morning, so she must be home already and now the sun finally set. So..." Buffy said, dragging him towards the exit with the help of Spike; but the brunette vampire kept offering resistance, holding on to every wall or handhold he found on his way.

"No, not after what I've done... or rather what I tried to do. It's still too soon, I have to ponder what to say..." he justified.

"Forget it, Mr. Ponder! It's time for you to get the hell out of my house and fix all the messes you created!" Spike snapped, tugging him more.

"Okay!" Angel gave in. "Just go outside and wait for me. First, I need a minute alone with my thoughts..." he explained and the two blondes nodded, leaving.

"It's not fun to stay in your warehouse since he woke up and he's always around..." Buffy grumbled.

"I know, sunshine, but don't worry, my place is going to be wanker-free very soon," he informed her with a tender kiss.

"Well, I don't think that Mom will let me stay with you all night long again. She wasn't very happy when I came back home this morning just to change clothes," she admitted.

"Do you mean that she doesn't like you spending time with me?" he got alarmed.

"Quite the contrary, she likes you so much that she is going to invite you to dine with us one of these nights," she informed him.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah, but let me clear a point, first: my mom won't be your dinner!" she clarified, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Don't worry, pet, I'd never hurt your mom, I happen to like her a lot, you know?" he smiled at her.

They were about to kiss for the umpteenth time, when Angel finally joined them.

Spike and Buffy walked with Angel until they were in front of Willow's house, mostly to make sure that he didn't escape, and after that they left, but they remained hidden nearby.

You could never be too prepared for what could happen.

Angel knocked on the door, as nervous as a boy on his first date.

As soon as Willow opened the door, they both kept silent for a while, just looking at each other.

Angel was still on the threshold as she silently wondered why he hadn't gotten inside.

"I need an invitation again. You know, since you prevented Angelus from getting in, you also prevented me..." he explained with a faint smile, as if he had read her mind.

"Uh! Sure, right, I'm sorry. Angel, come in!" she invited him and he crossed the threshold without any annoying barriers. "Oh, Angel, you're back, finally!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly as he hugged her back, but when he tried to bend on to kiss her, she gently moved away from him.

"No, Angel, I guess you can understand that it's not so easy..." she tried to make him comprehend.

"Yes, I know, all the memories came back, so I know all the things I said and did and I'm so sorry, but..."

"You weren't you at all..." she anticipated him as he nodded. "It's almost as if you had an evil twin who replaced you for a while," she added.

"It just happens that I am my own evil twin!" he struck back.

"Just tell me, how many times did you and Dru," she changed subjects.

"No, you can't ask me that, Will, it's hard to explain. Angelus was as obsessed by Dru as he was... obsessed by you, too," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked between scared and... intrigued.

"Do you remember what Angelus did to Dru? He wanted to do the same with you... you know, kill all your friends and dear ones, torture you mentally and stuff like that..." he confessed.

"So, does that mean that you desired me even when you were soulless?"

"Yeah, first he would've make you suffer a little bit, but his plan was just that. Think about it, why did he never try to kill you? He could've the first time he saw you at my flat, or when you thought that he was in danger and you went to rescue him... but then, you know, there was the 'Let's destroy the World' mania and you know the rest of the story."

"So, when you were Angelus you still had a thing for me. Cool!" Willow confessed with dreamy eyes.

"Are you flattered about that? You can't be happy about that! He's wicked, he's depraved, and he doesn't deserve someone as precious as you are. Okay, maybe he has more sense of humour than me... but I'm better!" he protested.

Willow let a snicker escape from her mouth.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous... of... yourself ! By the way do you always talk about you in third person?" she wondered.

"Honey, truth is that Angelus is nothing like me, he's totally different and you better wish you never see him again." Angel struck back, but when he looked at her he realized that there was something else that was upsetting her.

"You know, Drusilla had my body, and my mind, too, but not my soul. Never my soul. It only belongs to you forever. Willow, I love you so much..." he murmured, trying to approach her cautiously, but he just skimmed her hand before she drew it back.

"I know, Angel, and I love you, too. It's just like... a lot happened and I need some time…" she justified.

"Yes, I understand. But before I go, there's something I want to give you..." he said, drawing out a CD from the pocket of his leather coat. "I've underlined the track I want you to listen to, because it contains all the words I want to tell you. Well, I know that this doesn't sound very romantic, but the CD is not mine, so after you listen to it, I'll need it back, because if I don't bring it back to its place before Spike notices that something is missing in his very precious CD collection... well he might want to execute a massacre!"

"Spike!" Willow cut him off, astonished.

"Yeah, Spike. You know, during his fake convalescence, that punk-rock addict tortured Dru and me with his awful music... and this is one of the songs I had to hear the most..." he clarified. "Well, as Angelus I thought that it was just a pathetic pleading sappy song, but now I think it's just what you need to hear, honey..." he whispered, giving her the CD. "I know, I know. Maybe now you're thinking: 'Gee, you could've made a copy of the CD'. Well, to be honest, you know how much computers and I don't get along, the only thing I'm good to do with them is throw them to the floor! And maybe this is the one and only thing Angelus and I have in common," he admitted, making her laugh.

"I'll listen to it and tomorrow you can come pick it up. Bye, Angel," she said, but she couldn't help hugging him once more and allowing him to hug her back. "I'm so glad you're back!" she whispered to him, before he left.

(End I)

I know, an Angel who resorts to songs is not very credible... but you should know by now, everything about this FF is absurd!

I hope you'll still like it!


	61. Something To Forgive II

Geraldine ( lol, now you'll find the song) , guardqueen (I'm glad you liked the Spike's cd collection bit), Amethyst ( I 'm glad you liked Angel talking about Angelus in third person, and I'm happy that you like Willow/Angel pairing so much. I had a fantasy FF called 'wanted ' with the same pairing ( in different situations, of course ), but the administrator deleted it from this forum :( , but if you want to read it, I can send it to you by e-mail ) ; kit-cat (hell, yeah, everything is absurd and it will get more and more ;) before the end), spbangel (I'm so glad you'll still like it ), rocks and glass (yayyy! A new reader, thanks, dear, I'm glad you find it absurd but you like it so far ! ;), THANK YOU ALL, your support is always amazing!

I hope this one will amuse you. Let's go :

Warning: Once again, I'm gonna use some lyrics from a song, 'Wandering ' by Good Charlotte . I hope no one has already used this one, if it's so, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do any plagiarism.. please, don't delete my fanfiction !

Something to Forgive (II) (Once again, please, don't mind at the little 'chorological problem', since the lyrics are from a 2002 song: 'Wondering' by the awesome Good Charlotte, yay!)

Once she was alone, Willow stared at the cover of the CD for a while, before inserting it in her stereo, selecting the track that Angel had underlined.

The song opened up with a powerful bass guitar riff, followed by a soft electric guitar.

IF YOU WANT ME TO WAIT, I WILL WAIT FOR YOU

IF YOU TELL ME TO STAY, I WILL STAY RIGHT THRU

IF YOU DON'T WANNA SAY ANYTHING AT ALL, I'M HAPPY WONDERING

-- Well, it almost seems like a ballad... --

Willow hadn't even the time to finish that thought, because the guitars exploded in all their power.

SINCE I WAS A YOUNG MAN, I NEVER WAS A FUN MAN

I NEVER HAD A PLAN AND NO SECURITY

THEN EVER SINCE I MET YOU I NEVER COULD FORGET YOU

I ONLY WANNA GET YOU RIGHT HERE NEXT TO ME

-- Oh, I want that so much, too...-- Willow thought, more and more engrossed with the song.

CAUSE EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEONE THAT THEY CAN TRUST AND

-- And I? Can I still trust you, Angel? I know I should. After all, with Dru... you weren't yourself at all...-- the girl thought, torn between the will to throw herself into his arms and the fear of suffering again.

YOU'RE SOMEBODY THAT I FOUND JUST IN TIME

IF YOU WANT ME TO WAIT, I WILL WAIT FOR YOU

IF YOU TELL ME TO STAY, I WILL STAY RIGHT THRU

IF YOU DON'T WANNA SAY ANYTHING AT ALL, I'M HAPPY WONDERING

NOW MY LIFE IS CHANGING, IT'S ALWAYS REARRANGING

IT'S ALWAYS GETTING STRANGER THAN I THOUGHT IT EVER COULD

Willow was almost shocked, realizing how much that song seemed to be written just for Angel.

EVER SINCE I FOUND YOU, I WANNA BE AROUND YOU

I WANNA GET DOWN TO THE POINT THAT I NEED YOU

Willow was touched by those words.

CAUSE EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEONE THAT THEY CAN TRUST AND

YOU'RE SOMEBODY THAT I FOUND JUST IN TIME

IF YOU WANT ME TO WAIT, I WILL WAIT FOR YOU

IF YOU TELL ME TO STAY, I WILL STAY RIGHT THRU

IF YOU DON'T WANNA SAY ANYTHING AT ALL, I'M HAPPY WONDERING

DON'T TELL ME THE BAD NEWS, DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING AT ALL

JUST TELL ME THAT YOU NEED ME, AND STAY RIGHT HERE WITH ME

-- Don't worry, Angel, there won't be any bad news. I finally know what I've gotta do...-- she thought, taking her bag and putting on her jacket, leaving as the song repeated the chorus.

She had to buy some stuff, but lucky for her she had time enough before the shops closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy heard someone knock on her door and she went to open.

"Will, come in. So, you've seen Angel, right? I wanna know everything," The blonde incited her.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but I don't have much time. All I can tell you for now is that yes, I saw Angel and I made my decision. That's why I'm here..." the redhead explained, giving a mysterious shopping bag to her friend.

"Well... what am I supposed to do with this uhmm... stuff?" Buffy wondered puzzled after looking inside, as thousands of kinky ideas crossed her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------

Willow knew that Angel was back to his flat, so she headed there.

When he opened the door, the gorgeous brunette couldn't believe whom he was seeing.

"Willow, honey, but..." he exclaimed, but she smiled at him, putting a finger in his mouth.

"I know I said that I needed some time to think, but... you know... I think very quickly!" she explained, approaching him, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting on her tiptoes to give him an endless kiss.

"Should I take this as a 'Yes, I forgive you'?" he smiled at her when they parted, due to the simple reason that she had to breath.

"Yes, anyway, I forgot the CD in my room, so... if you want it..." she commented with a smirk.

"You know, I'm going to start thinking that you keep leaving the stuff I need at your house on purpose just to get me there..." he smiled as they left together.

" Me resort to such a dirty trick?" she asked coyly.

---------------

"Here we go!" Willow exclaimed, opening the door of her house, taking him into her room. "Thank you for the song, that was just what I needed..." she murmured, giving the CD back to him.

"Well, you know, the 'happy' in there wasn't that kind of happiness!" he clarified.

She invited him to sit on her bed, close to her.

"I love you, Willow..." he whispered, giving her a tender kiss.

"And I love you, Angel..." she whispered, taking his hands in hers.

"But you know what happened the last time we made love..." he went on.

"Yeah, such bad stuff..." she nodded.

"So, honey, I'm afraid that we'll have to confine ourselves just to a platonic love..." he commented but was astonished when he heard her burst out laughing.

"To hell with platonic love!" she exclaimed as she got up. "I already thought about everything, my love..." she explained, opening a closet full of... Orbs of Thesulah. "You know, the new owner of the magic shop is nicer than the previous one and he sold fifteen Orbs to me for just one hundred and thirty bucks! Mostly because he has a lots of those things and very few requests ..." she went on. "Miss Calendar and I will find a way to make your soul permanent and I'm sure we'll succeed, but in the meantime..." she explained, taking an orb. "You know, I've learned to perform the whole ritual perfectly, even without Miss Calendar's help, so... if you lose your soul... I'll bring it right back in a heartbeat. Sure, it will give me a hell of headache, but for you, anything, love!" she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Before you ask, I already gave Buffy a set of chains to test them with Spike..." she informed him, but he made a concerned face.

"You gave Buffy and Spike our chains?" he repeated.

"Yes. And you know what? She started babbling about her teacher and her having another interesting new lesson, I don't know what she meant..."

"No, Will, I mean... did you give Buffy and Spike our chains!" he pointed out and she became concerned as well.

"Eeeww! Well, if they work... I'll let them keep those chains and I'll buy another set for us." She corrected herself. "By the way, I guess you'll be free to bring back the CD to Spike without him even realizing that you are in his warehouse, as engrossed as he will be with Buffy..." she chuckled maliciously, wishing that she could do the same with her Angel right then, but it was still too soon and she was aware that they couldn't yet.

"What will your mother think when she sees all those orbs?" Angel made her notice.

"Well, she'll just think that I started an odd collection. Maybe she'll also try to buy a similar one for me. Anyway, that's not so awful as if I kept a closet full of... condoms! Although... in a certain sense, these orbs are a protection for sex!" she laughed, making him laugh, too.

"Anyway, a stuffed pig, some poor defenceless fishes and a robot. You weren't such a scary killer after all!" she chuckled, but he didn't find it so funny.

"Just because you didn't know them, that doesn't mean that there weren't lots of innocent victims!" he snapped, a little bit insulted.

"Angel?" she asked, doubtful and a little bit scared.

"Oops, sorry, I guess it was my demon who talked in the last part. Anyway, don't tease it too much..." he justified.

"Oooh, I know better than to tease it..." she murmured, bringing her lips closer to his for a sweet and long kiss.

"So, my dear big cat, get ready to purr because as soon as we can, I'm gonna make you soooo happy!" she warned him, but she became thoughtful the second after. "Wait... it's not enough just saying it to break your curse... is it?" she said uptight.

He smiled at her but immediately after he started screaming, twisting in the bed and then he jumped on her in full game face, pinning her on the floor.

"What do you think, Wi ?" he sneered evilly, ready to bite her as she was so terrified that she couldn't even scream.

He bent on her, but just to kiss her neck, after coming back to his awesome human features, going up until he met her mouth again.

"Just kidding, love..." he chuckled.

"You silly!" she laughed relieved, pushing him away.

"As you can see, Willow, words are not enough to make your dear Angel perfectly happy. You must resort to practice !" he explained, looking at her seductively.

"Well, Angel, it's clear that you've spent a lot of time with Spike..." Willow stated.

"Uh?"

"You became a pig just like him!" she chuckled, before giving him the umpteenth kiss.

TBC

I know what you all are wondering: 'What about Xander?' Please, notice, that's sarcasm!

Anyway, I'll tell you everything about him in the next three parts of a veeery long chapter, the last one!

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	62. From One Girl To The Other I

Amethyst ( I visited your site, very cool, as soon as I can I 'll read some of your ff, too ;) ) , kit-cat, guardqueen, Gylzgurl (yayy! Another new reader!), spbangel, Life-Slayer, Geraldine ( I got your P.M., thanks dear!) , THANK YOUUUUUUU ALL !

See ? another very fast udate:

I have just two words for this chapter : Simply.. crazy!

Chapter thirty-eight: From One Girl To The Other

(Lyrics from 'Walk Away' by Good Charlotte. I know, I know, I really have a thing for this band! But I swear it's the last song from them I'll use in this FF, plus, once again it seemed to provide the perfect background for the situation.)

2 DAYS LATER

It had been more than two months since Xander had left Sunnydale. He had moved to a city in the vicinity, asking his uncle Rory if he could stay with him and work in his bar. He knew that he couldn't stay there for too long; he missed Sunnydale, but mostly he missed his friends. But he had said what he had said and he had to accept the consequences.

I MADE THIS BED, I CHOSE TO LIE IN IT

LIVE WITH MY REGRETS, SLEEP WITH WHAT I SAID

-- But is it this what I really want? -- the boy thought, as he wiped the last set of cups and glasses.

COULD THIS BE THE END, AM I STANDING ON THE EDGE

OF EVERYTHING I WANTED NOW? I WAS AFRAID, I WAS AFRAID

-- Sure, that's what made me run away. I didn't want to face all that was happening and try to understand my friends, so I left... and that was coward...-- he thought as he cleaned the counter.

AND MAYBE I'M JUST SCARED TO FACE THE THINGS I FEAR

IT'S EASIER TO WALK AWAY FROM EVERYTHING

-- But, was it worth it? They're my best friends, we've shared so many things and without them I feel broken, I... I wonder if they are thinking about me, maybe praying for me, because I need help, help find the courage to come back and face everything... --

SEPARATE MY SOUL WITH ALL THE THINGS WE SHARED

I'M FALLING TO PIECES NOW

SAY A PRAYER FOR ME WHEN YOU GO TO BED

I'M IN NEED OF YOUR FAITH NOW

PRAY FOR ME NOW, I'M IN NEED OF FAITH

PRAY FOR ME NOW, I'M IN NEED

-- School is not a problem, after all I just lost a month of classes ... the real trouble will be facing Will and Buffy, if only we could start over, I'd try not to judge them so coldly anymore, so we could be happy together again...--

IF WE COULD JUST RESET AND LIVE IN HAPPINESS

INSTEAD OF OUR REGRETS, WE WOULD SALVAGE EVERYTHING

WE DON'T HAVE TO WALK AWAY

-- Yeah, it's time for me to be responsible and fix things up. I'll leave this place and...-- he mused, but he immediately changed his mind when he saw a beautiful girl get into the bar. She had long glossy black hair and mesmerizing eyes.

-- Well, maybe not tonight... -- Xander thought as he saw her come closer to him, pleased by the fact that their eyes had met and she was smiling sweetly at him as she sat at the counter.

"Your heart is sad, I can hear it complaining..." the girl started.

"You know, usually I just take customer's orders! Anyway, I don't know how you guessed that, but you're right. Lately I don't live exactly in Happyland…" the brunette explained, looking at her.

"I understand you. My poor heart is crying, too..."

"Let me help you make it better somehow…" Xander said, making a cocktail for her. "It's on the house!" he smiled at her, giving her the glass.

"Thank you, my dear…" she smiled back, playing with the straw.

"How can such a pretty girl's heart cry? Do you want to tell me what upsets you so much?" Xander wondered, taking advantage of the fact that the bar was about to close up and there were just a few customers left.

"I used to have two boyfriends who loved and cherished me..." she started to explain, sipping her drink. "But then I lost them both. The first one left me for the fire, the second one left me for the sun..." she said as Xander tried to understand what she was babbling about.

-- Maybe it's the classic choice between love and career. The first guy must have chosen to be a fireman and the other one... who knows? Maybe he became a surfer or a lifeguard on the beach... or something like that! -- he thought but he decided that it was better not to ask her about that.

"What about you? You are here, but you don't belong to this place, I can feel that..." she wondered, amazing him as he grew more and more fascinated by the mysterious girl with mesmerizing eyes.

It was almost as if she could see inside his mind and knew all that he was thinking and feeling.

"You're right, I don't belong here, I just moved in for a while, because I ran away from everything, because I didn't want to face the things that now I know I have to face…" he started explaining as she stared at him with curiosity, almost as if she was studying him. "You know, I have two dear friends who started acting weird due to their new boyfriends. Why do all the good girls always go for the bad guys?" he went on and she smirked, taking his hand in hers.

"Well, did you ever wonder if the bad girls go for the sweet and good guys as you, kitten?" she smiled at him.

Confused and intrigued by her comment, he looked at her trying to determine how serious she was.

"Look, if you want to find out, follow me. Tonight I need someone to keep me company. Will you be that someone?" she suggested with a soft and gentle voice.

Without answering to her, Xander turned to his uncle.

"Hey, uncle Rory? I'm leaving. Please, close the bar for me, bye!" he waved and left with the mysterious and beautiful girl by his side, unable to believe his good luck.

Her hotel wasn't far away, so they arrived to her room in just a few minutes.

It was a very elegant room, but two things caught Xander's attention: the fact that on the shelf there was a china dolls collection, and that seemed to reveal a childish side to the girl, but mostly the fact that there were no mirrors around.

"Why is it that there are no mirrors in here?" he asked her.

"Mirrors are mean with Princess, they never let me see what I want to see..." she justified, sitting on the bed and inviting him to do the same.

"If you mean that you don't like looking at your reflection, you are very wrong, because you are amazing, honey..." he smiled at her.

"Thank you, my sweet, but that's not what I meant..." she murmured, caressing his hair as he looked enraptured at her face, who seemed as pale as the faces of her china dolls.

She had already taken off both his coat and t-shirt, caressing his chest with her well manicured and cold hands, in the most sensual way he'd ever experienced.

Pale. Cold. No mirrors.

That was a very dangerous series of coincidences, but as soon the girl's mouth met Xander's, he wasn't able to think about anything else but the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling.

He had never felt such a strong and burning passion for anyone.

The girl parted from his mouth, tracing his neck with small kisses, going down towards his chest as she teased his nipples with her hands, her mouth and her teeth.

Xander was in such an overwhelming ecstasy that he didn't even notice that the last nibbles had gone much deeper and that there was a trickle of blood descending down his stomach.

-- Yummy, this precious is still a virgin!-- she thought, smiling at him as he couldn't help noticing how her lips seemed to be redder now.

No matter how wild and creepy she was, Xander didn't fear that stranger at all, as she looked at him with a strange light sparkling in her eyes.

-- And his blood will taste even better when...-- she said to herself, straddling him as he stared at her with pure lust.

"Get ready, my sweet kitten, the fun is about to begin!"

(End I)

So? Did you expect that?

Anyway, there'll be more of this very weird pairing in next part... but not only them... after all this is mostly a Spuffy FF, I didn't forget LOL. :)

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	63. From One Girl To The Other II

GuardQueen, Amethyst, kit-cat99, Rocks and Glass thank you sooo much! I'm glad you still like this crazy story! ;)

Sorry for late, here's the new part:

From One Girl To The Other (II),

Xander woke up the morning after enveloped in total darkness.

He had the most hellish headache ever and he didn't even remember where he was and why he was there, but mostly he didn't recall with whom he was sharing the bed with.

He turned the light on and as soon as he saw the half naked girl who slept beside him, he recalled all the events of the previous night.

The girl held him tighter, enjoying the warm contact with his skin, so much so that she began purring.

Finally the association 'No mirrors + paleness + cold body' became clear.

"Oh my God, I slept with a vampiress!" he screamed out loud, jumping off the bed.

Hearing him, the vampiress woke up, stretching her body lazily.

"Hello, kitten, aren't you happy? You know, you could have woken up ... dead, with my name carved on your chest with your own blood. But lucky for you I wasn't looking for that kind of game yesterday..." she looked at him, amused, as he kept touching his neck, scared by a terrible doubt, until he found what he was looking for: her bite marks.

"Did... did you turn me into a ... vampire?" he stuttered, fearing her answer.

She just chuckled, making him even more nervous.

"Silly, silly boy!" she shook her head. "Touch your heart, it still beats, and you still need to breathe..." she explained to him, but then she looked at him better, taking her clothes on and getting up to approach to him. "Wait. Would you have liked if I had turned you into a vampire?" she questioned him, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Uh! Maybe it's my headache speaking now, but... it would be intriguing..." he admitted.

She chuckled again, caressing his face.

"My kitten, it's too soon. You're still so young..."

"Why? How old are you? I mean... as a human.." he asked her.

"The young boy misbehaves. Tsk, tsk, Miss Edith should teach you some manners. It's not nice to ask a girl her age. Anyway, if my memory serves me right... I'm twenty-two years old…" she answered.

"Well, I'm twenty-four years old, so..." he trailed.

"Ha-Ha, naughty boy, you shouldn't tell lies," she scolded him, shaking her head.

"Ok, you're right, I'm too young." Xander confessed.

"But time runs out, so who knows? Maybe I'll be back ten years from now, looking for you, and..."

"Is it a promise?" he smiled at her.

"We'll see, my sweet..." she smiled back, kissing him.

"Now, I'd better go..." he stated, ready to leave, but not before dressing up again, since he was wearing just his boxers.

She growled in disappointment.

"What's with the hurry? Come and give Princess a proper goodbye, first, hmm?" she suggested, laying on her bed and looking at him seductively.

"Just promise to me that you won't bite me again!" he struck back, before getting back under the sheets with her.

"Why are you asking me that when you know better than me that you want it as much as I do?" she struck back, before kissing him, sweetly and violently, as he couldn't help admitting to himself that she was utterly right.

----------------------------------------------------

Well, now I really gotta go, I guess I'll go back to my hometown and face everything..." he exclaimed, dressing up for real this time.

He approached the vampiress for one last kiss.

"Goodbye, beautiful dark girl. By the way, I'm Xander, so could I know your name, too? Or the only way to know it is to have it carved on my chest with a dagger?" he said, making her laugh.

"As fun as it would be... no, kitten, there's no need..." she answered, walking him towards the door. "I'm Drusilla..." she whispered in his ear, returning to her bed as he left with the most shocked face ever, recalling all the events and figuring out the scandalizing truth.

On the other hand, his seventeen year old boy's mind exulted for another reason.

-- I HAD SEX! TWICE!--

----------------------------------------------

2 DAYS LATER

"I still wonder how the bloody hell you managed to do that!" Spike snapped, as he sat at a table of The Bronze with Buffy.

"It's simple, honey. You two are our willing slaves and you would do anything to please your Mistresses." the blonde explained, playing with his hair.

"Yeah, but a.. double date? And with him, nonetheless!" Angel growled, sat in front of them with Willow, pointing at his Grand Childe.

"Hey! It's not like I'm throwing a party for that, too, Mr. Don't-ever-make-me-happy!" Spike struck back.

"Shut up, you, Mr. I'm-addicted-to-bleach!" Angel threw back as they both glared and growled at each other.

"It's so wonderful when our boyfriends get along so well, isn't it?" Buffy commented sarcastically.

"It could be worse, at least they're not beating each other a shovel!" Willow responded, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tempt us!" Angel and Spike exclaimed in unison.

But when Willow and Buffy kissed their respective boyfriends, caressing and cuddling them, the two vampires forgot instantly their mutual hate.

"Two Master vampires who used to be the scariest around... now are respectively at the mercy of a Witch and a Slayer," Angel stated.

"Are you complaining about that, honey?" Willow questioned him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hell, of course not!" he smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her.

"Yeah, I guess that is the power of love..." Spike stated, looking at his Buffy with adoring eyes. "And I could never get tired of being at your mercy, pet!" he murmured, between kisses.

"Uh! The nickname that Spike called Angel with, reminded me that Miss Calendar told me that one orb is enough to do the ritual, because you can use it again," Buffy informed, turning to her friend.

"Cool! That's a very good news, because there are only eight orbs left, so I was afraid to go bankrupt if I kept buying those things..." Willow sighed relieved.

"Nine! But you had bought fifteen, hadn't you? Gee, Will, are you telling me that you have already performed the spell seven times in four days? You dirty, dirty people!" Buffy teased them and Spike nodded, looking at them with his best fake scandalized face.

"Shut up, you, Mr. and Miss Shut up, you, Mr. and Miss let's-do-it-in-every-available-surface-in-the-warehouse-and-then-start-all-over-again!" Willow struck back and that made the two blondes shut up, as they both smiled at the pleasant memory.

(End II)

I hope you'll still like it

p.s. If you care, I 'm co-writing a new FF with Dusty273, it's called 'Someday, Somewhere, Somehow ' , check it out ( thank you so much, rocks and glass!)


	64. From One Girl To The Other III

GuardQueen, rocks-and-glass ( first, I thanked you for reviewing also ' Someday, somewhere, somehow ' , the story I'm co-writing with dusty273, dear. And to answer your question, yes, Xander knows that Drusilla is the insane vampire who was Spike's lover and needed that special cure ) , Amethyst (lol, and the crazy double date goes on) , Kit-cat (three parts to go, without counting this one, dear, hold on!) Thank you all, sorry for late!

From One Girl To The Other (III)

(In the meantime)

"Hey, Cordy, am I wrong or is that guy Michael, Britney's boyfriend?" Harmony exclaimed, sat at another table at the Bronze, with her best friend.

"Yeah, I know who he is. So?" Cordelia wondered, absentminded.

"So! Don't you know that he attends one of the most prestigious colleges in California? And did you ever see his car? Plus, tonight he's all alone, I know that Britney went out with her friends, so, sorry, but this is a chance I can't let escape. I'm going to hook my clutches on that guy, wish me good luck!" Harmony explained, getting up and leaving.

"Whatever!" Cordelia shrugged, as the other girl went away.

The brunette had kept going to the Bronze every night for more than a month, always hoping to see a certain person. She didn't even know why he had left town so out of the blue.

But, as every other night before, her hope of seeing him was fading away once again. She was about to pick her things and return to her home upset, when she saw him get in, as he anxiously looked around.

Cordelia hoped that he was looking for her, but she was disappointed when she saw him approach to the table where Buffy and Willow sat, joined by two very gorgeous guys who seemed to be their boyfriends, judging by their smutty attitude toward each other.

But no matter how handsome the guys were, Cordelia seemed to have eyes only for Xander, and she was the first one who wondered why.

As soon as they saw their friend, Buffy and Willow got up, approaching him.

"Xander, you're back!" they exclaimed at unison, taking him to their table and making him seat between them, which meant that Angel had to sit close to Spike, and neither of vampires liked that one bit.

"What? Why are you not mad at me? I told you such horrible things…" the boy wondered, astonished.

"Well, lately we are in a very forgiving mood. The past is in the past. Plus, you had your reasons, after all..." Willow explained as Buffy nodded.

"Well, I guess that my reasons were wrong!" Xander admitted and that stunned the two girls, as Spike and Angel looked at him with unusual attention. "Yeah, you heard me right. I'm sorry, I had no right to judge you the way I did. I should have tried to understand you... it's not so easy to resist a vampire's charm. They are able to make you feel all these new sensations and they are so full of passion. So, I really understand how you must feel with them. I'm not saying that I'm happy about it though..." he clarified, as Spike and Angel kept staring at him, exchanging an understanding look and nodding, confirming their doubts.

"Well, so it seems that Mr. Hyde has turned into Dr. Jekyll again!" Xander commented, turning to Angel and pissing him off. "And you must be the infamous William The Bloody. I finally meet you," he went on, turning to Spike.

"Yeah, anyway, I prefer Spike!" the blond snapped.

"I know that there's a lot of scary things about you, but your hair is surely the first one!" Xander added, pissing Spike off, too.

"Luv, do you mind if I eat him?" he asked Buffy, growling against the boy.

"Honey, do you mind if I help him do it?" Angel asked Willow, mirroring his Grandchilde's actions.

"Spike! He's on my friends' list, plus, he's a student. So, DOUBLE NO!" Buffy scolded him, getting up and sitting on his lap.

"I'm astonished, you shouldn't talk that way. Where's my sweet Angel?" Willow wondered with fake shock, approaching to her boyfriend and hugging him from behind.

"I'm just a soulful vamp, love, I'm not a saint!" Angel rolled his eyes, but he definitely changed his mood when she began peppering kisses all over his face.

"Anyway, Whelp, I've just known you for a minute and I can't already stand you!" Spike snapped.

"I guess there's something we have in common, after all!" Angel commented, with a half smile, looking at his Grandchilde.

"Well, let me inform you that I can't stand you two as well, Dead Boy and Bleached Dead Boy Junior!" Xander struck back, and then he turned to his friends. "But at least I see that you are happy with them and that's what counts. Who knows? Maybe in time I'd come to appreciate them... but I really doubt it," he added.

"I doubt it, too!" Angel and Spike struck back at the same time.

"See? You guys already have the same opinion about something, I guess that's a good start!" Buffy chuckled, holding Spike tight.

"So, Xan, tell us about what happened in those weeks, where did you go? What did you do?" Willow exhorted him.

"Well, I guess that this is not the right time for that, we'll talk tomorrow, when we're alone. Now I'd better let you four little doves enjoy your night. Anyway, you and you, treat them the best you can!" Xander summoned the two vampires, looking at them very seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll never ever make my Willow suffer anymore, that's a promise!" Angel swore, hugging his girlfriend.

"And I can assure you that Buffy is in very good hands, too. Wait, it's not that I am good, of course... Well, you know what I bloody mean!" Spike clarified.

"I hope so, well, bye girls, see you tomorrow!" he waved his goodbye and left.

"I still wonder what made him change his mind," Buffy mumbled.

"Yeah, and so quickly, too!" Willow added.

"Dru!" Spike and Angel stated at unison.

"What!" Buffy and Willow exclaimed in astonishment.

"They slept together..." Angel explained.

"And she must have bitten him, too..." Spike added.

"Uh! Anyway, how do you know that?" Willow asked them, more and more confused.

"We smelled her on him, so..." Angel answered.

"Eeeww! This smelling thing is so gross!" Buffy commented with a disgusted face.

"Wassup, sunshine? Don't you like it when I smell you, Vanilla Girl?" Spike smiled, sniffing her neck, making her moan. "Pet, you know, this is the place where everything between us started. I still remember seeing you dance in such a sensual way ... will you dance for me again?" he asked her, nibbling her neck with his blunt teeth.

"Mm... of course. And then we could get out on the back exit to have a good fight… that will eventually turn into another kind of fight. What do you say?"

Buffy had just the time to say goodbye to Willow and Angel, because Spike dragged her to the dance floor with his supernatural speed.

"Willow, I was thinking ... your parents are back, I know, but my apartment is free. Do you wanna go there just to be alone... and make out? You know, I don't like crowded places to do certain stuff, contrary to two people we know..." Angel said, pointing at Spike and Buffy who were already dancing at the centre of the dance floor in a very prohibitive way, not caring about all the people who watched them.

"Anyway, no making love, because the orbs are in your room, I know, but..."

"What if I told you that the last time I was over at your home, I left a couple of orbs in your drawer? You know, just in case..." she informed him.

"You're a genius and I love you so much, baby!" he kissed her, and then he dragged her away with the same speed Spike had previously used on Buffy.

(In the meantime)

Xander had just left, when he saw Cordelia at the back exit, as she was busy looking at her reflection in her pocket mirror and putting some lip-gloss on her lips, and then she pretended to see him, casually.

"Hey, that's not right. I was about to throw a party because you had left town... and you come back?" she pretended to be annoyed.

"Thank you for your so warm welcome back. What about you? What are you doing outside, all alone?" he wondered, approaching her as he couldn't help admiring her in the dark blue dress her open coat let him see.

"Well, I was getting myself ready for my glorious enter. You know, all the most popular girls arrive late to the parties," Cordelia justified. "So, you're back. Well, at least I can make fun of you again!" she added, changing subject very cleverly.

"Why do you like so much make fun of me, Miss Nothing-but-make-up?"

"And you even ask me! C'mon, you're so weird. There must be a reason why you always attract all the demon girls and stuff like that. Think about it: the Mantis teacher, the Mummy girl..."

"The vampires..." he added.

"Yeah, the vampires... hey, wait! What vampiress?" she wondered in confusion.

" This vampiress!" he answered, showing her the bite marks on his neck.

Cordelia backed off.

"Does... does that mean... that... that you're a vampire now?" she stuttered terrified.

Xander smiled at her, taking her hand.

-- Oh no, here we go, he's gonna bite me! Anyway, why didn't he aim at my neck? Leave my wrist and aim at my neck, I have a really perfect neck ... well, everything about me is perfect!-- she thought.

All the girl's thoughts stopped though when he placed her hand on his chest, making her feel his heartbeat.

She smiled relieved, but just for a second.

"Uff, and to think I was already happy that I would only see you at night from now on. Instead, you will still be here irritating me even during daylight!" she snapped.

"You know what? I wish I was a vampire for real, so I could eat you in a heartbeat!" he snapped.

"Do you really think so? I would shove a stake in your heart before you could even open your fangy mouth!" she struck back.

"I hate you!" he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Not more than I hate you!" she struck back and after some seconds of silent tension, the two brunette were already lost in each other arms as they kissed very passionately.

"You know, Drusilla, that's the name of the vampiress I met, said that she will come back here ten years from now, and if I agree she'll take me into her world..." he explained, taking her hands in his. "Cordy, do you want to give me a reason not to agree?"

For her only answer, the girl kissed him again.

"So, let's sum up. The Mantis, the Mummy, the Vampiress and now... you. You were right, I really attract all the demonic creatures!" he chuckled.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, punching his shoulder playfully, and then she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Shut up and kiss me!"

TBC

Do you think this is the end? Nooo, there's still an epilogue that's so long that it could be a story on its own. No, well... I'm a tad exaggerated, anyway... it wont' be short that's for sure. That's why I'm gonna split it in three, lol! ;)

Are you ready?

Now I'm gonna update 'If you are me.. ' too ;)


	65. One Fine Day I

Hello everyone, sorry for this late! ;)

Thank you so much, guardqueen, Kit-cat99, Amethyst, HouseBonesFan (yayyy, a new reader!) , I'm sooo glad that you still like it! ;)

Well, this is the beginning of the end, I mean the end of the story , lol! ;)

Epilogue: One Fine Day (I) (I made some vague references to something from 'Lovers' walk' and 'Once More With Feeling')

Sunnydale, 08/21/99

"I'm so excited for this wedding!" Cordelia exulted, being careful not to talk too loudly, otherwise the others would have found them.

"Well, if you are so excited today... I just wonder how you'll act when it's the day of your own wedding!" Xander responded, his lips just a few inches away from hers. "By the way, you know what?" the boy went on, putting a hand into the pocket of his jacket. "I'm the best man, so I'm the one who has the wedding rings..." he explained, showing her the two rings. "So, I was thinking, what if we ran away and got married? You and me, hmm?" he smiled at her hopefully.

"Oh, Xan! Well, I'd have to make some phone calls. First to the owner of the bridal shop, because you should know I chose my wedding dress when I was sixteen, and just yesterday I saw a pair of shoes that would go perfectly with it. And then, I'd have to call Harmony, because since we were little girls, we swore to each other that she would be my maid of honour at my wedding as I would be hers at her wedding. And there's a pretty church, not far away from here, over the hill, and that's where I want to ..."

"Gee, Cordy, I was just kidding!" Xander cut her off, as he looked at her scared.

"Uh! Of course, I knew that it was a joke, so I was kidding, too!" she justified, but he didn't seem to believe her, looking at her puzzled. "What about we kiss and forget it all?" she suggested as he had already crushed her lips with his.

(In the meantime)

Buffy and Willow were walking close by to the altar.

"The wedding is about to start and the best man disappeared with the rings! What kind of maid of honour am I? I should have put more attention..." Willow blamed herself, taking an anxious look around.

"Oh, c'mon, I bet that he's hiding somewhere in the vicinity with Cordy. They think that them being together it's a secret, but by now almost all of Sunnydale knows that they are together. So, I'm sure he's still around, don't worry..." Buffy chuckled, calming her friend down.

"Guess what?" Willow changed subjects.

"What?"

"I think that we finally succeeded. Miss Calendar and I found the right spell to make Angel's soul permanent!" the redhead exulted, with a huge grin.

"Really? How?" the blonde asked, grinning widely.

"I don't know exactly how. You know, we really just changed a couple of words from the ritual and it seems to have worked. It's been two weeks that he and I've been making love... and nothing happens, I mean, there's no spark coming out from his eyes. That means that now his soul is permanent…" she pointed out, but then her face darkened as another thought crossed her mind. "Or that I don't make him happy anymore!" she added, upset.

"Oh, Will, c'mon, that's the hugest crap you've ever said. Angel is crazy for you and your love gets stronger and stronger day after day..." Buffy said with her most sceptic look.

"To be honest ... I had already decided it was the first option, I just need confirmation!" Willow smirked. "You know, he didn't want to do that when he was afraid of losing his soul, but now, finally, he did..." she said, unbuttoning the first button of her bridesmaid pink dress, very similar to the one Buffy was wearing.

The blonde already knew what she was going to show her and smiled in anticipation.

"You were right, Buffy..." Willow went on, showing with pride the two small punctures on the left side of her neck. "Vampires purr!" she smiled at the memory.

"I know it's kinda soon to worry about it, but did you already think about the future? You know... with our boyfriends who don't age..." Buffy changed subjects again.

"I've already thought about that, too. And Miss Calendar and I found a spell for eternal youth and she said I can easily perform it on myself, but I won't do it until I am about twenty five or twenty-six. After all, now we are only eighteen years old…" she explained with a smile. "Don't worry, Buffy, I can perform it on you, too. Does that make you happy?" Willow added, sure that she had just given her best friend the most wonderful news ever, but she was very astonished when she saw her shake her head negatively.

"Thank you, Will, but I won't need it!" she explained.

"What? Are you going to age even if Spike will keep looking young forever?" she wondered confused.

Buffy chuckled.

"Hell, of course not!"

"So, if you don't want my help... but yet you don't wanna age either... then how... Oh my! Tell me that you aren't going to... to..." Willow suddenly realized, panic stricken.

"You guessed right, Will. It's not just a matter of eternal youth for me; the truth is that, one fine day, I'll ask Spike to do it. I want his blood to re-birth me, I want to share with him the charm of the night, I want to make him mine as my fangs sink into his neck and we can finally share the so strong and special Sire/Childe bond that he always talks about..." Buffy explained with dreamy eyes.

"But... Buffy, you can't talk like that, you're the Slayer, what about your soul?" Willow worried.

"That's exactly the point, I'm a Slayer and I've already asked Giles about that and he told me that when Slayers get turned they always keep their soul. Well, I made it seem just like a simple curiosity of mine, but I guess he has already figured out everything and he knows that he can't make me change my mind, no one can! Anyway, I don't know why you're so shocked about it. It won't be a big deal, I'll still be the same old Buffy... okay, same old Buffy with longer and pointer canines, yellow eyes and a very annoying allergy to the sun!" she chuckled.

"You're right; it's not such a big deal, after all. What about Spike? Does he already know about your plans?" Willow asked her.

"No, he doesn't. It's something that I've been thinking of for just a couple of days, that's why he doesn't know anything yet. But I guess that I'll tell him tonight, after the wedding ceremony is over. The atmosphere would be just perfect. By the way, we must stop calling her Miss Calendar, she is about to become Mrs. Giles!" Buffy added.

"Yeah, and I'm so happy for them. They are a fantastic couple!" Willow exulted. "Anyway, Buffy, you're my best friend, I love you like a sister and everything... but you already know that I won't have any mercy for anyone, not even for you, when it's time to throw the bouquet!" Willow warned her, with a combative light in her eyes.

"Me, too!" Buffy sneered.

(In the meantime)

As they both were still wondering what in hell they were doing there, Angel and Spike had temporarily left the noisy crowd that was full of boring people.

Angel had done it because he couldn't stand noisy crowds, but Spike had done it just not to be tempted... and eat someone before the Ceremony!

Spike didn't like the awkward silence that had fallen between them and he wanted to break it somehow.

-- I could start by talking about the weather and... Wait. The weather! Did I really think of saying that? Bloody hell, what? Did I turn into an old man all of the sudden? Why don't I also talk about the dollar's quotation, politics and the old war times?-- the blond scolded himself.

Finally, he found the perfect subject, something that he actually cared about.

"What about Dru?" he wondered.

"Huh?" Angel narrowed his eyes.

"Dru. Do you have any news about her? The last thing I heard is that she was dating a Chaos Demon, I mean, have you ever seen a Chaos Demon? They're always so..."

"I know how they look!" the brunette vampire cut him off. "Anyway, fresh news. I heard that now she is in love with another demon, one from Broadway who dances and sings and makes people burn while they dance and sing. His name is Sweet ... or something like that. Anyway, I have nothing against that, as long as they keep far away from our town!" Angel informed him.

Spike chuckled.

"Well, she loves the songs, she loves dancing and she loves the flames, so I guess she has finally found the perfect partner for her..." Spike commented, truly happy for his dear Sire.

All of the sudden, he felt someone behind him. "Anyway, he's better than the Whelp, no doubt about that!" he added on purpose and Angel nodded.

(In the meantime)

"Hey! It happens that she found this Whelp to be very, very yummy,.." Xander struck back in a whisper, so he wouldn't be heard, since Cordelia and he were still hiding there.

"Hey! Very jealous girlfriend here, so stop bragging about your bloodsucker ex!" she snapped, slapping him. "By the way, if nine years from now that mad fangy woman comes back and tries to take you away, well... I'm gonna defend you with my nails and teeth!" the beautiful brunette girl stated.

"Cordy, honey, do you really think it's proper to talk about teeth... when we're speaking of a vampiress?" he made her notice, as he kept massaging his now red cheek.

"Oops, you're right. Well, is the concept clear anyway?" she struck back.

"It's very, very clear..." he murmured, kissing her.

(In the meantime)

"Well, Angel, let's leave the Whelp and Miss Fashion alone as they keep playing 'Hide and seek'!" Spike commented, leaving with his Grand Sire, as the two brunettes were shocked by the fact that they had been caught.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it! ;) More fun in the next part ;)

Tomorrow I'm gonna update 'If you are me ' , too ;)


	66. One Fine Day II

Hello, I'm back!

Amethyst, Kit-cat ( Well, I guess Giles chose Xander not to choose between his.. parents or closest friends, maybe, lol!) Life-Slayer (Oh my, I'm soo glad you find it better that the beginning :) ), guardqueen , THANK YOU ALL!

Here's the second part:

One Fine Day (II)

"So, let's get ready to watch this Wedding, after all it's an exciting experience, isn't it? Oh, I'm sorry, Peaches, I forgot, for you the most exciting experience ever was to kill the robot version of the bride!" Spike burst out laughing, annoying Angel.

"I'm sick of this story! How long do you still plan to remind me of that?" Angel snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Uhmm.. let's say.. forever? C'mon, buddy, you should know that my favourite hobby is to piss you off!" Spike chuckled.

"Anyway, first, it was Angelus, not me, because I would have immediately noticed the difference.." the brunette vampire justified.

"Yes, sure, you would.." Spike repeated in total disbelief, but Angel just ignored him.

"And second, guess who kept all your awful so called poetry, my dear William! So, if you don't quit it right here right now, who knows? Maybe, one fine day, Buffy could somehow find them, read them.. and ran away from you in total disgust!" Angel threatened his Grand Childe, making him lose his will to laugh instantly.

"It's just a bloody bluff, you would never do that!" he accused him.

"Don't challenge me, Willy !" Angel sneered.

"You know, sometimes I think that you're even eviler than Angelus!" Spike rolled his eyes.

"With you, always!" the brunette struck back, fiercely.

"C'mon, guys, stop arguing and trying to kill each other, you'll have to wait after the ceremony for that!" Buffy exclaimed, reaching them with Willow, as each girl grabbed her boyfriend by his arm and dragged him towards their seats.

The best man had come back, so everything was ready for the Ceremony.

The wedding march started and as everyone looked at her, Jenny walked through the walk, wearing a beautiful long white silk dress as a joyful and eager Rupert was waiting for her on the altar.

Buffy sat between her mother and Spike, as she recalled in her mind all the events of that year.

She surely would never forget the graduation day, with the Manor who had sold his soul to the devil to ascend and turn into a giant snake with the goal of devouring every student, not before torturing them with a long boring speech for the end of the scholastic year.

But Buffy and the others already knew his plans, so they had been ready to stop him, helped by Kendra who had temporary come back there just due to that occasion, but mostly by a very good teamwork of the whole class 1999. In fact, together, they had managed to make him explode inside the (empty) school, as outside Spike and Angel took great care of his vampire gang.

By then, the school was a pile of rubbles and it would take whole years to build it up again, but Jenny and Rupert didn't mind at all, since they had already decided to change job. They were very attracted by the magic shop, and it had been pretty easy to get rid of its former owner to replace him. Well, mostly because Spike had meant that 'to get rid of its former owner' literally, and that had brought him to a huge fight with his Slayer, but finally she had realized that he wanted just help them.. his way!

Once they were back from their honey moon, Rupert and Jenny would have named the shop 'Magic Box', starting their new activity with passion and professionalism.

Spike and Angel would patrol around it to prevent some demons from attacking them or destroying their shop.

After all, Spike was happy whenever he killed, no matter what!

About Angel, well, he never stepped back whenever it was a matter of showing everyone that he was a Champion.

"Why is she the lucky one?" Joyce grumbled, bringing her daughter back to the present.

"What?" Buffy jolted.

"I mean, what does that woman have that I have not?"

"Mom.. are you telling me that.. you're jealous of Giles.. al of the sudden?" Buffy wondered, astonished.

"When we were teenagers I had a huge crush for him, he was so.. Gee, what I wouldn't have done to him back to those days.. and what I wouldn't do to him right now.. if only he wasn't getting married!" Joyce confessed, sighing unhappily.

"Eewww, mom! Please, control yourself!" Buffy struck back, disgusted, picturing the scene in her mind.

"You know, honey, I'm a single woman, and single women have special needs.." her mother justified.

"Well, Joyce, I could introduce you to some of my friends at the demons bar, if you like the growling, drooling, stinky, wrinkled, very hairy guys with a bloody bad attitude!" Spike suggested.

"Believe me, dear, there wouldn't be so many difference between them and some of my colleagues!" Joyce amazed him with her answer. "What if I dated a vampire?" she wondered, amazing her daughter with her question.

"Look, actually.. yeah, you could even date one of us, but I can't guarantee to you that he would bring you back home.. alive.. " Spike warned her. "Plus, I don't think that you would like to see this.." he explained, shifting into his demonic visage quickly and making the woman jolt scared.

"Spike is right, mom, keep dating the humans, leave the vampires to Willow and me!" Buffy advised her, hugging Spike tight.

"You're right, guys, that's definitely not my style. Oh God, Buffy, how can you like that face so much?" Joyce asked her, shaking her head in resignation.

"There's nothing about my Spike that is not perfect!" she struck back, pinching his cheek affectionately.

"William, dear, you know, I promise that sooner or later I'll get accustomed to that, but now.. could you please shake it off?" she asked him gently and he obeyed, smiling at her after coming back to his awesome human features.

-- Good, mom, train yourself to get accustomed to his game face.. because one fine day you'll have to get accustomed to mine, too!-- Buffy thought, smirking.

"Anyway, if you told me to stay away from vampires, then why are you with my daughter and why does Angel stays with Willow?" her mother wondered.

"Because I'm a very special vampire who has never followed rules, about Angel, well.. he's just a dic.."

"Spike! We are at a ceremony, so.. behave, you, Mr. Bad Mouth!" Buffy summoned him in a whisper, stepping on his foot with her heel.

"Ouch! Dicty valiant good vampire with a soul.. " he corrected himself.

"Pet, you're gonna beg for my forgiveness for making me say such a thing!" Spike warned her in a whisper.

"Uhmm.. I have already a couple of ideas.. I can't wait to make you forgive me, Master!" she struck back, maliciously.

"Neither can I!" he sneered, as Joyce wondered what those two were up to.

Before smiles and happy tears, Rupert and Jenny had exchanged their rings and finally they were husband and wife.

The reception was kinda quiet and peaceful, until the bouquet- moment, that made all the girls uptight and tense.

Everyone got ready as soon as Jenny turned her back, throwing the bouquet up in the air.

After a few seconds, Willow jumped triumphal, holding the desired bouquet in her hands, as the other girls looked at her in confusion, without figuring out how that could have happened.

Only two people knew what had really happened: Jenny who looked at Willow with a fake scolding look, and Buffy who was throwing daggers at her with her eyes, approaching to her.

"You, bad cheater witch! You paralyzed all of us!" Buffy accused her, fuming with rage.

"I told you that I would have had no mercy, Buffy. By the way, do you like my new trick?" Willow struck back, shrugging, wrapped in Angel's embrace, as Spike held Buffy still.. otherwise there would have been a cat fight!

"That's not fair, Will!" Buffy pouted like a little girl.

"I know, but my beautiful little witch is smart, isn't she?" Angel struck back, kissing Willow.

"Hey, Angel, do you know the tradition of the bride's bouquet, at least?" Buffy asked him.

"Tradition? What? Isn't it just a nice bunch of flowers?" he wondered in confusion.

"No, my dear dude. The tradition says that the girl who grabs the bouquet will be the next one to get married!" Buffy warned him.

"Yeah, she is right, my dear soon-to-be husband!" Willow added, chuckling.

"S.. so.. soon-to-be.. WHAT!" Angel stuttered terrified, before passing out and falling heavily on the ground.

(End II )

Total spuffy moment in the third and very last part, are you ready?

I hope you'll still like it..


	67. One Fine Day III

Thank you so much, HousebonesFan (dear, I always thank whoever review my stories, it's the least I can do ;) ) , Amethyst, GuardQueen, Kit-cat, Karla (aaaawww, I'm soooo glad that you like even this one!!), THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY ,VERY MUCH, you're always so kind and wonderful with me!

I'm very happy that you liked last chappy so much.. Now here' the very final one, 1000 spuffy :

One Fine Day (III) ( I took a little quote from 'First Date', changing it to suit the story, of course...)

As Willow waited for her handsome vampire to recover from the shock, Buffy took Spike by the hand, walking with him towards a private corner.

"You know, pet, since I made all of Angelus' minions run away, I guess that they must have spread the word of it, because all the vampires around keep their distance from me. But I don't give a fuck about that, and I don't even want to make some new minions. I like being a lone wolf!" Spike chuckled.

"You're not alone..." she murmured, caressing his face. "And you'll never be alone, because one fine day I will ask you to do something..." she informed him, and his eyes flashed gold due to the surprise.

"Is... is it what... what I think it is?" he wondered, a little bit unsure, but his beloved girlfriend's smile had already answered his question.

"Yes, Spike, I'm talking about following you and becoming your Childe. But you know, I want to go to College, first!" she pointed out.

Spike burst out laughing.

"Luv, it's not like you'll need a degree to become a vampiress!"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Spike. Truth is that I want to go College with Willow, after all, I'm still too young now. Plus in September, when I start my classes, well... you'll be very useful to me, my lovely Big Bad..." she commented, kissing him.

"Uhmm... enlighten me, then..." he smiled.

"Okay. For example, you could scare some of my teachers if they are way too mean with me, or you could even snack on some girls who are more brilliant than me at school and want to make me look dumb..." she explained.

He chuckled.

"What about the 'No students' rule?" he pointed out.

"Uhmm... well, let's say that with the people I study in College, we can make a… little exception!" she shrugged, nonchalantly.

"So, if I have permission to snack on every girl who is a better student than you... well I think I'll end up devouring the whole College!" he made fun of her, chuckling, but she turned her back at him, insulted.

"Hey!"

"But if you ask me to snack only on the girls who are more beautiful than you... well I'll eat no one, then!" he added.

She turned again towards him, with a bright smile.

"You just managed to save yourself at the very last second, my smart adulator!" she informed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for a long time.

"So, I imagine that I'll make you turn me into a vampiress when I am about twenty-five years old, okay?" she said.

"Well, do you want to set the date properly?" he smiled at her.

"What? Oh, c'mon, it's not a wedding!" she laughed.

"Why not? It is... in a certain sense..." he murmured.

"Well, I guess you're right, There will be no priest, there will be no guests, instead of the rings we'll exchange our blood, but the final result is just the same: a vow of mutual and eternal love... literally!"

"Oh pet, I'll count the days until that day!" he whispered, kissing her behind her ear, one of her very sensible spots.

"Hey! Are you telling me that you are already sick of my alive version?" she pouted.

"Hell no, of course!" he struck back, capturing that childish pout into a passionate kiss.

"Anyway, I can't wait to be the one who purrs for you!" she smiled against his lips, clinging to him even more. "Plus, I'll finally be able to leave my bite marks on your neck and claim you as mine for the entire world to see. The only way I can do that now is to make you wear a T-shirt saying: 'EXCLUSIVE PROPERTY OF BUFFY SUMMERS, HANDS OFF!'" she smiled at him. "Uhmm... although to make you wear the same outfit forever... that wouldn't be new to you..." she teased him, making him growl in disappointment.

"Hey! You know what, Slayer? I could amaze you and change my style... in 2015!" he justified, but then he became very serious.

"What about your mom? She doesn't seem to like game-faces very much..." he pointed out, worriedly.

"Yeah, but mom likes a lot the guy who loves me and is ready to take a very serious commitment with me... and is there a commitment that is bigger than forever ?" she smiled at him. "You'll see, she will agree, after all, it's not such a big change..." she added.

"By the way, I almost forgot, when I become a vampire I will keep my soul… is that a problem for you?" she asked, wavering as she feared a possible sharp reaction from him. But those deep blue eyes that were staring at her with such love and endless sweetness didn't seem to be about to snap in any sharp reaction.

"Are you kidding? Your soul is one of the innumerable things I love about you, my kitten..." he murmured, nipping her neck gently.

"It just means that if you want to cut a swath through the continents… well, you'll do it alone, as I'll stay at home, being a good wife and taking care of our nice crypt for two with a white picket fence. But I won't be happy about it at all!" she cleared the point.

"No, pet, I promise, no swath through continents, just one good and satisfying kill every once in a while. Buffy, I can promise to you that I'll try to kill less frequently, but you can't expect me to stop at all. You know, I have to remind to myself that I am and I will always be the Big Bad!" he pointed out, with a low growl.

"I know that I can't stop you, it's part of who you are, after all. But I'm not happy about it anyway!" she grumbled, but he closed her mouth with a sweet kiss.

"You know, kitten, the crypt for two is a lovely idea... but I don't like picket fences very much. Bloody dangerous they are..." he pointed out, making her chuckle.

"Anyway, sunshine, are you sure that you want to take such a big step? Won't you miss anything?" he wondered in concern.

"Well, maybe the only thing I'll miss is the sun..." she admitted, thoughtful.

"Maybe not..." he struck back with a smirk.

"Uh?" she frowned.

"You know, there's a very antique legend about a magic gem that can give lots of powers to the vampire that wears it; one of them is being able to stay in the sunlight without becoming a pile of dust. Well, I don't think that it's just a legend, and no matter what, I'm gonna find it for you, only for you, my love, so you can be in the sun whenever you want to..." he confessed to her.

"What about you? Don't you want that gem for you, too? Don't you miss the sun?" she wondered, but he smiled sweetly at her, shaking his head negatively as he took her hands in his, staring at her until he got lost into the bright green of her sparkling eyes.

"I'm already looking at it!" he stated.

She squealed in delight, jumping on him and peppering kisses all over his face, as everything in Buffy's mind was screaming just one word: 'POET!'

"So, my love, one fine day we'll have an eternity that is made of love, sex, blood, hot chocolate and marshmallows!" she smiled at him, playing with his hair.

"Elisabeth Anne Summers, you really are the woman of my un-life!"

--

THE END

That's all, this time for real. Sigh :(

You know, I'm particularly affectionate on this one because that's surely the story that I had most fun to wrote ;)

So, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)

And thank you to everyone who is gonna read it in the future! If you took a minute or less to tell me what you think (I mean just one review for the whole story, I don't expect one for chapter, of course! ;) ) , that would make me very very happy ;)

I'll carry on my other stories, I hope you'll like them , too! ;)


End file.
